A NicoB Adventure: Overlord Nico
by Coden Lynx
Summary: In an alternate universe where our favorite Let's Player, NicoB is an overlord in the Netherworld. With appearances from characters from Nico's Let's Plays, plus a few spoiler-free Disgaea cameos, we follow Lord Nico on his adventures (and misadventures) of the Overlord's life. Search: nicob, disgaea, council of voices, let's play
1. Chapter 1: Nico's Castle

In the dark reaches of the Netherworld, there lived a demon overlord named Nico. Demons are known for being evil and vile, but Nico was nicer then most overlords. Nico saw most of his subjects as if they were family; As if they were a part of who he is. But don't let his kindness fool you. Nico is a force to be reckoned with, and for any who get on his bad side will indeed be sorry.

In his vast, luxurious castle fit for an overlord, Nico sat on his throne awaiting his morning report. Beside him was his little dragon pup named Bernie, who was playing her favorite Penguin toy. Standing before him was his royal adviser, a man with white hair, a visor, and a sexy voice that made you crave coffee.

"Lord Nico," he said to his master, "I'm pleased to announce that you have reached over 100,000 followers."

"That's splendid news, Godot." Nico told his adviser.

"Also, You've been invited to an Overlord's party hosted by Prince Laharl."

"When is it?" Nico asked.

"Next Saturday." answered Godot.

"Very well. Let him know I'll be there if nothing comes up." Nico said.

"As you wish my lord." said Godot as he walked away.

Soon, a man with a scar on his eye, and an arm covered in bandages appeared.

"Ah, General Gundham. What news do you bring me?" asked the overlord.

"My dark lord, Nico." answered Gundham, "We have a new recruit that wishes to join your army."

A bad-ass looking man soon steps forward.

"Hey, Overlord man! How's it goin'?" he said.

"How dare you speak to Lord Nico in such a casual matter...!" the general shouted.

"It's fine, Gundham. I don't really care much for formalities." Nico said.

"Er... Very well, my lord." answered Gundham.

"So, who might you be?" Nico asked.

"The name's Seven, yo! And I'm the most badass warrior in all the Netherworld!" the new recruit said.

"Well, you seem promising." Nico said, "I welcome you to my army."

"Thank you, Mr. Overlord man! It's a real honor to be in your army, yo!" Seven said.

But before more words could be exchanged, a hulking man with electric eyebrows charged into the throne room.

"LORD NICO!" yelled the hulking man, "WE HAVE AN URGENT PROBLEM!"

"What is it?" Nico sighed, for he already knew what it was.

"I really need to take a SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!"

"Oh for the love of...! Nekomaru!" Nico cut the man off, "I already told you, if you gotta go, then just go!"

"Very well, my lord." Nekomaru said as he crouched down.

"Wait, not here! NOT HERE...!" Nico panicked.

But Nekomaru didn't hear him for he let out a loud scream of "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!" and left an enormous crater on the ground. As if on queue, Nico's jester appeared.

"Ha ha! This is starting out to be a crappy morning, eh Nico!" he said.

"Shut up, Komaeda!" Nico yelled at the jester.

Then the jester headed for the kitchen, grabbed thirty bagels and ran away.

"MORISHIGE!" Nico called for his janitor. A boy with glassed appeared.

"What is it, Lord Nico." he asked.

"Cleaned that up." Nico said, pointing to the crater.

"WHAT!?" complained Morishige, "But that'll take forever!"

"Got any plans?" Nico asked.

"Yes..." said the janitor.

"Then consider them canceled." Nico told him, "Chop chop, Morishige!"

"Son of a BITCH!" Morishige yelled as he started cleaning.

Remember when I said Nico saw **most** of his subjects like family? Well, Morishige's not one of them.

"What about me?" asked Komeada.

"Oh, **HELL** , NO!" Nico answered.

"Ha ha! He loves me." Komaeda said before grabbing thirty more bagels.

"Kind overlord, my ass..." Morishige muttered.

"What was that?" Nico asked, glaring at the janitor.

"N-nothing, my lord!" Morishige panicked.

Nico then looked at his dragon-puppy hybrid.

"Bernie?" he said.

"Yes, Nico?" Bernie said, wagging her tail.

"Burn 'em." said Nico.

Bernie then shot a fire-ball at the janitor.

"OH, LUCIFER, WHY!?" he yelled, as he fell into the crater, face first into the burnt piles of SHIIIIIIII...!

* * *

Some time later, Nico began giving Bernie a belly rub.

"This feels so good, Nico." she said.

But the belly rub was cut short when the castle doors flew open. Entering the castle was a cat with a blue cloak and glasses, with a female angel over his shoulders.

"PLEASE HELP!" he cried.

On instinct, Bernie jumped out of Nico's lap and headed towards them, Nico following soon after.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"My master and I were on a mission, when we were ambushed by the forces of Overlord Junko!" the cat said.

Junko... The name alone made Nico angry. This was an overlord many tried to get rid of, with no luck what so ever. Nico manage to defeat her, per-say, but can never kill her. She's just too stubborn to die.

"Damn, that Junko!" Nico said, "Don't worry. We'll help your master."

He then called for his nurse.

"Tuturu!" the nurse called out.

"Please help our angel friend, Nurse Mayuri." Nico told her.

"Okay, my lord." She said as she took her to a room with the help of General Gundham.

* * *

"So tell me what happened, Mr. Kitty." Nico said.

"My name is actually Coden, but you can call me that if you want to." the cat said, as he took a deep breath."The angel with me... her name's Chiaki. She was sent on a mission to stop the Tyrant Overlord of Despair, Junko Enoshima. I'm a Celestial Knight, sent to be her bodyguard... And look at the fine job I did..."

"Celestial Knight? You look more like a reaper." Bernie said.

"Yeah... I'm a bit of both." Coden said as he lifted his cloak a bit, revealing he was wearing armor underneath. "But I may have to resign since I failed Lady Chiaki..."

"Hey, don't do that." Nico said, "Junko used a cheap sneak attack. You had no idea that was going to happen..."

"But when I became a Celestial Knight, I was told to prepare for the worse..." Coden said, "I was told to prepare for ambushes. Heck, I have enhanced senses, and I **still** got caught off guard."

"Junko may be crazy, but she's also crafty." said Nico, "Many Overlords fear her. I couldn't put an end to her. I've lost many men to that psychopath. She's as persistent as cockroach. But you know what? I'm not giving up. And neither should you."

"Wow... You're a lot kinder then most demons." Coden said.

"Yeah, I don't let my race define who I am." Nico told the cat.

"Maybe Chiaki was right to believe demons have good in them, too." Coden said. "And oddly enough... she even had hope for Junko."

Nico admired the angel's hope, but felt her hope for the Overlord of Despair would be in vain. There's no way that psychopath would ever change. His train of thought was cut off by Nekomaru.

"Lord Nico!" He cried.

"Just go! And use the outhouse this time!" Nico yelled.

"No, it's not that, my lord." Nekomaru said, "The angel... She's awake."

Nico and Coden were quick to get up and go to the room Chiaki was in.

The moment they entered the room, they were greeted by soft pink eyes looking at their direction. A small smile soon appeared on the angel's face. Nico found himself mesmerized by the sight of this girl.

"You must be Lord Nico." the angel said,"Thank you for helping me."

"N-no problem." Nico stuttered as he snapped back to reality.

Coden kneeled.

"Lady Chiaki... Forgive me for failing to protect you." he said.

"Don't blame yourself, Coden." Chiaki said, "It was my fault for straying away from the mission."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"Our real mission was to eliminate Junko..." said the angel, "But I tried to get her to change. She fooled me... and we were ambushed for it."

"Wait... if you were ambushed by a demon...? Then why come to another demon's castle for help?" Nico asked.

"I had no choice..." Coden said, "If I brought Chiaki back to Celestia when her mission wasn't complete, they'd punish her."

"Punish her? Why would they do that?"

Coden fell silent, causing Chiaki to answer in his place.

"This mission... would decide whether or not I can stay in Celestia." Chiaki said, "You see... I committed an act of treason up there by speaking out against the council for wanting to kill Junko without a fair trial. Because I'm a low-class angel, this is a sign of extreme disrespect to the higher-ups. However, instead of punishing me right there, they gave me a chance to redeem myself."

"And that's when they gave you this mission..." Nico said, putting two and two together.

"That's right..." Coden said, "However... Redeeming herself isn't part of Lady Chiaki's agenda."

"Wait, what?" Nico asked.

"I only complete the mission... If Junko's dead." Chiaki answered.

"And your plan was to change her, not kill her." Nico said.

Chiaki nodded.

"Well, say your plan works, and Junko's less of a psychopath. What would you do then?" asked Nico.

"I'd return to Celestia... and accept my punishment." Chiaki answered.

"What?!" Nico said, "You mean they'd still punish you if you prove them wrong?!"

"The council decision is suppose to be absolute. The opinions of the lower class do not matter." Coden said. "And for a low class angel to show up the higher-ups is another sign of disrespect. Her punishment would be more dire then the one she'd get for just failing."

"Well, I see freedom of speech is a thing in your world." Nico said sarcastically.

"Really? 'Cause it sounds more like they don't have much freedom at all." Bernie said.

Nico chuckled a bit.

"Bernie, when this is over, I'll teach you what sarcasm is." He told his pup.

"What's it taste like?" Bernie asked.

"Sweet when giving, bitter when received" Nico said.

"Um... sorry to interrupt your conversation... But what did you mean when you said 'when this is all over?'" Coden asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nico said, "I'm going to help you complete your mission."

"You'll help us change Junko?" Chiaki asked.

"And have you get punished? No way!" Nico said, "Besides, it's a lost cause, and death wish. I will, however, help you kill her. You'll be safe from punishment, and I'll settle the score with her. Everyone wins."

"Please reconsider..." Chiaki said, moving a little closer to Nico.

"Sorry, but there's nothing to reconsider. It's a waste of time." Nico said.

Chiaki eyes watered a little, then put her head down for a bit. But when she rose her head again, with a small smile, she told Nico"We appreciate you wanting to help us... But we'll have to decline."

"That wouldn't be wise, Lady Chiaki." Coden said, "We barely survived on our own on the last encounter. If we go back alone, we may not be so lucky..."

"But if Nico won't help us change Junko, then..."

"Maybe it's for the best that we just kill her." Coden said, cutting Chiaki off.

"...What...? I thought you agreed... That we could change her..." Chiaki said, more tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"And I did not lie to you, my lady." said Coden, "There was that time you inspired me... And I began to believe there was hope for Junko, too. Then... The moment she ambushed us... The moment she tortured us... tortured you... and just laughed like it was a game... every shred of hope I had for that witch... I immediately thew away."

Chiaki made a small gasp as she heard this.

Coden continued.

"My lady... You know I'd do anything for you. You're not just my master: you're a dear friend to me. But there are wrong times to have hope. Maybe there's hope for some demons... But Junko isn't one of them. She deserves no mercy, and she will not get any from me... She deserves to die."

"C-Coden..." Chiaki was at a lost of words.

"I'm sorry, Lady Chiaki. I watched you suffer... Afraid you would die... completely helpless to do anything about it... And I can never forgive myself for that. So I won't let that happen again. If we go to Junko, we go to kill." Coden said.

Chiaki was silent for a while. It hit her hard that the one she could count on has now lost hope as well.

"...Fine." she said, "Then I'll do it alone."

She then stormed off. Coden quickly followed.

"No, my lady!" he called out.

Chiaki only stopped to finish what she had to say.

"Coden... Thank you for all you've done for me. I could always count on you, and I'm glad to have called you my friend. But seeing that I'm alone on my mission now... I here by relieve you of duty. You are no longer my bodyguard."

"No... Lady Chiaki...!"

But before Coden could finish, Chiaki turned and extended her hand towards him, sending a shockwave that sent him hurling towards a wall, knocking him unconscious. She then began to sing a heavenly song. As lovely as the melody sounded, the song made all who heard it feel drowsy, and eventually fall asleep. With no one to stop her now, she left the castle to go after Junko.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Hey, Nico. If you're reading this, I hope you like it so far. I know how you love Ultimate Demon Power, and I haven't seen many fan fictions give you any. Although this is technically a cross-over with Disgaea, remember that Disgaea characters have spoiler-free cameos, and are very minor to the plot. It was a lot of fun making this fan fiction for you. You've been a huge inspiration to me, and I can't thank you enough. I hope you'll continue reading this series. Stay Classy, Lord Nico!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Search for the Angels

"Lord Nico!" Mayuri cried, "Wake up!"

Nico, who was still half asleep, turned over mumbling"Five more minutes..."

Godot looked at Nekomaru.

"You know what to do, big guy." he said.

"Right!" Nekomaru said.

He then had his back turn at Nico and cried "Final... SHIIIIIIIIIII...!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M AWAKE!" Nico panicked.

He then looked around and notices most of his subjects surrounded him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The angel girl used one of her heavenly songs to put the whole castle to sleep." Gundham told him.

"I see... That must mean she went after Junko on her own..." Nico said.

He looked around some more and noticed a certain feline was missing as well.

"Where's Coden?" he asked.

"Mr. Kitty was gone when Mayushi woke up." said the nurse.

"If you ask me, the cat most likely went after the angel." said Godot.

Nico got on his feet.

"Then we better go after them." he said, "They'll get themselves killed."

"But we don't know where they went." said Nekomaru

"We know they're heading to Junko's Castle." Nico said, "We head there, we're bound to run into them."

"Not necessarily, my lord." Godot told his master, "Chiaki and Coden are angels walking in the demon world. If they bump into the wrong kinds of demons, they may kill them before Junko can."

"Yeah... You're right..." Nico sighed, "There are still many bad demons in the Netherworld."

Nico's jester, Komaeda, stepped forward.

"Come on, everyone! Don't lose hope." he said, "If we hold on to our hope, we can find them. We will be reunited, and team up to destroy Junko once and for all!"

"It would seem the hope-obsessed fool is smart enough to know there's no hope for that evil witch." said Gundham.

The new recruit, Seven, stepped forward.

"Man, I don't really know what's goin' on... But I know we're gonna be fightin' another overlord, and I totally want in!" he said.

"Well, there's no more time to waste. We have to go after them now." Nico said. "We'll have a much better chance to find them if we go sooner then later."

"I will bring the best of our army to accompany you, my lord." General Gundham said.

"Mayushi wants to go with you!" said the nurse.

"No, Mayuri! It's too dangerous." Gundham told her, "One as innocent as you may be harmed or tainted by the evil that is the Netherworld."

"But Mayushi wants to help." Mayuri said.

Gundham touched the side of the nurses face.

"We'll bring some of your medicine with us." He told her. "Now, stay here and be safe."

"Promise me you'll come back safe too, Tanashi." She told the general.

"I promise I will come back for you, Mayuri, safe and sound. Not even Overlord Baal will stop me from returning." He said.

Mayuri smiled and kissed the general's cheek.

The jester then interupted the moment.

"Isn't it about time you bring out the best of your army, Tanashi?" he asked.

"Silence, you fool!" Gundham said, "Only Mayuri can call me that!"

After a short quarrel with the general and the jester, Gundham gathered the best of his army to accompany Lord Nico on his quest, which consist of the alchemist, Nagisa, the mages, Seiko and Maya, the dark knights, Cloud and Riku, the berserker, Nekomaru, the bad-ass (and new recruit), Seven, the Ultimate Bullsh*t (reluctantly), Komaeda, and of course, their general, Gundham. Godot, the Royal Advisor, also accompanied them, as well as Nico's faithful T-Rex, Mean Dino, because everything's better with dinosaurs. (No, seriously. It's true. Look it up.)

* * *

Meanwhile in the shopping district of Hades Aisle, Chiaki continued to go on her way to Junko's Castle. Anxiety began to take her, though. She was alone in this, and it made her nervous. Even though she was willing to put her life on the line, it was still scary for her.

'I need to calm down...' she thought as she pulled out her Nantendo Game Girl Advance. 'Maybe a level of Sonic Advance will calm my mind...'

The angel had her eyes glued to the screen. She dashed through the level, collected all the rings and items, and defeated all the badnicks without getting hit, all in record time. She planned to stop at one level, but since she entered the Special Stage, she decided to finish that as well. After getting the Chaos Emerald, she saved her game and was about to carry on, when she heard a familiar, motherly voice.

"I see you're still playing your video games, Chiaki." it said.

Chiaki let out a small gasp as she slowly turned around. There she saw a half white, half pink rabbit with two button eyes, one black and one red.

"Usami...?" Chiaki said, "Is that... Really you?"

"More or less." the rabbit said.

Chiaki slowly moved closer to the rabbit, which gradually turned into a sprint. She then kneeled down and embraced her old friend, who embraced her back.

"I... I thought you were dead..." Chiaki said as her eyes began to water.

"I guess I should be..." Usami said, "But after Junko defeated me, instead of killing me, see decided it would be more despair inducing to change my image into that of a Monokuma, which is why I look so different from the last time you saw me."

"And you never came back to Celestia?" Chiaki asked.

"Well, I did for a short while to see if anyone could fix me, but I had no luck." Usami said, "In a way, I've been turned into a fallen angel. So I had to be banished from Celestia. And due to my appearance, everyone now calls me 'Monomi,' which I'm not very proud of."

"Well, you're still 'Usami' in my book." Chiaki told her friend.

"I'm so glad you haven't changed." Usami, or rather, Monomi said, "The Netherworld has been very cruel to me, so it's good to see an old friend."

Chiaki then stood up.

"Where have you been all this time?" She asked.

"Well, for the longest time, I had no home and had to go place to place to find a decent place to live." The rabbit then let out a sigh and continued. "I had no luck for a while, and began to lose hope. But then I came across a peaceful Netherworld that welcomed me with open arms."

"Which Netherworld was it?" asked Chiaki as she tilted her head slightly.

"It's called Toto Bunny, which in my opinion is the perfect Netherworld for this fallen angel." Monomi said, pointing to herself.

"No kidding." Chiaki giggled.

Monomi began to wave her hands in excitement all of a sudden.

"Ooh, here comes my new master!" she said as a young girl with large yellow bunny ears, a matching yellow jacket and a white scarf headed towards them.

"Oh, there you are, plip." she said, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Chiaki. She was my original master when I was back in Celestia." said Monomi.

The yellow bunny girl gave Chiaki a warm, adorable smile.

"My name is Usalia." she said, "It's very nice to meet you, plip."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **So, yeah. We got our first Disgaea cameo, Usalia from Disgaea 5, who's one of my favorite female Disgaea characters. Fun fact: Usalia and Chiaki both share the same English voice actress, Christine Marie Cabanos, only she uses her kawaii Mako voice for Usalia, and her more natural voice for Chiaki. Is it just me, or does Cabanos always seem to voice the best characters that are bond to become my favorites?** **  
**

 **Also, even though I ship Gundham and Sonia in the Danganronpa universe (Sorry, Kazuichi), In the NicoB universe, I ship Gundham and Mayuri. Nico did a good job making them look cute together.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mermaid Swamp Overlord

Nico and his vassals stopped at a village and asked any of it's residents if they saw anyone with the same descriptions as Chiaki or Coden. For the most part, they had no luck.

"I blame Komaeda." Seven said, "His Bullsh*t powers are probably given' the rest of us bad luck or something."

"Come on, Seven. You need to have hope." Komaeda told the badass.

"Let's keep looking." Nico ordered.

But before they could continue, Mean Dino began to whine.

"What's wrong, Mean Dino?" Nico asked his T-Rex.

"Oh, I know that look." said Nekomaru, "Your T-Rex need's to take a Jurassic SHIIIIIIIIIIII...!"

Suddenly, a counter that read "Big Sh*t Count: 5" appeared over their heads.

"Godot, what is that?" Nico asked his adviser.

"It's a counter for every time the author of this fan-fiction uses that joke." Godot answered, "Apparently, we're going to see this joke a lot."

"I feel like we asked for this since we brought Nekomaru along..." Nico said.

Nico then had his T-Rex go outside of town to take care of business.

"You think we'll find them, Godot?" Nico asked.

"It's hard to say." his adviser told him, "But as crazy as this sounds, we should take the advice of your jester; have hope."

"Yeah... I guess your righ..." but before Nico could finish, there was a huge explosion outside of town, and moments after, Mean Dino returned to the group.

"Whoa!" yelled Seven, "I didn't know your T-Rex's boom-boom literally went boom-boom!"

"It normally doesn't." Nico said, "The only time it does that is if he's eaten..."

But then Nico was interrupted by a familiar shout of "Son of a BITCH!" as his janitor covered in SHIIIIIIIIIIII...! (Big Sh*t Count: 6) headed their way.

"So that's what he ate before leaving." Nico said, "Heh heh... Sweet."

"What a crappy experience!" Komaeda said.

Nico ignored the pun and had his mages, who were previously arguing if yoai or yuri were better, wash him down with a water spell.

"So now we have a useless load on our backs." Nico said, "It's too far for him to walk back to the castle, and we need to press on."

"Don't worry, Nico." said his jester, "I'll be in charge of protecting Morishige. Ha ha ha!"

"Somebody **SAVE ME**!" Yelled the janitor.

Nico and his vassals continued to ask around the town some more. Having no luck, they were about to leave the town, when they spotted a familiar face.

"MY GODDESS!" Seiko screamed as she jumped on a female overlord and started to motorboat her.

"That's enough, Seiko!" Nico called out.

Seiko pouted as she walked away. The female overlord got up and dusted herself off before greeting Nico.

"Lord Nico of the Picky Penguin Netherworld." she said, "It's been a while."

"Lady Asahina of the Mermaid Swamp Netherworld." Nico said, "Likewise."

"You're pretty far from your castle." Godot said, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I had to shop for more donuts." said the Mermaid Swamp Overlord, "They have some of the best in this town."

"But why go so far just for donuts?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. Couldn't you ask one of your vassals to get them?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, I wanted to show my vassals my appreciation, so I went out to get the best donuts for them... Unfortunately, I got really hungry on the way back and had to return here with a friend to get more."

Nico and his crew then realized there was a swamp witch carrying twelve boxes of donuts behind Asahina.

"This is Mettallia. She's in charge of making sure the donuts make it back to the castle this time." she said.

"You ate **THAT** many donuts before coming back for more?!" Nico asked.

"Where do all those donuts go...?!" Nekomaru asked before taking a quick glance at Asahina's chest, "...Never mind."

"Wait... I've heard of that swamp witch before." Cloud said, "If I'm not mistaken, she'll die if she's away from her swamp for too long."

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Mettallia said, "But since I'm with a swamp overlord, I can survive so long as I'm close to her."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Cloud said.

"By the way." Godot asked, "Have you seen any angels around. One is a girl with short pink hair and soft pink eyes, and the other is a cat in a cloak."

"Sorry... Haven't seen any angels around." Asahina told them.

"...I have." said Mettallia.

"You have?" Asahina asked, shifting her attention to the swamp witch, "How? You've been with me the whole time, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I assume you didn't see him because you were preoccupied." Mettallia told her.

She then looked at Nico.

"I didn't see the pink haired girl, but I did see the cat." she said, "I saw him pass by while we were going through Sinful Coast."

"Sinful Coast? Isn't that a dangerous place to be?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. It has some of the cruelest, most powerful demons there." said Nagisa, "Weak demons won't last long. And it's much worse for an angel who's caught there."

"Then we better hurry to Sinful Coast then!" Nico said, "Coden's in danger!"

"Forget him! Going in there is SUICIDE!" Morishige said.

"Nonsense!" Gundham said, "My army has some of the greatest warriors in all the Netherworld! Anyone who tries to stand in our way will be served a cold dish of punishment!"

"Gundham's right." said Nico, "The only one who might die from this is you, Morishige."

"Son of a BITCH!" Morishige screamed.

Nico then summoned Seiko and Maya to him.

"Yes, Lord Nico?" they said in unison.

"I need you two to use a quick-travel spell and send us to Sinful Coast." Nico told the mages.

"Leave it to me, Lord Nico!" Maya said.

"No, I can handle it." Seiko said.

The two mages began to glare at each other.

"We don't have time for this!" Nico said, "Just cast the spell."

"Yes, Lord Nico." the mages said in unison.

Nico and his vassals gathered around the two mages.

"Good luck, Nico." Asahina said as she waved.

"Thanks, Asahina." Nico said before they teleported away.

* * *

Coden had his hood up, hoping that would buy him some time before any demons take notice of him.

'Where are you, Lady Chiaki...?' he thought as he looked around.

As he moved on, he felt a presence and knew he was being followed.

"You look lost." said a voice from behind him, "A Celestial being like you has no business here."

Coden turned around and saw a middle age demon who can only be described as "Sexy and Dangerous." Coden was a little intimidated, but tried keep his composure.

"I apologize..." Coden said, "I'll be on my way..."

"Why don't you stay a bit?" the demon said while cracking his knuckles, "You see, Sinful Coast is run by Ace, which is yours truly. We give all visitors the hospitality they deserve."

"No, thank you." The cloaked lynx said, "I need to get going..."

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Ace said as he tried to punch the cat, who instantly disappeared. As Ace looked around in confusion, he heard a voice from behind him.

"I'm giving you this chance to back away." said the voice.

Ace turned around and saw Coden.

"Well, you're either very brave, or very stupid, kid." Ace told him, "If I were you, I would have use that disappearing trick to escape."

Ace then let out another punch, repeating the event from before.

"I don't wish to fight you." Coden said.

"I wouldn't want to fight me, neither." Ace told him.

He let out yet another punch. This time, Coden just jump and landed on Ace's head.

"Why, you little...!" Ace said. He tried to grab the cat, but he quickly jumped away.

" _Woe to you, creature of darkness."_ Coden said, as if possessed, " _I show you mercy, and you didn't accept it. Now you'll receive... Divine Punishment._ "

Holy aura surrounded Coden as a heavenly scythe appeared in his paw.

"Bring it." Ace said as he readied his fists.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I got to say, I always laughed every time Nico made that joke, which is why it's going to appear a lot (And the main reason Nekomaru's in this story.) Don't worry. I'll try to limit the amount of times I use it so it doesn't get old or annoying. Some chapters won't even have the joke. Also, if you're still wondering why Mean Dino's "boom-boom" literally goes boom-boom when he eats Morrishige, it'll be explained in a later chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle at Sinful Coast

"You want to change Junko, plip?" Usalia asked.

"Yes." answered Chiaki.

"Chiaki, you always had a good heart, but I feel there's no reasoning with Junko..." said Monomi, "Besides, after all the awful things she did, you want to help her?"

"I know she killed many innocent angels and demons... And we must never forgive killing..." Chiaki said, "But I believe there's good in her somewhere. No demon is pure evil, and no angel is pure good. Both beings have both good and evil, light and darkness, hope and despair... Junko may say she was born into despair, but I don't believe that's true. If there's a chance we can save her rather then kill her, I want to take it."

"Oh, Master Usalia, please help me convince her..."

"I think she's right, plip." Usalia said, interrupting Monomi.

"You do?" Monomi asked.

Usalia nodded.

"There was a tyrant overlord much like Junko that my friends and I had to fight. He killed many innocent demons and was very cruel to his followers, who only followed him out of fear. But when we defeated him, he eventually regretted everything he's done and did everything in his power to right his wrongs. Our greatest enemy became one of our greatest allies, plip. So I believe if someone like him can change, then Junko Enoshima can change, too."

Monomi realized she couldn't win this one and decided to support her old friend.

"Well... If you believe she can change..." she said, "Then I'll believe, too."

She then faced Usalia.

"Master, may I request to accompany Chiaki on her quest?" she asked.

"Of course, plip." Usalia answered, "Let me know how it goes when you've completed your mission, okay?"

"Thank you, master." said Monomi. She then faced Chiaki. "Well, then. Shall we be on our way?" she asked.

"Okay!" answered Chiaki.

"Know that you're always welcome to visit Toto Bunny, Chiaki." Usalia said.

"Thank you, Usalia." Chiaki said.

The angel and the pink rabbit headed there way.

"Good luck to you, plip!" Usalia called out.

* * *

Ace continued to throw fists at Coden, who retaliated by dodging and slashing him with his scythe. Nothing too deep. Just enough to make Ace flinch a bit.

"Hold still, you filthy animal!" Ace complained.

"I shower daily, you know." Coden said, still dodging and slashing.

"Smart-ass! Get over here!" Ace yelled.

"Okay. I think you were taunted long enough." The Celestial Lynx said as he jumped on the roof of the nearest building. Ace soon followed.

"You're not running away, are you?" Ace said.

Coden ignored him and began to chant.

 _"Oh storm cloud, loose thy blade! THUNDER BLADE!"_ A sharp colossal lightning bolt struck Ace.

"Hrk! You little brat!" Ace said.

Coden then jumped off the building.

"Stand still!" Ace said, while trying to follow him.

Coden then smirked, and Ace took notice of this.

 _"Oh roar of the earth, bring forth the fangs of the mighty dragon! GROUND DASHER!"_ Coden chanted.

A huge triangular chasm opens below Ace, as a wave of several stalagmites struck him. Ace lost his balance and fell on his back.

"I'm gonna kill that cat." he mumbled. As Ace got on his feet...

 _"REAPER'S TOLL!"_ Coden quickly struck him from behind by pushing forward with his palm, then blasts him with a powerful force, pushing Ace away.

"Do you give up?" Coden asked.

"I never back down from a fight!" Ace said with a sadistic face.

"Very well, then." said Coden, as he began to chant another spell, _"Slumber in this horrid sepulcher of merciful ice. FRIGID COFFIN!"_

icicles formed around Ace, trapping him within the formation. Afterward, a large ice shard appears in the sky and launches itself at an angle towards him.

"Stop the magic, AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Ace yelled.

But when he looked towards Coden's direction, he was gone.

"Where'd you go...?"

 _"STONE DRAGON ACCENT!"_ Coden cut off Ace by striking him with an energy powered uppercut from behind, which caused a localized quake that pulverized him with rising rocks afterwards. Ace fell to the ground once again.

'How could I be losing?!' Ace thought, 'How could this little cat have such power and speed...?'

Then something occurred to Ace. Every time Coden attacks, it's either a long distant attack, or a hit and run attack, which could only mean one thing. Ace chuckled at what he discovered as he got back up on his feet. Instead of attacking, He just waited patiently.

 _"CYCLONE BLAZE...!"_ But before Coden's attack could land, Ace quickly turned around and struck him in the gut. Coden gagged and fell to the ground.

"Heh heh! I knew it!" Ace said proudly, "You relied too much on your speed and power, and avoid attacking me head on. And when you do attack me head on, you quickly run away. Unfortunately for you, it made you predictable and easy to figure out."

Ace watched as Coden struggled to get up. After doing so well, the Celestial lynx was downed by one attack. Ace crouched down to taunt him some more.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he said, "What you have for strength and speed, you lack in defense. You can dish out many powerful attacks and evade quickly, but once your hit, it's game over. In other words, you're a glass cannon."

Ace got back up on his feet.

"It's about time I end your suffering." he said, "Die, angel..."

Then suddenly, they both heard a loud "HAAAAAAA!" when a red laser struck Ace in the back, pushing him forward. When Coden searched for the laser's source, he saw Lord Nico and some of his vassals.

"Nice shot, Godot." Nico said.

"Thank you, my lord." said Godot.

They then headed over to Coden.

"You alright, buddy?" Nico asked him.

"Ye-yeah. He just caught me off guard." Coden answered.

Ace recovered and walked towards the group.

"Well, well, well." He said, "If it isn't Overlord Nico."

"Ace. It's been a while." said Nico.

"You... Know this demon, Nico?" asked Coden.

"Yeah, he use to be one of my vassals." Nico answered, "But then he betrayed me and tried to take my spot as Overlord. Of course, I won the battle and banished him."

"I see you're friends with this angel." Ace said, "You always were a softy."

"You better back down now, or I'll be forced to give you the death sentence." Nico told his former vassal.

"If you think you scare me, you're sadly mistaken." Ace said, "You're on **my** turf, Nico!"

Ace then whistled. Demons began showing up from every nook and cranny of Sinful Coast and surrounded Nico and his vassals.

Nico yawned.

"Didn't think you'd stoop so low to try to beat me with numbers." Nico said, "Not that it matters."

"What do you mean by that?" Ace said, "I have an **army!** "

"We have a **T-Rex**." Nico said, as Mean Dino got out a chainsaw and let out a mighty roar.

"Oh, that's f***ing hardcore!" said one of Ace's men.

"Shut up, Adachi!" said the rest of his men.

"Enough of this!" Ace said, "Thing's won't be like last time! I've gotten much stronger since we last met! You're mine, Nico!"

Ace then charged at Nico, ready to unleash an explosive punch... when he ran into Nico's fist and was instantly out cold. Ace's men stared for a while, trying to process what happened. When it finally occurred to them that their leader and strongest man was defeated in one blow, they began to panic.

"Oh, and for the record..." Nico said, "That wasn't even a tenth of my power."

Ace's men panicked some more.

"So, who's next?" Nico asked.

Screaming like little girls, Ace's men ran away. After witnessing their cowardice, Nico turned his attention to Coden.

"You're going to be okay," Nico told him as he summoned Gundham to give him some of Mayuri's medicine, which healed the lynx instantly.

"Thanks, Nico..." Coden said timidly.

"I kind of wish you didn't run off on your own." said the overlord.

"I'm sorry, Nico." said the lynx.

"Hey, no need to apologize." Nico said, "I understand why you left. You were worried about Chiaki. Believe me, I'm worried about her too. She's doing something reckless by going after Junko alone. So let's go look for her together."

"What will we do when we find her?" Coden asked, "Knowing her, she'll still be set on trying to help Junko rather than kill her."

"Well, we'll worry about that when the time comes." Nico said, "Right now, our priority is to find her before she gets into trouble."Nico extended his hand to Coden."You with me?"

Coden stared for a short while, then finally took his hand.

"Yeah... I'm with you." He said.

Nico then shifted his attention to his vassals.

"Alright, everyone!" he said, "Let's go find our friend Chiaki!"

"Yes, Lord Nico!" his vassels said in unison.

And so the overlord, his vassals, and the celestial lynx continued their journey to find Chiaki and stop Junko.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Okay, so some of you who read this might be thinking 'Coden's spells are just like the artes from the Tales series.' Well, you'd be correct for thinking that. Although I've only played two installments, I love the games, some of the characters, and how the characters chant before casting artes. Speaking of which, some of you may have noticed that the artes I used were ones that a certain character uses. This may or may not be important to the story.**

 **P.S. Who needs an army when you've got a T-Rex with a chainsaw?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Lonely Angel

Chiaki and Monomi pressed on.

"Are you really sure about this?" Monomi asked.

"To be honest... No, I'm not." Chiaki answered, "After failing the first time, it's possible I'll get the same result for this attempt."

"The 'first time?'" Monomi repeated, "You mean you've done this before?"

"Yes... only I was with my bodyguard before." said Chiaki.

"Why aren't they with you now?" the pink rabbit asked.

"I... Relieved him of duty." answered the angel.

"You **fired** him?" Monomi asked.

"I had to..." said Chiaki, "He not only lost hope in Junko, he was also ready to kill her. If I brought him along... you know what he'd do."

"I see..." Monomi said. After pondering for a bit, Monomi spoke up again. "Why are you risking your life for someone like Junko?" she said, "Why defend someone who's so cruel... so evil... the polar opposite of you?"

"She favors despair, right?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes..." answered the rabbit.

"Do you remember when I first became a part of Celestia?"

"Yes. Before, you were so shy, and were always alone. You also seemed... Very sad."

"I wasn't just sad, Usami. I was filled with despair."

Monomi stopped moving the moment she heard that. Chiaki ceased moving forward to face the rabbit.

"Yes... I was a loner in the past. I never talked to anyone... never made any friends, and everyone just avoided me while I just played my video games... However... I didn't like being alone. I wanted to make friends, but didn't know how. I wanted to speak to people, but didn't know what to say. Most of Celestia avoided me because they saw me as either stuck up, or a shut in. They thought I only cared about myself, and didn't want anything to do with others. There was a time I even believe I didn't want anything to do with others... But it wasn't because I didn't care... It was because... I was terrified."

"Why were you terrified?" Monomi asked.

"Because the world scared me..." Chiaki said, "Because the world was unpredictable, and I couldn't keep up with it. I couldn't distinguish friend from foe, I had no idea what figurative language was, so I took everything literally... I constantly made mistakes... I just felt like I didn't fit in... and it scared me."

"But that changed when you met Chisa." Monomi told her.

"I know." Chiaki said, "She showed me how to make friends and open up to people."

"And everyone in Celestia saw the real you..."

"And my despair was replaced with hope."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Nico's crew...

"DID SOMEBODY SAY 'HOPE?!'" Komaeda shouted.

"No one said hope, you moron!" said Seven.

"Maybe not here..." Komaeda said, as he began to laugh psychotically, "But somewhere... Somewhere out there, there's a hope blossoming in someone's heart! A hope so strong, it will vanquish all traces of despair! And when despair shows it's ugly face again, hope will shine brighter every time! I can just **feel** it!"

"Is he always like this?" Coden asked Nico.

"Unfortunately." Nico answered.

* * *

Back with Chiaki and Monomi...

"So what does this have to do with Junko?" the rabbit asked.

"I guess... As different as the two of us are..." said Chiaki, "When I saw Junko... I saw myself."

"I could never see someone like you when I look at someone like Junko." Monomi told her.

"She lives a life of despair... and a life of despair is lonely." Chiaki said, "I don't think Junko needs to die... I think she needs a friend."

"And if she doesn't accept your friendship?" Monomi asked.

Chiaki fell silent for a while.

"I don't know..." she finally said, "But I know I can't kill her. Killing's wrong no matter what. Everyone has the right to live... even Junko."

And with that, Chiaki pressed on, Monomi following after.

* * *

Back with Nico and his crew...

"Hey, Boss-man! You think we could take a break and eat something?" Seven asked.

"Now that you mention it, it has been a while since we ate." said Nico, "Alright, let's eat."

Mean Dino immediately gobbled up Morishige after that. Everyone heard a muffled "Son of a BITCH!" within Mean Dino's stomach. Nagisa, who was in charge of bringing the food, began taking things out of his pack. A can of tuna rolled towards Nico.

"Hey, Coden, you want this?" he asked.

"...I don't like tuna." Coden answered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and had their eyes on the lynx.

"A cat that doesn't like tuna?" Seiko said, "Now I've seen everything, and this is coming from a girl who's seen some f**ked up sh*t."

"Well... It's less that I don't like tuna, and more that I don't like mayonnaise." said the cat.

"Got it. Nothing with mayonnaise." said the overlord.

"What about bagels?" Komaeda asked, already carrying thirty of them.

"I like bagels." Coden said, "Especially blueberry ones."

Komaeda checked his stash and found a bag of blueberry bagels, which he tossed to Coden.

"Let's make our meal quick, everyone." Nico said, "We still need to find Chiaki, and quickly."

"...Or we could do what Coden's doing." Cloud said.

When Nico looked where Coden originally was, he wasn't there. Then he turned around and saw him pressing on while eating a bagel.

"On second thought, Coden's idea's better." Nico said, "Grab something you can eat while still moving."

"What about me?" Morishige asked, still within Mean Dino.

Nekomaru answered with "Eat SHIIIIIIIIIIIII...!" (Big Sh*t Count: 7).

So everyone grabbed something they could eat on the go, like trail mix or some kind of fruit. The only time they really had to stop was for Mean Dino, who eventually needed to take an explosive... crap (Gotcha, didn't I?) after eating Morishige. The mages had to wash him down again, and they pressed on. Eventually, they came across another Netherworld.

"Hey look!" Coden said pointing at it, "You think Lady Chiaki might be there?"

"No. Let's move around it." Nico said quickly.

"My lord, I know this isn't a place you want to visit, but if the angel happens to be in there..."

"Alright, I get it, Godot." Nico told his adviser, "Let's just get this over with."

And so, Nico and the others entered the Rich Prick Netherworld, home of Overlord Togami.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I** **hav** **e to give a special thanks to Vixen7117. She's another author** **on** **here who wrote the Chiaki fan fiction called "Queen of Hope." Chiaki in this story has some element that were inspired by the Chiaki in that story. When you get the chance, please read Vixen's stories, such as Queen of Hope, AI Angel, Chiaki Nanami Drabbles, etc. I'm sure if you're a Chiaki Nanami fan, you'll love her stories.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Prick and the Prinnies

Lord Togami heard someone calling out to him from the intercom. This voice kind of sounded like Troy Baker imitating a vampire.

"Togami, you get out here **THIS INSTANT**!" they said.

"Dio, who is that?" Togami asked his servant.

"It's the Prinny Instructor and his werewolf steward, sir." He told his master.

"I thought I told that vampire and his dog to f**k off." said Togami.

"Did you really expect them to listen?" Dio asked.

"No. No I didn't." the prick sighed.

He then headed over to the intercom to talk to the visitors outside.

"What do you want, Valvatorez?" Togami asked the vampire.

"You know **very damn** well what I want!" the vampire said, "Why are these Prinnies working on Prinny Day?! They're suppose to have the day off!"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you 'time is money?'" asked the rich overlord, "If I sent those plushed penguins on vacation, I'd lose money."

"But making Prinnies work on Prinny Day is against the rules!" Valvatorez told the rich prick.

"Screw the rules. I have money." said Togami.

"You're so infuriating!" yelled the Prinny Instructor as he banged his head on the wall several times.

The wolf-man stepped forward. "You're upsetting my master! And for that, you will pay!"

"Calm down, Fenrich." Valvatorez told his servant, "Let's not resort to violence just yet."

The vampire spoke with the prick again.

"Now, why don't we settle this like gentlemen." he said, "Give the Prinnies their day off, and you can have them back tomorrow."

"They're my servants. I can do with them as I please." Togami said, "Why don't you go home and choke on some blood or something?"

Valvatorez let out a loud shout of anger.

"TOGAMI, YOU PRICK!" the Prinny Instructor screamed, "GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!"

Dio was now on the intercom.

"My master apologizes." he said, "He wanted to let you know that if you're unhappy with us, then go file a complaint by calling 1-800-EAT-A-D*CK."

"CURSE YOU, TOGAMI!" yelled Valvatorez.

A small Prinny with large eyes tugged on Valvatorez' sleeve, getting his attention.

"Don't worry, little one." the vampire said, "I promised you I would help your friends get their day off, and I **always** keep my promises."

He then turned to face the werewolf.

"Come, Fenrich!" he said, "Let us help save these Prinnies!"

"All is for my lord!" the werewolf said as he bowed to his master.

* * *

Nico and his crew entered Rich Prick.

"God, I hate this place." Nico said.

Coden looked around in confusion.

"Why are there Prinnies working?" he asked, "Isn't it suppose to be Prinny Day?"

"Knowing Togami, he's making the poor penguins work on their day off." Nico said.

"Man, what a douche!" Seven said.

Suddenly, a familiar Prinny rushed towards Nico and hugged him.

"Bagels, is that you?" Nico asked. He looked at the penguin's eyes to confirm it. "What're you doing here, buddy?"

Bagels took out a pen and notepad out of his pack and started writing.

 _"I'm here to save my friends, dood."_ he wrote.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"You there!" it said. The vampire and his werewolf servant came towards them."Are you the maser of this Prinny?" He pointed to Bagels.

"I am." Nico said.

"I am the Prinny Instructor, Valvatorez, and this is my steward, Fenrich." the vampire told Nico, "Bagels here came to us to help his Prinny friends from the clutches of Togami. May we ask for your aid?"

"I really want to help you..." Nico said, "But I promised Coden here we'd find his friend, and we have to do it before she gets into trouble."

"I understand." said Valvatorez, "You made a promise, and you must always honor your promises. Go. Look for your friend. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Valva..." But before he could finish, Bagels tugged on Nico's poncho and stared at him with big eyes.

"On second thought, I can't just abandon Bagels when he needs my help. Plus, I really want to kick that douche's ass." said Nico, "I just wish I knew what to do..."

"Might I make a suggestion, my lord?" asked Godot.

"Alright. Let's hear it." Nico said.

"Why don't we have the group split up? One team can continue the search for Chiaki, and the other team can stay to help the Prinnies. And so we can meet up immediately after we're done here, each team should have one of the mages with them to use the quick travel spell."

"Great idea, Godot." Nico said, "My team will stay and help the Prinnies. Coden's team, you continue the search."

"Yes, sir!" The others said in unison.

So Nico's team, which consisted of Godot, Maya, Cloud, Komaeda, Mean Dino, and Morishige (Only because Mean Dino ate him again), stayed to help the Prinnies, while Coden's team, which consisted of Gundham, Nekomaru, Seiko, Riku, Nagisa, and Seven continued to search for Chiaki.

Nico and the others began to storm Togami's castle.

"Thank you again for your aid, Nico." Valvatorez said.

"No problem." Nico told the vampire.

Then all of a sudden, Valvatorez' stomach growled.

"It would seem I'm low on energy." he said, "I must refuel!"

"Let me guess." Maya said, "With blood?"

"No, I gave up on blood a long time ago." said the vampire.

"Then what do you eat to refuel your energy?" asked Cloud.

"SARDINES!" shouted the Prinny Instructor, as he started to munch on some.

"Ha ha! His favorite food is the same as the Prinnies!" Komaeda said.

"Very fitting for a Prinny Instructor." Nico said.

Bagels tugged on Valvatorez' sleeve again.

"Ah, yes. Here you go, Bagels." the vampire said as he tossed a sardine to the Prinny, who immediately started to nibble on it. "He's one of my best students." Valvatorez told Nico, "He definitely deserved one."

Soon, however, some of Togami's female guards headed their way.

"Stop in the name of Lord Togami!" they yelled.

Togami's guards were female zombie maids.

"Those aren't zombies." Nico told the narrator, "Those are zom- **BABES**!"

"We will capture you for our master!" one of the maids said.

"I really feel bad for doing this to you girls..." Nico said, "Komaeda!"

"Got it, Nico!" said the Ultimate Bullsh*t, as he activated his bullsh*t speed. He moved so fast, it was as if time had stopped. Before doing anything else, he got out an MP3 player, and had the song "Sweet Dreams (Are made of this)" playing. After a couple moonwalks, Komaeda pulled out a pair of scissors (Please don't ask where they came from...),went all over the castle and started cutting the stitches that held the zombies... ("Zom- **BABES**."Nico corrected.) ...Zom-babes together. After a few more dance moves and a snap of his fingers, the zom-babes fell apart.

"Not again!" one of them complained.

"Wow! I'd say you girls really fell to pieces!" said the jester.

The maids found that pun painful in more ways then one.

"What just happened?" Valvatorez asked.

"I used my Super Duper Luckster powers to suddenly get super speed and took out the stitches that kept their parts together." Komaeda answered.

"What?! That's **bullsh*t!** " Fenrich said.

"I know, right?!" said the jester.

They continued onward to Togami's throne.

"If it isn't Nico B." Overlord Douche said, "How'd you get past my guards?"

"Hi!" said Komaeda.

After a face-palm, Togami stated "Of course, you brought him."

"Togami, let these Prinnies go!" Nico said.

"Oh, sure. Just let me fill out some paperwork, and- DO YOU **REALLY** THINK I'D LISTEN TO YOU?!" Togami yelled, "I'm Overlord Byakua Mother-F***ing Togami, the richest overlord in all the Netherworld!"

"You forgot 'the **douchiest**.'" Godot said.

"They aren't wrong, sir." Dio said.

"Ha! I'm douchey, and I know it, fools!" Togami said "It doesn't change a thing! The Prinnies continue working!"

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Nico said.

"Dio! Deal with them!" said the Rich Prick Overlord.

"Yes, sir!" Dio said, as he charged at them.

After chugging down a cup of coffee, Godot let out a loud "HAAAAAAAA!" and blasted Dio with his laser.

"God...Dammit..." said Dio, as he passed out.

"Useless..." the douche said, "No matter! You now have to deal with..." He then tears off his shirt, and the song "Too Sexy" starts playing in the background. "JACKED TOGAMI!" he shouted.

"Oh, my **lord**." Valvatorez said as he made a face-palm.

"Maya. You know what to do." Nico told the mage.

"Okay!" said Maya as she used a summoning spell.

A portal appeared in the middle of the throne-room.

"What did you just do...?" Togami asked nervously.

Then suddenly, a girl with long braids and oversized glasses come out the portal.

"MASTER BYAKUA!" she screamed.

"OH **GOD** , NO!" yelled Togami.

"Oh, my White Knight is **JACKED**!" yelled the girl as she fainted, immediately getting back up afterwards, now having red eyes and an impossibly long tongue. "OOOH! LOOK AT THOSE JACKED BICEPS!" screamed the girl, as if she didn't remember seeing them before, "They're so hot! It almost make me wanna **kill** someone!"

"Is that Genocider Sho?" Valvatorez asked.

"I thought her name was 'Genocide Jack.'" said Fenrich.

"You must have gotten your information from an unreliable source, Fenrich." the vampire told him.

"I GIVE UP!" Togami screamed, "I'LL FREE THE PRINNIES! JUST KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Maya." Nico said.

"Got it, boss!" the mage said, as she cast a sleep spell on Sho, then used telekinesis to send her back inside the portal, which closed afterwards.

"She'll be convinced she was dreaming when she wakes up." Maya told her master.

"Good job, Maya." said Nico, who then set his attention on Togami."So, are you going to hold up on your end of the deal?"

"Yes, yes. The Prinnies can have the rest of the day off." The shirtless douche said.

"By the way, there's something else I'll need your help with." Nico said.

"W-what is it?" Togami asked.

"I know you have secret cameras all around the Netherworlds which you use to spy on your business competitors."

"Yes... What about them?" Togami asked, not seeming ashamed at all that he uses such a dirty tactic to be above the other rich overlords.

"We need you to use it to help us find a friend of ours." Nico told him.

As much as he wanted to answer with "Like **hell** , I'll help you!" he knew that would be unwise and that the unwanted visitor would return.

"L-leave it to me, Nico..." said the rich douche.

* * *

Nico, Togami, and the others were in a control room that controlled the secret cameras.

"What does this friend of yours look like?" Togami asked.

"She's an angel with short pink hair and a white kitty hoodie." Nico answered.

"Your friend's an angel, huh?" said Sir Douche-a-lot (Togami), "Is she just visiting, or does she have business here in the Netherworld?"

"She was sent here to kill Overlord Junko." Godot said.

"Why would they send one angel to fight Overlord Junko?" asked Bitchy Rich (Also Togami).

"Redemption." said Cloud, "She committed an act of treason, so she must kill Junko in order to return to Celestia."

"Well, if you plan to help her, I have to warn you..." Togami told them, "This redemption quest is one she's meant to do on her own. Celestia's not going to be happy to know she had 'outside' help."

"But they sent a bodyguard to go with her." Nico said.

"A bodyguard?! They never send bodyguards!" said the jacked prick.

"Then... What's Coden doing here?!" Nico asked.

"The way I see it, there's two possibilities." Togami told Nico, "1. the 'bodyguard' you speak of snuck out of Celestia to help your friend, or 2. Someone else in Celestia set this up to give your friend a higher advantage, deceiving both her **and** the bodyguard."

"You don't think Coden would be lying to us, do you?" Nico asked his adviser.

"It's a possibility." said Godot, "He does seem to have a bone to pick with Junko, and he does seem to be very protective of Chiaki."

"If he **is** deceiving you, then he'll be punished the moment he returns to Celestia." Togami said.

"How do you know so much about Celestia Laws? "Cloud asked.

"Money." the rich prick said, "It can buy you anything, even information."

He then looked at one of the computer screens.

"Is that the angel you're looking for?" he asked, pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, that's Chiaki." Nico said, "But who's that with her...?"

"Oh, look at that. **More** outside help." Togami said, "Things aren't looking good for your friend."

"Where is she?" Nico asked.

"It looks like she's near the Beelze-Pub." said Togami, "Now, are you sure you want to bother finding this angel? It would probably be best to ignore her..."

"We're not going to ignore our friend." Nico told Donald Chump (Togami.)

"Very well..." he said, "Just don't come crying to me when an Archangel attacks you for interfering."

So Nico's group reunited with Coden's group. Mean Dino also released Morishige after taking a giant SHIIIIIIIIIIII...! (Big Sh*t Count: 8) in front of Togami's lawn, which he was not happy about. Before they left, Valvatorez saw them off.

"Thank you so much for helping these Prinnies." he said.

"Yeah, thanks, dood!" said one Prinny.

"Your the best, dood!" said another.

"Good luck finding your friend." said Fenrich.

 _"See you when you get back, dood!"_ Bagels wrote.

As Maya and Seiko began to use the Quick Travel spell, Nico spoke to Coden.

"Hey, Coden... Once we find Chiaki, there's something we need to talk about."

"O-okay." Coden said, looking a bit worried and confused.

* * *

Chiaki and Monomi walked out the Beelze-Pub with shakes in their hands, and sat down on a nearby bench.

"I wish the demons in there were as nice as the ones in Toto Bunny." Monomi said.

"Yeah..." said Chiaki, "I'm glad there was at least one demon who was really kind, though."

moments after she said that, a spiky haired demon with yellow eyes and a scarf came out the pub. Chiaki stood up and waved at him.

"Hey, hey!" she said, "Thanks again for your help, Mr. Killia!"

"No problem." He said with a smile as he went his way.

As they were enjoying their shakes, the angel and the rabbit saw a nearby glow. Once the glow subsided, they saw Nico and the others. It didn't take them long to meet eyes with each other.

"Lady Chiaki!" yelled Coden, as he ran up to her, the others following soon after.

"Hey, Chiaki..." Nico said to the angel, "You think you could reconsider letting us help you?"

"There's nothing to reconsider." Chiaki said, throwing Nico's words back at him, "If you're just going to try and kill Junko, then I don't need your..."

"We'll leave Junko's fate in your hands." Nico said, "Just... Let us protect you."

Chiaki just looked at the kind overlord in wonder.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked, "I never did anything for you to deserve your help."

"That's just the kind of guy I am." said the overlord, "If someone's in need, I'll do everything I can to help them."

Before Nico knew it, Chiaki was embracing him.

"You truly are a kind demon, Nico." she said, "...Thank you... I'll accept your help... I think..."

Nico embraced her back. Everyone else smiled, and Godot gave a thumbs up.

"What a hopeful moment." said Komaeda.

"Well, then." said Nico after letting Chiaki go, "Shall we head off?"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" said a voice from above. Coming down from the heavens was a colossal mechanical angel. "YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE, DEMONS!" he said.

"Who's that!?" asked Nico.

"That's the Archangel, Metatron!" said Chiaki.

"Oh no, METATRON!" yelled Morishige.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Rich Prick, Togami sat on his throne to take a breather after everything that's happened. Soon, his servant, Dio, appeared.

"Sir, Nico and the others are being attacked." he said.

"Is that so? And who is it that's attacking them?" asked Togami.

"It's the Archangel, Metatron." Dio said.

"Well, I sure hope somebody picks up that phone..." said the rich douche, as he got up from his throne, "BECAUSE I F***ING **CALLED** **IT**!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Wow! So many references! Anyway, the team-up with Nico and Valvatorez was originally going to be more epic and more in-dept, but then I'd be breaking a rule and have a Disgaea character be a major plot point in this story. Plus, if Nico can one-punch Ace, then Togami's a joke to him when it comes to Ultimate Demon Power. I feel this chapter reflects my love for Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged, since I used a few of their jokes in here. And for those who don't know much about Prinnies, "dood" is actually spelled that way when they say it. Now, before I go, Valvatorez wanted me to remind you that if you want to grow strong, eat plenty of SARDINES!**

 **P.S. I'm a little sad that I couldn't give Killia a bigger role, since he's my all-time favorite Disgaea Character.**


	7. Chapter 7: Oh no, METATRON!

Metatron, the mechanical Archangel, looked down at Nico and his Vassals.

"Leave now, and I'll forget you ever interfered." he told them.

"You expect me to do that?" Nico said, "Chiaki was almost killed the last time she went after Junko. I'm no going to let that happen a second time!"

"Her fate has **nothing** to do with you!" the Archangel said, "She must prove herself worthy of forgiveness, with no outside help aloud. Especially you demons!"

"Oh no, METATRON!" yelled Morishige.

Metatron then had his attention on Coden.

"Lynx..." he told him, "I know you've been deceived by Lady Yukizome. Return to Celestia now, and you won't be punished."

"Ms. Yukizome **deceived** me?" Coden asked.

"Yes." said the Archangel, "She must have sent you to make sure Nanami didn't get herself killed by her delusions that Junko is capable of change. However, no angel gets special treatment in a redemption mission, not even Nanami."

"Oh no, METATRON!" yelled Morishige.

Metatron then set his attention on Monomi.

"She never told you this was a redemption mission, did she?" he asked her.

"No..." Monomi said.

"Then I'll let it slide, fallen angel. Return to your home, now."

His attention was now on Chiaki.

"Nanami, continue your mission with no more outside help." he told her,"If I see anyone accompanying you on your mission, I'll destroy you before Junko does."

"Oh no, METATRON!" Morishige yelled.

Chiaki then turned to look at all her friends.

"I'm sorry, everyone..." she said, "I guess I should have paid more attention to the Celestial Laws. I didn't know..."

"It's okay, Chiaki." Nico said, "It doesn't matter, anyway..." Nico then set his attention on Metatron, "'Cause like hell, we'll let Chiaki get killed!"

"If you don't want her to get killed, then don't interfere." Metatron said.

"Oh no, METATRON...!"

"SHUT UP, YOU INFERNAL DEMON!" Metatron yelled at the janitor.

"Oh no, MET...!" but before Morishige could finish, Metatron blasted him with a holy energy wave, sending the janitor flying. The moment he hit a building, Morishige exploded.

"Oh, so your janitor's a Nuclear Imp." Seven said, "That explains the explosive boom-boom."

"Enough!" Metatron said, "This is your last chance! Leave, or be destroyed!"

"Everyone, please..." Chiaki said, "Don't risk your lives for me. Metatron's too powerful..."

"Too late for that." Nico said, as he charged at Metatron.

The Archangel quickly smacked the overlord away.

"Fool!" Metatron said, "Why risk your life for an angel?"

"Because... She's my friend..." Nico said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Don't make me laugh." Metatron said.

Chiaki spoke up.

"Nico... We haven't even known each other for that long..." she said.

"I know you enough, Chiaki..." Nico said, "I know... That you're the best person I've ever met. You're kind, caring, and so full of hope..."

"Like **me!** " Komaeda said.

"No, your strange, annoying, and full of bullsh*t." Seven said.

Nico continued. "Chiaki, our time together may have been short, but it was enough for me to know that you're someone worth protecting... Someone worth fighting for... Someone I'll happily risk my life for! And I'd rather die then let you get killed. So if this giant bucket of bolts won't let me protect someone like you, then he may be more evil then even Junko!"

What Nico said hit Metatron's nerve.

"That's it! I'm fresh out of mercy!" he said, "Prepare to die, Nico!"

Metatron then aimed his trigger finger at Nico and started shooting multiple beams of light at him. He kept firing and firing until...

 _"Oh storm cloud, loose thy blade... THUNDERBLADE!"_ A sharp colossal lightning bolt hit Metatron in the back.

"Ack...! Who dares...!" Metatron turned around to see that Coden was opposing him. "You... Are you really willing to throw away all your pardons for this demon?!" he asked the lynx.

"He's not just a demon! He's my friend...!" Coden told the Archangel, "And I won't let you hurt him!"

"Fine!" Metatron said, "Then die with your demon friends, you traitor!"

Metatron tried to use the same attack he used on Nico, just for Coden to dodge them all and attack him from behind.

 _"REAPER'S TOLL!"_ Coden cried. The powerful force sent Metatron to the ground.

"Why...you little...!"

"BAD ASS BASH!" Seven struck Metatron with an energy charged tackle.

"You hurt our master...!" Gundham began to say.

"And for that, you must pay!" Nagisa finished.

Gundham used a summoning spell to bring forth the "Four Dark Devas of Destruction." Out of the summoning circle, four hamsters with devil wings and tiny devil horns appeared and shot massive black energy waves surrounded by purple lightning out their mouths and towards Metatron. Nagisa picked up some rocks and threw them into the air. Once he snapped his fingers, the rocks turned into riffles, which fired at the Archangel.

"Save some for me, boys." said Godot, as he chugged down a cup of coffee. HAAAAA!" the advisor cried as he fired his laser at the Archangel.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Metatron as he got back up, "YOU'LL NOT MAKE A FOOL OF ME...!"

"Big Bang SHIIIIIIIIII...!"(Big Sh*t Count: 9) A massive brown energy ball came out of Nekomaru's rear end and hit Metatron back to the ground.

"...That's disgusting." Metatron murmured.

"Let's wash him off, Miss Yuri." Maya told Seiko.

"With Pleasure, Miss Yaoi." Seiko told Maya.

The two mages worked together to create a fist of water which punched Metatron.

"You damn demons...!" said the Archangel.

Metatron used a Divine Punishment spell to counter the mages, but they protected themselves with a barrier spell. Riku and Cloud came in with a combo slash attack afterwords.

"Farewell." Cloud said, as he prepared a Omni-Slash finisher.

"You're done!" Riku said, as he prepared his Dark Storm finisher.

After the Archangel was attacked by Nico's Dark Knights, Mean Dino rushed towards Metatron with his chainsaw. It's blade glowed and grew three times it size, which the T-Rex used to slash Metatron. Though it wasn't powerful enough to slice him in half, it did leave a significant dent in the Archangel. Komeada was now in front of Metatron.

"Hey, Meta-kun. Wanna play a game?" he asked.

"Don't mock me, you fool!" Metatron said, as he tried to hit the jester, who jumped out of the way.

"But it's the best game in the world..." said Komaeda, "Russian Roulette!"

The jester pulled out a pistol and pointed it at his head.

"I'll go first." he said, "Now, we're suppose to use six bullets, right?"

"...You're an imbecile." Metatron told Komaeda.

"Ha ha! I get that a lot!" the jester said, as he pulled the trigger, only for it to get jammed rather then fire.

"...What in the world...?"

" _METEOR IMPACT!_ " A cry from the sky said, as a meteor struck Metarton, creating a massive crater.

Coming out the crater was a boy with blue hair that looked like antennas were attached to it, and a massive red scarf.

"HAAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" He laughed, which sounded a bit similar to Rita Repulsa's laugh from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.

The boy looked at the jester.

"Hey, Komaeda." he said, "You've been playing Russian Roulette again?"

"Ha ha! Sure have, Laharl!" Komaeda told him.

"Well, thanks to you, I manage to make an appearance in this fan fiction." said Laharl, "I owe you one, Ultimate Bullsh*t."

Metatron soon came out of the crater.

"You... INFERNAL DEMONS!" he yelled, as he summoned a massive energy ball from the heavens, which stuck Nico's team. "You're all still alive?!" he asked, "Well, this one should do the job for sure...!"

"STOP!" Yelled Chiaki.

"These demons have nothing to do with you, Nanami." Metatron told her,

"You're wrong! They're my friends!" Chiaki said.

"Stop this foolishness!" the Archangel said, "Go and continue your mission. If you try to help them, I won't hesitate to kill you. The way I see it, you're already a criminal."

Chiaki then lowered her head and began to sing.

"What are you doing...?" Metatron asked.

Chiaki's song had a beautiful melody that complimented her beautiful voice.

"Is she...Trying to put Metatron to sleep?" asked Godot.

"No..." said Coden, "This song's for us... And it's much different."

Then, the beat of Chiaki's song picked up, and Nico, along with the rest of the team not only had their wounds healed, they were also filled with power.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Metatron, "YOU TRAITOR!"

He lashed at Chiaki, but with great speed, Nico blocked the attack.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you monster!" he said.

Nico then punch Metatron, sending him flying.

"Everyone!" Coden announced, "Chiaki's song is what's making us stronger. However, it leaves her very vulnerable! We have to defeat Metatron while protecting her!"

Soon, Nico's Vassals surrounded Chiaki.

"Lord Nico." Godot said, "We'll keep Chiaki safe. You and Coden take care of the Archangel."

"Thanks, you guys." Nico said.

Laharl stepped forward.

"You don't mind if I lend a hand, do ya Nico?" he asked.

"I don't know... We'd be breaking the rules if you had a big role on the plot..." Nico said.

"C'mon! Give me a pass here." Laharl said, "The way I see it, because of your polls, my face has shown up in more of your videos then most Disgaea characters. Plus, you played a little bit of the game, so I'm a character you're familiar with."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Also, I'll have your very own P.F. Changs built for you ."

"Get over here, Laharl!" Nico told the Demon Prince.

Metatron finally got back up and approached the two demons and the angel who opposed him.

"This isn't over yet, you scum!" he told them, "Just because that poor excuse for an angel is singing, doesn't mean you have the upper hand!"

"Really? 'Cause you seem to be a little worried." Nico told the mechanical angel.

Metatron then shot an energy wave at Nico. Coden got in the way and made a barrier. Laharl summoned a bunch of energy balls around Metatron afterwards.

"Bite the dust!" he said as he made them all hit the Archangel at once.

Coden got out his scythe. The blade glowed and was surrounded by lightning.

" _LIGHTNING TIGER BLADE!_ " he yelled as he slashed Metatron.

Nico then came in for an attack.

" _LIVESTREAM LUX CANNON!_ " An electric energy ball shot out of Nico's hand, which made a spread attack once it hit the Archangel.

Metatron countered with a Judgement attack. The attack hit all three of them, but they manage to be healed and get back up due to Chiaki's song.

"Hey, cat!" Laharl said to Coden, "Got any attacks that involve your fist?"

"My Reaper's Toll uses my palm." the lynx told the demon.

"That'll do." Laharl said, "Do a combo attack with me."

Coden and Laharl got their attacks ready.

" _REAPER'S TOLL!_ " yelled Coden.

" _BLAZING KNUCKLE!_ " yelled Laharl.

The lynx and the demon prince charged at Metatron as they began to spiral.

" _INFERNO RAPTURE!_ " they both yelled as the combo attack struck Metatron.

As the mechanical angel got pushed back, Nico got behind him and made another attack.

" _PLOT TWIST OVERLOAD !_ " Two energy beams shot out of Nico's hands and spiraled together.

The impact made a massive dent in Metatron's back. The Archangel fell to the ground and could not get up. Nico, Coden, and Laharl walked towards the downed angel.

"...Go ahead..." the Archangel told them, "...Finish me..."

"What?! Over already?!" Laharl complained, "I should have known there was a catch to my extended cameo. Hey, Nico! Can I get the finishing blow?"

"No one's finishing him off." Nico told the prince, "My goal was to stop him, not kill him."

"You... A demon... Is showing me mercy?" Metatron asked.

"Look, you archangels need to stop being so racist against us demons." Nico told him, "I may be a demon overlord, but I'm very capable of compassion and mercy, and I prefer not to kill if I don't have to. I don't let my race define who I am."

Chiaki's song concluded as she passed out. Nico heard the thud and rushed to her side. Coden quickly followed.

"Chiaki! Are you alright?!" he asked the angel.

She didn't answer. She was out cold.

"That song was very powerful, Nico." Coden told him, "It takes a lot out of her."

"Hey!" Laharl called out, "If we're not gonna kill Metal Wings, then what do we do with him?"

"...General." he told Gundham.

Knowing his master well, he knew what he wanted and got out Mayuri's medicine.

"Are you sure about this, my lord?" Godot asked, "He could try to attack us now that Chiaki's out of commission."

"If that happens..." Nico said, "Then take Chiaki out of here and keep her safe."

"We're not going to leave you, Lord Nico!" Nagisa said.

"...That's an order." Nico told his vassals.

He then went back to the Archangel

"Listen, Metatron." Nico said, "This medicine will heal you. I know you'll probably turn on us the moment I give you this... But I want to believe that as an angel, you have some good in you."

"Why take the chance?" Metatron asked, "If you really care about Nanami, then why not kill me to make sure no further harm comes to her...?"

"...Because I know Chiaki wouldn't want me to kill you." Nico said.

He then gave Metatron the medicine, and all of his wounds were healed. The mechanical Archangel got up afterwards and looked at Nico with more wonder.

"If you have to take a life, then take mine." Nico told him, "But let my friends go."

The Archangel stood there for a while, then flew off after saying "I'll remember this."

Nico didn't know what to make of that last comment, but he decided not to worry about it. What was most important now was to help Chiaki. He headed back to his vassals.

"We should find an Inn and let her rest.' Nico said.

Everyone agreed. Nico picked up Chiaki and looked around town for an Inn. Coden, Laharl, and Nico's vassals helped him look.

"I found one, my lord." Nagisa soon said, "Follow me."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Well, this one was a lot of fun! If you're wondering why I gave Chiaki the power of song, that's a reference to one of my favorite 3DS titles, Stella Glow. I love the song magic! Having the witches sing these fantastic songs while giving you buffs that will give you the edge in battle was a brilliant idea on Sega and Atlus' part. So why Chiaki? Simple.** **Christine Marie Cabanos voices both my favorite witch of Stella Glow and my all-time favorite Danganronpa character. (What I tell you before? Cabanos voices the best people.) Also, she's an angel in this story, so I thought holy songs would be perfect. If Nico does a Let's Play of Stella Glow, I hope he loves it as much as I do.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Return of Monaca Part 1

Chiaki slowly opened her eyes.

"Lady Chiaki." she heard someone say. She looked to her left and saw Nico and Coden.

"Hey..." Chiaki said quietly.

"How're you feeling?" Nico asked.

"Okay... I think..." Chiaki answered as she sat up in her bed.

It didn't take long for the nurse to show up.

"Is Chiaki awake yet?" she asked.

" **Mikan?** " said Chiaki.

"So you really **do** know her." Nico told Chiaki.

"Mikan Tsumiki used to be a nurse in Celestia." Coden told the overlord, "I didn't know her personally, but it seems Lady Chiaki did."

"It's been so long, Mikan." Chiaki said, "How have you been?"

"Still as much of a disaster as I was in Celestia..." said the nurse, "But I try..."

"How'd you become a fallen angel?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh... It's too embarrassing..." Mikan said.

"Okay... You don't have to tell me..."

"I literally **fell** out of Celestia...!" said the nurse, as she began to cry, "I kept on falling from Celestia to the Netherworld in... Very unpleasant positions... So I was eventually turned into a fallen angel for constantly disgracing myself..."

As if on cue, Komaeda entered the room.

"So in other words, you were kicked out of Celestia for being such a **letdown**!" he said.

Mikan did not find that pun funny, and began to cry harder. Nico and Coden then glared at the jester. After a random shout of "BAGELS!" Komaeda quickly left the room.

"Sorry about my jester." Nico said, "His humor is much to be desired."

"It's...It's okay..." Mikan said, her eyes still full of tears, "He's not wrong..."

"Don't say that, Mikan." Chiaki told the fallen angel, "You're not a let down. You've help me so many times when I was hurt. And you've helped all the other angels as well. I'd say the Netherworld very lucky to have you here."

"You really mean that?" asked Mikan.

"Of course I do." Chiaki answered.

"You're always so kind..." the nurse said as she started to cry again. ("Don't worry. These are happy tears." Mikan assured the narrator.)

Soon after, a little girl with pink hair and a black school uniform entered the room.

"Miss Tsumiki." she said, "Another one of our guests needs your assistance."

"Thank you, Raspberyl." Mikan said to the girl, "I'll be right there."

Raspberyl left the room afterwards.

"Well, I have to go for now." the nurse said, "I'll come check on you again soon, Chiaki."

"Thank you, Mikan." Chiaki said.

The nurse left the room.

"Hey. Need me to get you anything?" Nico asked.

"No..." Chiaki said as she pulled out her Game Girl from her hoodie pocket hanging nearby.

"Oh, you're a gamer, huh? Me too!" Nico told the angel, "Whatcha playin'?"

"Sonic Advance." Chiaki answered.

"You're playing a Sonic game?" Nico asked, "I thought people would stay away from that hedgehog after all the sh*t games that were made..."

After Nico said that, he heard the door slam. He looked over where Coden was, just to see he was gone.

'Did Coden just... run away?' Nico thought.

Suddenly he got a horrible feeling that something was eyeing him down and piercing his soul. When he looked back at Chiaki, she glared at him with a look that would terrify the most fearsome of demons.

"What did you just say...?" she asked in a tone almost as terrifying as her glare.

"I-I just said Sonic's been having a bad run..." Nico said nervously.

And almost like sonic speed, Chiaki was out of the bed and in Nico's face.

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING SONIC IS A BAD FRANCHISE?!" Chiaki yelled, "SO WHAT IF HE HAD A FEW HICCUPS! SONIC IS STILL GREAT, AND HE'LL CONTINUE TO BE GREAT! SONIC GENERATIONS! SONIC COLORS! WERE THOSE GAMES BAD?! NO! THEY WERE GREAT! AND EVEN IF SONIC FORCES ISN'T THE BEST, THERE'S NO DOUBT SONIC MANIA WILL BE FANTASTIC! NOW APOLOGIZE TO SONIC!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sonic..."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I'M SORRY, MR. NEEDLE MOUSE!"

And in a flash, the Chiaki he knew and loved returned before him.

"There. Sonic forgives you." she said as she fell to the floor.

"Chiaki!" Nico panicked.

"Looks like I'm still a bit weak..." Chiaki said.

Nico picked her up in bridal position and placed her back on the bed.

"I'll let you rest a bit." Nico said.

"Okay." said Chiaki.

Nico left the room. Still next to the door, he murmured "Sonic 06, though..."

"I **HEARD** THAT!" Chiaki yelled from the other side of the door.

Nico quickly scurried away from the area.

Nico met up with the others.

"Thanks for that, Coden." he told the lynx.

" _Live and Learn_ , Nico." Coden told the overlord as he was reading a comic.

Monomi giggled as Nico continued.

"So, how many times did you bad mouth Sonic in front of Chiaki?" Nico asked.

"Only once." said the lynx,"I happen to be a major Sonic fan myself. It still doesn't change the fact that Lady Chiaki is quite terrifying when she gets like that."

"No kidding..." said the overlord, "I thought she was gonna kill me..."

"Um, Nico. This is Chiaki we're talking about." Monomi said, "She'd never kill anybody."

"Yeah, I know." Nico said.

Laharl headed their way while he was on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon. See ya later." He then hung up. "Look's like I've got to go." the demon prince said, "I got to make more preparations for the Overlord Party. I'll still see you there, right Nico?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll be there." Nico said, "By the way, any luck with getting Satan to come?"

"Nope." said Laharl, "He's gonna be working overtime at MgRonalds."

" **Again**?!" said Nico, "Man, I can't believe _The Devil's a Part Timer._ "

"Me neither." said the prince, "Anyway, good luck with helping your angel friend. I'll see you around..."

"Wait, Laharl!" said Nico.

"What is it?" Laharl asked.

"...You know..." Nico pleaded.

"...Oh, right! I'll have Etna's Prinnies build you that P.F. Changs I promised. You'll have to wait until tomorrow since it's Prinny Day, but once they get started, I'll make sure it's finished as soon as possible. "

"Yes. Good stuff. Thank you, Laharl!"

"Yeah, no problem. And try to find some time to play Disgaea. Whoever told you it has no story was full of it! In fact, this fan fiction is proof of that! Anyway, see ya, Nico."

"See ya, Laharl."

As Laharl left, Nico noticed that some of his vassals were missing.

"Where's everyone else?" asked the overlord.

"They went into town to restock on supplies." Godot said, "Nagisa's getting more food, General Gundham went with the mages to find some potions and medicine, and Seven... I actually don't know where he went, but he said he'll be back soon."

"Alright, good." Nico said, "Once they return and Chiaki feels better, we'll head out."

* * *

"Ha ha ha! So, you're looking to become stronger, are you?"asked a demon with blazing red hair and a Crispin Freemen voice.

"That's right, yo!" said Seven, "I'm the most bad-ass warrior in all the Netherworld. I thought the best way to get stronger is to take on the most bad ass overlord."

"I like your guts, Seven. You've come to the right guy!" the flaming haired demon said, "I, Lord Zetta, am the most bad-ass freakin' overlord in the entire cosmos!"

"That's perfect." said Seven.

"Well, then. Shall we begin?" Zetta asked.

"I'm ready when you are!" Seven said.

The two bad-asses soon clashed afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Black Tear Netherworld, Overlord Junko sat on her throne.

"Well, it's about f***ing time!" she yelled at the narrator, "Did it seriously need to take eight chapters for me to make an appearance in this damn fan fiction?!"

She then took a spear and threw it at one of the battle Monokumas.

"BUBBLING!" it said as it exploded.

"Aren't they suppose to say 'troubling' when they die?" asked Junko's twin sister and right hand man, Mukuro.

"Yes. I do believe it's a malfunction of some kind." said Junko, now taking on the persona of a teacher, but quickly switching into a kawaii girl, "Ooh, but it's so much sillier when they randomly yell 'Bubbling,' though. Let's not change a thing."

"Very well." Mukuro said.

"Anyway, what's the status on Nico and his band of misfits?" Asked the Despair Overlord, now acting like a rockstar.

"The Monocams spotted them in Beelzeburg." said Mukuro, "Most are in the Inn watching over the angel, while the others are restocking supplies. Then there's that gangster guy fighting Lord Zetta."

"Lord Zetta!? You mean the most bad-ass freakin' overlord in the entire cosmos?!" Junko cried.

"The very same." said her right hand man.

"I'm such a **huge** fan! Get me his autograph!" Junko commanded.

"With your reputation, I doubt he'd want to give you anything..." Mukuro sighed.

"Oh... Your right..." said Junko, who was now taking on a depressed persona, "I've made quite the name for myself, didn't I? No one wants anything to do with me..."

The Despair Overlord began crying crocodile tears, which soon became a maniacal laugh.

"Oh, what delicious despair! Everyone despises me and fears me! The feeling just gives me goosebumps!" Her face was very red. She took great pleasure in being feared and despised.

"Are we going to just let them show up?" Mukuro asked.

"Sure we are!" said Kawaii Junko,"But not right away. It would be more fun if we make their thirst for revenge stronger. Let's slow them down and make them taste some despair first! Tee-hee!"

"Very well." Mukuro said, "What would you have me do?"

"You, nothing. I want to make one of there own turn on them." Junko said in a monotone voice, "Where's Nagisa?"

"At the shopping district buying food." the soldier answered.

"Good..." said the Despair Queen, who had a large malicious smile across her face, "Send our little succubus friend to pay him a visit."

* * *

"Lord Nico. We have returned with more supplies for our merciless journey." General Gundham said.

"Very good, Gundham." Nico said.

Seven soon showed up some time afterwards.

"Man, that was so bad-ass!" he said.

"Where were you?" Nico asked.

"I was fighting the most bad-ass freakin' overlord in the entire cosmos." Seven said proudly.

You can't mean Lord Zetta, could you?" asked the general.

"The very same!" said the bad-ass.

"So who won?" Coden asked.

"Er... Zetta..." Seven said, "But he said it was the best battle he ever had, and considers me his rival in bad-assery!"

"That's awesome, Seven." the overlord said.

"Thanks, boss man!" the bad-ass said.

The group waited for Nagisa a little while longer.

"I wonder what dastardly obstacles are keeping young Nagisa from returning to us." Gundham said.

"Now that you mention it, isn't he the one who usually finishes first?" Godot asked.

"You think he's okay?" Nico asked.

"C'mon, Lord Nico. This is **Nagisa** we're talking about!" Nekomaru said, "If anything tries to get in his way, he'll take it out in an instant."

* * *

" **You!** What are **you** doing here!?"

A green haired girl around Nagisa's age approached him as Nagisa continued to step back.

"Nagisa..." said the girl, "I've missed you so much..."

"No! Stay away, Monaca!" Nagisa panicked, "I know what you **really** are!"

"Really? Then what am I?" asked Monaca.

"You're... You're a..." Nagisa stuttered.

"A succubus?" Monaca finished.

"You're a wolf in sheep's clothing!" Nagisa said.

"Do you really believe what Nico says?" the succubus asked.

"I don't have to!" the alchemist said, "I saw what you did! I saw what you really are!"

Monaca just giggled at his accusation. The next thing he knew, Monaca's face was only centimeters from his.

"But does that really matter, Nagisa?" the green haired succubus said, "After all, you **love** Monaca, don't you?"

"No...! No I don't...!" Nagisa said.

"You're blushing, Nagisa."

"No, I'm not...!"

"You **do** love Monaca."

"NO I **DON'T**!"

"...Yes, you do..." Monaca said, "Let me prove it..."

she then kisses Nagisa on the lips.

* * *

Mikan helped Chiaki out of the room.

"Lord Nico. Chiaki is all rest up now." She told the overlord.

"Thanks, Mikan." Nico told the nurse.

"Hey... Sorry about earlier..." Chiaki told Nico.

"Huh...? Oh, the Sonic thing? Don't worry about it." Nico said, "Right now, we need to find Nagisa. I know he can take care of himself, but I'm still worried."

"Okay! Let's go look for him!" Chiaki agreed.

"If you're ever around and need to rest, don't hesitate to come back." Mikan said.

"It was really good to see you again, Mikan." Chiaki said.

"You too, Chiaki." said the nurse.

Afterwards, Nico, Chiaki, and the rest of the crew left the inn and searched for Nagisa. It didn't take long for the alchemist to approach them.

"Hey, there he is!" Seven called out.

"Wait..." said Godot, "Something's not right..."

When they looked at Nagisa's eyes, they were dark and lifeless. His face showed no sign of emotion. It was as if an empty husk was walking towards them rather then Nagisa.

"No...!" Nico said, for he knew what was going on.

"What is it...?" Coden asked.

"...It's Monaca."

"Pu hu hu hu!" a strange laugh could be heard from above.

Ascending from the sky was the young succubus, who now had large black wings.

"Hello, Nico. It's been awhile."

"God dammit, Monaca! Let him go!" Nico commanded.

"Oh, come on..." Monaca said, "I didn't even get to play with my toy yet."

"He's **not** you're **toy!** " said the overlord.

"Humph! You're no fun, Nico!" Monaca complained.

She then had her attention on Nagisa.

"Punish that meanie, my toy!"

The walking husk then picked up some stones and threw them into the air. After snapping his fingers, the stones formed together and turned into a robot with a sniper rifle.

"Nagisa! Snap out of it!" Nico cried.

There was no reaction from Nagisa. Instead, the robot pointed the gun at Nico. Before he could shoot him, however, Komaeda stepped in front of Nico, and the gun jammed when the robot pulled the trigger.

"Stupid bullsh*t jester!" Monaca complained.

Nagisa snapped his fingers again, and the robot's riffle turned into a sword. It tried to cut Komaeda in half, but the sword shattered when it hit his head.

"I always knew you we're ' **hard headed**.'" Godot told the jester.

The robot then smacked Komaeda into a building, rendering him unconscious.

"There. That should put an end to the bullsh*t for a while." the succubus said, "Now, my toy... Finish them off."

The robot's arms transformed into plasma cannons, which were pointed at Nico and the others.

"Nagisa, stop!" the overlord called out.

Still no reaction. The cannons began to charge their plasma blasts.

" **NAGISA**!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **One of my favorite parts of Danganronpa 3 Abridged Thing was when my all time favorite Danganronpa character became a major fan of Sonic. I love Sonic as a game, but my main reason for being a huge Sonic fan is more personal then that. I use to be awful at drawing, but I remember how much I wanted to draw Sonic and kept on practicing. I have never been so dedicated to drawing before. Soon, I got so good at it that I could draw Sonic characters without looking at references. Then I began making my own fan fictions and comics about Sonic, as well as OCs. Then I decided to try my hand on other things, like Mega Man and such. Then, I tried making my own work. In other words, I probably wouldn't be able to draw if it wasn't for Sonic. He's been a big part of my life, and I will always be a fan. Even though Silver's my favorite for having Aspergers like I do, Sonic shares the #1 spot for the reasons above.**

 **P.S. The Devil is a Part Timer is a funny anime I highly recommend. And Live and Learn is a great Crush 40 song. You should listen to it.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of Monaca Part 2

" **NAGISA**!" Nico called out.

The young alchemist did not respond. He was under the complete control of the evil succubus, Monaca Towa. Nagisa's robot was about to fire it's plasma cannons, when...

 _"Slumber in this horrid sepulcher of merciful ice. FRIGID COFFIN!"_

Coden froze the cannons right before they fired, causing them to explode. The robot was now missing it's arms. As if on cue, Komaeda regained consciousness to make another pun.

"Looks like Nagisa's robot has been... **Disarmed**!"

Everyone, including Monaca, glared at the jester after that pun. She then had Nagisa snap his fingers and create three pairs of new arms, complete with sabers.

"Try escaping this one, losers!" Monaca cried, as the robot jumped in the air and got it's swords ready to slash Nico and his crew.

It came down with a powerful down slash, which was blocked by Clouds Buster Sword. Another pair of arms tried to slash Cloud where he was vulnerable, but they were both blocked by Coden's scythe and Riku's Way to Dawn keyblade. The robot tried to repeat the same thing on Coden and Riku, but then...

 _"Oh, Lady Gaia, express your pain through your tears... STONE RAIN!"_

Boulders from the sky came down after Coden chanted, and crushed the other arms. With the robot now having his hands full, Nico came in and summoned his keyblade, Ultima Weapon, and sliced the robot in two. After Nico and the others retreated, the robot exploded.

"Oh, foo! Looks like you destroyed Mr. Robot!" Monaca said. "But, oh well. I guess that was bound to happen since it was just a robot... and not your friend."

The green haired succubus had Nagisa pick up a stick, which became a sword at the snap of his fingers.

"Now, try tearing apart one of your comrades, Nico."

Nagisa then charged at Nico with his sword, which clashed with his keyblade. Nico looked in his vassal's eyes, seeing absolutely no sign of life in them. He knew that Nagisa had no will in this fight, and did not want to hurt a friend who was unaware of his actions.

"Nagisa..." Nico said.

The young alchemist did not respond. He just continued to slash at his overlord, who continued to block with Ultima Weapon.

"I'm going to save you, Nagisa." Nico said, "I promise."

The overlord and the alchemist continued to clash blades with each other, with the alchemist having every intent to kill his target, while the overlord defends himself without hurting his.

"Pu hu hu hu hu!" laughed the succubus, "Your despair looks so fantastic, Nico. Having to fight your poor vassal who's too weak and stupid to resist me!"

"Shut up!" Nico yelled, still defending himself from Nagisa.

"Oh, I wish I had some popcorn." Monaca said, apparently ignoring Nico's last demand, "This is quite a show. You won't be able to defend yourself forever. Soon, one of you will kill the other, sending you both into despair once I undo the spell. Big sis was right! Despair's so much fun to watch!"

"...Then let's see if it's fun to experience." said a voice from behind Monaca.

When the succubus turned around to see who was the source of the voice, she saw Coden, who was busy chanting.

 _"Suffer within this oppressive force... Gravity Well!"_ he said, as a black dome surrounded the green haired succubus, who was crushed with intense gravitational pressure within, causing the girl to scream in agony.

The fight with Nagisa and Nico concluded when Nagisa was released from Monaca's spell thanks to Coden.

"Lord Nico...?" the alchemist said, looking very confused.

"Welcome back, Nagisa." Nico told his vassal.

Nagisa soon noticed the screaming and turned around to see Monaca being crushed by Coden's Gravity Well.

"Coden, stop!" the alchemist pleaded, "Let her go!"

Coden answered his plea and released the succubus, who was in tears do to the pain. Nagisa then walked towards the crying girl, who looked up at him as soon as she noticed him.

"N-Nagisa..." she said, "I'm sorry... Please forgive me..."

"...No." Nagisa answered.

Monaca eyes widened.

"What...?"

"I can't forgive you, Monaca. You tried to turn me against my friends, and even tried to have me kill Lord Nico. I was a fool to think the kind Monaca I use to know was still in there."

"But... Nagisa..." Monaca said, as she got up to face the alchemist, "Don't you understand...?" She then kissed him again, "The kind Monaca you use to know... Never existed." A malicious smile appeared on Monaca's face. "It was all just an act to get you to fall in love with me so I can use you as my toy whenever I want. But that doesn't matter to you because you're under my control again. Now, go and destroy Nico and his vassals for me, my little toy."

But instead of obeying her wishes, Nagisa slapped the succubus across the face, sending her back to the ground.

"N-Nagisa...?" she said while in shock. "How are you not under my control?"

"Probably because... I don't love you anymore."

Monaca had a horrified expression on her face when she heard that. Nagisa then continued.

"You were never really my friend... You just used me... And had no regard for those you've hurt, and you have the nerve to ask for forgiveness when you're the one suffering? You care only about yourself! I wouldn't even be surprised if you saw Junko as a pawn. I'll never forgive you, Monaca! In fact...!" The alchemist snapped his fingers and turned the sword in his hand into a rifle, "I should kill you **right here and now**!"

Monaca trembled and flinched as Nagisa pointed the gun at her. She closed her eyes tightly so she wouldn't see it coming. The gun finally fired... And to Monaca's surprise, she felt no pain. She then opened her eyes to see that Nagisa pointed the gun at the sky. He then turned his back on the succubus.

"... Get out of my sight." he said, "I never want to see you again."

Not prepared to question why he spared her, she quickly took off without looking back. When Monaca was nowhere to be seen, Nagisa lost his composure, fell to his knees and burst into tears. After a good while, he felt someone embracing him. He open his eyes to see that It was Chiaki.

"It's okay." Chiaki said, "You did the right thing."

Nagisa then proceeded to cry some more in the angel's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile in Junko's castle, Mukuro approached her sister and overlord.

"Lady Junko," she said, "Monaca has failed her mission."

"I **know**! Isn't it **grea** t!" cried Kawaii Junko.

Mukuro was puzzled at first, but it didn't take her long to understand why the despair obsessed overlord was so happy.

"This was fantastic! My plan failed, which brought me such excruciating despair, plus, I got to watch that crybaby of a succubus experience some lovely despair, too! It was a delightful smorgasbord, I tell you! Oh, if Nico keeps providing me with all this despair, I might even get the hots for him!"

* * *

Back with Nico...

"Ugh!" Nico said.

"What is it, Lord Nico?" Riku asked.

"I just had this awful chill running down my back..." the overlord answered.

* * *

Back with Junko...

"Did I just detect some extra despair right now?" Junko asked.

Mukuro didn't know how to answer.

"What ev's! It's about time we executed our next plan!" said Rockstar Junko.

"Yes, my lady." Mukuro said. "What shall you have me do?"

"I'm afraid I still don't have use for you just yet, dear sister." said Junko, who was now wearing a crown, and giving herself an accent.

A figure in the shadows appeared.

"You, there!" Queen Junko said, "Go have some fun with our guest before they arrive!"

"I'd be delighted to... Sally." the figure said.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I'm going to be honest with you; I originally had plans to kill off Monaca in this chapter, but had a change of heart and decided to spare her. It's easy to hate the little green haired Satan, especially if you're a Nagisa fan like Nico and I. I know I could have gotten away with killing her, but I didn't really like the way Danganronpa 3 ended her arc. So maybe I can do a better job if I get the chance...  
**

 **P.S. Yes, I know Stone Rain is actually a move from Star Ocean, and not the Tales series. But for some reason, I really like the move and wanted to use it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Walls of Jericho Part 1

Nico and the crew continued their journey to Junko's castle. On the way, Coden spoke to the overlord.

"Hey, Nico...?"

"Yeah, Codes?" Nico said to the lynx.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Nico tried to think back and remembered what he was talking about.

"Yeah, there was..." Nico said, "But Metatron answered most of the questions."

"You mean about me being Lady Chiaki's bodyguard?" Coden asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you weren't lying to us."

"I guess I did... Though I didn't know I was at the time..."

"Hey, no need to be so down about it. Someone fibbed in order to keep Chiaki safe, so I have no problem with it."

"Ms. Yukizome sees Lady Chiaki like a daughter. Of course she'd want to keep her safe."

"Well, even if you were the deceiver and not this Yukizome person, I'd still trust your judgement. I want to keep Chiaki safe, too."

Coden smiled at Nico.

"Maybe you should stop talking to me, and talk to Lady Chiaki now." he said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"To get to know her more." Coden said to the overlord.

Nico's face got a little red.

"W-what are you implying, Lynx?" Nico asked.

"I see how you look at her sometimes." Coden said with his hands behind his head, "If you want to win Lady Chiaki's heart, you've got to get to know her a bit. You're a gamer, so that's already a plus. Now you should see what else you two have in common."

"And you're okay with this? Seeing how protective you are of her, I'd of thought you had a crush on her, too."

"Dude, I'm a lynx. I do find Lady Chiaki beautiful, as well as one of the best people I've ever met, but we don't need to support bestiality like a certain train-wreck of a game did."

"What, you mean 'Sonic 06?'"

A boot flew and hit Nico in the back of the head the moment he said that. He turned around to see an angry Chiaki puffing her cheeks. He was tempted to ask how she keeps hearing that and where the boot came from, but decided against it when he remembered this story doesn't have much of a fourth wall.

"Why do you think I didn't say the name?" Coden asked the overlord.

"Could have warned me..." Nico said.

"I guess I assumed you'd already know... Sorry Nico."

"Eh, it's alright... Hey, wait a minute! You called the game a 'train-wreck!' Where's your boot?!"

"I may have called it a train-wreck, but Lady Chiaki knows I don't hate the game. In fact, I appreciate it."

"Why's that?" Nico asked.

"Silver the Hedgehog. He's the most relatable Sonic character I've ever seen in a Sonic game."

"Really? How?"

"We both have Asperger Syndrome."

"You have Aspergers? ...Actually, that explains a lot."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll stop boring you and the readers about Sonic and Asperger Syndrome. Why don't you go talk to Lady Chiaki?"

"Let me recover from the boot to the head first."

"Very well."

Coden then walked back to check to see how Nagisa was doing. Nico thought about what he'd say to Chiaki the next time they were alone.

As the crew moved on, they noticed something heading their way. It looked like a giant robot.

"Oh no, MEGATRON!" yelled Morishige.

"Knock it off, would you?" Nagisa told the janitor.

Nico approached the robot.

"Hey, Kazuichi! Is that you?!" he said.

"Lord Nico!" said a voice from inside the robot, "I knew you'd recognize one of my creations!"

The head of the robot opened up, revealing two demons inside. One was a guy with shark-like teeth and a magenta colored hair, which Nico recognized. The other was a new face to Nico. He was a young lad with white hair, glasses, and a Vic Mignogna voice.

"So, this is the great Lord Nico you've been talking about, Soda?" the boy asked

"Yup! That's him!" said the shark teeth guy.

Both boys jumped out of the robot.

"Long time, no see, Lord Nico." shark teeth said.

"C'mon, Kazuichi." Nico said, "You're an overlord now. You don't need to call me 'Lord' anymore."

"I know, but I can't help it." Kazuichi said. "To me, you're always 'Lord Nico'"

Seven came closer to Nico and asked, "Who's this, Boss Man?"

"This is Kazuichi Souda." Nico told the bad-ass, "He use to be my vassal and my mechanic, until he graduated to overlord when he mopped the floor with an enemy kingdom using his robot army."

"Yeah. I was gonna refuse the spot of overlord, till Lord Nico here told me I'd have a better chance with Princess Sonia if I were an overlord rather then a vassal. So, I became the overlord of the Metal Shark Netherworld."

"By the way, how'd it go with Sonia?" Nico asked his former vassal.

"Well..." Kazuichi started, "I'm... Kinda with someone else..."

"Really? I never thought you'd have eyes on anyone other then Sonia..." said Nico, "Well, except Overlord Von Karma, but she has a restraining order against you."

"So who's the lucky lady?" asked Godot.

"It's... Mahiru Koizumi." the Metal Shark Overlord answered.

"The photographer?!" Nico cried, "That, I did **not** see coming! How'd you two hook up?"

"Well, Mahiru knew I liked Miss Sonia, but didn't stand a chance. So, she gave me lessons on how to win Miss Sonia's heart. However, as we spent time together during the lessons..."

"That's when you two fell for each other, right?" Coden finished for Kazuichi.

"That's right. She gave me lessons to be a better boyfriend for Miss Sonia, but I ended up being **hers** instead."

"That's so beautiful! Love, love!" Monomi said.

"I still can't believe it..." Morisige said, "Last I checked, you two were as compatible as antifreeze on a snowman!"

The Picky Penguin Overlord ignored his janitor and put his hand on the Metal Shark Overlord's shoulder.

"Mahiru's a good person, Kazuichi." he said, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Lord Nico." Kazuichi said.

"By the way," Nagisa asked, "Who's that with you?"

"Oh, right! This is Mao." said the mechanic, "He's a friend of mine who visits my Netherworld for spare parts. He's joining me for a robot joyride."

"You forgot to mention that I'm the highest honor student of Evil Academy!" said Mao.

"Right. He's that, too." said Kazuichi.

Mao straitened his glasses and made a devious smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nico." he said, "If you'd ever like for me to experiment on your body, just let me know."

"Ooh, am I detecting **yaoi**?!" Maya cried

"I-It's not like that!" Mao said, looking flustered, "I meant give him upgrades! Like a rocket arm, or jet-powered wings and such."

"Yeah, Mao here is a wiz mechanic, too." Kazuichi said, "Though, what he makes are mostly for experiments and stuff. He actually helped me put together Sodatron here."

Kazuichi then pointed to his robot.

"Oh no, SODATRON!" Morishige yelled.

"You never change, do you Morishige?" the mechanic said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ooh! A Nuclear Imp!" Mao cried as he got closer to Morishige, "I heard your blood is made out of the same liquid found in nuclear power plants! It makes a great energy source! Just imagine all the possibilities! Nico, please give me permission to experiment on your janitor!"

"Granted." Nico said, "Just don't kill him, and make sure to return him. I need him for cleaning my castle."

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! I'm going to have so much fun with you...!" Mao said to the janitor, who looked horrified.

"Somebody **SAVE ME!** " yelled Morishige.

Maya knew this wasn't real yaoi, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

"So, where're you headed?" asked Kazuichi.

"We're headed for Junko's castle." Godot answered.

"Ah, I remember the good old days when I had my robot army take on her Monokumas..."

"And they always yelled 'Bubbling' when they exploded!" Nico finished for the Metal Shark Overlord.

They both start laughing.

"Say, why don't I tag along for old times sake!" Kazuichi requested.

"We'd be happy to have you along, Kazuichi." Nico said.

"Alright! Watch out, Junko! Kazuichi Souda is **back**!"

"You have fun, Soda." Mao said, "Now excuse me as I start my experiments on this janitor."

Mao then ran off, carrying the janitor with him. Everyone could hear a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" from Morishige.

"Well, that's one load off my back." Nico said.

Mean Dino began to whine.

"Hey, don't worry, buddy. He'll come back. You'll be able to eat him then." Nico told his T-Rex

The Picky Penguin Overlord then faced the rest of the crew.

"Alright, everyone! Let's press on!" he said.

Little did Nico and the others know that someone was watching them from above.

"Ah ha ha ha ha. Heading to Junko's castle? That's what **you** think, Sally."

* * *

The crew carried on the trail to Junko's castle.

"You think Junko will send someone else to stop us?" Nico asked his adviser.

"That's definitely a possibility, my lord." said Godot, "But if that happens, just remember; _The best part of waking up is Folgers in your cup._ "

"...Dammit, alright." Nico told his adviser.

Godot starts drinking some coffee afterwards.

As the adviser was gulping down his bitter elixir, Riku noticed a familiar face up ahead.

"Hey... Isn't that...?" he began.

Nico looked towards that direction, and notice a youth with silver-ish blonde hair and a lavender shirt looking around.

"Where are you...?" he said, having a voice that was a bit feminine despite his gender.

"...You." Nico said, having clear anger on his face, "...Joshua."

The boy known as Joshua met eyes with the overlord. Nico expected him to make a douchey smirk and greet him as "Sally." To his surprise, he instead looked startled and ran off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Nico called out to him, chasing him soon after. "Get back here!"

The rest of the crew followed Nico, save Coden and Chiaki. They exchanged words with each other before following.

"Coden..." Chiaki asked, "... Was that really Joshua?"

"It looked like it, my lady." the lynx answered.

"I've heard a lot about him in Celestia..." said Chiaki, "Were all those things he did... Were they true...?"

"...Yes." said Coden,"Come on. Let's catch up to the others."

Nico and the crew continued to chase Joshua, eventually reaching a gate.

"That wasn't there before..." Nico said, observing it while still giving chase.

Joshua entered the gate, and turned around to see the others about to enter as well.

"No, don't...!" Joshua cried.

However, Nico and his crew entered anyway, and the moment they did, they all felt very lightheaded, and eventually passed out.

* * *

Nico woke up. He looked around and found himself in some kind of labyrinth. He thought he was alone at first, but then heard a peep behind him. He turned around and saw Chiaki, who just got up from the ground.

"...Nico?" she said as she finally noticed him.

"Hey, Chiaki." Nico said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." said the angel, "How about you."

"I'm fine." Nico answered.

"Where are we, Nico?"

"It looks like some kind of labyrinth..."

The overlord and the angel soon heard a voice from a nearby intercom.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Hello, Sally." the voice said.

"Joshua!" Nico called out, "What did you do to the others?!"

"Oh, you silly nugget!" Joshua said, "They're fine. They're just in different parts of the labyrinth is all. In pairs of two, just like you and the angel. Well... save for one oddball."

"What do you plan to do with us?" Nico said.

"I just want to play a little game is all. Try to get out of this labyrinth. See if you can find the exit. But be warned, Sally. This labyrinth is full of traps that can slow you down. Ha ha ha! Some might even kill you if you're not careful."

"You cowardly douche! Come here and show yourself!"

"Don't be so impatient, Sally. We'll meet up as soon as you get out of this labyrinth... **If** you get out of this labyrinth. Don't die, now!"

Joshua then broke contact with Nico.

"Damn that douchey Jesus!" Nico said as he slammed his arm on the wall.

"Hey, Nico..." Chiaki said, "Didn't he say there was an oddball?"

"Yeah. Why?" Nico asked.

"Somethings wrong." said the angel, "If I'm not mistaken, there's sixteen of us, which is an even number. How could there be an oddball?"

"That's... A good question." said the overlord, "Maybe he counted wrong or something.

"Nico... Was that really Joshua?" Chiaki asked.

"Right... You must have known him since he's an angel, and a douchey one at that." Nico said, "Yeah, that's really him. Why do you ask?"

"...No reason...I think." Chiaki said.

"Okay..." said Nico, "We should get moving."

"Oh... Right." said Chiaki.

So, the overlord and angel began the search for the exit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of the labyrinth, Coden woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"...We're in a Labyrinth." said a voice from behind him.

Coden was very surprised to see who it was.

"...Joshua?" he said.

"...Hey, Coden." Joshua said, sounding a bit depressed.

Coden stared at the other angel for a long while, then finally smiled.

"It's really you, isn't it?!" Coden said, sounding very excited, "It's been so long, my friend!"

"...It's best... You don't call me that..." said the depressed angel.

"Call you what?" asked the lynx.

"Your friend." said Joshua.

"But you are..." Coden began to say.

"Coden, what are you doing?" asked the supposed douche, "Why are you acting so friendly to me?"

"Why shouldn't I"

"Have you forgotten what I did?"

Coden remained silent, so Joshua decided to remind him.

"I tried to destroy the Netherworld. I tried to put an end to the demon race. I played god and killed many innocent demons because I thought they didn't belong in this world! I blamed the entire demon race because one demon killed my friend! I... I...!"

"You're trying to find atonement for your mistakes..." Coden cut him off, "You're trying to right your wrongs. You regret everything you did, and you're trying to make things right."

"...Well... Of course **you** trust me. You met me **after** I've done all those horrible things. "

"Yeah... I met you around the time you were trying to set things right. So of course I trust you. The Joshua I met was the one who wants to help people."

"...It's nice to finally cross paths with someone who's friendly towards me... Even though I don't deserve it..."

"Joshua, don't say that..."

"You know it's true, Coden."

"It's not..."

"Alright, let me put it in a way you'll definitely understand. You and Chiaki went to face Junko, right?"

"How did you know..."

"Chiaki wanted to change her, and you went along with it... Until Junko nearly killed her."

"Well, yeah..."

"You gave up on Junko, wanted to kill her, and hated her with a passion. Am I right?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well, imagine having trillions of people hate you that much. I don't have to... Because I'm experiencing that right now. I'm literally hated by the entire Netherworld for what I've done. No matter what I do to make it right... No matter how much I want to fix things... It doesn't change the fact that I've done something horrible that doesn't deserve forgiveness. In the end, all the demons will be happier when I'm dead..."

"Shut up!" Coden slapped some sense into Joshua, "I get it! The whole Netherworld hates you! So what? The whole Netherworld hates Junko, too. She just laughs when she does something awful... But here you are trying to make amends. You think I should hate you because the whole Netherworld does? You already proved you're better then Junko because you're actually trying to change! You're actually trying to right your wrongs! So of course I'm your friend despite what you did, because I know you're a good person! Remember what you told me when we first met? 'Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world.' You can't help the Netherworld if you give up on yourself. And you have no business giving up on yourself when you tried to encourage me not to give up. So stop being depressed and continue to do what's right!"

After hearing that and rubbing the cheek Coden slapped, Joshua finally picked himself up.

"Sorry, Coden." he said, "It's just hard living life when the world hate you... When you've done something so horrible, no amount of good can seem to make it go away..."

"Joshua..."

"...I have to ask... Do you still want to kill Junko?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then you just proved how right I am."

Coden didn't know what to say after that. He couldn't come up with anything that could prove his friend wrong. In the end, he realized he was indeed right. Joshua continued.

"Because you saw someone do something unforgivable, you came to hate them, and you don't want to forgive them. It's possible you don't even want them to change... Because even if they did, you'd still remember what they've done... you still couldn't forgive them... and you'd still want to kill them."

When Joshua put it like that, it made Coden feel horrible. Could it be true? Even if Junko changed, would he still want to kill her?

"...Listen, Coden..." Joshua said, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" asked the lynx.

"...Nico...He's a demon I've wronged too. So if... **When** he attempt to kill me... Don't try to stop him."

"What?! Why not?!"

"... Because I don't want him hating **you** too... And..."

Before any more words could be said, there was a voice coming from the nearby intercom.

"Oh, boohoo!" said the voice, which sounded just like Joshua's, "Cry me a river, Sally!"

"Joshua, who is that?" Coden asked, "Is that your twin brother?"

"No..." Joshua said, "It's worse... Much worse."

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Guess the cat's out of the bag, isn't it?" said the Joshua from the intercom.

"Who or what are you?!" Coden asked."

"He's all my sins given a physical form..." said the Joshua who was with Coden, "I came across a demon who despite believing that I truly wanted to change, didn't care one bit. So he created this monster..."

"Don't say it like that, you silly nugget." said Intercom Joshua, "Here, let me make a more accurate description of who I am; I am the obstacle that prevents Joshua from moving forward. I am the wall that keeps him from reaching the promise land. You may call me... Jericho."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Okay, so I suppose I've got some explaining to do. First off, the pairing of Kazuichi and Mahiru. This is a reference to the fan fiction**  
 **"Improving" By Dr-J33.** **It's one of my favorite Danganronpa fan fictions that made me ship those two forever. If you read the fan fiction, you'll understand why. Please give it a read. Next is Joshua and Jericho. Bear with me on this... Joshua is my favorite TWEWY character. Now, why would such a Douchey Jesus be my favorite? Because I played Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance before playing The World Ends With You, and therefore met the reformed Joshua before meeting the treacherous one. I begin to wonder if things were reversed, and I met TWEWY Joshua first and Nico met KH 3D DDD Joshua first, that maybe I would have been the one that hated Joshua, and Nico may have come to like Joshua. (Which is what Joshua's philosophy was based on.) I'm the kind of guy that loves to see the good in people, and I love redemption arcs. I'm capable of hating characters, but I can forgive them if they can redeem themselves and they truly want to change. This is why even when I saw the awful things he did in TWEWY, he still remained my favorite character after seeing how much he cared for his friends and wanted to protect them in KH 3D: DDD. Plus, he says one of my favorite quotes; "Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world."**


	11. Chapter 11: Walls of Jericho Part 2

**Hey, everyone. Sorry this chapter took longer then usual to come out. I have a lot of fun writing these fan fictions, but I also have original works of fiction I write as well, and I need to put more time in those, especially if I want to make a living out of them. So updates will take a bit longer since I'm going to put most of my time into my original stories. The next one I'm working on is a spinoff to my Coden Lynx: Asperger Agent series called Coden Lynx: Zodia Tales. Unlike it predecessor, It'll be a chapter book, and will have more action and excitement. I might even be able to make a physical copy this time instead of making it exclusively an e-book. I hope you'll like it when I finish, and I hope you understand why the updates will be much slower from now on. And when I update again, I'll do a chapter of Monoteddy instead, since I haven't updated that in a while. But enough of that. Time to get into the story.**

* * *

"I am the obstacle that prevents Joshua from moving forward. I am the wall that keeps him from reaching the promise land. You may call me... Jericho."

Joshua looked at the ground while clutching his fists.

"He was created... When I was so close to paying my debt to the Netherworld..." he said, "It seems some cosmic force doesn't want me to atone..."

"C'mon, Sally." Jerico told his twin, "Why'd you have to go from Douchey Jesus to Gloomy Gus?"

"Don't **you** fill that role?" Coden asked.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Silly Sally!" said Jerico, "I'm more of a Douchey AntiChrist."

"What do you have to gain from this?" said Coden.

"...Entertainment..." Joshua said to the lynx, getting his attention, "He's doing this because he thinks it's fun..."

"Give Sally four gold medals!" Jerico said, "You hit the nail right on the head!"

"When you call us both Sally, you make it very difficult to know which of us you're talking to." Coden told the Douchey AntiChrist.

"Fine. You'll be Kitty Sally." said Jericho.

"Not particularly happy with that, but at least it's less confusing."

"Ah ha ha ha. Anyway, I'd love to talk with you more, but I'm holding you two up from this labyrinth. It's about time you two start moving. Try not to die, now. Bye, Sallys."

Jericho then broke contact.

Coden looked around some more.

"I guess I'll know how Lady Chiaki feels..." he said.

"What do you mean?" Joshua asked.

"This isn't the first time she was put into a labyrinth..." Coden said, as he punched the wall, "To think, she'll have to do it again...!"

"We better hurry and find everyone..." Joshua said.

"But... Didn't you say Nico will kill you if he finds you?"

"Yes... That'll happen. And that's how it should be..."

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! STOP ACTING SO SUICIDAL! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO NICO, BUT DON'T GO THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY BECAUSE OF IT!"

Coden's outburst startled Joshua a bit.

"...Coden..." Joshua started, "I'm not throwing my life away... I'm giving it to Nico... As payment for the life I stole from his vassal..."

"You... Killed one of his vassals?"

"Yes... An innocent demon died by my hands because of my blind hatred I had for demons. I regret it now, but I can't bring her back... So all I can give is my life."

"Joshua..."

"Heh... I had hoped I could deal with Jericho before letting Nico kill me... But I guess fate had something else in mind. Looks like Jericho will have to be in Nico's hands..."

"Joshua, please..."

"You mustn't interfere with this, Coden. I brought this upon myself, and I'll get what I deserve. It's as simple as that."

* * *

Nico and Chiaki carefully moved around the labyrinth. As they were walking, Nico realized he was finally alone with the angel. He tried to think about what to say to her.

'She's a gamer...' Nico thought, 'Maybe I'll start with that.'

"Are you okay, Nico?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Nico said.

"You're face is all red." said the angel.

"It is?" asked Nico.

Chiaki nodded.

"Heh heh... Heh..." Nico didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he could just tell her "thinking of you makes me all fuzzy inside," right? He then tried to change the subject.

"So... You like gaming, huh?" he asked the angel.

"Yeah." Chiaki said, "Some people say it's a talent of mine."

'A talent? That must mean she's a pro gamer.' Nico thought.

"You said you were a gamer, too." Chiaki said.

"Yeah. I am." said the overlord.

"What kind of games do you like?" Chiaki was starting to pick up the conversation.

"I like role playing games the best." Nico answered, "What about you."

"I'm a fan of all genres." Chiaki said.

"Really? That's pretty co..."

"LOOK OUT!" Chiaki pulled Nico back before a giant axe could slice him in half. They both lost their balance, and Nico fell on top of the angel. Nico blushed when he realized their faces were only centimeters apart. Although Chiaki was blushing also, she looked more terrified then embarrassed. Nico noticed she was trembling and quickly got up.

"S-sorry..." Nico said.

Chiaki didn't reply. She sat up looking at the trap that almost killed Nico. Her eyes watered as she trembled more. She look as scared as a child lost in a mall, if not more.

"Chiaki, are you alright?" the overlord asked her.

Still no response. Chiaki just sat there as horrible memories flooded her head.

* * *

Chiaki was in a deadly labyrinth set up by Junko. There were traps everywhere. Chiaki was in pain from all the times she was tortured by what ever trap she got caught in. However, this pain was nothing compared to what Junko was doing to Coden. Instead of torturing him physically, Junko had him tied up and forced to watch as his master and friend was being cut, stabbed, and beaten. The mental torture Coden was going through also hurt Chiaki when she saw his face. She could see the despair her punishment was bringing him. Coden was being tortured mentally, while Chiaki was being tortured both physically **and** mentally. Junko, however, enjoyed every minute of it. To her, this was a delightful game, and she was clearly winning. She laughed every time Chiaki screamed in pain. She laughed every time Coden cried out to Chiaki. She laughed for every tear that was shed by both angels. When Chiaki finally reached the exit, it turned out to be another trap. She was stabbed by many spears. The last thing she heard was Coden calling her name before the pain became too great, and she passed out.

* * *

"...No...!" She said.

"Chiaki?" said Nico.

"...No...Please, stop...!" Chiaki put her hands on her head, and more tears filled in her eyes, "...Stop...! PLEASE, STOP!"

"Chiaki!" Nico began to shake her a bit.

Chiaki finally snapped out of it, but still looked uneasy. She met eyes with the overlord, her eyes still full of tears.

"...I'm scared, Nico." Chiaki finally said, "I thought... I could overcome this... But I'm still... I'm still terrified..."

"Terrified of what?" Nico asked.

"I'm Terrified... Of facing Junko again... I'm terrified... Of what she'll do to me... And to anyone who's with me..."

"Don't worry..." Nico said, "I've beaten Junko before. I'll protect you..."

"...You said... You've lost many men to her... Right?"

"Yeah... I did."

"If... You lose someone... Because of me..."

"Don't talk like that. If anyone dies, it's not your fault. My vassals and I made the choice to protect you. Don't blame yourself for our choice..."

"I caused you... Nothing but trouble... and yet, you're still so kind to me... Why is that."

"You didn't cause me any trouble, Chiaki. Like I said before, this was our choice...

"If it wasn't for me, Metatron wouldn't..."

"I was the one who angered him. I was the one who went looking for you so I could protect you. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"Nico... Don't blame yourself..."

"Alright...As long as you don't blame **yourself**."

"...Nico."

"We're with you because we want to, Chiaki. And even if you try to push me away, I'd still come to help you. Especially now that I know you're scared. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"Please, Nico... You don't have to do that for me..."

"I want to, Chiaki. That's what I've been saying all this time."

"But why...?"

"Because I..." but before he could finish, Nico stop himself. He almost confessed his feeling, but realized this probably wasn't the right time.

"...Because you're my friend, Chiaki." he said instead.

Chiaki looked at the overlord in awe. She didn't know what to say. She believed that demons had good in them, but she never thought she'd come across someone like Nico. He acts more like a caring brother to his vassals rather then an overlord. And even though she seemed to be a nuisance, Nico would still do anything in his power to keep her safe. He was literally the living proof that there is indeed hope for demons.

"Nico... You're really splendid."

"No, Chiaki. You're the one who's splendid."

"...I really like you, Nico."

"Huh? Y-You do?"

"Yeah. You're an amazing friend."

'...Right. She meant like me as a friend...' Nico thought, a little embarrassed for getting his hopes up.

"You feeling any better?" Nico asked.

"A little..." said Chiaki, "I'm still a bit nervous, though. This labyrinth seems dangerous... And brings bad memories..."

"I won't ask about those memories, then." Nico's said as he helped the angel up, "I'll take the lead. You stay behind me and be safe."

"Make sure you watch out for the traps this time." Chiaki told him.

"Don't worry. I won't make that same mistake twice."

Nico then moved forward. Chiaki followed. Being too busy looking out for traps, Nico didn't notice that at that moment, Chiaki was smiling at him while blushing a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile in different parts of the labyrinth...

With Kazuichi and Mean Dino:

"Hey! Mean Dino! How's it been, buddy?!"

Mean Dino began to jump with excitement when he saw the Metal Shark Overlord again.

"Oh, hey! How's the chainsaw upgrade I made for you?" asked Kazuichi.

Mean Dino got out his chainsaw and activated the beam blade.

"Heh heh! The beam blade's my favorite, too."

The happy T-Rex began to jump with excitement some more.

"Mean Dino, it's been way too long. It's good to see ya again, buddy."

* * *

With Seven and Komaeda:

"Looks like you're my new hope buddy, Seven." said the jester, "Let's use our shining hope to get out of this labyrinth. I'm sure it'll be a- **maze** -ing! Ha ha ha!"

"Why the hell did I have to be stuck with **you**?" complained the bad-ass.

* * *

With Riku and Cloud:

"These walls are pretty stiff. My keyblade isn't even making a dent in it." said Riku.

"Looks like we'll just have to move forward." Cloud said.

The two dark knights moved forward, avoiding traps as they go.

* * *

With Monomi and Godot:

The adviser began chucking down a cup of coffee.

"You really love coffee, don't you?" asked the rabbit.

"With a passion." answered Godot.

"So, where do you think the others are?" Monomi asked.

"The only way to find out is to go through this maze."

"I hope they're okay..."

"Don't worry, little rabbit. Lord Nico brought some of his best men with him. They can defend themselves, and will protect Chiaki."

"Your overlord's really kind. He'd definitely be welcomed in Toto Bunny."

"Indeed, he **is** kind. And I'm proud to call him my master."

The bunny and the adviser then moved on.

("I'm an adult, so therefore I'm a rabbit." Monomi corrected the narrator.)

* * *

With Nagisa and Gundham:

"General. I think this labyrinth may be a death trap. We should proceed with caution."

"Right you are, young Nagisa." Gundham told the alchemist, "That poor excuse for an angel **would** try to trap us in a despicable labyrinth for his own entertainment! He must have taken some lessons from Junko."

"You think Joshua was sent here by Junko?"

"It wouldn't surprise me one bit! They're both enemies of Lord Nico. And you know what they say..."

"...An enemy of my enemy is my friend." Nagisa finished for the general.

"Smart lad." Gundham said, "Come, Nagisa! Let us venture through this maze and reunite with our comrades!"

"Yes, sir." answered Nagisa as he followed the general.

* * *

With Maya and Seiko:

The mages ventured through the labyrinth.

"We should use an Anti-Trap spell or something." Maya suggested.

"That's not a bad idea..." Seiko said, "But knowing that douchey angel, he'll probably have our spell negated somehow. I'll double check, though."

Seiko activated her Anti-Trap spell, and sure enough, it didn't work.

"Stupid Jesus powers!" Maya complained.

"We'll have to press on without it, then." said Seiko.

The two mages continued moving. Eventually, Seiko broke the silence.

"So, how's your sister doing?" she asked.

"I already told you ' **You can't motorboat her**!'" said Maya.

* * *

And with Nekomaru:

"Hello? Anyone there?" Nekomaru asked, "Is there by any chance a toilet nearby? I really gotta SHIIIIIIIIIIIII...! (Big Sh*t count: 10.)

* * *

Nico and the others continued through the deadly maze. Some got hit by some traps, but none of them got any serious damage. Soon, Jericho spoke on the intercom for everyone to hear.

"Ha ha ha. How about some music to motivate you to go faster?" he asked.

Unfortunately, no one had a choice, and the Douchey AntiChrist began singing a parody song in the tune of Willy Wonka's " _Pure Imagination_."

" _Come with me._

 _And you'll be_

 _In a world of your sweet irritation._

 _Take a look,_

 _And you'll find_

 _what will start your irritation._

 _We'll begin_

 _With a spin_

 _Suffering in the world of my creation._

 _What I'll see_

 _Will define_

 _Desperation._

 _If you want feel agony_

 _Simply walk around and feel it._

 _Anything I want, I'll do it._

 _Want to f**k yourselves..._

 _There's nothing to it."_

"I'm gonna kill him." Nico said.

Jericho continued his song.

" _There is no_

 _Life I know_

 _That deserves_

 _My consideration._

 _Coming here_

 _You're all f**ked_

 _And you're truly out of luck."_

"Someone make it stop..." Monomi said.

But despite the protest of Monomi, the song was not over.

 _"If you want feel agony_

 _Simply walk around and feel it._

 _Anything I want, I'll do it._

 _Want to f**k yourselves..._

 _There's nothing to it._

 _There is no_

 _Life I know_

 _That deserves_

 _My consideration._

 _Coming here_

 _You're all f**ked_

 _And you're truly out of luck."_

"...Finally, it's over." said Seven.

"Now, how about another song?" said Jericho.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone cried.

So not only did Nico and the crew have to deal with the traps; They also had to deal with Jericho's douchey singing voice.

"Were you really like that in the past?" Coden asked Joshua.

"I feel like this might be a slight exaggeration..." Joshua answered.

* * *

It took a while, but Nico and Chiaki managed to make it out of the labyrinth first.

"Finally..." Chiaki said.

"Are we the first ones out?" Nico asked.

"Well, you do have Main Character status." Chiaki answered.

"True..." said Nico.

The overlord and the angel began to look around some more. There was no sign of anyone else, nor was there any sign of that douchey AntiChrist.

"I had hoped we'd at least see Joshua, so I could finally settle the score." Nico said.

"What did Joshua do?" Chiaki asked.

"He killed a vassal of mine..." Nico said, "She was a new recruit, too. She may not have been in my army for long, but she was very reliable."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Xion."

Nico then summoned a black keyblade called "Oblivion."

"This keyblade belonged to her." Nico said, "She gave it to me before she died."

Chiaki looked really concerned.

'Did Joshua really do that...?' she thought.

After a little bit, Nico and Chiaki finally saw someone else exit the labyrinth.

"Coden!" Chiaki called out.

To their surprise, the lynx did not look happy to see them.

"Oh...H-hey, Lady Chiaki. Hey, Nico..." Coden sounded very nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked the overlord.

"N-nothing..." Coden lied.

"Who was with you?" Chiaki asked.

"N-no one..." Coden lied again.

"You're a terrible liar." said a voice from behind Coden.

"No! Don't come out!" Coden pleaded.

However, the owner of the voice came out anyway, revealing himself as none other then Joshua. The moment he and Nico's eyes met, rage appeared on the overlord's face.

"You!" Nico said as he charged at Joshua with Oblivion.

Joshua got to his knees, closed his eyes, and braced himself for the attack.

'My debt will finally be paid.' he thought.

But before Nico could strike, Coden got in the way.

"Coden, what are you doing?" Nico asked.

"Move, Coden." Joshua said, "I told you not to interfere..."

"Shut up, Joshua!" Coden cried, "I know you said you want to repay your debt, but this just isn't right! You can't throw away your life like this!"

"I already told you, I'm not throwing it away. I'm giving it to Nico..."

"Same difference!" Coden cut Joshua off, "In the end, you're choosing to get yourself killed, and I won't let that happen to a friend!"

"...Coden, what are you talking about?" Nico asked.

"Joshua?" Chiaki asked.

"...You must be Chiaki." Joshua said, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"What's going on here?" Nico asked.

"The Joshua who put us in this labyrinth isn't the real Joshua." Coden said, "It's an evil twin named Jericho."

"An evil twin...?" Nico tried to comprehend it all as he looked at Joshua, "So you had nothing to do with this?"

"No." Coden answered for Joshua.

"...Yes." Joshua answered.

"But Joshua, it wasn't your fault!" Coden said, "Jericho's the one who..."

"Jericho is my sins in physical form. His existence is because of the evils I've done...So anything he does... Is my fault."

"Joshua..." Coden said.

Joshua set his attention back to Nico.

"Nico..." he said, "I'm not going to insult you by apologizing for what I did to Xion. So instead, I'll give you my life as payment. That will be my apology to you. Strike me down quickly, or make me suffer first. Which ever makes you more satisfied."

"Joshua...!"

"Stay out of this, Coden!" Joshua demanded, cutting off the lynx.

Nico looked down at the sinful angel with restrained fury. He raised Oblivion as if he were about to stab him with it. Joshua closed his eyes and once again braced himself. Soon after, he heard a clashing sound right next to him. Joshua open his to see Oblivion thrusted at the ground rather then through him. He then looked at Nico in wonder.

"...You say this 'Jericho' is Joshua's sins in physical form?" Nico asked, looking at Coden

Coden nodded timidly.

"And you say... Joshua here wants to repay his debt?"

"Yes..." Coden answered, "He says that giving you his life was the last step to fully repaying it..."

"But that isn't true..." Nico said.

"O-of course it is." Coden said, "He truly wants to right his wrongs, and..."

"I mean that isn't the last step for repaying his debt."

Nico was now looking at Joshua.

"Jericho is your sins in physical form..." Nico told Joshua, "Which means he's **your** responsibility. So **you** are the one who has to deal with him. And that's what you're going to do. I'll help, 'cause I want to give Jericho a piece of my mind as well. But you have to finish him off. And once that's done... Then I'll help carry out your final form of payment."

After getting up, Joshua answered "Very well."

* * *

As time went on, The rest of the crew finally made it to the end. Some came later then others. Some had more damage then others.

'If Morishige was still with us, this maze would kill him.' Nico thought.

Nico's vassals (Except Seven, since he was a new recruit.) became weary when they saw Joshua.

"Calm down." Nico told them, "Joshua isn't the real enemy. Apparently he has an evil twin named Jericho, who is the real enemy."

After Nico cleared that up, Jericho spoke on the intercom for all to hear.

"Ah ha! Congratulations, Sallys. You've all made it to the end without dying. Now, it's time for your reward; You get to see me in person."

"Jericho, we know the truth about you!" Nico said.

"Um... Duh! I can see everything you do. It's my labyrinth, after all." the Douchey AntiChrist said, "You're all such silly nuggets!"

"Shut up and show yourself!" Coden demanded.

" **You** will be coming to **me** , Sallys." said Jericho,

One of the walls opened up, revealing a door.

"Go through there, and we'll have our little tea party." Jericho told them, "I'll even invite some friends along to meet you. Ah ha! See you soon, Sallys."

"Get ready, everyone." Nico told the others, "Jericho may be a douche, but he's powerful nonetheless. I don't know who he has with him, but they'll most likely be dangerous."

The overlord then set his attention on Joshua.

"And as for you..." he told him, "I believe that you want to make things right, but don't think for a second that I've forgiven you. With that said, I need you to bring your A-game. Jericho will be yours to finish off, and I don't want him killing you before I get the chance."

"...I wouldn't have it any other way, Nico." Joshua told the overlord.

And with that, Nico and the others entered the door.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **So, for more notes, You're probably wondering why I gave Nico the Roxas treatment rather then putting Roxas in the story. Well, in all honesty, I really wanted to put Roxas in this story, especially since he's Nico's favorite character. The problem was that Nico uses his own voice for Roxas. So with that, Nico is Roxas in this story as much as he's Hajime and any other character who is given the Nico voice. I doubt Nico will mind actually BEING Roxas in the story. After all, it foreshadows an awesome abilities he's going to have. And to make up for the lack of Roxas, I promise you'll get to see everyone's favorite Blueberry Muffin Mom in this fan fiction eventually.**


	12. Chapter 12: You Hear the Calling

**Note: This is my longest chapter yet, and probably the longest chapter you'll read on this fan fiction. I tried to make it shorter, but after many attempts, it didn't work out so well. My apologize for a ridiculously long chapter. I hope you still enjoy it nonetheless.**

It was finally time. Nico and the others entered the door to face the douchey Anti-Christ himself, Jericho. As they went forward, Nico looked at the supposed reformed Joshua. Even though he could tell he was serious about wanting to make things right, Nico still felt that restrained hatred for him whenever he thought of Xion. Soon, memories poured into the overlord's head.

* * *

Nico's royal assassin, Axel, appeared in the throne room with a small figure in a hood.

"Lord Nico." he said, "This is our newest recruit, Xion."

Nico got up from his throne and approached the new recruit.

"Pleased to meet you, Xion." he said rather kindly for an overlord, much to Xion's surprise.

The overlord extended a hand towards the girl. Xion, as shy as she was, hesitated before taking his hand.

"It's... an honor... Lord Nico." she said.

Nico took Xion to see his old Master and ruler of Blueberry Mage, Overlord Aqua. He explained to Aqua that Xion had the potential to wield a keyblade. Not anyone can wield a keyblade. Only one with a pure heart can be chosen by the legendary weapons. That's why for the longest time, it was thought that only angels could wield keyblades. Since Aqua was a fallen angel, it was understandable why she could wield one, but the moment she saw Nico's kind heart and his great potential, she trained the overlord to wield one. Soon, he wielded his first keyblade, "Star Seeker."

Now, it was Xion's turn. With the training of both Aqua and Nico, the new recruit soon wielded a powerful black keyblade called Oblivion.

There was more to Xion then just the potential to wield a keyblade, though. It was soon discovered that she can use an "Overload Skill." An Overload skill is a trump card skill that only Overlords and Archangels can use. The fact that a vassal like Xion can use one was a sign that she was special, especially considering what her Overload Skill was; " _Vector to the Heavens,"_ which gave her armor that made her resemble the legendary keyblade warrior, Archangel Sora, as well as give her the power to rival an overlord. Could she be a fallen angel like Aqua? Maybe even a descendant of Sora? Nobody really knows since she was an amnesiac, and her answer is usually "I don't remember." when the question is asked.

The battle between Joshua and Nico took place sometime after Xion's training. Nico and his army were much too powerful for Joshua's men, so the douchey Jesus had to take care of them **personally**. Using his Overload Skill, _Nazareth's Wrath_ , which gave him the appearance of a glowing messiah, and Nico using his Overload skill, _Nico-Mega Trickster_ , which had his shadow turn into the Persona, Izanagi-no-Okami. As powerful as Nico's Overload Skill was, he had trouble taking down the dochey archangel. Xion then stepped in, and used her Overload Skill, which turned the tables on Joshua. Before the final blow could be struck by Xion, however, her Overload Skill expired, and she returned to normal. Seeing an opening, Joshua took out a pistol and shot her. Nico ran to his vassals side. Seeing the clear pain and agony on her face made him worry. That pistol clearly wasn't normal, and it was killing her. With her last bit of energy, Xion gave the overlord her keyblade, as well as her power. Atfer that, she faded into darkness, and was no more. First Nico cried at the death of his vassal, but then let out a shout of anger, as he used his new Overload Skill, _Nico-Mega Legend_ , which not only summoned Izanagi-no-Okami from his shadow, but cladded him in keyblade armor, had him levitate, and had five pairs of keyblades orbiting around him. The five pairs of keyblades were as follows;

Oblivion and Oath Keeper, Ultima Weapon and Omega Weapon, Star Seeker and Counterpoint, Dive Wing and Unbound, and Fenrir and One Winged Angel. The enraged overlord charged at Joshua, who for some reason didn't put up a fight at all. But Nico didn't care. He had every intent to kill the angel. His rage made him act more like a demon should. But he didn't want to kill him right away. No, he wanted to make the angel suffer first. And with every scream and cry the douchey angel made, left a pinch of satisfactory for Nico. Soon, he felt it was time to end it. As he headed toward the nearly dead Joshua's direction to make the final blow, the angel disappear in a flash of light at the last minute.

Angered that he wasn't able to finish off Xion's killer, he vowed that the next time they met, Joshua was a dead man.

As if it wasn't bad enough to lose one vassal, Nico soon lost another through Axel. He blamed himself for not being able to protect Xion, and decided he had to leave, and would only come back once he was stronger. Nico never saw him again since.

* * *

While Nico looked at Joshua with restrained fury, Coden, on the other hand, looked at Joshua with worry. Unlike Nico, he met Joshua around the time he was trying to atone for his crimes. When he first met him, he was a different person from the Joshua Nico knew. In fact, if it wasn't for Joshua, Coden probably wouldn't be a Celestial Knight today. Thinking about it had memories flood through the lynx's head.

* * *

Coden sat on a bench after another failure of a mission. He was about ready to give up being a Celestial Knight. However, Joshua noticed the distressed cat and came to talk to him. Coden explained he wanted to become a Celestial Knight because many people looked down on him for having Asperger Syndrome. He wanted to become a knight to give people like him hope, and prove to the world that Aspergers isn't a disability, and if used right, can become one's greatest strength. But most importantly, he wanted to become a knight to make the world a better place for those with Asperger Syndrome; a world that treats them like equals rather then people who have something wrong with them. But seeing as he wasn't getting anywhere, Coden felt it was time to give up, where Joshua answered "But Coden... I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world."

Coden wondered what those words meant. Joshua explain that they were something a friend of his always told him, and he would treasure those words forever. Then he explained to Coden that if he gave up on being a Celestial Knight, he'll give up on making the world a better place. Coden still showed signs of doubt, and felt it was beyond his ability to do. So Joshua told Coden the story of the sinful angel who tried to destroy the Netherworld out of blind hatred of demons. Coden was wary of demons, but wasn't the kind of cat who judged people without getting to know them first. When Coden heard that an angel tried to kill all demons for the sins of one, he angrily asked who this awful person was, where Joshua confessed that he himself was the sinful angel, which took the lynx by surprise. Joshua then explained how he regrets his actions, and wants to make things right, even though the whole Netherworld hates him, and would never trust him. But despite how difficult this was going to be, he wasn't going to let that stop him from doing what's right. Hearing this from Joshua inspired the lynx and gave him hope, something that reminded him of his role model, Chiaki Nanami, who he talked to Joshua about soon after. Joshua encouraged the lynx some more by telling him that one day he'll probably become one of Chiaki's knights. Coden was a little doubtful, but appreciated Joshua's comment nonetheless. Joshua was kind of surprised to hear that despite what he did in the past, he still earned Coden's respect, and even his friendship. Before they could say anything else, One of the heads of the Celestial Council, Munakata, came out from the council hall and called for Joshua. When Coden asked what Munakata wanted Joshua for, Joshua answered "Further atonement." Joshua then followed Munakata to the council hall. Before the doors fully closed, Joshua spoke up for Coden to hear.

"Remember what we talked about, Coden." he said, "Don't give up on doing what's right."

* * *

Like Joshua, Coden will always treasure those words; "Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world." He was truly grateful to Joshua, and respected him. But he knew that once they defeat Jericho, Nico, another person Coden respected and was grateful for, was going to kill him. The lynx was conflicted. He knew that technically Nico had the right to kill Joshua, and Joshua wanted to let it happen so he can pay his debt to him, but this still didn't feel right. Letting his friend be killed by another friend just felt wrong.

'What do I do...?' Coden thought to himself.

* * *

If Joshua had to be honest with himself, he truly didn't want to die. However, he knew it was what had to be done. What he did was unforgivable, and this was the punishment for his crimes. He was grateful to Nico, though, for allowing him to clean up the rest of his mess before he was to die by the hands of the one who made him see the error of his ways. When he saw Nico cry over the death of Xion, he saw himself crying over the death of his friend, Sarai. When he saw Nico's face full of hatred towards him for killing his vassal, he saw himself making that same face towards Minamimoto, Sarai's murderer. The only difference between them was while Joshua hated all demons for the sins of one, Nico targeted his hatred towards Joshua alone, and didn't blindly hate other angels for it. He didn't know that then, but can clearly see that now when he saw how kind Nico is to Coden and Chiaki.

So that was why he didn't put up a fight when Nico tried to kill him... It was because he knew he had to pay for what he's done.

However, before Nico could finish the job, he was saved by a demon oracle named Pram, who teleported him to her castle at the last minute. After making a deal that she'd help him atone for his sins in exchange for becoming her vassal for the time it took, Joshua was able to atone for the other demons he wronged through the oracle. Once Pram's vassals helped all the demons who suffered at the hands of Joshua, she let him go free, but promised him that in the end, Joshua's life will be in Nico's hands. Joshua just told her that that's how it should be.

But before he could face Nico again to fully pay his debt, he had to return to Celestia for the trouble his actions caused for his fellow angels. That's when he met Coden and gave him some encouragement before making further atonement.

However, before he could face Nico again to let him finish his final form of atonement, Joshua was once again face to face with Sarai's murderer, now back from the dead with his power over Taboo. Joshua explained to him that he doesn't want any trouble, and all he wants is to atone for what he did to the Netherworld. Minamimoto didn't really care about Joshua's resolve, or the Netherworld itself for that matter. He just wanted to make Joshua suffer. So he used his Taboo powers to create Jericho using Joshua's memories of his sins. However, Minamimoto was quickly destroyed by his own creation, and Jericho began to cause more havoc in the Netherworld, while Joshua continued to chase him down and tried to stop his evil twin.

* * *

"Hey, narrator!" said Seven, "Are you almost done with all that backstory stuff? We'd like to get to the actual story so I can beat some sh*t up, ya know?"

"Don't rush him, Seven." Godot told the bad ass, "The backstory was necessary to explain some key points to the story."

"But nobody's got time for that!" Seven told the advisor, "When the readers read this, they were expecting bad ass action and humor, not drama. If these people wanted drama, they would have read ' **Danganronpa X3: Savior's Last Bloom,'** yo!"

"Hey, that fan fiction was great!" Coden said.

"I never said it was bad. I'm just saying that's the story to go to for drama. This is the story for bad ass action and humor."

"That's enough, everyone." said Nico, as he was looking around.

"What's wrong, Nico?" asked Chiaki.

"...We have company." the overlord answered.

Soon, black creatures sprouted from the ground shaped like many different animals.

"I've never seen Heartless like those before." Nico said.

"Those aren't Heartless." Joshua told the overlord, "Those are Noise... Taboo Noise."

After Joshua said that, the group heard footsteps coming their way, followed by a familiar "Sexy and Dangerous" voice.

"Nico, mother f***ing B." the voice said.

"Ace?!" said Nico, who couldn't see the figure clearly.

"I was right to make a deal with that douche." Ace said, "Now I can get my revenge."

When Ace stepped out of the shadows and now clear to see, he looked quite different from the Ace they saw before. His arms were covered in shadow, and looked more like claws. His hair was much spikier, and the white in his eyes were now black.

"Ace, what happened to you?!" Nico asked, showing concern for his former vassal.

"Jericho granted me the power of Taboo." said Ace, "And with it, I'm much more powerful then an overlord like you. Your throne will be mine, Nico!"

"We don't have time for this, Ace!" Nico said, "We have to stop Jericho!"

"I don't care what **you've** got to do, Nico Bitch." said the former vassal, "What **I've** got to do is take you down!"

"Damn it!" yelled Nico, as he was about to get ready for battle before his advisor stopped him.

"Leave him to me, my lord." Godot said, "The rest of you get to Jericho."

"Godot, he's too dangerous..." Nico warned.

"Don't worry, Lord Nico." said the advisor, "I've dealt with bigger threats then him. Now go."

"...Okay." Nico said, "But be careful, Godot."

"You do the same, my lord."

Nico and the others tried to run past Ace.

"Oh, no you don't...!"

But before Ace could touch Nico, Godot got in the way and knocked the former vassal into a wall with one hand. Nico and the others were able to make it out, but the Noise soon gave chase. Godot and Ace were now alone.

"You made a big mistake fighting me alone." Ace said.

"And you made a big mistake underestimating me." said Godot, as he chugged down a cup of coffee.

After drinking his bitter elixir, the advisor clashed with the former vassal.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Black Tear, Mukuro approached Junko's throne with a blue haired girl in a white dress and red ribbon, as well as a living stuffed white rabbit with red eyes and a stitched mouth.

"What's this? More of them Netherworld Police people?" a lazy Junko said, "F**k the po-pos."

"Actually, these two are news anchors for SatilTV, my lady." Mukuro told her sister and overlord.

"That's right." said the rabbit, who had a surprisingly masculine voice despite his appearance, "I'm Usagi, and this is Pleinair Allaprima. You may also know her from the Dark Assemblies..."

"PLEINAIR!?" Junko cried, as she jumped out of her throne, quickly shifted from lazy to kawaii, and started to shake her hand wildly, "I'M SUCH A BIG FAN! WHAT A PLEASURE TO BE IN YOUR PRESSANCE, YOU CUTE WITTLE THING, YOU!"

Pleinair didn't say a word. She just stared at Junko blankly.

"You're so cute when you say absolutely nothing!" said Kawaii Junko.

"Um, Miss Enoshima..." Usagi began to say.

"Oh, don't bother with the formality junk." said the Despair Overlord, "Please, just call me Junko."

"Um... Alright Junko." said Usagi.

"That's **Miss Junko** to you." the Despair Overlord said in a more serious tone.

"Are we about to make another _Team Four Star_ reference?" asked Mukuro.

"Absolutely." said Junko.

"Then I know where **this** is going..." the soldier said, looking away.

"Now, what can I do for you, rabbit thing?" Junko asked the stuffed toy.

"Actually, it's Usagi." he answered.

"Wait a minute..." said Junko, "Usagi, Usalia, Usami... Does Nippon Ichi Software have a thing for rabbits or something?"

"I don't know, probably." said Usagi, "But anyway, if you don't mind, we'd like to interview you."

"You wanna interview lil' ol me?" asked Junko.

"Yes, we do." said Usagi, "You see, we think learning about you and your master plans would make a great story."

"Well, I'm speechless!" Junko said, "To think I'd get enough recognition to be interviewed! But where do I start? I didn't make my debut until Chapter eight... Well, unless you include that Prequel Vixen7117 made..."

"Please, start from where you think is best." said Usagi.

"Very well!" said Queen Junko, "Then we'll start where all good stories start off... With a council meeting."

"This is going to be the longest chapter yet..." Mukuro mumbled.

* * *

Back with Nico and the others, the crew continued to run from the Taboo Noise.

"If only we could get rid of those guys..." said Coden.

"Maybe I could blow them away with my electric eyebrows!" said Nekomaru.

Suddenly, Chiaki's eyes began to sparkle.

"Nekomaru, can I try something?" she asked the berseker.

The Noise continued the chase when they notice Chiaki, who was now wearing a red and white cap with a green design in the front of it. Suddenly, she pointed her finger at the noise.

"Nekomaru, use Thunderbolt!" she cried.

The berserker jumped into the air above the Noise.

"Neko... CHUUUUUUUUU!" Nekomaru yelled, as the electric from his eyebrows zapped and obliterated the Noise.

"I think you leveled up, Nekomaru." Chiaki said.

"Awesome!" said Nekomaru, "Now, let's catch up with the others!"

* * *

The interview of Overlord Junko continued.

"...And once they thought I was going to actually be their best friend forever, I pretended to hug them, just to put tranquilizer darts in their necks. Then they started sleeping like babies."

"What did you do next?" asked Usagi.

"I put the girl in a death trap labyrinth that had her cut, beaten, and in the end, stabbed by multiple spears!" Junko answered, "As for the cat, I tied him up and forced him to watch the show."

"Whoa! That's diabolical!" said Usagi.

"Why, thank you, my good sir." said Queen Junko.

"Did the girl die?"

"No, she's still alive."

" **Really**?! I'd have thought something like that would **kill** her!"

"Well, it **did** kill her in a different universe."

"What?"

" _'Doomed by Canon, Saved by Non-Canon,'_ or some bullsh*t like that. I dunno. Go look it up on _TV Tropes_ or something."

"Okay, then. So what did you do to the cat afterwords?"

"Oh, I untied him, and then he nearly cut my throat with his scythe. Clearly he was ready to send me to hell."

"Don't we **live** in hell?"

"I dunno. Probably."

"So, why'd he spare you?"

"Well, if he didn't, one, poor Chiaki would have died, and two, we wouldn't have much of a story."

"Yeah, that would have been a shame." said Usagi.

"The girl dying, or having no story?" asked Junko.

"...Yes." the stuffed rabbit said, "So what happened next?"

"Well, there was no way they were going to make it by just walking, so I made a portal for them so they'd reach Nico's castle gates."

"Why'd you do that?"

"To advance the story. Plus, Nico provides a lot of fun when he comes to visit."

"Isn't Nico B that awesome let's player?"

"He is, isn't he?"

"I love that guy's videos. When's he gonna play Disgaea?"

"Well, if he'd stop putting the game on polls, and actually give the game a chance, he'd probably realize it's the perfect game for his channel."

"So... Never?"

"You said it, not me."

"Someones gotta tell that guy a Picky Penguin probably made the game."

"I know, right?!"

"Um, my lady..." said Mukuro, "Isn't it dangerous to to break the fourth wall **this much?** "

"Silly sister." said Kawaii Junko, "We never **had** a fourth wall."

"That explains so much..." the soldier said.

"Well, then. Shall we continue the interview?" Usagi asked.

"Sure, little rabbit!" Kawaii Junko said, "Now, where was I...?"

* * *

Back at Jericho's lair, Nico and the others continued though the hall in search of the douchey Anti-Christ. Chiaki and Nekomaru soon caught up with the others.

"Hey, look." Seiko said, "Ash Catch-iaki and Pooper-chu are back."

"Hey!" said Nekomaru, "The proper term is Pika-SHIIIIIIIIIIII...!" (Big Sh*t Count: 11)

After some bad Pokemon puns, they were about to make a turn, but Nico stopped them.

"Let me check to see if it's safe first." he said, as he peeked from the corner, "...Uh oh."

"Don't tell me." said Seven, "There's a whole hall full of Heartless out there."

"Yup." said Nico.

"Bunch of Darksides at the end?" asked the bad-ass.

"Most likely." answered the overlord.

"...Bring it on." Seven said, as he charged down the hall, "BOO-YAH-HA-HA!"

As the bad-ass began bashing Heartless left and right, Ludacris' song " _Move, Bitch (Get Out the Way)"_ started playing in the background. Soon, the general stepped forward to lend a hand.

"Come, Cham-P!" said General Gundham, "You know what to do."

A chubby hamster with small demon wings and demon horns came out a summoning circle. He was soon surrounded by Neo-Shadows.

"You foolish Heartless! Don't you know what Cham-P's favorite food is?" Gundham asked, "...DARKNESS!"

Suddenly, the little hamster gobbled up one of the Neo-Shadows, causing the others to run in fear. It didn't take long for Cham-P to catch up to them and gobble up the rest. After devouring all the Neo-Shadows, Cham-P let out a small burp, and a puff of black smoke came out his mouth.

Soon, Morningstar Heartless showed up.

"Lady Chiaki." Coden said, "Since Vixen isn't here with me, I'll need your help with this holy spell."

"Okay!" said Chiaki.

Light engulfed both angels as they chanted in unison;

" _Oh divine spear, run my enemy through! Holy Lance!_ "

Spears of light formed in a circular pattern in the air and lunged themselves into the Heartless, causing them to burst into smoke. They reached the end, and like Seven predicted, there were a bunch of Dark-Side Heartless waiting for them.

"Look's like I'm up..." said Nico.

However, Kazuichi stopped him.

"Wait, Lord Nico." he said, "Why don't you let me take this one."

The Overlord of Metal Shark walk towards the giant Heartless soon after.

"Are you sure about this, Soda?" Maya asked.

"Have you forgotten?" Kazuichi asked, "...I'm an **Overlord** now."

Then, after a shout of "GARGANTUAN LAND SHARK!" The Metal Shark Overlord was surrounded by blue aura that almost looked like water. When the aura cleared up, where Kazuichi was originally standing, now stood a ferocious land-shark. Although he was only half the size of Mean Dino, he was still intimidating.

"Is this... His Overload Skill?" Nagisa asked.

"Kazuichi has indeed become an Overlord." General Gundham said.

Kazuichi used his land-shark strength to take down the Darksides one by one, slamming them to the ground, into the walls, even into the ceiling. Once they were all dealt with, Kazuichi returned to normal.

"That... Was awesome, Kazuichi!" Nico told him.

"Thanks, Lord Nico." said the Metal Shark Overlord.

* * *

Back at Black Tear, Usagi continued his interview with Junko.

"So you had Mono-Cams watch Nico and the others ever since?" asked the stuffed rabbit.

"That's right!" answered Junko, "I've gotta be one step ahead of them, after all."

"So then what happened?"

"Well, eventually, Nico and Coden reunited after he One-Punched Ace in the face. Then they headed to Rich Prick to save some Prinnies from Togami, and then got him to help find Chiaki with his cameras if he didn't want to be violated by Genosider Sho."

"I thought her name was Genocide Jack."

"You must have gotten your info from an unreliable source."

"That's the last time I research anything on Trikipediea. So, what happened next?"

"Well, after Donald Chump helped the crew find Chiaki, they teleported to her location, just to be attacked by Metatron."

"The Metal Archangel?"

"Yeppers! And thanks to those cameras Bitchy Rich has, the guy with the top hat, B.O., I think his name was, went to tell him about it."

"And did he help?"

"Nope! He just shouted 'I F***ING **CALLED** IT!' and went back to sitting on his throne gloating about it."

"Really!? What a douche!"

"I know, right?!"

"So then what happened?"

"Well, after some disagreements, we got one of the most epic fights in this entire fan fiction!"

"How epic was it?"

"Ever watched Gurren Lagann?"

"Yeah."

"That epic."

"Awesome! I wish I was there to see it!"

"I think I still have the tape. **MUKURO!** "

"Yes, Lady Junko." the soldier said as she retrieved the tape and played it for Usagi and Pleinair to watch.

"...Hey! Isn't that **Laharl**?" asked Usagi.

"It sure is!" Junko answered.

"Does he stay with the group?"

"Heh! I **wish**!"

"Aw, **man**!"

Usagi, Pleinair, and Junko continued to watched the tape, making more comments about the battle, save Pleinair, who just sat there silently.

* * *

Back with the battle between Ace and Godot, the two demons continued to clash.

"Your not bad." Ace said, "I'm amazed you can stand up to my Taboo form."

"...Why must you continue to go after Lord Nico?" Godot asked.

"Because... I deserve to be an Overlord!"

"You sure about that?"

The two punched in unison, causing a shockwave that pushed them both in the opposite direction.

"What do you mean by that, Cyclops?" said Ace, "I was Nico's strongest warrior, and yet that stupid pervert of a mechanic became an overlord before me!"

"Okay, first of, compared to our chef, Teruteru, Soda's a gentleman, second, when it's said and done, Soda's a genius with his mechanic skills, and third, he had something you lacked... The one thing that made him worthy of becoming an overlord in Lord Nico's eyes that you didn't possess."

"And what's that."

"...Heart. Sure, the kid had a bit of an unhealthy obsession with Princess Sonia at the time, but in the end, he was kind, loyal, and put his comrades first. When he sent out his robot army, only half of them fought against the enemy kingdom. The other half kept the other vassals safe. You, on the other hand, would attack the enemy even if a comrade was in the way. You weren't afraid of friendly fire. You only cared about yourself, and what you wanted, and that, my friend, is why Lord Nico didn't see you fit to become an overlord..."

"SHUT UP!" Ace said, as he charged at Godot and hit him with an explosive punch, sending him to a wall, "Heart?! Are you kidding!? That kind of crap makes you weak! Friendship and kindness are a distraction, and a demon who shows mercy is not fit to be an overlord! Nico's too soft! If he were to face a ruthless overlord more powerful then he was, he'd be dead in an instant! That heart of his is going to get him killed!"

"...Ace." Godot began to say, "There was a time... You use to respect Lord Nico. What happened to you?"

"I only showed him respect so he could give me the respect I deserved. I was loyal to him so I could become an overlord. But no matter what, I could never seem to get his damn approval! To him, all I was to him was nothing more then another one of his lackeys."

"If you truly believe that... Then you don't know Lord Nico like I do."

Ace raised an eyebrow when he heard the advisor say that.

"...The Lord Nico I know... doesn't have lackeys... He has family. The Lord Nico I know... Treats his subjects with respect, cares for their well-being, and would put his life along the line to protect them."

"...Then what about Morishige and Komaeda?" Ace asked.

"They gave him reason enough for him not to have the same amount of respect as the other vassals. They aren't entirely the best people you'd ever meet. But even so, Nico still has enough heart to show them more mercy then they deserve. They're actually became much better people than when they first became his vassals. Komaeda's still crazy, but is very loyal to Lord Nico, and Morishige... well, he's always running away and trying to get out of doing work, so he's still got a long way to go. But those two just prove how blind you are."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"...Haven't you noticed... Nico showed you more respect then he shows them?"

Ace had a bit of a surprised expression on his face when the advisor said that.

"Nico... Saw you as a true companion. He must have seen the good in you if he treated you with so much respect. In fact, he was truly heartbroken when you betrayed him. He didn't want to believe you went against him... That you deceived him... That you were only using him. In the end, he blamed himself for what you did, despite the fact that it was clearly your fault. Despite what you did, he couldn't kill you, and didn't even want to banish you, but chose the latter since it was the more merciful choice. He saw you as a friend... As family... And when you betrayed him... It hurt him more then any attack that was ever thrown at him. If you really think Nico didn't respect you, then you're a bigger fool then I thought."

Ace was speechless. With him just standing there, Godot decided the fight was over. So he picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." he said, "I'm going back to Lord Nico."

Godot then walked away, leaving the stunned Ace alone.

* * *

Back at the interview with Junko, Usagi and Pleinair finished watching the video.

"Wow! What a sight." Usagi said, "Though, I'm surprised Nico spared Metatron."

"I'm not." said Junko, "Nico's always been a softy."

"So, what happened next?"

"Well, I finally made my appearance in this fan fiction, and decided to take some real action this time. I sent a little succubus over to mind control one of his vassals to fight against Nico. Nagisa, to be exact.

"Really? And how'd that go?"

"Well, thanks to that cat's magic and Monaca's big mouth, her spell wore off, and when she tried it again, she got bitch slapped by the guy! And man, was he mad"

"Oh, man! Then what he do?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this! You see, Nagisa pulled out a gun and pointed at Monaca, who looked like she was gonna wet herself. But then he points it in the air and told her to get out of his sight like a bad-ass. But the moment she ran away, he got on his knees and started crying!"

"Like a **bitch**?" asked Usagi.

"Like a **bitch**!" answered Junko.

"Wow! Then what happened?"

"Well, after reuniting with an old friend of theirs, as well as having the janitor kidnapped by some kid who sounds like Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist, Nico and the crew found themselves in a death trap labyrinth."

"Like the one you put Chiaki in?"

"No, this one was a watered down version. But the traps weren't even the worst part."

"What was the worst part?"

The douche who put them in there started singing parody song about their suffering while they were in the labyrinth."

"This guy sounds douchier then Togami!"

"He is, my friend. He is. And now that brings us here to Chapter Twelve, where Nico is about to face that douche and continue making his way to my castle."

"Are you going to try and slow them down again?"

"I'm still thinking about it. They'll probably make it to Black Tear if they beat ol' Jerry, but I can probably come up with something."

"Well, that was really interesting. This master plan yours will indeed make a great story!"

"Glad to hear it! Now, I suppose this means it's time to say goodbye."

"Well, thank you for your time, Junko!"

Junko giggled as she pulled a lever, causing a firetruck to fall on and crush Usagi.

"That **Miss Junko** to you." she said in a more serious voice.

Pleinair looked a little sad.

"Why the long face?" Junko asked her, "Don't you have plenty of replacement Usagi dolls?"

Pleinair looked at Junko and finally spoke.

"...Hungry..." she said.

Junko squealed at the sound of her adorable voice.

"Mukuro, get this girl a sundae, and escort her out, please!"

"Yes, my lady." Mukuro said, as she led the little girl away.

"Bye bye, sweetie!" Junko said to her, "Come back if you have another Usagi doll for me to crush!"

* * *

Nico and the others finally made it to Jericho. When they saw him, he looked almost like Joshua, but he instead had black hair, red eyes with black irises, red and black clothes, and black, demonic wings. In conclusion, Jericho looked like what Joshua would have looked like if he were a fallen angel.

"Oh, you made it, Sallys." he said, "I was beginning to worry something might kill you before you got here."

"Jericho..." Joshua said, "Once I'm rid of you, my debt will finally be paid."

"Wow, Sally. You're really in a hurry to die, aren't you?" said the douchey Anti-Christ.

"Shut up, so we can kill you already!" said Nico.

"Ah ha ha ha! You make it sound like that will be easy!" Jericho laughed.

"Have you forgotten that I'm an overlord?" asked Nico.

"Oh, please!" Jericho said, "What's an **overlord** to a **god**?"

"What's a **god**..." said Nico, "...To a **nonbeliever**!?"

The overlord then charged at the douchey Anti-Christ with both Oblivion and Oath Keeper in his hands, just for him to quickly doudge and kick him in the back of the head. After finding himself on the ground, Nico saw the douchey Anti-Christ walk toward him slowly.

"To answer your question..." the douchey Anti-Christ said, "What a god is to a nonbeliever... That would be... Their **worst nightmare**."

Jericho was about to blast him with a dark version of the "Jesus Beam," but the attack collided with the light version shot out by Joshua.

"You alright, Nico?" he asked.

"Don't worry about me..." Nico said, "Just clean up your mess while I pick myself up."

Joshua nodded with understanding, as large angel wing sprouted from his back. He then charged at Jericho. The angel and his evil doppelganger started lashing out swift melee attacks at each other. Eventually, Jericho punch Joshua in the gut and then kicked him to the ground.

"What are you doing, Joshua!?" Nico yelled, "I told you to bring your A-Game!"

Joshua was about to get up, when Jericho swiftly descended and dug his foot into Joshua's stomach. Joshua screamed in agony.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Jericho told his twin, "You never had a chance to defeat me. Your resolve made you weak. You've become such a pathetic wimp."

Tears poured down from Joshua's eyes. Much of them came from the physical pain he felt from Jericho's foot, but most of them came from the mental pain inflicted by his evil twin's insults.

"Stop fooling around, Joshua!" Nico cried, as he struck the evil twin with his keyblades, sending him flying.

Joshua forced himself to sit up, despite the pain in his abdomen.

"I thought you said you wanted to atone!" Nico scolded, "What happened to the Joshua I fought!? What happened to the Archangel that almost took me down?!"

As Nico continued to scold Joshua, Chiaki began to hear a female voice in her head.

'...Chiaki...' it said, '...Please... I need... Your help...'

Chiaki didn't recognize this voice, but something about it felt comforting, and she felt she could trust it. To keep the conversation discrete, she spoke to the voice using her mind.

'Who are you?' Chiaki asked internally.

'...My name... Is Sarai...' said the voice, 'I was... A friend of Joshua's.'

'Why do you need my help?'

'You can sing holy songs, correct.'

'Yes.'

'I'm going to give you something.' Sarai said, "And with it, you'll give Joshua the strength and courage to overcome this obstacle. But first... I must ask you... If I can borrow something of yours..."

While Chiaki and Sarai were having their internal conversation, Jericho got back up and attacked. Nico used his Overload Skill and fought him off while Joshua was still recovering. While fighting Joshua's evil twin, Nico continued to scold Joshua, who at this moment looked like a traumatized puppy.

"You'll never be able to right your wrongs if you keep acting like a wimp!" said the overlord, "Use your Overload skill, damn it!"

"...I can't." Joshua murmur.

"...What?" Nico asked, still fending off the douchey Anti-Christ.

Joshua lost his composure and broke down. Tears streamed from his eye.

"...I **can't**!" he cried, "I don't **have** an Overload skill anymore! My title as Archangel was **stripped** from me, as well as most of my power! At first it didn't matter to me that my power would be taken away! After all, it was used to kill innocent people and ruin many lives! But it seemed not only the entire Netherworld hates me; The entire **cosmos** hate me! The cosmos flipped me off when I was almost done paying off the rest of my debt by creating that monstrosity you're fighting! I've failed! I failed **you**! I failed the **Netherworld**! I failed **Sarai**! I've failed **everyone**!"

Seeing Joshua like this made Jericho laugh with glee.

"Ah ha ha ha! I was right, wasn't I, Sally?" said the evil twin, "You're weak and pathetic. Nico should have just killed you when he had a chance. You're just a waste of space."

Joshua continued to cry as he heard what his twin was telling him, agreeing with everything he said.

"I'm sorry, Sarai..." he said, "...I'm a failure... As an angel... And as a friend..."

Chiaki then spoke up. However, when she spoke, her voice was completely different.

"...But Joshua..." she said, "...I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world."

"...Sarai...?" Joshua said.

Angelic wings sprouted from Chiaki's back, as she floated into the air. Once she was high enough, she began to sing. The moment Joshua heard the lyrics, his eyes filled with happy tears. This was Sarai's song.

 _Calling  
You hear the Calling_

 _Calling_  
 _You hear the Calling_

 _Let me go_  
 _Gravity_  
 _What's on my shoulder?_  
 _"Little by little, I feel a bit better"_

 _Let me know_  
 _Set me free_  
 _I feel a bit older_  
 _Just once more unto the breach_  
 _"Dear friend, once more"_

 _Wake up_  
 _Leave your hesitation_  
 _Wake up_  
 _Time for us to realize_  
 _Wake up_  
 _Show appreciation_  
 _Wake up_  
 _Time for us to realize_

As Sarai, who was borrowing Chiaki's body for the moment, sung her song, Joshua felt power fill him. Soon, his body glowed, and his Overload Skill returned to him... No, this was a **new** Overload Skill. It was similar to his original one, but not the same. Instead of taking on the appearance of a more mature version of himself, his body glowed, but kept his original, teenage stature. To make up for this, instead of just having one pair of wings, he had four pairs. Ten glowing swords orbited around him as well, similar to the ten keyblades that surrounded Nico. This new Overload Skill was dubbed _Nazareth's Blessing._

"...Thank you, Sarai..." Joshua said, "...I was a fool to give up on myself so easily..."

Joshua then faced Nico.

"Let's take this douche down." he said.

"...Right." said Nico.

"So, you've got a new Overload Skill." Jericho said, "Big deal, Sally."

Joshua and Nico got themselves ready to fight the douchey Anti-Christ.

"Follow my lead!" said Joshua.

"Screw that!" said Nico.

Both charged at Jericho as the orbiting swords and keyblades spun around them and attacked the evil twin. Joshua and Nico then flew upward, as Jericho tried to give chase. Both Nico and Joshua faced him, as Joshua raised his arm, then looked at Nico.

"Works for you?" he asked him.

"What do you think?" Nico answered, as he raised his arm as well.

Nico and Joshua then launched their swords and keyblades like missiles at the douchey Anti-Christ, sending him back to the ground. Nico and Joshua flew down and started flying in circles around Jerico seven times before launching another attack.

"Another world awaits." said Nico.

"And you're going." said Joshua.

After a loud shout from both of them, Nico and Joshua sent their swords and keyblades into the air, which turned into towers of light, each striking Jericho.

"You... Fools...!" Jericho said, "This... Is... Nothing...!"

"... **Now** , Joshua!" Nico commanded, " **Finish him off!** "

Joshua then summoned a larger sword of light from above.

"Say goodbye, you walking pile of sin." Joshua said, as he had the sword pierce through his evil twin.

Jericho looked at the sword impaling his body with shock.

" **How**...?!" he said, "How did you... Get so **powerful**...?! I **broke** you...! Reduced you to nothing but **trash**...! And you managed to defeat **me**...?! A **god**...?! This... Isn't...Happening...! **AHHHHHHHHHH**!"

And with that, Jericho exploded into black smoke, and was no more. Afterwords, Nico and Joshua reverted to Normal. They soon heard clapping. Looking in the direction it came from, they saw Godot.

"Good job, Lord Nico." he said, "Glad I at least saw the finale."

The overlord walked towards his adviser.

"You okay, Godot?" he asked.

"Don't worry, my lord." Godot said, "Remember what I said before; I've dealt with bigger threats then him."

"How's Ace?" asked Nico.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." Godot said, as he looked the way he came from, "You can come out now."

After Godot said that, Ace soon made himself known. When everyone saw him, he was back to normal. This was probably due to Jericho's destruction.

"How'd you know I was here?" Ace asked.

"It was less of me knowing **you were there** , and more of just knowing **who you are**." Godot answered, "I just knew you'd show up is all."

"Ace..." Nico said, "...I'm glad you're alright."

"Nico, **don't**..." Ace said, "After what I did to you... I don't deserve your kindness... I deserve your wrath."

"I think you've been through enough, Ace." Nico said.

Ace got on his knees.

"...Nico... No, **Lord** Nico..." Ace said, "... Forgive me for being such a fool... No, I don't **deserve** your forgiveness... But at least understand that I'm truly sorry for what I've done. I was blinded by my jealousy... only focused on becoming an overlord... That I lost myself... I'll accept any punishment you have for me, my lord."

"Like I said..." the overlord, told him, "You've been through enough."

Nico extended his hand out to Ace.

"Now, then..." said Nico, "...Will you allow me to help you become a **proper** overlord?"

Ace looked at Nico's hand for awhile before taking it. Nico then helped his vassal back up.

"... It's good to have you back, Ace." said Nico.

"...Good to be back, Lord Nico." said Ace.

While Nico and Ace rekindled their friendship, Joshua walked towards Chiaki, who was still possessed by Sarai.

"...Sarai..." he said.

"...Hello, Joshua." his friend said.

"...I'm sorry..." Joshua said, "...I'm sorry for what I became... I'm sorry I failed you..."

"You didn't fail me, Joshua." said Sarai, "Although you did lose your way, once you realized what you did was wrong, you did everything in your power to make it right... And for that, I'm proud of you."

"Sarai..."

"I'm glad that I never really lost you... That the Joshua I knew and love was still in there."

"Why would you forgive me for the horrible things I've done...? Why would you still call me your friend?"

"The same reason the overlord over there forgave the vassal who wronged him." Sarai said, pointing her hand towards Nico and Ace, "Because I know the real you. I know that deep down, you're actually a good person. The overlord may not know you enough to see the good in you, but he can clearly see the good in his vassal... Because he knows the real him."

Joshua looked at Nico, seeing how happy he was to have an old friend back, despite what he did in the past. It made him feel so foolish for trying to destroy the Netherworld. It was clear that there are good demons in the world, and Nico was one of them.

"...I have to go now, Joshua." Sarai said, cutting off his train of thought.

"... I'll see you soon." Joshua told his friend.

"If Nico is the kind of overlord I think he is... Then I don't think that'll be the case."

Sarai's spirit slowly left Chiaki's body.

"...Goodbye, Joshua..." she said before departing, causing Chiaki to pass out.

Joshua quickly caught Chiaki before she hit the ground. He then placed her down gently.

"...Good bye, Sarai." Joshua said, "...And thank you."

Joshua then headed towards Nico, who soon noticed him coming forward. The angel kneeled before the overlord.

"Nico..." he said, "...Thank you for your help. I will now respectfully accept my fate."

Coden wanted to jump in and talk Nico out of killing Joshua, but was stopped by Godot.

"This has to be done, Coden." the advisor said.

The lynx eyes watered as he was forced to stand by. Nico looked down at Joshua and summoned Oblivion, the keyblade that was once Xion's.

"Joshua..." the overlord said, "Despite what you did today, you've committed a crime against me I can never forgive. Xion died by your hands, and you're going to take responsibility for it."

"As it should be." said Joshua.

"You said you'd give me your life as payment for the life you've taken from Xion, and I will gladly take it."

Nico then pointed Oblivion at the angel, who closed his eyes and braced himself for his punishment.

"...So from this day forward... You're my vassal."

Joshua opened his eyes and looked at Nico with both shock and confusion.

"You will be my servant, and I will be your master. You will do what I say, no questions asked. You will work for me in order to pay off your debt. You may never receive my forgiveness... But you can at least try to earn my trust and respect."

Joshua tilted his head. Nico interpreted this as him asking "Why spare me?" so he answered the unasked question.

"...Your life is mine, remember? I can do with it as I please."

Joshua got up and bowed.

"As you wish, Lord Nico." he said.

"Okay, don't call me 'Lord.'" Nico said, "Coming from you, it's just wrong."

"... Master, then?"

"Damn it, that's even worse! Just call me Nico!"

"Very well, Nico."

Coden looked at the advisor.

"You **knew** this would happen, didn't you?" he asked.

"What can I say?" Godot answered, "I know my overlord well."

The lynx and the advisor soon heard a peep from Chiaki. As they turned to look in her direction, she started to get up.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Coden asked.

"I'm fine." Chiaki answered. She soon noticed Nico and Joshua.

"Nico spared him, didn't he?"

"He did." Godot answered, "Joshua will instead work as Lord Nico's vassal to pay off his debt."

"...I knew he was a kind demon." said Chiaki, as he looked at the overlord.

The lynx and the advisor noticed the blush in her cheeks as she looked at Nico, causing them to smile. Nico then made an announcement for everyone to hear.

"Alright, everyone." he said, "The Black Tear Netherworld is close. It's best we continue our journey to take out Junko."

"Yes, sir!" everyone else said in unison.

So Nico and the others left the gates of Jericho and pressed onward to Black Tear.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Netherworld known as "Wyvern Snow," a girl with white hair and a poofy white dress looked out her castle window, a smile soon showing up on her face. Soon her servant approached her. He was a black snowman with blue clothes, and red eyes.

"Lady Pram." he said to his master.

"What is it, Black Frost?" she said to her servant.

"Why didn't you tell Joshua that when Nico takes his life, he would make him his servant?"

"You know me." said Pram, "I like messing with people by using vague predictions."

The oracle continued to look out the window with the same smile on her face.

"You miss him, don't you, my lady?" asked Black Frost.

"Yeah..." Pram answered, before realizing what she just said, causing her to blush, "B-But only because I miss **picking** on him and all! I-it's not like I **like** him or anything!"

Black Frost just smiled.

"Whatever you say, my lady."

"Oh... Go do vassal things or something!" said the oracle, as she sent the black snowman away.

Once Black Frost was gone, Pram's smile returned, which was followed by a sigh.

"You did it, Joshy." she said, "Good job."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Mukuro wasn't kidding! This was my longest chapter yet! And so far, I think this is the chapter I'm most proud of. Not only is Joshua my favorite TWEWY character; He's a character who's had a big impact on my life just from a quote he says, which is why the same thing is reflected with Coden and Joshua's friendship in here. If we want to make the world a better place, then we need to do what we have to, no matter how difficult it is, because once we give up on ourselves, we give up on the world. Some people don't really like Joshua, and I can understand why, but hopefully you'll understand why Joshua will always be my favorite character. Who knows? I might make a spinoff series about Joshua's time as Pram's vassal at some point.  
**

 **Now, for other notes, I think I love Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged a little too much, because I could not resist giving Junko the "Cell Interview Gag." To be honest, the two villains have a few things in common, such as only wanting to rule the world for fun and entertainment, and having a fun-loving side to them.**

 **And lastly, Please read Ace Neo's Danganronpa X3: Savior's Last Bloom. Like Vixen7117's Queen of Hope, it's a fantastic "Chiaki Lives" fan fiction that I highly recommend. And if you haven't already, check out the Overlord Nico Prequel Vixen made on her Chiaki Nanami Drabbles. She did a good job on it.**

 **I consider this chapter an early birthday gift to myself, since I published it on April 6th, and my birthday is on April 7th. And the fact that I had a blast writing this chapter despite is length made it a great birthday gift, and I hope you all enjoyed it too. And don't worry. Aqua will make an actual appearance later on, and not just be mentioned in flashbacks. Until we meet again on Chapter 13. Stay classy, everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13: Kurokuma Says What?

Junko sat in her thrown, thinking about what to do next.

"Nico and his crew will be here soon enough." she said, "I wonder if I can slow them down one last time..."

Soon, a Monokuma unit headed her way. Unlike most Monokuma units who were half white and half black, this one was completely black, and was dressed like a gangster.

"Junko, baby!" he said, "Why not wet me have some fun with the Overwowd?"

"...Um, are you okay, Kurokuma?" Junko asked, "You sound like you have a major case of the 'Elmer Fudds.'"

"Yeah, during my wast battew, my voice chip got damaged, and is now on the fwitz." Kurukuma answered, "Pwus, it appwentwy makes fow some funny jokes."

Yes, poor Kurokuma's damaged voice chip messed up his speech, preventing him from pronouncing the letter "R" or the letter "L," and would have to replace them with "Ws." Sometimes he has other speech malfunctions as well. This'll brings a lot of humorous events, but I'm sure there will be times no one will understand a word he's saying.

"Yeah, no kidding, narrator." Junko said, "I had to reread Kuro's dialogue at least three times just to figure out what he said."

"So, youw sexiness, I wouwd wike to have a chance to swow down Nico befowe he gets hewe."

"Alright, then." said Junko, "How do you plan to slow him down?"

"Junko, my fwiend..." Kuro said, "Thewes onwy one way to stop an overwowd...You must **duew** him!"

Both Junko and Mukuro's eyes widened when they heard that. Junko bursted out laughing afterwords.

"D-did you just say ' **do** ' him?" Mukuro asked.

"I said ' **duew** ' him, you f**king swut! What pawt of ' **duew him** ' don't you undewstand?!"

Junko continues to laugh while Mukuro looked horrified. Kurokuma continued.

"I'm gonna duew that son of a bitch, and I'm gonna duew him **hawd!** I'm gonna duew him so **hawd** , he's gonna feew it in the **mowning** when he wakes up!"

"Oh my **GOD**!" cried Mukuro, "Are you **SERIOUS**?!

"Yes, I'm sewious!" said Kuro, "What, you want me ta **duew you, too**?!"

" **HEAVENS, NO**!"

"Then **shut up** , ya **swut**!"

Junko was holding her stomach as she continued to laugh. Kurokuma continued.

"Wike I said, I'm gonna **duew** him! And when I duew him, I'm gonna duew him... In a giant wobot!"

"That sound very uncomfortable..." said Mukuro.

"What the f**k awe you tawkin' about, swut?!"

"Why would you want to do him in a robot...?"

" **DUEW**!"

"...Wait, are you saying ' **do** ,' or ' **duel**?'" Mukuro asked.

" **DUEW**!" Kurokuma answered.

"...So you're going to do Nico?" Mukuro asked, a little too quickly.

"Yes!" said Kuro, obviously unable to hear whether Mukuro said _do_ , or _duel,_ "And I want you to have those Mono-cams weady so you can **watch** me duew him!"

Junko laughs even harder.

"Well... Okay then..." Mukuro said, blushing "Go ahead and... Um... Do Nico."

"I'm gonna **DUEW** him, ya **swut**!" Kurokuma said as he began to storm out, " **PWOPEWY**!"

Kurokuma slammed the doors when he exited the castle.

"Oh, my **GOD**!" Junko said, still laughing, "That was the funniest sh*t **ever**!"

"Lady Junko..." Mukuro said, "Why do you think he wants to... Um... Do Nico?"

"He said **DUEL** him, ya slut!" Junko said, "And besides, how's an animatronic bear suppose to **do** Nico, anyway?"

"...Yeah, that's a good point." Mukuro said.

"Now, observe those Mono-Cams, sis." Junko commanded.

"Yes, my lady." Mukuro said, as she walked off.

After she was quite a distance away, Junko called out "And let me know if Nico can still walk after Kuro's done **doing him**!" which caused Mukuro to let out a horrified scream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nico and the others continued to head to Black Tear. As they were heading there, something occurred to Seven.

"Hey, Boss Man." he said, "How come we're not using that Quick Travel spell to get to Junko's castle? Wouldn't that be faster?"

"It's too dangerous, Seven." said Nico, "Anytime we used the Quick Travel spell to get to Black Tear, we found ourselves in the worst locations, such as her dungeon, in the bottom of Black Tear Lake, one time one of the mages teleported themselves through the castle wall. I don't know how she does it, but Junko made it to where no one can use any kind of shortcut spell to get to her castle without any kind of backfire. So to be on the safe side, we have to walk."

"It's because she wants to toy with her visitors first." Joshua said, "She wants to give them as much despair as she possibly can, so she made sure no one could take the easy way out."

"That kind of thinking definitely sounds like it came from the mind of Junko." Gundham said.

"Alright, I get it." said Seven.

Nico and the others continued to press on, when they reached Black Tear Lake. Soon, the crew noticed a problem.

"What happened to the bridge?" asked Nico.

"It did seem badly worn out the last time we came here." said Godot, "Maybe it finally broke down."

"How are we going to get across?" asked Nagisa, "Not all of us can fly, and this lake isn't safe to swim in."

"Leave this to me, guys." Kazuichi said, as he took out a metal cube, which turned into Sodatron once he threw it.

"Are we all suppose to ride in the robot?" Chiaki asked.

"Not like this." said the Metal Shark Overlord.

Sodatron started walking into the lake.

"Hey, Lord Nico." Kazuichi said, "Do you like boats?"

Sodatron then transformed into a large boat.

"Holy sh*t, I f***ing **love** boats." Nico answered.

"Hop aboard, everyone!" Kazuichi said.

The large vessel was a grand ship that could even fit Mean Dino. Now wearing a captain's hat, Kazuichi drove the boat through the lake of black water.

"This kind of reminds me of the S.S.L.P." said Nico, "The only difference is my Picky Prinnies aren't here."

"I'll let you in on a secret." said the Metal Shark Overlord, "The design was inspired by the S.S.L.P."

"You used the photo Mahiru had, didn't you."

"Good guess, Lord Nico. Yeah, I used that photo for inspiration."

"How's she doing, by the way?"

"Oh, she's doing great. When she's not taking photos in the Netherworld, she's usually helping those in need. Metal Shark's a better place with her around."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Hey! If you're going to Laharl's Overlord Party, you'll able to see her again."

"That be great, Kazuichi."

The two overlords weren't the only ones making chitchat. The vassals and the angels talked amongst each other as well.

"Hey, Coden." Joshua said.

"Yeah, Josh?" said the lynx.

"How come you needed Chiaki's help to use the 'Holy Lance' spell?"

"Oh... Well you see, although I'm pretty good with magic, Holy Lance is a spell a bit too advanced for me at the moment, so I usually need someone's help to pull it off."

"I guess I can try to help you master it if you ever come back to Nico's castle."

"That be great. By the way, are you alright with being Nico's vassal now."

"Sure. In fact, I'm kind of relieved. I didn't really want to die, but I had to do what was right."

"I'm glad this all worked out..."

"Me too. By the way, you mentioned someone named 'Vixen' before. Is she the same fox girl who writes those short stories?"

"She is..."

Komaeda soon shows up.

"Did someone say 'fox?'" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Coden.

"...Oh, no..." said the jester, "I don't think I can hold it in..."

"Hold what in...?" Joshua asked.

Soon, music started playing in the background. Once they heard it, it answered the question.

"...Oh, no..." said Joshua.

"Who said 'fox?'" Nico asked, coming their way.

"It was..." Joshua began.

"Me, Nico." said Coden covering up for Joshua, "I brought up a friend of mine who happened to be a fox. I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, Coden." said the overlord, "You didn't know."

Nico then tried to snap the jester out of it.

"C'mon, Komaeda!" he said, "You can fight it!"

"No, I can't contain it, Nico..." Komaeda said.

"Yes you can, Komaeda!"

"Nope... I've gotta let it out...!"

"Komaeda, no! Don't do it!"

"I gotta do it...!"

"Komaeda, no...!"

" _ **WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!**_ "

" **NO! BAD KOMAEDA!** " Everyone else yelled.

Komaeda just laughed.

"Oh, my **lord**..." Joshua said, as he made a face-palm.

Ace walked over towards Coden.

"Hey, kid." he said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Ace lead the lynx away from the rest of the group.

"Is everything okay?" Coden asked.

"You're acting like nothing has happened between us." said Ace.

"Well, you know what they say. 'Forgive and forget.'"

"Heh. I haven't even apologized yet, and you already forgive me? Are all angels this forgiving?"

"Well, to be fair, I haven't forgiven Junko..."

"I see... Anyway, I know you already forgave me, but I still got to say it; Sorry about what happened at Sinful Coast."

"It's fine, Ace."

"...With that said, I have to point out that I wasn't lying about your fighting style. You made yourself too predictable, and being a glass cannon, that'll be very dangerous."

"...Oh."

"And that's why, if you're ever around, I'd like to train you, if that's alright."

"You'd do that?" the lynx asked.

"Sure." said Ace, "It's the least I could do after what I did."

"Well, Joshua's also going to help me master my holy spells. I guess I'll come to you when I'm finished training with him."

"Heh heh. I'm sure you'll master them in no time. Those spells did give me some trouble in Chapter 4."

"Yeah... Sorry about that..."

"No, no. I started it, and you tried to resolve it peacefully at first. You've got nothing to apologize for."

Nico noticed Ace and Coden making up, causing him to smile.

"Glad things are working out for the better." he said.

"...Not everything, Nico." said a feminine voice belonging to a certain male angel.

Nico turned towards the voice, and saw Joshua right next to him. This startled Nico.

"Hey, don't scare me like that!" Nico said.

"Sorry." Joshua said.

"Yeah, whatever." said Nico, "So, what did you mean by 'not everything?'"

"I was talking with Chiaki for a bit. She said we're going to continue to try and reform Junko."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Are you really okay with that?"

"Chiaki's dead set on this. The least I could do is protect her while she tries."

"And if she fails again?"

"Like I said. I'll protect her."

"I don't mean that, Nico. I mean... What if in the end, you'll be forced to kill Junko?"

"...I don't know." Nico said honestly, "As much as I hate that bitch, I'm hoping she can pull it off. I know if I kill her, it may break Chiaki's heart."

Joshua smiled after Nico said that.

"...You really love her, don't you?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah..." said Nico, before realizing what he just said, "B-because she's my friend, and I love **all** my friends!"

Joshua giggled.

"Yeah, I know." he told the overlord, "But I'm a little more worried about Coden then I am about you when it comes to this Junko situation."

"Well, he did have to watch Chiaki get tortured by her..."

"Exactly. I know how it's like to have that harbored hatred. Since he admitted he still wants to kill Junko, I'm worried about what he'll do when he sees her face to face again..."

Although Nico couldn't say he was in good terms with Joshua yet (If that'll ever happen), he could clearly see that Joshua truly cares about his friend, Coden, and seeing how the lynx tried to protect the sinful angel before, the reverse was also true. And Coden was Nico's friend as well. He'd hate for him to do something reckless.

"I'll go talk to Coden." Nico said, "I'd hate for him do something he would regret. Even if this would protect Chiaki from punishment, if Coden kills Junko, this will hurt Chiaki immensely."

"So you'll try to get through to him?" Joshua saked.

"What do you think?" Nico said.

"Thanks, Nico..."

"Hey, let's get one thing straight! I'm doing this for Coden and Chiaki, not you."

"I know... But I still appreciate it."

"Man, it's weird seeing you like this."

Nico was about to head Coden's way, when Joshua stopped him one last time."

"One more thing, Nico." he said, "...What do you plan to do when this is over?"

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"About Chiaki?" Joshua answered, "Once this is over, Chiaki's going to be punished by Celestia. What are you going to do about that?"

"Like I said before; I'm going to protect her. Not just from Junko, but from Celestia as well."

"I don't think Chiaki wants you to be in bad terms with Celestia."

"After how I defied Metatron, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm **already** in bad terms with Celestia."

"Still... I'm sure Chiaki would end up going back anyway. Even if you try to keep her away."

"Yeah... Even I know that. But I'll think of something."

"Alright." Joshua said.

Nico then headed towards Coden.

"Hey, Ace." he said, "Could you give Coden and I a minute?"

"Alright, Lord Nico." Ace said, as he walked away.

With the lynx and the overlord now alone, Coden spoke up.

"Is something wrong, Nico?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Nico answered, "When I told Chiaki that we'd leave Junko's fate in her hands, you didn't say anything. Were you really okay with that?"

"I... Kind of have to be..." the lynx said, "Or at least... I need Lady Chiaki to **think** I'm alright with it."

"But in reality, you're not."

"Of course I'm not. She forced me to watch Lady Chiaki suffer, while she laughed at our despair. I can't forgive her for that."

"I understand... I know what it's like to have that stored hatred inside."

"I'm aware..." said Coden, who already knew who Nico was referring to.

"I don't know if I'm all that convinced that Junko can actually change... But I guess I have a little more hope now than I had before. After all, I witnessed a douchey tyrant turn over a new leaf."

"I guess I'll need to have that way of thinking in order to keep myself from trying to kill Junko..."

"I know it won't be easy... Even when I spared Joshua, the memories of what he did made me want to kill him... And I had to constantly remind myself that killing him wasn't the right thing to do..."

"I hope being friends with Joshua doesn't make us any less of friends..."

"Of course not. Even if I still don't like that angel's guts, don't think for a second that you've become less of a friend to me. You should see how many friends I've made that actually like Komaeda."

The lynx and the overlord laughed together after that last statement. Soon, however, Coden's face was once again full of worry.

"...Are we doing the right thing?" Coden asked.

"What do you mean?" said Nico.

"If we try and succeed to reform Junko, Lady Chiaki will be punished for showing the Celestial Council up. However, if we kill Junko, it'll make her unhappy... And she might hate us... Might hate me..."

"I don't think she's capable of hate. After what Junko did to you two, she still wants to try to reform her rather than kill her."

"Even so... We'd be leading her to her punishment if we help her reform Junko."

"Don't worry about That, Codes." said Nico, "I'm going to find a way to keep her safe from that punishment."

"Can you really do that?" Coden asked.

"I can try." Nico answered.

"What if Celestia tries to stop you?"

"I wouldn't care... So long as I can keep Chiaki safe."

"Looks like you're as dead set on protecting Lady Chiaki as she is dead set on reforming Junko."

"Of course I am."

"Well... I'm with you, Nico. All the way."

After the pep talk, Nico and Coden decided to join the rest of the group.

* * *

Elsewhere on Black Tear, Kurokuma watched the boat heading toward his location using a pair of high-tech binoculars.

"So, Nico and his cwew are taking a cwuise hewe, I see." he said, "Weww, then I'w send him a wittwe gweeting."

Having a giant Monokuma Mech of his own, he hopped inside and had it fire a missile at Kazuichi's boat, leaving a fairly large hole in it.

"Oh dear!" cried Monomi, "We've been attacked!"

"At this rate, we'll sink!" said Nagisa.

"We're in deep SHIIIIIIIIIII...!" (Big Sh*t Count: 12) said Nekomaru.

"Guys, guys! Don't panic. I've got the perfect plan to take care of this." said Komaeda, "All we have to do is drill little holes in the boat, and the water will pour out."

"That's the stupidest idea, even for you!" said Seven, "All that'll do is make us sink faster."

"Have you guys forgotten who I am?" said the jester, who already had a drill gun in hand, "I'm the Ultimate Bullsh*t."

And like that, _Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This.)_ began playing in the background, and Komaeda's Bullsh*t Speed reactivated. He then started drilling little holes in the boat while pulling off a few dance moves while he was at it. Once he drilled enough holes, he returned to the deck, and after a couple more dance moves, he snapped his fingers, and the water actually started pouring out of the boat rather than filling in. Once all the water left the boat, both the little holes Komaeda made, and the big hole Kurokuma made magically disappeared. The black gangsta bear witnessed this with his binoculars.

" **WHAT!?** " he shouted, " **THAT'S COMPWETE AND UTTEW BUWSH*T!** "

"I **KNOW** , RIGHT?!" Komaeda called out, apparently able to hear Kurokuma somehow.

The black bear suffering from Elmer Fudd Syndrome threw his binoculars to the ground and hopped back inside the Mechakuma.

"Awight, you mothew f***ews!" he said, "I'mma 'bout to f**k you aww with this big ass wobot!"

He then activated Mechakuma's jet-boots, and charged towards the boat. Nico and the others soon noticed the giant robot.

"Oh, great!" said Nico, "Someone else is trying to get in our way!"

The head Mechakuma opened up, and everyone could see the black gangsta bear inside.

"Kurokuma!" Nico said.

"Heya, Nico!" Kuro said, "Wong time, no see!"

"...'Wong?'" Nico repeated.

"I said **wong** , you wittwe sh*t!" the black bear yelled.

"Since when did you start talking like a Loony Tunes character?" asked the overlord.

"Since the wast battwe we had! **Wemembew!?** You knocked my head off, and messed up my voice chip!"

"Something tells me this was only done for some kind of joke reference..." said Joshua.

"Then I awso bwame Wittwe Kuwibo." said Kurokuma, "...And Dawtz."

"So you're here for revenge then." Nico said.

"That's wight!" said the gangsta bear, "And thewe's onwy one way to do that. I'm gonna **duew** you!"

"...Excuse me!?" said Nico.

"What awe ya, deaf ow somethin'?!" Kuru said, "I said I'm gonna **duew** you! And I'm gonna duew you **hawd**! I'm gonna duew you so **hawd** , you'we gonna feew it in the **mowning** when you wake up!"

"WHAT THE **HELL**?!" cried Nico.

"Is he saying ' **do** ,' or ' **duel**?'" Kazuichi asked.

" **DUEW!** " the bear yelled.

"You **sicko**!" said Nico, "I didn't know you even **swung** that way!"

"Oh, wet me show you how I swing!" said Kurokuma, as he had Mechakuma swing his arm at the boat, only for a barrier to protect them at the snap of Joshua's fingers. The impact of the blow knocked off Mechakuma's arm.

"Anyone else reminded of Chapter 9 after seeing that?" Coden asked.

"Don't remind me..." said Nagisa.

"Oh, right..." said the lynx, "Sorry..."

Wings sprouted from Joshua's back as flew towards Mechakuma's head.

"You're in the way." he said, "Stand aside."

"Noway, Jose!" said the gangsta bear, "I'm not weaving untiw I finish duewing Nico!"

"You sick **bastard**!" yelled the overlord.

"Very well," said Joshua, "Then I'll have to get you out of the way myself."

"Ha! You don't scawe me!" said the Elmer Fudd bear, "This is onwy pawt one! I'ww have the uppew hand in this chaptew!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Joshua said.

With one flick from Joshua's finger, Mechakuma exploded. Only Kurokuma's head survived the blast, as it fell into the water. The angel then descended where the head was.

"But how!?" Kurokuma asked, "How was I defeated so easiwy!? This was onwy pawt one! We shouwd've had an epic battwe fiwst!"

"Don't kid yourself." said Joshua, "We all know you were only put in this chapter as a joke."

Joshua then created a golf club made of light and got into golfing position.

"Fore." he said as he smacked the bear head, sending it flying.

Kurokuma let out a scream as he flew in the air until he was no longer visible. Joshua then flew back into the boat.

"Nice job, Joshua." Chiaki said.

"Thank you." Joshua said.

"That was a little anti-climatic." said Coden.

"Like I said before..." Joshua told he lynx, "He was only put in this chapter as a joke."

"God, I hope I never see that disgusting bear again." said Nico.

"Alright, everyone!" said Kazuichi, "It won't be long until we reach Junko's castle."

Although determination was clearly visible on Chiaki's face, it was also clear she was nervous as well. Nico soon held her hand, getting the angel's attention in the process.

"Don't worry, Chiaki." the overlord said, "I'll keep you safe."

Chiaki smiled at Nico.

"I know." she said.

The boat moved on, and everyone prepared themselves. Junko was close. The moment of truth was soon to come.

* * *

Mukuro ran into the throne room. There, she met eyes with her sister and overlord, who for some reason was dressed like Haruhi Suzumia.

"Mukuro, you're late!" said the Despair Overlord, as she pointed to the soldier, "You get a penalty!"

"...Late for what?" Mukuro asked.

"Oh, nothin'. Just making another reference." said Junko.

"Alright then..." the soldier said, "Anyway, Kurokuma was quick to fail his mission."

"His mission to **do** Nico?" Junko said, causing Mukuro to shiver.

"Ye-yes, my lady..." said Mukuro.

"Yeah, I knew he'd fail so quickly." Junko said, "He was only in this chapter as a joke."

"That explains so much..." the soldier murmured.

"Anyway, Ah reckon Nico and his posy are gonna be showin' up soon." said Junko, who was now putting on a cowgirl persona, complete with beaver teeth, "You're mah last line of defense. Make yer sherif proud, and slow down those buckeroos before they reach mah throne."

"Yes, my lady." Mukuro said, as she bowed and left the throne room.

Junko then put on her kawaii persona.

"He's almost here! I'm so excited!" she said, before shifting into a more serious and sinister persona, "And soon... Very soon... we'll see which is stronger; Hope, or Despair."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **We're almost there, everyone. Okay, so you caught me red handed. Kurokuma's "Elmer Fudd Syndrome" is indeed a reference to Little Kuribo's version of Dartz in Yugioh: The Abridged Series. Dartz has got to be one of the funniest characters in that parody series, and I couldn't resist. I wonder if the gangsta bear will make a return. And sorry if the anti-climatic fight scene disappointed you. But let's face it, not even the canon game took Kurokuma seriously, and Joshua and Junko were right to say he was only put in this chapter as a joke. Also, if you're wondering why Junko was dressed as Haruhi Suzumia, that was a reference to Kodaka (The creator of Danganronpa) being a huge fan of the Haruhi Suzumia series, and how many elements in Danganrompa was inspired by it, such as Junko's character being a "Whtat if Haruhi were evil?" kind of character, according to Kadoka. And I apologize if you had to reread Kuro's dialogue do to his speech problem. Just remember that any out of place "W" is actually suppose to be either an "R" or an "L". I hope you guys were able to enjoy the chapter nonetheless, and look forward to the chapter that is to come. Stay classy, everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14: Black Tears Part 1

In one of the angel dorms in Celestia, a fox angel named Vixen got done with her latest story. She was a friend of Coden's, but unlike the lynx, who was full on anthropomorphic, Vixen had the appearance of a human girl with fox ears, and a fox tail. After getting her story published, she left her room to stretch her legs.

"I wonder how Coden's doing..." she said.

As she continued on, she noticed Metatron passing her, and he did not look happy. Another angel turned up soon after. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a small white dress. Vixen noticed her and asked her what was wrong with Metatron.

"He hasn't been talking about it." the angel told Vixen.

"Oh... Well, any news on Coden and Chiaki?"

"I wouldn't know. It would probably be best to ask someone from the council."

"Then I think I know just who to ask." said Vixen, "I'll see you later, Namine'"

After parting with the other angel, she looked around to find who she was looking for. She eventually found them, but noticed they where about to leave for the Netherworld. This angel was a young woman with long orange hair tied in a ponytail.

"Miss Yukizome!" Vixen called out, getting the other angel's attention.

"Oh... Hello, Vixen." she said.

The fox girl walked up to her.

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"There's something important I have to take care of..." she said, looking a bit uneasy.

"Oh...Well, any news on Coden and Chiaki?"

Instead of answering, Yukizome looked around hastily, and then pulled Vixen to the side so they wouldn't be seen.

"I think they may be in trouble..." Yukizome finally said.

"They are?" asked Vixen.

"Yes... And it's partly my fault. So I need to fix this and make sure Chiaki can fulfill her mission, and can come back to Celestia safely."

"What happened?"

"I... Made Chiaki break a rule... It was intended to keep her safe... But now it's gotten out of hand, and some of the council thinks she's betrayed Celestia. So I need to help her complete her mission and help prove her innocent."

"Then let me help." Vixen requested, "Coden's my friend. If he's in trouble, I want to help him."

"I need you to stay here." said Yukizome, "I don't want you getting into trouble."

"But..."

"That's an order."

Vixen lowered her head in disappointment. Yukizome then gave her a warm smile.

"Why don't you prepare one of your stories for us so we can read it once we get back." she said, "We always loved reading your stories. They give us so much hope."

"They do?" Vixen asked.

"Uh huh." said Yukizome, "My favorites are the ones with the mythical beasts."

Yukizome was about to leave, but then gave Vixen another glance.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me." she said, "And don't tell anyone I left. I need as much of a head start as I can if I want to help Chiaki and Coden."

"Okay." said Vixen, "And I'll be sure to complete that story for you guys."

"Thank you." said Yukizome, as she began to enter the gates to the Netherworld.

* * *

Nico and the crew finally reached their destination.

"Everyone be cautious." the overlord said, "Junko will be expecting us."

The reached the castle door. Instead of knocking, they let themselves in.

"The Despair Witch didn't even bother to lock the door." said General Gundham, "She really wanted us to show up."

"Of course." said Joshua, "Nico entertains her. If he made it here, she wouldn't stop him from getting inside."

"You really know a lot about Junko." said Chiaki, "Did you ever face her."

"No." said Joshua, "I just had an evil twin who wouldn't shut up. Since he teamed up with her, I learned a lot about her when I continued to pursue him."

"Is that how you knew about what happened to Lady Chiaki and I." Coden asked.

"Yeah..." Joshua answered.

The crew continued to walk into the castle. Battle Monokumas soon noticed them and charged at them. However, they weren't any match for Nico and his men. Every time a Monokuma was taken out, they would say thing before exploding, like "I'm dead!" or "Better luck next time!" or everyone's personal favorite, "BUBBLING!"

"Gets me every time." Nico said.

"But it makes no sense..." said Cloud

"I know." said Nico, "But at the same time, it makes **so much** sense."

"So long as I get to beat sh*t up, I ain't complaining" said Seven.

As they continued onward, they heard footsteps heading their way. Within their field of vision came Junko's twin sister and Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba.

"Feeze." she said pointing a riffle at their direction.

"Hello, Mukuro." Nico said in a tone quite friendly despite engaging an enemy.

"Don't speak to me as if we're friends." said the soldier, "I'm here to stop you from reaching my sister and overlord."

"I really don't want to fight you." Nico told her, "But we have to get Junko."

"I won't let you lay a finger on her..."

"We're not going to kill her." Nico said, cutting off Mukuro.

"You say that now, but you'll soon see you're wasting your time if you're still trying to change her." said Mukuro, "Despair is who she is."

"That can't be true." Chiaki said, causing Mukuro's focus to shift from the overlord's to the angel.

"I have to ask..." Mukuro said, "...Why did you come back after what my sister did to you? Aren't you afraid she'll try to kill you again?"

"Of course I'm scared." said Chiaki, "But I refuse to kill her. Killing is wrong, no matter what. Besides... I haven't given up on her."

"You're an odd one." Mukuro said, "But it doesn't matter. If you try, you'll soon see it's hopeless, and will try to kill her. I won't let that happen...!"

A blade came out the riffle as she tried to strike, just for the blade to hit Cloud's Buster Sword.

"...Cloud Strife." she said, "There was a time I called you my ally. Now we're on opposing sides."

"An ally?" asked Coden.

"Cloud and Mukuro were both part of the Fenrir Army." said Godot, "Back then, they were at friendlier terms."

"Lord Nico." said Cloud, "I'll hold off Mukuro. You guys get to Junko."

"Don't waste your time." Mukuro said, "I didn't come alone."

Monokuma Units appeared and charged at the team. There was a whole army of them this time.

"Damn." Cloud said.

"Like I said... I won't let you reach my sister."

The Monokuma Units were a wide variety. There were the normal units, the beast units, the bomb units, etc. They flooded the halls trying to attack Nico and the others.

"Looks like we'll all have to fight after all." Godot said.

"No complaints here!" said Seven, as he started bashing Monokumas left and right, the song _Move, Bitch (Get Out the Way!)_ playing in the background once again.

("Love that song." Seven told the narrator.)

Ace came in to back him up. A large Beast Monokuma showed up, which prompt the two to preform a combo move.

" _DEMON FIST BARRAGE_!" they both shouted, as they spiraled around the savage bear with waves of rapid fire fists.

Having no voice chip, the Beast Monokuma only let out a growl when it exploded.

"Nice work, new guy." Ace told the bad ass.

"You ain't too bad yourself." Seven told Ace.

More monochrome bears headed their way. Coden prepared an attack.

" _RADIANT DRAGON_!" he shouted, as he thrusted his scythe forward, releasing a powerful dragon shaped beam of light with two smaller accompanying beams spiraling around it.

Every Monokuma that was hit by it instantly exploded, and there was large wave of "BUBBLING!" from the destroyed units.

Monokuma Units headed Chiaki's way. Joshua walked up next to her. The two angels looked at each other and nodded, and began to chant in unison.

" _Oh wind, undefiled, embrace those who would be our enemies! INNOCENT SHINE!_ "

The two preformed an attack used by a legendary angel, which sent spirals of light from beneath the opponents into the sky, and fall as a single wide-area ray of light that shines down, hitting the targets repeatedly for heavy damage. A wave of "I'm dead!" came from those Monokuma Units as they blew up. Chiaki began to wobble from slight fatigue out of that and nearly fell to the ground, but Joshua caught her in time.

"Are you alright?" Joshua asked.

"I'm fine..." Chiaki said.

As Chiaki was recovering, Kazuichi and Nagisa came in. Using his alchemy, Nagisa created a robot out of some spared parts left by the destroyed Monokumas, while Kazuichi got out the metal cube that transformed into Sodatron when he threw it. The two robots then merged into one and let out a barrage of missiles at the killer bears. When one hit Bomb Monokuma in the back, it created an explosion that wiped the rest out. The blast would have hit the crew as well, if the robot hadn't put up a shield to protect them. Mukuro was the only opponent left now. She and Cloud continued to clash. When she wasn't using the blade on the riffle to counter Cloud's Buster Sword, she tried firing bullets at him, only for the bullets to be blocked by his blade. Mukuro soon ran out of bullets, and reloading at this point would leave her vulnerable. So she continued to use the blade of her riffle. Cloud soon knock the bladed gun out of her hands, however, and took her down with a Sonic Blade attack. The now grounded Mukuro looked at the dark knight who had his sword pointed at her. She thought this was the end until Cloud put his blade away. Nico then showed up with Mayuri's medicine and gave it to the fallen soldier, healing her wounds.

"What are you doing...?" she asked.

"The fight's over." Nico said, "And we couldn't just leave you like that."

"You are too soft, Nico." Mukuro said, "One day, you'll get yourself killed for helping the enemy."

"You say that as if you're **not** planning to backstab me." said the overlord, "Thanks for reassuring me."

Nico and the others were about to walk away, when they heard Mukuro shout "Wait!" prompting them to stop.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asked, "You've tried to kill my sister many times, yet you always let me off easy. You treat me more like a friend then an enemy. Why is that?"

"Because I don't believe you're a bad person." Nico answered, "You may be loyal to Junko, but you've shown me you actually have a heart, whether you want to admit it or not."

Mukuro said nothing and looked away after Nico said that. Chiaki then walked a little closer to her.

"...Why are you loyal to Junko?" she asked.

Mukuro remand silent for awhile, but seeing as the angel continued to look at her, she finally gave in and answered.

"...Because she's all I have left."

Tears started to pour down Mukuro's eyes after she said that.

"She's... The only family I have. I don't care if she's obsessed with despair, she's my sister, and I'll do what I can to protect her and make her happy... Because I don't want to lose her..."

"...Doesn't that prove you have a heart?" Nico asked.

Mukuro acted as if she ignored the overlord, but the blush in her cheeks proved she was a little embarrassed.

"Nico's right." Chiaki said, "You care about your sister. You except her for who she is, and..." Chiaki stopped as something occurred to her.

"What's wrong, Chiaki?" Nico asked, walking closer to her.

It took her a while to answer, since she was so deep in thought. But eventually, she snapped out of it.

"Huh...? Oh, nothing." she said, "I'm just... Glad to see there are actually quite of bit of good demons in the Netherworld."

"Although most demon can be evil and vile, you'd be surprised how many good demons live in the Netherworld." said the overlord, "Heck, some of the overlords here are good people trying too hard to be evil. Not going to say any names...(Laharl.)"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Laharl's castle, the young prince's antennas began to twitch.

"...Etna!" he called out.

A female demon with red hair tied in fiery pig tails came towards him.

"Yes, Prince?" she said.

"Nico just talked about me and gave me another cameo." said Laharl, "Let's do something very special for him when he get's back."

"Aren't we already building him a P.F. Changs?" asked Etna.

"True..." said Laharl, "But I gotta do something for him. I like being featured in this fan fiction."

"That's so nice of you, Prince." said Etna in a teasing tone.

"Hey!" said the demon prince, "I'm not nice! I'm just..." It took Laharl a little while to finish, but he eventually continued. "I'm making it to where he'll owe me a favor! Yeah, that's it! I'm making it to where he'll **have** to play Disgaea because he owes me one."

"That's... Actually, I can totally buy that." Etna said, "That's a very fiendish plan of yours. Good job, Prince."

"I know. Ain't I just evil to the core! Soon, Disgaea will be the number one game to appear on Nico's Let's Play Channel. And it'll be because of me, the Supreme Laharl! HAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Now, back to the plot of the story...

"I'm... Not a good demon." Mukuro corrected them, "I've done... Some horrible things."

"...So have I." said Joshua, "But I'm doing everything in my power to right my wrongs."

"I don't plan on betraying my sister." Mukuro said.

"You're not going to." said Chiaki, "Our plan is to save her."

"You're wasting your time..."

"Actually, I think I can get through to her this time. And it's all thanks to you."

"Me...? What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get to Junko."

Mukuro looked away again, saying nothing.

"I want Junko to live, too." Chiaki said, "If she kills me, Celestia will most likely destroy her entire Netherworld. Help me prevent that. Help me protect your sister."

"...Fine." Mukuro finally said, "But this is only for Junko's safety, not for you."

"Thank you." said Chiaki.

And with that, Mukuro joined the party.

* * *

As the crew continued onward, Komaeda noticed a door and checked inside.

"Whoa..." he said.

Seven noticed the jester and checked to see what was holding him up.

"Hey! What's gotten into... Whoa..." Seven looked inside the door as well, and saw a whole room full of firetrucks.

"Hey, Seven." said Komeada, "Wanna ride firetrucks?"

"Bitchin'." said Seven

The jester and the badass then hopped into one of the trucks.

* * *

More Monokuma Units tried to attack the crew, but proved to be no match. This lead to more waves of "BUBBLING!" as they took down the black and white bears.

"I never get tired of that." said Nico.

"Has anyone seen Seven and Komaeda?" asked Riku.

But before anyone could answer, everyone heard something coming there way. They turned around to see a firetruck coming in at high speed.

"Outta the way, everyone!" they heard a certain bad ass say.

The crew hastily jumped out of the way, and the firetruck ran over the some Monokuma Units. After some laughs of enjoyment, Seven turned on the radio, and began singing along with it.

" _Move, bitch! Get out the way! Get out the way, bitch! Get out the way!_ "

When Komaeda, who was sitting in the other seat, heard the bad ass sing, his ears began to bleed. Despite that, he still kept that same smile as if nothing was happening. This time, most of the Monokuma Units ran in circles screaming until their heads exploded before being run over. Even Nico and the others had to cover their ears at the sound of Seven's singing voice.

"He makes a fine warrior..." said Gundham, "But in the ways of singing, he falls **very** short."

Nico's team didn't have to listen to it for long, for Seven's firetruck was quite a distance away now. They watched him make a turn soon after.

"He does realize he's going the wrong way, right?" ask Mukuro.

"He's a new recruit." said Nico.

* * *

The crew reached the throne room. There, Junko sat on her throne, looking a bit annoyed. Mukuro knew the reason, for Junko's eyes were locked on to her.

"I'm very disappointed in you, sister." she said, "I thought you of all people know not to betray me."

"Rest assure she hasn't." Nico told the Overlord of Despair, "She just wants to keep you safe."

"Oh, save it!" said Junko, "I still have Mono-Cams all over the castle, so I know what you guys blabber about."

"Then you should know we don't plan to fight you..." Chiaki said.

Junko got up from her throne and gave her a glare.

"Like it would be that easy." she said, "You come before me thinking I'm just going to give up my ways of despair? Well guess what; I ain't changin', sweetheart. Despair is who I am, and I won't let you take that away from me!" Junko suddenly changed into her Kawaii persona. "Besides, we don't wanna disappoint the readers who are expecting an epic fight scene, now do we?"

"Junko, please..." Chiaki began.

"La la la la la! Not listening! If you want my attention, you have to beat it out of me! That's how final bosses work here!"

"Still a bitch, as always, ain't cha?" said Kazuichi, "What a waste of big boobs."

"Hey!" said the Despair Overlord, who seemed a bit offended, "These aren't a waste! Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Evil is Sexy?'"

"And 'Sexy is Evil.'" said Ace.

"See? Mr. Dangerous here gets it!" said Junko.

"Oh, quit bragging! I'm not impressed." said Nico, "In fact, I think Mukuro's more attractive then you."

Despite still having a smile on her face, Junko twitched the moment Nico said that. Mukuro, who looked more terrified then ever, began to back away slowly. Nico noticed this.

"What's wrong, Mukuro?" he asked nervously.

"You shouldn't have said that..." the frightened soldier said, "You **really** shouldn't have said that..."

"Well, f**k me!" said Junko, "Looks like your overlord here dropped the balls."

The Overlord of Despair pulled a lever, which caused the ceiling to open up. Suddenly, Ball Monokuma Units fell from the sky and exploded the moment they made impact on the ground. Like always, there were shouts of "BUBBLING!" with every explosion.

"What the hell was that!?" cried Nico.

"Oh nothin'..." said Junko, "Just some highly unstable Ball Monokumas that explode on impact."

"Fan-f***ing-tastic." the overlord said sarcastically.

"Well, let's get the ball rolling!" exclaimed Junko, "It's punishment time! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha...! Go f**k yourselves."

More explosive Ball Monokumas began to fall. Everyone tried to dodge them, but due to the large size of these spherical bears, some of the vassals were caught in the explosions. Not even the shouts of "BUBBLING!" brightened the mood.

"Are you all having a **blast**?" Junko said, "Or is this too much to **bear**?"

"Hearing all these puns reminds me..." Nico said, "Where's our Ultimate Bullsh*t?!"

"Oh, I **hope** he shows up soon." Coden said with a smirk.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY ' **HOPE**?!'" cried a voice from the other side of the wall.

Suddenly, Seven and Komaeda's firetruck crashed through the wall and was about to ram Junko. Seven was still singing.

" _To the windoooooow! To the wall!_ "

Junko's ears began to bleed as she heard the singing voice of the bad ass. She stared down the firetruck, which was only inches away now.

'If I could use any imagery to describe my despairing pain right now...' Junko thought to herself, '...The firetruck about to crush me should be good enough.'

The truck made impact with the Despair Overlord. Seven and Komaeda soon hightailed out of the truck before it exploded. The door of the firetruck flew in the air, hitting one of the airborne Ball Monokumas, causing it to explode and taking the rest of them with it.

"That was so **bad ass**!" cried Seven.

Chiaki's eyes widened as she ran towards the flaming firetruck.

"Junko!" she cried.

"Oh, save your worrying!" said an all too familiar voice from the direction of the firetruck, "You think a firetruck crash would do me in?! I survived one in my canon series! This is nothing!"

A figure came out of the flaming firetruck. I'd give a thorough description of who it is, but come on! You all know it's Junko.

"Yeah, thanks for that, narrator!" the Despair Overlord said.

Chiaki was about to walk closer to Junko, but that cold glare she gave the angel made her back away.

"What, you think you've won or something?" said Junko, "I'm just getting started."

After a shout of "Despair's Disaster!" black and white aura surrounded Junko. Red lightning surrounded her as well. When it cleared up, where Junko once stood, now stood a creature that looked something like a human Monokuma. She had blazing red hair, still in her usual pig tails, was completely white on her right side, with three angelic wings, and black on the left side, with three demonic wings. She had a large black, button like eye on her angelic side, a red, lightning shaped eye on her demonic side, and a large, blood red smile shaped like a crescent moon. Her hands were covered in red crystals, which were pointed like blades.

"Now..." said Junko, "It's about time I got my hands dirty. Get ready to be engulfed in pure despair."

 _ **To be conti...**_

"OH, NO YA DON'T, NARRATOR!" Junko cried, "WE ARE **NOT** DOING A CLIFFHANGER ON THIS BATTLE SCENE! WE'RE DOING THIS **NOW**!

But despite what Junko said...

" **NOW!** "

...You know what? Never mind! Proceed!

"THANK YOU!" said Junko, "Now, let's get this boss fight started, shall we?"

Coming out like heartless were shadow clones of Junko. Half of them had angelic appearances that took on the Kawaii Junko persona. The other half looked more demonic, and went with the Rockstar Junko persona.

"Take care of the small fries, my pretties." said Mono-Junko, "Nico's mine."

The Junko clones charged at the vassals, who fought back against them. Junko, however, walked towards Nico.

"You sure you don't want to talk your way out of this?" Nico asked, "You know the result of our last battle, right?"

"Win or lose, I'll still bring despair on the table." Junko said, "Whether it's yours, mine, or both."

"Then looks like we'll talk with our weapons first." Nico said, as he activated his Overload Skill. Although mostly unchanged, the only difference with this transformation was his Persona, which was now Solomon this time.

"I see you're not going to hold back, either." Junko said, "Good."

Both Overlords clashed. The keyblades that orbited around Nico spun around to strike Junko, but she effortlessly blocked them with her crystal blades. She then countered by striking her blades to the ground to summon crystal spikes underneath Nico's feet. Nico was quick to fly in the air in order to dodge it. Nico then fired large key-beams from each keyblade, while Junko summoned black spears of darkness and fired despair blasts from each of them. The attacks clashed into each other, and both overlords tried to overpower the other. With no one outmatching the other, the beams eventually let out a massive shock-wave that sent them both flying. The two overlords then returned to close combat. Nico grabbed two of the orbiting keyblades (Oblivion and Oath Keeper, to be exact), and continued to slash at Junko. The Overlord of Despair did the same with her crystal blades.

"This is getting nowhere!" said Nico, "Just stop and listen to us!"

"You haven't earned it yet." said Junko, "So shut up and fight!"

"Damn it!" said Nico, as he had his Persona prepare his attack, "Now, Solomon! HORIZON DIVIDE!"

Solomon's blade glowed as he slashed it, creating a sharp shockwave towards Junko. She tried to block it with her crystal blades, but they shattered when it made contact with the blast. This sent her to the ground.

"Surrender!" said Nico.

"I ain't done yet!" said Junko.

Her crystal blades grew back, and she charged at Nico again. Nico grabbed Fenrir and attacked Junko with an Omni-Slash attack. He then grabbed Star Seeker and blasted her with a Ragnarok attack. Junko was knocked to the ground, but got up quickly to counter. She shot fire-bolts at Nico, sending him to a wall. Junko was about to stab him with both her blades, but Nico quickly grabbed Dive Wing and threw it at Junko's face.

" **Ow!** " she cried, "That hurt like **hell!** "

After that, her despair side arm morphed, now becoming larger, deformed, and more demonic. She then grabbed Nico and continued to slam him to the ground. This continued until Nico had his helmet disappear, and bit Junko's hand.

" **YOUCH! MOTHER F***ER!** " Junko cried, as she threw Nico to another wall.

Nico picked himself up and grabbed One Winged Angel, then locked on to Junko, who was busy flapping the hand he bit.

"...Gotcha." he said, as he closed the gap between them at great speed and slashed her a dozen times. Junko countered by smacking him with her demonic arm, then shooting him with a beam of darkness while he was sent flying. When Nico picked himself up, he summoned his Persona again.

"Solomon!" he said, " _WISDOM'S WRATH!_ "

Solomon raised his arms to the sky, and summoned a giant book. When it opened, a divine fist shot out of it and struck Junko. The Despair Overlord glared at Nico as she thrusted her large demonic arm to the floor.

" _Fangs of hell, rise!_ " she shouted, " _DEVIL'S MAW!_ "

The demonic arm lunged from underneath Nico's feet, now taking form of a gaping maw with razor sharp fangs. It appeared to have eaten Nico, but Nico slashed it open with Counterpoint, causing the maw to burst into black smoke. Junko retrieved her injured arm and held it. Nico took this opportunity to preform his finisher.

" _Legends of Light, lend me your power._ " Nico said, as his ten keyblades rose into the air and created a portal. Afterwards, thousands of different keyblades came out the portal and struck Junko.

"Solomon!" Nico called out.

"I shall lend my blade." Solomon said.

Nico and Solomon came from opposite side of Junko and slashed in unison. Then, all the keyblades flew into the air, and turned into towers of light and struck the Despair Overlord. To finish it off, Nico retrieved Oblivion and Oath Keeper, got in position with the other keyblades, and sent one final blast of massive light that engulfed Junko. With all that, Junko tried to continue standing, only to fall to the ground and revert to normal... Well, mostly. Part of the crystal blade was still attached to her right arm. The Shadow Clones Junko created all let out a scream and burst into black smoke afterwards.

"Is... It over?" Chiaki asked.

"...No." Nico answered, as he pointed to Junko, who had a smirk on her face.

The red crystal soon engulfed her and took on the form of a chrysalis. Then it began to shake, and then burst into pieces. There stood Junko, with a whole new transformation. She looked more like her normal self this time, but had large butterfly wings. Her right wing was white and had black swirls and what looked like a large black eye on it. Her left wing was black with red zigzags and what appeared to be a red lightning bolt on it. She had large, bug-like eyes, the right one being black, and the left one being red. She also had an elegant, yet asymmetrical dress that was half white and half black on their respective sides.

"Now, then..." said Junko, "Are you ready for round two?"

…

"...Alright, **now** you can give us the 'to be continued' junk." Junko told the narrator.

Are you sure?

"Yes, I'm sure. We had an epic fight scene in this chapter, so I'm satisfied. We can continue in the next chapter."

Very well then. (A-hem.)

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **To answer your question, yes I did watch Medaka Box Ment, and that's why you saw many references in this chapter. Remember when I said I love Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged? Well, that was an understatement. I love all good abridged series. Sometimes if done right, these abridged series can surpass the original. Remember Sword Art Online? Well, someone who despised that series said that Something Witty Entertainment's Sword Art Online Abridged Parody was the best Abridged series they've ever seen, and that's saying something. Plus, I love quoting memorable jokes from my favorite series.  
**

 **Also, the Persona Solomon was created by SL-ShadowLeagueGamer. I felt his idea for Nico's personal Persona surpassed my own idea. Be sure to look up the art on his Deviant Art page.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next. Stay classy, everyone.**


	15. Chapter 15: Black Tears Part 2

"Now, then..." said Junko, "Are you ready for round two?"

Nico and the others looked at Junko, who had yet another transformation in the form of a butterfly. She began to ascend into the air. Everyone's focus shifted from the air to the ground when they noticed many Dark Thorn Heartless sprouting from the floor.

"Go play with Nico's buddies, my pets." Junko said.

The Dark Thorns rushed after the others. Junko, like before, headed Nico's way. The two overlords then clashed once again. Junko summoned a thorn whip and tried to lash at Nico. He tried to block it with Omega Weapon, but Junko use the whip to yank it away. Junko took the keyblade and held it in the air proudly... Until it disappeared from her hand, and reappeared in Nico's hand.

"Only the chosen can wield a keyblade, remember?" said Nico.

"Hey, I wielded one in a different fan fiction, so I kind of forgot..." Junko said.

"Oh... Guess that makes sense." Nico shrugged.

Junko had her thorn whip transform into a thorn sword, then charged at Nico. The two overlords clashed their blades over and over until Junko flew in the air again. The monochrome butterfly then began to chant.

" _Disturbing power of the underworld, unleash Hell upon the enemy before my eyes... VIOLENT PAIN!"_

A violet-colored glyph appears below Nico's feet. He tried to fly out of the way, only to realize he was stuck to the ground. Then several tendrils of energy rose into the air before curving down toward Nico, striking down as several arches that struck him from above. After being knocked down by the Despair Overlord's spell, Junko let out a laugh before shifting to her queen persona.

"Take that, peasant!" she said, "Now, bow down before me!"

"I don't think so." said Nico, as he grabbed Oblivion.

Dark aura surrounded Nico, and he began to chant.

" _Blazing flames of my soul, strengthen my blade in battle..._ " Nico then teleported behind Junko, " _SHADOW FURY!_ "

Nico performed a series of successive, rising strikes while coated in dark energy. This knocked Junko out of balance and caused her to crash into the ground. Nico then grabbed Oath Keeper and dashed towards her as he chanted again for a followup attack.

" _Glowing light of my heart, pierce through the darkness... LIGHT SPEAR CANNON!_ "

Light aura surrounded Nico as he pointed Oath Keeper towards Junko and spiraled, now taking on the appearance of a spear of light that struck the Despair Butterfly. The impact caused a massive shock-wave that pushed her farther into the ground, creating a crater. Nico flew out of the crater, while Junko crawled out of it due to fatigue.

"You give up yet?" Nico asked.

"As if!" said Junko, "It's too early in the chapter to give up already."

Despite sounding confident, Junko staggered as she picked herself up.

"You shouldn't push yourself." said Nico.

"Shut up!" Junko said, as she charged at Nico.

The Despair Overlord's sword and the Picky Penguin Overlord's keyblade soon clashed again. After many collisions with the two blades, Nico preformed a back-flip jump and countered with a Mega Flare attack. Junko was pushed back by the impact of the blast. She tried to fly towards Nico, but soon discover her wings were scorched, and soon were burnt to nothing but ashes on the ground.

"Well, f**k me sideways!" Junko said.

"I'll keep it fair." said Nico, "We'll keep our battle on the ground."

"Awww, you're such a gentleman." Kawaii Junko said.

The sword fight continued again afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew fought off the Dark Thorns.

"And here I thought the story was going to ignore our existence like it did in the last chapter." Joshua said while blasting some Dark Thorns with blasts of light.

"I thought we did get some moments in Chapter 14." said Komaeda, who was dodging nonstop.

"Yeah! Remember the firetruck?" asked Seven, who was bashing Dark Thorns left and right.

"Believe me, none of us could forget that." Joshua told them, "But if you remember correctly, the moment Nico fought Junko in her first form, the story kind of forgot about us."

"There's something you're forgetting, Joshua." Godot said after chugging down some coffee while taking down a Dark Thorn with his free hand, "The last chapter went longer then scripted thanks to Junko's demand. If the story kept on shifting to Lord Nico's battle and our battle, there's a chance we'd get another ridiculously long chapter like Chapter 12."

"Good point..." said Joshua, "We wouldn't want that again, even if that chapter was a fan favorite."

"Rest in pieces, Forth Wall." said Maya as she blasted a bunch of Dark Thorns with an explosion spell.

Coden got done taking out a Dark Thorn with a Lightning Tiger Blade attack. He then shifted his attention to the battle between Nico and Junko. Seeing Junko's twisted smile caused awful memories to pour into his head.

* * *

" **LADY CHIAKI!** " the lynx called out after watching his friend get impaled by many black spears.

Tears flooded down his eyes at the sight of Chiaki's fate. Junko, however, let out a laugh of joy as the female angel fell to the ground.

"That was fantastic!" she cried, "The despair on both your faces was just fantastic! This was truly a despairing wonderland!"

The lynx almost seemed to have ignored her. He just stared at Chiaki's body. Despair filled his heart, and it was clear as day on his face. The one he looked up to, and the one he vowed to protect was punished in a way she didn't deserve. He failed her.

"Alright. I had my fun." said the Despair Overlord as she untied Coden, "You're free to go now..."

And the moment the lynx was free, the blade of his scythe was only a milometer away from Junko's throat. Coden glared at the Overlord of Despair with a face like a wild animal about to kill it's prey. Despite this, Junko just giggled.

"I never thought I'd see an angel with the face of a demon." she said, "I must have outdone myself..."

" **SHUT UP!** " Coden barked, "To think I ever had any hope for you, you monster! What you did to Lady Chiaki, I'll make you pay for it **ten fold**!"

"Oh, I don't think you wanna do that..." Junko said.

"If you're going to try and make me feel bad, it won't work!" said the lynx, "There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind! You will suffer, and **YOU WILL DIE**!"

"...Fine." said Junko, "If you want to let your friend die, be my guest."

"...What are you talking about...?" Coden asked.

"Your friend's still alive. Barely, but she's still alive. You see, the final trap was made to miss her vital organs."

"Lady Chiaki... Is alive?"

"She doesn't have long though. So you need to make a choice; Either kill me and satisfy your revenge, but let your friend die in the process, or spare me and get your friend some help."

God, did Coden want to kill the witch before him. However, if Chiaki was truly alive, then he had to save her before it was too late. Having no choice, he reluctantly lowered his blade.

"Good boy!" Kawaii Junko said, "Well, we better hurry and get your friend out of here!"

"...We?" Coden asked.

"Well, she's not going to make it if you walk from here! I need to give you guys a shortcut."

Coden followed Junko to where Chiaki was. All the traps were deactivated, so they could get to her safely. Coden watched the Despair Witch frolic her way to their destination. Even now, she still treated this like a game, and more hatred filled the lynx' heart.

"Here we are!" Junko cheered.

Coden looked at Chiaki's body. At first, he thought Junko was lying, and he was looking at a corpse. But after observing it long enough, he finally noticed faint breathing. She truly was alive, but was in critical condition. If he didn't hurry, she'll die from blood loss. Coden quickly put Chiaki over his shoulders. This was difficult since Coden was the size of a Sonic character, and Chiaki, despite being a small girl, was twice the lynx' height (give or take a few inches). However, Coden was desperate, and would carry his friend for as long as he had to.

"You all set, then?" Junko asked.

"...Set for what?" Coden asked, still showing signs of spite.

Junko then opened a black portal right before the cat's eyes.

"This portal will send you right to the gates of a castle belonging to an overlord named Nico. He's a big softy, and will help you on the spot. Hurry through, and your friend will fine."

Coden didn't completely trust this evil witch, but was too desperate for time to ask questions. So he headed for the portal. However, before he could go through all the way, Junko had more to say."

"And do me a favor, would ya? Go ahead and tell Nico I ambushed you, but don't tell him I helped you get to his castle in the first place, kay?"

Instead of any kind of thank you, Coden left her with this;

"I swear... I swear I'll make you pay for this...! I swear... I will make you suffer... And I will **kill** you...!"

Junko smiled at Coden's last comment.

"I look forward it." she said.

* * *

Hatred filled Coden's heart once again. He began to walk in Junko's direction with the scythe in his paw. Whenever a Dark Thorn got in his way, he killed it in one slice. His eyes were set for Junko, and he had every intent to kill her.

'You don't deserve forgiveness...!' Coden thought, 'You don't deserve mercy...! You don't deserve a second chance...! You deserve to **suffer**...! You deserve to **die**...!'

However, the lynx' train of thought was cut off when Joshua stood in his way.

"Coden..." he said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help Nico deal with Junko." Coden answered.

"I think it's best you let Nico handle this..." Joshua told him.

"Nico needs help... He's not going fast enough..."

"I really don't think it's a good idea for you to fight her."

"Why not?"

"...You know why not."

"Out of the way, Joshua..."

"I can't do that..."

"I said **out** **of the way**...!"

"Coden, you can't fight her like this. I recognize that face. That's a face of hatred. It's the face of someone who has intent to kill. You go over there, and you'll do something you'll regret..."

"I won't regret a thing...!" Coden said, "That witch deserves to die! What she did was unforgivable! People like her don't belong in the world!"

"...If that's true..." Joshua said, "...Then why'd you stand up for someone like me?"

At first, Coden was at a loss of words. But a little while after, he found his answer.

"Because you're different from her." he said, "You changed, and you did everything in your power to right your wrongs. You're a good person, and your my friend."

"...Would you still say that if **I** were the one who tortured Chiaki instead of Junko?"

Coden couldn't answer that. He just looked puzzled.

"...Look, Coden." said Joshua, "Don't walk on the path of hate. It'll turn you into someone your not. Take it from someone who can speak from experience."

"...I can never forgive her..." said the lynx.

"...And Nico will never forgive me." Joshua told him, "And yet he spared me. Instead of letting hate consume him, he was strong and kind enough to show a wreck like me mercy. You need to do the same."

Coden remained silent. He couldn't figure out what was the right and wrong choice out of this, but it was still clear to him what he wanted to do. That feeling of hate still lingered in his heart, and he couldn't get rid of it.

"...Please..." said Joshua, "Let Nico handle this. If you won't do it for me... Then do it for Chiaki."

The lynx then remembered that if he did go through with this, it would upset Chiaki greatly. Coden was torn between avenging her and making her happy. Not wanting to risk breaking her heart, he chose the latter and walked the other direction. However, the hate in his heart did not leave him.

'One way or another...' he thought, 'You will pay, Junko Enoshima...!'

* * *

Nico and Junko"s battle continued. Nico shot some key beams from Star Seeker, While the Despair Overlord tried to either dodge them or block them with her sword. Seeing as how the beams weren't very effective, he then called forth Solomon.

"I am thou. Thou art I." his Persona said, as he preformed a Horizon Divide attack.

Mirroring the event from the last form, her sword shattered from the impact of the attack. Nico took this opportunity to attack while she was wide open. He summoned a flurry of light rays, which tossed Junko into the air. He then summons Ultima Weapon, and slams the blade into the ground. Solomon did the same with his sword. A glyph appears underneath Nico and his Persona.

" _Let the light of our blades shine and embrace our enemy._ " Nico said, " _RENDING SABER!_ "

More light energy arose from the glyph and struck Junko with heavy damage while she was still in the air. When she fell to the ground, she was once again back to normal. Nico headed her way and pointed Ultima Weapon at her.

"Are you going to hear us out?" he asked, "Or do I have to fight your other form?"

"Spoiler alert, Nico!" Junko said.

"Hey, anyone would guess you had another form waiting for us." Nico said, "Besides, your last form didn't scream 'final form.'"

"Yeah... Guess you got a point there." Junko said, "But I think it's obvious what I'm gonna chose."

"Fine. Transform already."

"Gladly."

Coming out of Junko's shadow was a Dark Side Heartless. First, it inhaled and devoured the remaining Dark Thorns in the room, then black chains sprung out of it's heart shaped hole and wrapped around Junko's wrists. The chains then pulled her inside the hole, and more chains wrapped around her body. The Dark Side then grew and changed shape, now taking on the appearance of a giant shadow of Junko. Wings sprouted from the giant Heartless' back. The one on the left was demonic, while the one on the right was angelic. Dark Side Junko then let out a mighty roar, and everyone witnessed it's wings transform into an angelic being and a demonic reaper like being on their respective sides, while still attached to the heartless' back. The two beings let out a screech as well. However, when the roaring ceased, the two beings turned back into wings.

"The transforming wings are new..." Nico said.

"Yeah..." said Junko, still chained to the heartless, "I got the idea from this awesome character from a game called Guilty Gear."

"I've played that game." said Chiaki, "Are you talking about 'Dizzy?'"

Using her mind, Junko made the giant Heartless clap.

"Bravo! You got it right!" she said, "Remind me to give you a cookie."

Dark Side Junko then dug it's hand in the ground, causing a dark vortex to appear. Unlike a normal Dark Side, who would summon Shadows, Dark Side Junko summoned Neo Shadows from the vortex.

"You know what to do." Junko told the Heartless.

The Neo Shadows then rushed to fight the others, while Dark Side Junko went for Nico. Still having Ultima Weapon in hand, he grabbed Omega Weapon with his free hand. He then flew up high enough to reach the heart shaped hole Junko was in.

"Just to let you know..." said Junko, "This forms going to be much more difficult with my new wings."

"Nothing I can't handle." Nico said.

Junko giggled.

"We'll see about that."

Dark Side Junko began throwing punches. Despite it's size, the attacks were much faster then a normal Dark Side's. Nico was able to block most of them with the keyblades he wasn't holding as floating shields. However, when he tried to counter, Junko manage to punch him into a wall.

"Hey Nico..." Junko said, "I've got a secret I need to tell you."

Nico was still in the wall while Junko was talking.

"Because of all the delicious despair you've provided me... I think I might have developed..."

Dark Side Junko then punches Nico further into the wall.

"A **crush** on you!" Junko finished.

She heard a muffled "Damn it, Junko!" under her fist before it was sliced by Ultima Weapon and Omega weapon, causing the hand to burst into smoke. It didn't take long to regenerate, though.

"I get enough bad puns from Komaeda!" Nico said, "I don't need anymore from you!"

"Hey, I thought that was a good one!" Junko said, "But seriously, though... Never realized how hot you were until you provided so much despair for me. Ya know, maybe I'll listen to what you've got to say if you agree to be my king..."

"NO, GOD!" Nico shouted, "NO, GOD! PLEASE, NO! NO! NO! ...NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Heh! You complain about me making bad puns, and here you go shouting memes."

"I'm one hundred percent serious, though!"

" _You don't say!_ "

"Damn it, Junko!"

Nico charged forward to attack, but Junko's demonic wing turned into the reaper like being and blasted an infernal laser out of it's mouth and at Nico, sending him back to the ground. Nico flew back up and used a key-raid attack on that wing. It made a direct hit, but wasn't too effective.

"Those wings are tough..." Nico said.

"Aww, thank you!" Kawaii Junko said.

"That wasn't a compliment! (Even if they are kind of cool...)"

Nico then went for the hands instead. Even though they continued to regenerate, he knew this would ware her down. Junko was quick to figure out Nico's plan, and had her wings turn back into the angelic and demonic beings again, and used their power to preform a powerful spell.

" _Oh hellion, whose roar chills the very soul, resound... BLOODY HOWLING!_ "

After a loud shout from both beings, Nico was assaulted but dark force of energy. The force continued to hit him until Solomon summoned a barrier to protect him.

"Alright, Solomon!" Nico said, "Take out the wings!"

Energy then entered Solomon's sword. He then summoned beings known as the "Seventy-two Lords of Hell."

" _Come forth, and smite thine enemy!_ " he said, " _REBELLION RAVAGE!_ "

The Lords of Hell became demonic like blades and slashed the wings one by one. Eventually, both wings were sliced off. The wings fell to the ground, briefly turned into the angelic and demonic beings, let out a loud shout of agony, and burst into smoke. The Lords of Hell then entered Solomon's sword, transforming it into a much more demonic blade.

"This ends now!" Nico and Solomon shouted in unison, "IMPERIAL SLAUGHTER!"

This attack was very similar to Rending Saber. However, with the added power of the Lords of Hell, dark blades were in the mix, cutting the giant Heartless to pieces until all that was left was Junko. He then finished with one last Horizon Divide attack, which struck Junko, causing her to let out a scream of agony. With that, the Overlord of Despair was finished. The Neo Shadows burst into dark smoke moments after. Nico walked towards Junko and reverted to normal.

"It's over." he said.

"Heh... Guess it is..." Junko said, now on the ground, "Look... Do us both a favor. Give up on me and finish me off. I already said I'm not changing my ways, and that still stands now..."

"That's not my decision." Nico said.

Chiaki stepped forward soon after, while Nico backed up.

"I can't believe you're still at it..." Junko said, "You're hope's going to make me sick. Just give it a rest, would you? Just do what you were told to do, and kill me."

"...Junko..."

"You should listen to her, Chiaki." said a familiar female voice from behind.

Chiaki let out a gasp, for she knew that voice all to well. She turned around, and at he door of the throne room stood Chisa Yukizome.

"M-Miss... Yukizome?" Chiaki said.

"So, this is the person who's like a mother to Chiaki?" Nico asked.

"Correct." Coden said.

"Damn, she's fine!" said Seven.

The orange haired angel went Chiaki's way and embraced her like a mother would.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I put you through, Chiaki." Chisa said, "I was just worried about you is all."

"No, it's okay..." Chiaki answered, "I understand why you did it. But... Why are you here?"

"Some of the council think you've become a traitor... And it's partly my fault. So I came to make sure you can fulfill your mission so we can prove your innocence."

"We can testify on her behalf." Nico said, "Chiaki isn't a traitor..."

"I don't mean any disrespect..." said Chisa, "But the council won't take the words of demons into account. Don't get me wrong, I believe you, but to convince the rest of the council..."

"Yeah, I know..." Nico said.

Chisa brought her attention back to Chiaki.

"Now, sweetie..." she said, "In order for me to prove your innocence, you need to fulfill your mission. You need to kill Junko."

"But..." Chiaki began.

"Please, Chiaki..." said Chisa, "It brings a smile on my face to see just how sweet of a person you are, but you need to let go of this delusion of yours. There's no hope for Junko. She'll never change. And she doesn't deserve mercy."

Tears began to form in Chiaki's eyes when her mother figure said that. This may not have been the first time she had to hear a similar speech from her, but it still hurt. It cut very deep in her heart.

"Don't worry..." Chisa continued, "No one will think ill of you for killing her. Sometimes even the kindest of people will be forced to kill. I'm sure even your demon friends here will understand."

"She's not wrong, Chiaki." Nico told her, "Even if you decide to kill Junko, I wouldn't think any less of you. To me, you'll still be an amazing person... And an amazing friend."

"You... Want me to kill her, too?" Chiaki asked Nico.

"...I want you to do what you think is right." Nico said, "After all, I left her fate in your hands, didn't I?"

Chiaki smiled at the overlord.

"Thank you, Nico." she said.

Nico smiled back at the angel.

"Chiaki..." Chisa said, "You're not still set on trying to change her, are you?"

"Just listen to her!" Junko begged, "You'll be clear of suspicion, everyone I've killed and tortured will be avenged, and I will get a cold dish of despair. Everyone wins! And if it makes it easier, just remember what I did to you and your cat friend."

Chiaki just looked at the Despair Overlord after she said that.

"...Also, in every play-through of Undertale, I always kill Toriel." Junko said afterwards

"NOBODY MESSES WITH GOAT MOM!" Nico yelled.

"Right reaction, wrong person." said Junko, "So, what're ya gonna do? Are you going to waste your time and try to change me again?"

"...No." Chiaki answered.

"Well, you're going to be sorry that you... Wait, what did you just say?!"

"I said 'no.'" Chiaki repeated, "I'm done trying to change you. It was foolish of me to even try."

Junko's eyes widened, and she looked puzzled. But soon, she had a smile on her face.

"Well, I'll be!" she said, "You finally came to your scenes! I'm... Actually kind of proud of you for that!"

Junko let out a laugh and continued afterwards.

"Well, then. I'm too weak to fight back now, so I'm wide open. Do what you've gotta do."

"I will." Chiaki said, "In fact... I should have done this from he very beginning."

Everyone was shocked at what they were witnessing. They didn't expect her to change her mind. Not someone like Chiaki. Even Coden, who wanted Junko dead, was too shocked to believe this. Chisa did seem a bit surprised, but seemed happy to know Chiaki would be proven innocent. Chiaki crouched down to Junko's level.

"Junko Enoshima... trying to change you was a big mistake on my part. So now, I'll do what must be done..."

And out of nowhere, Chiaki embraced the Overlord of Despair.

"I'm going to accept you... Just the way you are... Despair and all."

Junko's eyes widened once again.

"...What?"

"I'm going to be friends with the real you. I won't ask you to change anymore."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am."

"You're going to just accept the fact that I'm the Ultimate Despair, yet still call me your friend?!"

"I will."

"Even after what I've done to you?!"

"I've already forgiven you."

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe. But I don't care. Killing's wrong, no matter what. I wanted to save your life by changing you... But that was selfish of me. You didn't want to change... And maybe... You don't need to change. Despair will always exist. But so will hope. And they may be opposites, but they need each other to exist. For hope to be born, one must feel despair. For despair to be born, one must feel hope. Believe me, I know what it's like to be in despair, and it's lonely. And that's why I knew that you needed a friend. But if you refuse to hope, then that's fine. From now on... I'll be your hope."

Junko just stared at the angel before bursting into laughter. She laugh for a good long while until tears came out of her eyes, and she went from laughing to crying. She soon embraced Chiaki back, still in tears. Everyone looked at the sight and was amazed at what they saw. Out of all the outcomes, no one expected this.

"...Chiaki..." Chisa said, "What's gotten into you? Why do this? This'll only make the suspicions even worse."

"Let them think what they want." Chiaki said, "If Celestia believes that helping someone and making friends is treason, then I'll gladly be a traitor. Junko needs a friend... And since no one else will be her friend... I will."

Chisa just stared looking so puzzled. But soon, she smile at the girl.

"Chiaki... You've always had a heart of gold. I knew you were kind, but never in my life did I expect you to be **this** kind. I would have thought that once you've realized that Junko would never change, you would have done what needed to be done. But instead, you did the unthinkable. You decided to befriend her just the way she is. Your hope never ceases to amaze me."

Chisa closed her eyes and giggled.

"Now I'm so glad... I came up with that backup plan!"

Chisa opened her eyes again, which now had black swirls of despair.

"Miss Yukizome...?!" said Chiaki, shocked at what she was seeing.

"It's too bad... I really counted on you, sweetie. But it's clear that you won't do what I need you to do, so I have no use for you anymore."

The twisted angel now had her eyes on Coden.

"Coden... Please kill Junko for me."

Coden looked at Junko. He then looked at Chiaki. Then he looked at Chisa.

"...No." he said.

"Aww... How cute." Chisa said, "You say that as if you have a choice."

Chisa then grabbed the lynx, and stared into his eyes.

"Don't hold it in any longer. That hatred you have stored in your heart... Let it all out now. Let Junko know just how much you hate her."

She then let go of Coden, who just stood there.

"Coden...?" Chiaki said.

"Hey, buddy. Are you alright?" Nico asked.

But the lynx didn't respond. When he turned around to face them, his face was pitch black, and his eyes were yellow.

"Oh, no..." said Joshua.

"...Kill her." Chisa simply said.

The shadow lynx went on all fours and charged at Junko. Nico got in the way.

"Calm down, Mr. Kitty!" he said.

Shadow Coden knocked the overlord out of the way. Soon the others tried to stop him, but also failed. There was only a result when Chiaki got in the way.

"Coden, stop!" she yelled, which prompt the lynx to listen, "You don't have to avenge me anymore. I've already forgiven her. She's my friend now. Please... Do the same. Let this go. Please."

Coden showed signs of hesitation and slowly backed away.

"I thought I told you to kill Junko." Chisa told the lynx.

Shadow Coden continued to back away from Chiaki.

"...Fine." said Chisa, "I guess I need to give you a little more persuasion."

Chisa snapped her fingers, and Coden was surrounded by black, shadowy aura.

"Coden!" Chaki called out.

The aura faded, and now the lynx looked more monstrous, taking on a form similar to a Dark Thorn Heartless.

"You know what... I take back my last command." Chisa said, "...Kill them all."

Feral Coden let out a roar.

"No, Coden...!" Chiaki said.

This time, Feral Coden didn't show any signs of hesitation, and charged at Chiaki.

" **CODEN!** "

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Did any of you see that coming? Anyway, many of you probably figured this out, but Coden's hatred for Junko in this story actually reflects how much I hated her after watching episode 10 of Danganronpa 3: Side Despair. Before, I had hope for Junko, thinking that if things were different, she could become a good person. Then I watched that episode, and like the Coden in this story, I immediately threw that away. Do I still hate Junko now? I'll answer that question on the next chapter. (Though, some of you probably figured it out.)  
**

 **By the way, the scene where Chiaki befriends Junko is another reference to Vixen7117's "Queen of Hope." I love that fan fiction, and Vixen isn't just my friend; she's an inspiration. I think it's safe to say this story wouldn't turn out the way it is now if it wasn't for her. So special thanks to you, Vixen. Keep writing your amazing stories, and I'll do the same. And until next time, everyone, stay classy.**


	16. Chapter 16: Gemini Gate Part 1

Coden found himself in a dark void, wrapped in black chains. He felt drained, having no enegy or will to escape, and barely any to care. He held on to a tiny sliver of that energy, and for that, there was only one thing on his mind... Only one person.

"La...Dy... Chi...Aki..." he said weakly.

However, a surge of darkness struck him, and even that sliver was gone.

"...Nothing... Matters... Anymore..." he said, after the surge left, "I... Have failed..."

"...Oh my god, you're hopeless." said a voice in front of him.

This voice sounded much like Coden's, only darker and edgier. Coden looked up ever so slightly to see what looked like his twin, only instead of a blue cloak and armor, he wore a black hoodie with it's sleeves torn off, jeans which were torn at the knees, and had steel cuffs with short, broken chains hanging off of them. He also had slightly darker brown fur, red eyes, and a bang that completely covered his right eye. In short, he had a dark and edgy look that matched his voice.

"Who... Are you...?" Coden asked.

"I am the darkness that lives in your heart." the edgy clone said, "But for simplicity's sake, just call me 'Nedoc.'"

"What's... Going on...?"

"Oh, you know exactly what's going on." Nedoc answered, "But I'll humor you and answer anyway. You trapped your hatred in your heart, allowing the hate to consume it. Yukizome did something to give your hatred a physical form, and now it's free... And **you** are the one who's trapped."

"...You're right..." Coden said, "...I did this to myself... So now... I'm being punished..."

"Oh, you're not the only one being punished." Nedoc said, "Observe."

The edgy lynx pointed to two holes in the dark void.

"Those are the eyes of the beast." Nedoc said, "Look through there, and you'll see everything it sees."

Coden did what Nedoc said, and watched as the beast attacked his friends.

"...No..." Coden said.

* * *

Chiaki backed away slowly as Feral Coden came closer. He looked ready to pounce the angel as if she was his prey.

"Coden..." she said.

The monstrous lynx still showed no signs of hesitation. Chiaki feared that the Coden she knew was gone.

"...Wait." Chisa finally said, prompting Feral Coden to look her direction, "...Save her for last. I want her to be consumed by her despair, first. So start with her friends."

Chisa looked around to see who would be the first targets.

"Oh, I can't decide." she said, "...So women and children first, I suppose."

After receiving the order, Feral Coden rushed for the closest vassal who fit the description. In this case, it was Nagisa.

"Coden, **STOP!** " Chiaki cried.

Feral Coden continued to ignore her as he dashed towards the alchemist. Nagisa tried to stand his ground.

"Don't make me hurt you, Coden..." he begged.

Feral Coden ignored him as well, and continued to run towards him. Other vassals soon got in the way.

"Knock it off, Codes!" Seven said.

Feral Coden knocked him out of the way.

"Coden, you can fight this!" said Godot.

The monstrous lynx knocked him out of the way too. Mean Dino tried to stop Feral Coden as well, but despite outmatching him in size, Feral Coden outmatched the T-Rex in power. Kazuichi used his Gargantuan Land-Shark to slow the lynx down, but even the Overload Skill wasn't enough to stop him. Ace soon came in and attacked the lynx.

"Sorry, kid." he said, "But you need to chill."

With one punch, Feral Coden fell to the ground. He then looked at the other vassals.

"Don't worry, everyone." he said, "Even in this form, he's still a glass cannon. He's not coming back up anytime soon..."

"ACE, LOOK OUT!" Nico called out.

"Wha...?" Ace began to say, as he slowly turned his head to see Feral Coden back up, and growling at him, "...Well, Fu..." but before he could finish, Feral Coden smacked Ace into a wall.

"You fool..." said Chisa, "This version of Coden is much stronger then that weak little kitty you knew and love. Why do you think it was so easy to take control of him? His hatred was strong, but his will was weak. He acted tough, but was terrified deep down. His fear of failing Chiaki combined with his deep hatred for Junko is what caused his mind and heart to be taken by darkness."

"No..." Joshua said.

Feral Coden went back to attacking the nearest vassal that fit the description of "women and children," this time being Maya. However, she, along with Seiko, used a spell to trap him in a magic cage. The monster cat continued to slash at the bars which shown signs of breaking. Seiko and Maya used their magic to strengthen the cage so Feral Coden couldn't get out, but it was clear they wouldn't be able to keep this up forever.

"Coden..." said Chiaki, as tears formed in her eyes, "I'm sorry... I did this to you..."

"Chiaki, this isn't your fault..." Nico told her.

"You're wrong, Nico... I knew Coden may have still been angry with Junko... But I didn't do anything about it. I didn't talk to him... I didn't make sure he was okay... I was... An awful friend..."

"Don't say that, Chiaki." Joshua said, "Coden idolizes you. You're a symbol of hope to him, and he would do anything for you. And I know he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this."

"...I... Have to agree with Joshua on this." Nico said, "He even told me himself that you were one of the best people he's ever met."

"But...I should have seen this..." Chiaki said, "I really should have seen this..."

"Chiaki, this isn't your fault..." Nico said.

"It **is** , Nico..." Chiaki said, "I just assumed everything would be fine... I never... Never really considered his feelings... And... When I relieved him of duty... I'm sure that was a factor as well... I did this to him... I did this to him...! I'm sorry... Coden, I'm so sorry...!"

And with that, the angel burst into tears.

* * *

"...No..." Coden said, "L-Lady Chiaki... This isn't your fault..."

"She can't hear you, ya know." Nedoc told him.

"Lady... Chaiki... Please... Don't blame yourself for my mistake..."

"Save your breath, Codes. As long as you're trapped her, no one can hear you."

"Nedoc... How do I get out of here?"

"I thought you said nothing matters anymore..."

"Nedoc, please! I beg you! Tell me how to get out of here!"

"...You already know how to get out of here."

Nedoc then summoned a scythe. Unlike Coden's holy scythe, Nedoc's was more demonic. He used it to cut the chains around Coden, freeing him in the process.

"To escape this prison... You must concur the darkness." Nedoc said, "...You must concur **me**."

The message was clear to Coden, for he summoned his own scythe and was ready for battle.

"That's it, Coden." said Nedoc, "Come at me with everything. For the sake of your friends... For the sake of Lady Chiaki... Don't hold anything back!"

The two lynx' then clashed afterwards.

* * *

Chiaki got on her knees and continued to cry.

"This is my fault..." she said... "This is all my fault..."

"Oh, quit blaming yourself!" Junko called out, much to everyones surprise, "I thought you said you were going to be my hope! Well, how're you going to do that if you're letting this drive you into despair? Leave the despair to me, while you use your hope to help Mr. Kitty over there!"

"...Junko?" Chiaki said.

"This is unlike you, Junko." Chisa said, "Normally when someone's in despair, you're overjoyed."

"Yeah, if it were just **anyone**!"Junko said, as she got back on her feet, "But this girl is different. You see, in order for despair to blossom, hope has to exist. And as much as I hate to admit it, a world with only despair, with no hope to fight it back, would be awfully boring. So that's why I need hope to continue to exist! That's why I need Chiaki to hold on to hope! Because she's the **Ultimate Hope**...! Because she's my **friend!** "

"...Junko..." Chiaki said again.

Junko looked at the angel girl and smiled.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm still going to spread despair where ever I go. I may even try to bring some despair to you sometimes. But I swear, I'll be very disappointed in you if you were to give in to the despair. Hope and Despair need each other. So... Don't lose hope, Chiaki."

After Junko said that, Chiaki smiled.

"Now, does anybody have any mouthwash?" Junko asked, "I need to clean my tongue after making that speech about hope."

"Junko..." Chiaki said, "Thank you..."

"Don't get use to it, sweetheart." Junko said.

"I'm very torn by the fact that the Ultimate Despair made a speech about hope that managed to turn me on." Komaeda said.

" **T.M.I**., you **freak**!" Seven said.

"So... What are you going to do?" Junko asked Chiaki.

"I'm... Going to save Coden." Chiaki answered.

"...That's my girl." Junko said with a smile.

"Just give it up, Chiaki." Chisa said, "There's nothing you can do for him now. He'll be stuck like this forever."

"...I don't believe you." Chiaki said, "Coden's still in there. I bet he's fighting back as we speak."

"How can you say that?" Chisa asked, "He tried to kill you. He tried to kill your friends. He's a monster who only wants to destroy."

"No. That's not true... I'll prove you wrong!"

"...Fine. Humor me. What proof do you have that Coden's still in there?"

Instead of answering Chisa, Chiaki lowered her head and began to sing. This was one of her favorite songs called "Stairs of Time." (And readers, for the best experience, I suggest having that song playing while you continue reading.)

* * *

Nedoc and Coden continued to clash until they both heard Chiaki's song.

"...Lady Chiaki..." Coden said.

"You remember this song, Codes?" Nedoc asked.

"Yes..." the Celestal lynx said, "This was the first song I heard her sing. She was playing a game called .Hack. I was really down that day, but when I passed her and heard her sing that, it filled me with hope."

"Coden... Lady Chiaki obviously has hope that you can pull through this. So use that hope as the power you need to overcome the darkness."

"Yes... I will... Lady Chiaki... Your hope will not be in vain!"

Coden was then surrounded by light. When the light faded, his appearance changed. He went from a light brown lynx with dark brown eyes to a silver lynx with golden eyes.

"Yes, that's it, Coden!" Nedoc cheered, "Use that power, and defeat me!"

"...Nedoc, I have to ask...Why do you **want** me to defeat you?"

"...Because in the end... I want what you want. I want to be at Lady Chiaki's side and keep her safe. But I can't do that without you. I need your help to protect her, and the only way you can do that is to concur the darkness... To defeat me."

"...Alright, Nedoc. I understand." Coden said, as he got his scythe ready, "I will defeat you... And I'll concur the darkness."

"...That's what I like to hear." Nedoc said.

The battle between the two lynx' continued, along with Chiaki's song. The blades of their scythes clashed many times, and soon both lynx' began exchanging spells.

 _"Arise, oh violent waters, to rout mine enemies."_ Coden chanted, _**"BLESSED DROPS!"**_

This spell dropped a large bubble onto Nedoc, which then bursts into several smaller bubbles that dealt multiple hits onto him within its damage range. Nedoc then countered.

 _"Oh flames of hell, cremate my enemies in a cage of fire._ _ **INFERNAL PRISON!**_ _"_

This spell created a red glyph on the ground. Flame pillars then rose diagonally from four points within the glyph, trapping Coden in a pyramidal "cage" of fire. A final burst of flame gushes from the middle of the glyph, ending the spell effect.

"C'mon, Codes!" Nedoc said, "I know you can do better then that!"

Coden struggled to get up at first, but managed somehow.

"Good. Don't let the title 'Glass Cannon' discourage you. Sometimes you've gotta be strong enough to walk off the pain."

"Easier... Said then done..."

"Hey... Don't talk like that. What would Lady Chiaki say if you gave up."

"...Heh... Kind of funny that you're encouraging me when I have to defeat you."

"Well, you won't be able to leave this place if you're discouraged. We both want the same thing, remember?"

"Then why not throw the battle?"

"You can't concur the darkness if it holds back. You've got to give it your all, and face it at full force, while the darkness does the same."

"Guess you're right."

"Shall we continue."

"Alright."

Coden and Nedoc clashed again. After more slashes and spells, Nedoc decided to speed things up.

"This will decide it, Codes." he said, as a large black sphere of energy appeared in his paw, "Either stop this attack, or it's all over!"

Nedoc pointed the energy ball towards Coden. The ball continued to grow in his paw. Before he was ready to fire it, Coden came up to him and made one final attack.

" _It's over_." he said, " _Your fate is decided! For the sake of Lady Chiaki_... _**MYSTIC CAGE!**_ "

Coden summoned a cage of glowing energy to surround the entire battlefield. The cage closed on Nedoc, destroying his energy sphere, and dealing heavy damage to Coden's dark half. The attack ended at the same time Chiaki's song concluded, and Nedoc fell to the ground.

"...Heh...Heh heh... Congratulations, Codes." Nedoc said, "You've concurred the darkness. It no longer takes control of you. It is now yours to command. Now go. Get out of here and help Lady Chiaki."

"...Alright. Let's go." Coden said.

"...What?"

Coden extended his paw towards Nedoc.

"You're coming with me." he said, "Let's go together."

"...Alright." Nedoc said, "...Together."

Nedoc grabbed Coden's paw, and the two lynx' were engulfed in light."

* * *

When Chiaki's song concluded, she fell to her knees. Nico quickly ran to her side afterwards.

"I'm fine, Nico." Chiaki assured the Overlord, "This one's not as straining for me."

Meanwhile, the two mages were having a bit of trouble with Feral Coden.

"I don't think... I can hold him much longer..." Maya said.

"My only regret..." said Seiko, "Is that I didn't get to motorboat your sister..."

"HEY!" Maya cried.

Feral Coden continued to slash the magic cage until it broke apart.

"Hey... I know we didn't agree on everything..." Seiko said, "But... It was still nice knowing ya."

"...Same here." Maya said, as she and the other mage fell to the floor in exhaustion.

Feral Coden slowly walked towards the mages until he started roaring in pain.

"...What?" Chisa said, "What's going on?!"

"...Coden?" Chiaki said.

Feral Coden continued to squirm and roar until a beam of light shot out his back. The shadow beast fell to the ground, while a silver lynx jumped out of the hole in the monster's back. He looked like the silver, golden eyed Coden from inside, only now he was wearing Nedoc's attire.

"...Coden?" Chiaki said, "Is... That really you?"

"...Sorry to worry you, Lady Chiaki." the silver lynx said, "I let the hate in my heart consume me, but now I'm free."

"I-Impossible!" Chisa said, "You were suppose to be completely consumed by the darkness!"

"Darkness doesn't control me." said Coden, "I've concurred it."

"Useless!" Chisa said, "I couldn't count on Chiaki, nor could I count on you! Die...! ALL OF YOU DIE!"

Darkness engulfed the empty shell of Feral Coden, and transformed it into a lynx like behemoth. Everyone was ready for battle, when Coden stopped them.

"I'm the one who created this monster." he said, "Leave this to us."

"...Us?" Nico asked.

Coden's shadow then stood up. It looked like the silhouette of Nedoc with red, Heatless-like eyes."

"...Together, Nedoc?" Coden asked.

"...Together." the silhouette answered.

Coden put up his hood, and then summoned two scythes in each paw. One was the Celestial scythe he always had, and the other was the demonic scythe Nedoc wielded. Nedoc, on the other hand, was in a stance similar to a Shadow Heartless. It was clear he was going to fight with his claws.

"KILL THAT USELESS CAT!" Chisa screamed, as Feral Behemoth roared and charged at the two lynx'

Coden jumped in the air, as two pairs of wings sprouted from his back. The top two were angelic, while the bottom two were demonic. He charged at the behemoth and did a long combo with his scythes. Nedoc then came in and slashed the behemoth's face with his shadowy claws. After a dozen slashes, he launched a double kick, and sent the monster to the ground.

"GET UP, YOU FILTHY BEAST!" Chisa yelled, as she put her hands on her head as if it were in pain.

Junko made a small smirk when she saw this. Chiaki noticed, but decided not to ask for now. The beast got back on it's feet, and came towards the lynx' once again. Nedoc sank into the ground like a Shadow and came back up from underneath the behemoth in the shape of a demonic sword, which empaled the beast. Coden then threw his two scythes in the air, which combined together and morphed into a giant gate. One door was white, while the other was black, and it had the symbol of Gemini on it.

"Could it be..." Joshua said.

"Do you know that gate, Joshua?" Godot asked.

"Yes..." Josh answered, "I think that's Gemini Gate."

The doors of the gate opened, and a large phoenix flew out and blasted Feral Behemoth with a stream of fire. Nedoc then went back to Coden's side, as the phoenix gave the two lynx' a lift, and prepared one final attack.

" _Light and Darkness, join forces to smite all who oppose you.._." they chanted, " _ **GEMINI JUDGEMENT!**_ "

The symbol of Gemini appeared in the sky, and two large meteors shot out of it. One was covered in white flames, and the other was covered in black flames. The meteors made impact with Feral Behemoth, obliterating the monster. After the defeat of Coden's hatred in physical form, the gate and the phoenix disappeared, and Nedoc returned to Coden's shadow.

"NO...!" Chisa cried, "I CAN'T... GRR...! I CAN'T BE LOSING! YOU'RE ALL SUPPOSE TO BE IN DESPAIR...! I'M SUPPOSE TO WIN...! I'M SUPPOSE TO FINALLY POSSESS THE PERFECT VESSEL!"

The smirk Junko had soon became a chuckle.

"...I knew it." she simply said.

"Junko..." said Chiaki, "What is she talking about...?"

"...You'll see." Junko told her.

"C-curse... Your hope..." Chisa said as if in pain.

"Miss Yukizome!" Chiaki cried, as she tried to go towards her.

"STAY AWAY!" Chisa snapped.

Chiaki backed away a little.

"Miss... Yukizome..." she said, "What happened to you...?"

"...Get... Away from me... You filthy... Hope...! AAAH!" It seemed like Chisa's pain was getting stronger.

"Miss Yukizome!" Chiaki cried again.

"No...! It can't be..." said Chisa, "How could she be fighting back...?!"

"...What?" said Chiaki.

"It was... That song... Wasn't it...?! It was that blasted song!"

"Hey..." Junko said, "I'm just curious. What does that song do?"

"Normally... Nothing special." Chiaki said, "But this time, I combined Sarai's power to this song to give Coden hope."

"...Yep." Junko said, "That'll do it."

"What?" said Chiaki.

"Your song. It didn't only reach Coden, it also reached Yukizome. So now she's fighting back to regain control."

"Regain... Control?"

Junko nodded as she pointed to Chisa.

"See. She's unstable. The two are at conflict, and are battling for control. But since she can only possess someone who's full of despair, Yukizome will be the winner for sure."

"Possess...?" Chiaki asked, "Who? Who's possessing Miss Yukizome?"

"...You're gonna hate me if I tell you." Junko said, "...But fortunately, I can live with that despair."

Junko walked closer to Yukizome, but then turned around to face Chiaki.

"The one that's possessing Yukizome..." she said, "Is my ultimate creation; Angrboda, the Omen of Despair."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **As promised, I'll answer the question from before. Do I still hate Junko? Nope! In fact, she's a character I have a lot of fun writing. Breaking the fourth wall is one of my favorite forms of humor (Obviously, since this story lacks a fourth wall for the most part.) And while any character in this story can break the fourth wall, a character like Junko would demolish it. It's amazing that a character I use to hate with a passion is the most fun to write. And I probably wouldn't have explored Junko's character if it wasn't for Vixen's Queen of Hope story, which helped me warm up to Junko again.  
**

 **You probably noticed that Coden and Nedoc's fighting style during the fight with Feral Behemoth was based off of Roxas and Anti-Sora respectively. Well, you'd be right. I'm a huge Kingdom Heart's fan myself, and even though Nico got the Roxas treatment in this story, I wanted to give a little to Story Coden as well. ('Cause Roxas is awesome!)**

 **Angrboda is based off of the Norse Goddess, Angrboda: The Omen of Grief. I changed "Grief" to "Despair" because it would be more appropriate for this story.**

 **And lastly, Stairs of Time is a fantastic song. The closest thing to playing a .Hack game for me was playing the Project Cross Zone games, but I fell in love with that song, and want to get my hands on an actual .Hack game now. I kind of made it Story Coden's main theme in this story as well.**

 **Stay Classy, everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17: Gemini Gate Part 2

**A/N: I was this close to making a chapter as long as Chapter 12: You Hear the Calling, so I split the chapters in two to prevent that. I'm glad this one was easier to split in two then the last one. Also, I wanted to point out that the chapter title of this actually shares the title of one of the original books I'm working on called "Gemini Gates." Although the gates will have a different function then they do in this story, I feel like this could be a promotional of what's to come. Anyway, enjoy!**

"The one that's possessing Yukizome..." she said, "Is my ultimate creation; Angrboda, the Omen of Despair."

Everyone looked at the suffering Chisa after Junko announced that.

"You... Did this to her?" Chiaki said.

"Yep." Junko said, trying to sound proud, but the hint of worry in her voice made it less clear, "I created this monster and shoved her into this angel."

"But..." Monomi said, "I thought you said this 'Angry Broad' could only possess someone full of despair."

"' **Angrboda** '" Junko corrected the rabbit, "And I get where you're coming from. Yukizome was a very hopeful person, so she wouldn't be a worthy candidate, now would she... However..."

"However...?" Nico repeated.

"...However, at the time, I was kind of multitasking, and wanted to test out an 'artificial despair' project, and you can guess who was the lab rat."

"...Miss Yukizome..." Chiaki said.

"Correct." Junko said, now in her teacher persona, "But she proved to be too resistant, and I was almost about to dispose of the failed project. However, a certain lifesaver allowed the project to be a success after all."

"And who was this lifesaver?" Joshua asked.

"...Me." Mukuro answered, prompting all to look in her direction, "I used... Lobotomy to manipulate Yukizome's mind into accepting... No, craving despair. It's now like an addictive drug to her. She can't get enough."

Everyone, save Junko, looked at Mukuro in shock. As much as she tried to hide it, guilt was painted all over her face.

"...Didn't I tell you before?" Mukuro said, "I've done some horrible things... And that's only **one** of them."

"...I won't ask about your past sins, Mukuro." Nico told her, "I don't think any less of you. That's in the past. What matters now is the present."

"...You're far too kind, Nico." Mukuro said.

"Okay, so we get why Yukizome became a Despair." Godot said, "But why did you make Angrboda."

"Congratulations on getting the name right." Professor Junko said, "You get a gold star. But to answer your question, I became very bored. I wasn't getting the despair I truly craved. And soon, I hardly had any any assassins visit me to provide me a despairingly good time. Everyone was either too afraid of me, got tired of fighting me, or is a big softy like Nico. So, I took it upon myself to create a being who's main purpose in life was to bring about my despair. I created a creature that would do anything in her power to destroy me and rise against me. I made the ultimate rival of despair..."

"...Angrboda..." Chiaki said.

"...Exactly." Junko answered.

"But... What did she mean when she said 'perfect vessel?'" Coden asked, "Last I checked, she can only possess someone who's full of despair, and the only one who fits that description is you. However, she wants you dead."

"Well, that's the thing about Angrboda." Junko continued, "She's picky. She wants a vessel who has the greatest amount of despair. And like me, she loves bringing despair to others. So, she wanted to kill two birds with one stone; Drive the one she has eyes on into the deepest despair."

"And who is this vessel she has eyes on?" Nico asked.

"...Oh, god..." Coden suddenly said, "I think it might be..."

But instead of finishing the sentence, he looked at Chiaki with a face full of horror. It did not take long for Chiaki to get the message.

"...Me?" she said.

"Yes... It all makes sense now." Joshua said, "In order to create the perfect despair, one must destroy the perfect hope. If one were to drive the Ultimate Hope into the depths of despair, it could create a despair so great, no hope could ever escape..."

"And if one who counted on hope for so long finds they can no longer count on it..." Nagisa said.

"...They may never be able to feel hope again." Nico finished.

"So we were nothing more then Angrboda's pawns..." Coden said, "This redemption mission was nothing more then a plot to drive Lady Chiaki into despair..."

"Which you've ruined!" Angrboda yelled, still trying to fight for control, "Your filthy hope ruined everything! Every time I think I'm getting closer to driving you to despair, your hope always counters it! And what's worse is your hope's contagious! You've somehow spread your hope on these demons and misfit angels, and they make driving you to despair impossible! You... All...Ruined... Everything... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dark aura surrounded Yukizome's body until a black, shadowy sphere with red eyes came flying out, leaving Yukizome unconscious. Chiaki ran to Chisa's side soon after. She tried to see if she was okay, but Chisa made no response. Though out cold, she was still breathing, so that was a relief for Chiaki. However, her train of thought was cut short when the shadowy sphere spoke.

"You ruined everything!" it said, "It was the perfect plan, and you all ruined everything!"

Everyone, save Junko and Mukuro, looked at the sphere with both shock, and disappointment.

"...That's it?" Nico said, "That's Angrboda? I expected something more... Intimidating and menacing."

"Yeah..." Chiaki said, "This doesn't look like a final boss at all. She actually looks... Kind of adorable..."

"SHUT UP!" the shadowy sphere yelled, "I'm not adorable! I'm Despair Incarnate! You will fear me, you inferior mortals!"

"...It's alright, everyone. She's only bluffing." Junko said, "She's kinda powerless without a vessel."

"Well, in that case, let's finish her off!" Seven said, as he came in to punch Angrboda, only for his fist to faze through the floating sphere.

"I said ' **kinda** powerless.'" Junko repeated, "She's doesn't pose much of a threat, but she's completely immune to any attacks."

"Grrr! This is a nightmare!" Angrboda complained, "If only Chiaki would have just fallen into despair, I would have the perfect vessel. Then nothing could stand in my way! I would drown the Netherworld and Celestia into unescapable despair!"

"...And then after that, everything would be boring." Junko said, "After you win, life will be meaningless. Maybe you should stop being a sore loser, and be glad you still have a purpose..."

"SHUT UP!" Angrboda yelled, "I don't want to hear that from you! You bring shame to despair, Enoshima! Befriending the Ultimate Hope like that! It sickening!"

"...I see how much of a mistake it was to give you a mind that only knows despair..." Junko said, "With no understanding of hope, you can't seem to grasp how much despair needs it to continue it's existence. Because you refuse to except this, you can't even enjoy the despair of losing. You're just as bad as Monaca, if not worse. You're a failed experiment after all..."

"YOU'VE BELITTLED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Angrboda screeched, "I MAY BE POWERLESS HERE, BUT THAT'LL ALL CHANGE WHEN YOU FIGHT IN MY TERRITORY!"

"'Your territory?'" Coden repeated.

"That's right..." said Angrboda, "In Tartarus!"

"Tartarus...?" Riku echoed, "That's..."

"The Realm of Darkness..." Joshua said.

"But... Why is that her territory?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, cuz that's where I made her." Junko said, "And so long as she's there, she'll be free to use her powers without a vessel."

"Yes. There, I'll have my revenge on all of you for ruining my plans." Angrboda said, "And so you'll be motivated to come..."

A dark puddle of shadows appeared under Chiaki's feet. She soon realized it was pulling her in. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break free.

"Lady Chiaki!" Coden cried as he tried to reach for her hand.

"Hang on!" Nico shouted, as he attempted to do the same.

However, before either of them could reach Chiaki, Junko already took Chiaki's hand and tried to pull.

"I've got ya!" she said.

However, she wasn't making any progress, and found herself being pulled in as well. Coden and Nico tried to help, but Junko pushed them away.

"It's no use." she said, "It'll just pull you guys in, too."

"Junko, let go!" Chiaki said, "If you don't, you'll be pulled in as well!"

"...Well, at least you won't be alone, right?" Junko said, as they both were consumed by the shadowy pit.

"No...!" Nico said.

"Don't worry." Angrboda said, "Your precious Chiaki's not dead... Yet. She, along with Junko, are just trapped in a cell in Tartarus. If you don't want them to die, then come meet me in Charon Castle within three hours."

"Why three hours?" Nico asked.

"I need time to prepare. I suggest you do the same. However, if you don't show up within the three hours, then you can kiss Chiaki's life goodbye... And Junko's as well, but I'm sure you don't care about that..."

"Both of their lives matter." Nico said, "Junko is Chiaki's friend, and I know it would hurt her if she were to die."

"Well, they'll die together if you don't show up."

"You can bet I'll be there."

"Good."

A large black portal appeared behind Angrboda.

"Make sure you're at your strongest." the shadowy sphere said, "I do want to kill you and your vassals, but I don't want it to be too easy. Entertain me, Nico."

Angrboda entered the portal, which disappeared afterwards.

"...Looks like we dragged you into our mess, Nico..." Coden said.

"...And I'm glad you did." Nico said, "Because I'll be able to help you."

"Yeah... Still, I'm sorry..."

But before Coden could finish, Nedoc came out of his Shadow.

"Instead of a 'sorry,' why not give Nico a 'thank you?'" said the shadow lynx, before he returned to the shadow.

"...Thank you, Nico." Coden said.

"No problem, buddy." said Nico.

"Lord Nico..." Godot said, "Angrboda gave us three hours to prepare. How do you plan to use it?"

Before Nico could answer, everyone heard a peep, and looked in Chisa's direction. She soon opened her eyes and noticed the Nico and his vassals.

"...I'm sorry..." she said.

"It's alright." Nico said, "We know you weren't yourself."

Chisa set her attention to Coden.

"Could you... Ever forgive me... For putting you through all this..?"

"You didn't, Miss Yukizome." Coden answered, "Angrboda did. You have nothing to apologize for."

Chisa then looked around and noticed that a certain angel was missing.

"...Where's Chiaki?" she asked.

"Angrboda... took her and Junko to a cell in Tartarus." Joshua answered.

"Oh no..." said Chisa.

"Don't worry." Nico said quickly, "We're going to save her. We can even do it together..."

"No..." Chisa said, "I can't come with you."

"Why not?" Coden asked.

"Because... I could turn back into a Despair at any moment." Chisa answered.

"What do you mean...?" Godot asked, "Angrboda's no longer possessing you..."

Something occurred to Nagisa, which prompt him to look at Mukuro.

"Didn't you say you used lobotomy to convert Miss Yukizome into a despair?" he asked her.

Mukuro simply nodded.

"Then that means Miss Yukizome's right." Nagisa said, "Her brain is wired to crave despair. I can only assume it's the effects of the song that's keeping her at bay right now. But once the effects ware off..."

"Yes..." Chisa said, "I'll become a Despair again."

"There's got to be something we can do for you..." Nico said.

"...There is, Nico." said a familiar voice.

Nico saw a bright light before him. When the light faded, he saw a door. He knew this door all too well.

"...The Velvet Room..." Nico said.

"Do you see the door again, Lord Nico?" Riku asked.

"Yeah..." the overlord answered, "Which means Igor wants to see me."

"Do you think he'll be able to help us with our battle against Angrboda?" Kazuichi asked.

"Who's Igor?" Coden asked.

"He's a very wise friend of mine who helps me when I'm in a bind." Nico answered.

"...Is he through that door?"

"Yeah, he is. That's the door to the Velvet Room... Wait a minute! You can **see it**?!"

"As clear as day... Am I not suppose to?"

"Only the ones Igor calls for can see the door to the Velvet room... Which means... He wants to see you too, Coden."

"Why me?" asked the lynx.

"I guess we'll find out when we go in." Nico answered.

"...Um." Chisa began to say.

"...You can see it too, can't you?" Nico asked.

Chisa nodded.

"Well, Igor did say there's a way to help you, so I assume he wants to see you too."

"...Can anyone else see the door?" Coden asked the others.

"Coden..." Nico said, "Most of my vassals have never met Igor before, so I doubt..."

"Actually..." said Mukuro, "... I can see it."

All eyes were on Mukuro again.

"Really?" Nico asked.

"Y-yes..." Mukuro said.

"...I wonder why Igor wants to see you...?" Nico said.

"Like you said before; 'We'll find out when we go in.'" said Coden.

So Nico, Coden, Chisa, and Mukuro entered the Velvet room. Once they entered, the door disappeared.

"...So what do we do now?" Monomi asked.

"Hey, Seven." Komaeda said, "Wanna ride firetrucks again?"

"Hells yeah!" Seven answered.

So the jester and the bad-ass went back to the room full of firetrucks and went on another joyride. Seven even did some more singing while the radio was on.

" _Y'all gonna make me lose my mind! Up in here! Up in here!_ "

Fortunately, everyone else was prepared, and already wearing earplugs.

Meanwhile, Nico and the other chosen found themselves in a strange bar. At the counter was a man with a long nose, pointed ears, big wide eyes, and a large, Cheshire Cat smile.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." he said.

The other three looked intimidated when they saw the man.

"Don't worry." Nico said, "This is Igor. He's friendly."

Nico and the others approached Igor afterwards.

"Please, sit." Igor said.

Everyone sat down. Soon, four females dressed in blue appeared behind the counter. Two younger girls, and two older girls. One of the older girls, the one with the hat and shorter hair, approached the overlord.

"Hello, Nico." she said in a cheery voice, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine, Elizabeth." Nico answered.

"You two ladies need anything?" asked Elizabeth

Both Chisa and Mukuro shook their heads.

"How about you, Mr. Kitty?" Elizabeth asked Coden.

"Um... I think I'm good..."

Nedoc jumped out of Coden's shadow as Coden answered.

"Got any Dr. People?" he asked.

"Nice of you to join us, Nedoc." Igor said.

"You know me?" Nedoc asked.

"Of course." Igor answered, "You see, you and Coden will play a big role in defeating Angrboda."

"We are?" Coden asked.

Igor simply nodded before he continued his explanation.

"Haven't you noticed? When instead of turning away from your darkness, you excepted it and joined forces with it? You achieved a power that many have never grasped before."

"I did...?" Coden asked.

"Yes... The power of Gemini." Igor answered.

"That would explain the new spells we learned." Nedoc said, "Gemini Judgement, the giant gate..."

"That was 'Gemini Gate.'" Igor said, "It is a gate made when light and darkness join forces."

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Slow down, old man!" Nedoc said, "Before talking about that gate, could you explain what this 'Gemini' power is?"

"Nedoc, that was rude!" Coden scolded his dark half.

"Nevertheless, he's right." said Igor, "I'm getting ahead of myself. Before I explain what Gemini Gate is, I must first explain what a Gemini is."

"Um, before you do that..." Chisa asked nervously, "Do you think you could help me with my... Um... Despair problem?"

"You don't have to worry, Yukizome." said the oldest girl, the one with the longer hair, "As long as you're in the Velvet Room, you're safe from becoming a despair."

"Margaret is correct." said Igor, "However, we will fix your despair problem while Coden and Nico venture out."

"Venture out?" Nico said, "To where?"

"To Feymarch." said Igor, "To the 'Land of the Eidolons.'"

"The Land...?" Coden started.

"Of the Eidolons...?" Nico added.

"I thought... That was just a legend." said Chisa.

"Shows how much you know!" said one of the younger girls; the one with the buns in her hair and the eyepatch on her right eye, "If you were dumb enough to let yourself be captured and turned into a despair by Junko, then of course you'd think that Feymarch is a fairytale. We've all seen crazier things in this fan fiction!"

Chisa looked down at the floor like a child being scolded by her parent.

"Hey, don't let Caroline get you down." Nico told the angel, "She may act like a mean-spirited and aloof person, but she's actually just a Tsundere."

Coden leaned in closer to Nico and whispered "If you ask me, she's too much 'Tsune,' and not enough 'Dere.'"

Nico let out a big laugh afterwards.

"Yes! Well said, Coden!" said the overlord.

Caroline did not look happy. However, before she could say anything, the other younger girl; the one with the French Braid and the eyepatch on her left eye spoke up.

"Now's not the time to fool around." she said, "You have a long journey ahead of you, and time runs short."

"Sorry, Justine." Nico said to her.

With that, Igor continued.

"Now, you know special demons like yourself can summon Persona's, right?"

"Yes." Nico answered.

"But you also know that angels can't do the same."

Nico nodded.

"Well, think of Eidolons as an angel's version of a Persona. These are beings only angels can summon. But not just any angel; a Gemini, like Coden here."

"Um, does the fact that I'm an Aries somehow weaken my Gemini powers?" Coden asked sheepishly (Very fitting, actually.)

Igor made a small chuckle.

"No, your birthday has no effect on your evolution. You've become a new brand of angel; One who is not tainted by darkness, but can use it's powers without losing your light. Your light and your darkness work together rather than being in conflict with each other. Because of this, you've unlocked the power of Gemini Gate, and can now summon Eidolons to aid you in battle."

"So that phoenix I summoned..." Coden started.

"Yes..." Igor said, "That was an Eidolon."

"Nice..." Nedoc said.

"And because of this power..." Igor continued, "You can go to Feymarch and recruit more powerful Eidolons... If you can defeat them, that is."

"Wait, we have to **fight** them?" Coden asked nervously.

"Yes." Igor said, "You may be a Gemini now, but that alone will not be enough to be found worthy to summon them in their eyes. In order to be found worthy, you must defeat them in battle. Such is the Code of the Eidolons."

"I see..." Coden said, still showing signs of fear.

"Hey, don't worry." Nedoc said, "I'm sure we'll be able to beat them. No problem."

"Nedoc's right." Nico said, "And I'll be there to help you."

"Thanks, Nico." said the lynx, "You too, Nedoc."

"Now, as time is against us, I made a list of the Eidolons you must search for. They're powerful, but will be the most willing to aide you on your quest to defeat Angrboda."

Igor handed Coden a piece of paper with the names of the required Eidolons on it, as well as where to find them.

"Why would these Eidolons be more willing to help us?" Nico asked.

"You see, an Eidolon is born when an angel, fallen or not, has been slayed. If that said angel had a strong enough spirit, they can be reborn as an Eidolon. These specific Eidolons... Are familiar faces to you, Nico."

"I see..." Nico said.

"Um... How do we get to Feymarch?" asked the lynx.

"Through Gemini Gate, of course." Igor said, "It's the path way to Feymarch."

"Well, that makes perfect sense." said Nedoc.

Elizabeth handed the shadow lynx a can of soda.

"Here's your Dr. People." she said.

"Oh, thanks." Nedoc said, as he began drinking it.

"Now, before you go, there's someone who'll join you for your quest." said Igor, "Having lost your singer to Angrobada, you'll need a new one for the final Eidolon."

"Who's that?" Nico asked.

"Oh, I think you know, Nico." said a female voice.

Soon, a familiar fallen angel with blue hair appeared.

"Master Aqua!" Nico cheered.

"This is Master Aqua?" Coden asked, "I heard many amazing stories about her back in Celestia."

"The last Eidolon, Bahamut, will need to be unsealed with a song." Igor said, "That is where Aqua will come in. Although, her skills in combat will also be of great use in the battle against the other Eidolons."

"I'll say." said Nico, "She taught me everything I know about using the keyblade."

"And with my help..." said a funky male voice, "I'll teach Blueberry Babe here how to make the best music in all the world, baby!"

"...Who was that?" Nedoc asked.

A music note with sunglasses appeared from behind Aqua.

"Name's DJ Bizznizzle!" said the music note, "I been traveling with Blueberry Babe for awhile now, teachin' her the ways of rhythm!"

"What would you need to teach her?" Nico asked, "The songs she sings are great."

"Yes, Blueberry Babe's got the voice of an angel... Probably because she use to be one..." DJ Bizznizzle said, "But with my help, her songs will go from 'angelically lovely' to 'dees beat be pumpin'!' Just look what I did to 'Simple and Clean.' Sing it, babe!"

Aqua gladly did what DJ said. When she sung 'Simple and Clean,' it had a more funky upbeat tune to it. (In other words, she sung the opening theme version rather then the ending theme version.)

"Wow! These beats really are pumpin'!" Nico said.

"Now, now." Igor said, "The song has a nice beat, but I'm afraid it won't do for the song ment for Bahamut. So you don't tempt Aqua into putting some of that in the song, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here."

"Awww!" DJ and Aqua said in unison.

"Now then. It's best you four be on your way. Those Eidolons will be quite powerful, and may take an entire chapter to defeat, so the sooner you fight them, the better."

"Thanks for your help, Igor." said Nico.

"You're quite welcome, my friend." said Igor, "I wish you the best of luck."

Coden summoned his scythes, and transformed them into Gemini Gate. Nico, Coden, Nedoc, and Aqua were about to enter, when something occurred to the overlord.

"By the way..." he asked Igor, "Why did you need to see Mukuro?"

"...Because I can clearly see she wants to atone for her sins." Igor answered, "I figured helping us help Yukizome would be a good start."

"I'll do whatever I can." Mukuro said.

"Very good." said Igor.

Mukuro and Chisa saw the crew off.

"Good luck, Nico." said Mukuro.

"...Come back safe." Chisa said, "...You don't want to upset Chiaki."

"We'll be fine." Nico said, "I promise."

"Follow the list in order." Igor said, "It'll be faster that way."

"Got it." said Coden, "Thanks for everything."

Nico and the crew then entered Gemini Gate soon after. DJ Bizznizzle then appeared next to Igor.

"Hey, man..." he said, "If I can't help Blueberry Babe with her music on her journey, can I at least tweak the tunes here?"

Igor looked up as he listened to the classic theme of the Velvet Room.

"...Very well." he said.

"Aw, sweet!" DJ cheered, as he used his powers to turn the theme into the funky upbeat version heard during the character select screen of Person 4 Arena: Ultimax.

"...Yes, very nice." Igor said.

"Well, then..." said Margret, "It's about time we got rid of that artificial despair inside you. Follow me, please."

Margaret then lead Chisa and Mukuro away from the bar.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **As promised Aqua showed up in the story. I love summon beasts in Final Fantasy, so that's why I wanted to make it an important plot point in this story. The idea of the Velvet Room being a bar in this story is based off of FumikoMiyasaki's concept of it on her Deviant Art page. Be sure to check it out, as well as check out her other art. And yes, I know DJ Bizznizzle was actually a voice in Aqua's head rather then a living music note with sunglasses, but I changed it in this story for certain reasons.  
**

 **If you can guess what song is meant to be sung to awaken Bahamut, that's awesome.**


	18. Chapter 18: Bonding of Hope and Despair

Nico, Coden, and Aqua made it to Feymarsh. The lynx soon pulled out a piece of paper.

"According to this list..." he said, "Our first Eidolon to find is the one called 'Shiva.'"

"I heard of her..." Nico said, "She uses power over ice."

"Fire spells will be useful." said Aqua, "Know any, Mr. Kitty?"

"Well, ever since Nedoc joined forces with me, I've learned to master 'Infernal Prison.'"

"Oh, you know how to use the spells of that one Archangel." Aqua said, "I think his name was 'Jade Curtis.'"

"Yeah. He and Ion were my teachers when I learned to use spells." said Coden.

"You had good teachers." said Aqua.

"Sorry to interrupt..." said Nico, "But do you have any idea where we're suppose to find Shiva?"

"There." Coden said, pointing to the top of a snowy mountain, "According to this list, Shiva's palace is on top of a snowy mountain."

After further examination, Nico and Aqua were able to see that there was indeed an ice palace above the mountain.

"Alright. To the mountain, then." Nico said.

"Yeah..." Coden said a bit timidly.

"You nervous?" Aqua asked.

"Of course I am." Coden said, "As much as I wanted to do something important, it's kind of scary when you actually have to do it. If I slip up, I could doom you all..."

"Don't think like that." Aqua said, as she pulled something out of her pack, and handed it to the lynx, "Here."

Whatever this was, it was neatly wrapped in a large napkin. Coden unfolded it to reveal it was a homemade blueberry muffin. After looking at it with awe for a bit, Coden looked at Aqua.

"You made this?" he asked, prompting Aqua to nod.

"Wait until you try it." Nico said.

The lynx took a bite, and he suddenly had large kitten eyes.

"Nico, your master's amazing." he said.

Nedoc soon came out of Coden's shadow.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked Coden, "Was it really **that** good?"

Instead of answering, Coden simply stuffed some of the muffin into Nedocs mouth. He soon had large kitten eyes as well.

"Hey, Aqua." he said, "Did you use milk and honey to make this?"

"Yeah. Why?" said Aqua.

"Because I've just got a taste of the Promised Land." Nedoc answered.

"Let's move on." Nico said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiaki began to wake up and found herself in an eerie cell.

"...Good morning, sleepy head." she heard a familiar female voice say.

Chiaki looked in that direction and saw Junko. She then let out a yawn.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Chiaki asked.

"Not too long." Junko answered, "It's been at least thirty minutes."

"...Where are we?" the angel asked.

"In a cell." the Despair Overlord answered, "We're in Tartarus."

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Chiaki.

"Well, for the time being, nothing." Junko said, "But what will happen later all depends on Nico and the others. We'll either 1. Be saved by Nico, or 2. Be killed by Angrboda."

"I hope it's the first one." Chiaki said.

"Of course you do, Ultimate Hope." Junko said.

There was a short silence, but Junko quickly broke it.

"Well, this is boring." she said, "There's nothing to do in here."

"Of course there is." said Chiaki.

"Oh, right. You have your Game Girl, don't you. Well, at least **you** won't be bored."

"No, I don't mean that." Chiaki said.

"Then, what are you going to do?" Junko asked.

"Bond with you." Chiaki said.

"Bond...?"

"You know... Talk to you. Get to know more about you."

"So you... Don't hate me for what I did to Yukizome?"

"That was in the past, Junko. I'm not going to let the past effect our friendship."

"Well, thanks... But there's not much to talk about." Junko said, "I was born into despair, and I brought despair to the world. End of story."

"I know that isn't true, Junko." the angel told her, "No one is born into despair. Nor is anyone born into hope. One must live their lives first to determine whether they represent hope or despair."

Junko remained silent.

"...If you want..." Chiaki said, "I can start by talking about myself..."

"...I kind of... Already know your story." said the Despair Overlord, "I saw you talking to Monomi about your childhood with one of my Mono-Cams."

"Really?"

"Yeah... And... It was... For a lack of a better word... Beautiful. You actually understand despair enough to befriend me... Despite the fact that you represent hope. And I guess... I really respect you for that..."

"...Junko..."

"Now, don't tell anyone I said that. I still have a reputation to uphold."

"It's okay. My lips are sealed..."

"Good..."

"...On one condition." Chiaki said.

"Oh?" said Junko, "And what's that?"

"Tell me the truth." Chiaki said, "Tell me how your despair started. I said I'd be friends with the real you... So let me **know** the real you."

"...You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Chiaki shook her head.

"...Fine." Junko said, "But only because you're cute."

Junko took a deep breath.

"Before I begin, answer this question; What am I?"

"...The Despair Overlord of Black Tear?" Chiaki answered.

"No, I mean what's my race." said Junko.

Chiaki gave it some thought. She was going to answer with "Demon," but realized that was too obvious. She then thought about the battle between her and Nico, and remembered how her transformations were partly angelic.

"...Are you... A fallen angel?"

"Good guess." Junko said, "Shows how perceptive you are. But alas, that's incorrect."

Junko got on her feet and had her back face Chiaki. She then had her wings sprout from her back. The one on her right was that of an angel, while the one on the left was that of a demon.

"When an angel becomes a fallen angel, any trace of their angelic past is gone. They're pretty much a full fledged demon. However, you can clearly see my angelic heritage, right?"

"Yes..." Chiaki said, "But, if you're not a fallen angel... Then what are you?"

"I'm half demon, half angel." Junko answered, "I'm a hybrid."

"A hybrid...?"

"Yeah. My father was an angel, while my mother was a demon. A very shy succubus to be exact. My parents met back at a time when Celestia and the Netherworld were in worse terms with each other. However, my parents fell in love, and had two twin daughters..."

"...You and Mukuro." said Chiaki, "Which means..."

"Yeah. Mukuro's a hybrid, too. However, it's less apparent in her case. She pretty much looks like most demons, although her wings look more like the wings of a raven. But me... I look like a freak. But it was no big deal. I embraced my difference. In fact, I was proud of it. I was glad to be different... After all, I was easily bored, even as a child. However, everyone else thought I was some kind of abomination... A bad omen, even. But you want to know why it didn't bother me?"

"Because you enjoyed the despair?"

"...No, Chiaki... Because... I had hope."

Chiaki's eyes widened when she heard that response. Junko continued soon after.

"Unlike you, who lived her childhood in despair, but grew into a young woman who believes in hope, I was a happy little girl who always looked at the bright side... Always had a smile on my face... Always had hope. But of course... I would eventually grow into the girl before you; The Ultimate Despair."

Chiaki looked at Junko in awe. It was actually hard for her to imagine a Junko who was full of hope at one point. But at the same time, this all made sense. If hope had betrayed her, Then of course she would turn to despair.

"...What happened?" Chiaki asked, "How did you fall into despair?"

"...Allow me to answer your question with a question." said Junko.

"Okay." Chiaki said.

"Have you ever had an exciting experience that made you feel like the luckiest girl in the world?"

"Yeah, I had times like those. Not as many when I was a child, but as I grew up and made friends in Celestia, I had plenty of those experiences."

"Well... so did I when I was a little girl. The time I spent with my mom were like a dream to me... for a time."

"'For a time...?'"

"Well, despite being a demon, my mother was a very hopeful person. She was one of those rare breed of demons who was so kind, they should have been born an angel. That's most likely why my father fell in love with her. I loved my mom, so it was only natural that I held on to hope for her. To have a mother who was so wonderful made me happy, and the times I spent with her made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world..."

"...What changed?"

"...The moment... I got bored with all the happiness..."

"You got **bored** with it?"

"It just... Got so bland and cliché. I began to realize that calling myself the luckiest girl for having a wonderful parent was nothing special. Somewhere else, there would be yet another hopeful child who thinks they're the luckiest kid around, completely oblivious to the fact that they're no different from so many other kids around the world. They were no one special... I was no one special... And I hated it."

"But... What about being a hybrid? That's pretty special."

"Yeah... For a time, I was proud of that. But then I realized that the moment more angels start falling in love with demons, or the other way around, we'd have more hybrids, and my race will no longer be anything special. There was also the fact that I was one of **two** hybrids."

"Right... Mukuro..."

"Yep. So I wanted something that would truly make me unique... Something that would make me like no other person in the world... And that's when I found despair."

"How did you find it?" Chiaki asked.

"...When my parents were murdered."

Chiaki let out a gasp. Junko then went on.

"Remember, this took place when Celestia and the Netherworld were in worse terms with each other. My father was executed when Celestia heard about his affair with my mom... And my mother... was murdered by a bunch of angel-hating demons... right in front of my eyes."

A chill ran down Chiaki's spine. That would have been awful to witness, especially as a child.

"What... Did you do then?" she asked.

"...I killed those murderers with my bare hands... And I enjoyed every moment of it."

More chills ran down Chiaki's back as Junko went on.

"When I saw my mom get murdered, something popped inside me. Despite being tired of all the happy endings, what I saw was too much for me to bare. And as the mixture of terror, anger, sorrow, and hate filled up inside me, I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper into the emotions until they consumed me... And I lost all reason. However, when the despair fueled me to kill those demons, I felt this craving for more. I was reminded of the past, where everyone called me a monster. The pain didn't go away, but I was soothed by getting my revenge. But the soothing feeling didn't last, and I needed more... I was addicted to it now... And soon, I killed everyone who had wronged me. But the pain didn't go away. So, I destroyed the Netherworld they lived in. The thirst was still there. Soon, I went after other demons. It helped my cravings, but I still would need more after I was done. So I gave murder a rest, and went on to torturing people instead. It lasted much longer, but one can only survive torture for so long.

"Then, one fateful day... Someone tried to stop me... They almost killed me. The pain... The suffering... It hurt so much... But something was different this time... I actually liked it... No, I was in love with it. Despair consumed me so much, it became a part of me. Whether I gave despair, or if I received it, I loved every moment of it. The more despair, the better. Despair was my life. So I welcomed those who opposed me. I fought with all my might, but win or lose, it was a delight. Soon, I realized that despair was what made me unique... What gave my life meaning... And I treasured it.

"Then came the day when I first fell in love..."

"You **fell in love** with someone?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah..." Junko answered, "With the original Overlord of Black Tear... I don't know how, but he stole my heart. He didn't want to kill me, and instead asked me to be his queen. I was madly in love with him, so of course I wanted to accept the offer... However, he gave me conditions I couldn't accept."

"...To give up despair?" Chiaki asked.

"...To give up despair." Junko answered, "And so, I killed him. I tore him to pieces, and made him an unrecognizable mess. And the fact that I killed the man of my dreams gave me the greatest despair I've ever tasted. The pain and agony of losing the one I loved combined with the lust for despair created something so exquisite to my senses. Even now, I still feel the despair of killing him."

Chiaki felt very uneasy. She could hardly believe that someone would enjoy killing someone they loved. She couldn't understand it. But then again, she wasn't a despair, so of course she wouldn't understand. Junko went on.

"So, obviously I stole the title of Overlord from him since he had no heir to the throne. Becoming an overlord made it so much easier to spread despair around the Netherworld. Having vassals to do my bidding meant I could spread despair in more then one Netherworld at the same time."

"Wait... So the previous overlord's vassals followed your orders?" Chiaki asked.

"Well, not all of them. I had to kill most of them, but there was one vassal who not only stuck by me, but also built my other vassals; The Monokuma Units. I'm sure you met her before."

"Are you talking about Monaca?"

"That's right. She actually found my despair fascinating, and wanted to learn more about it. It was flattering, but also a little frightening."

"Why's that?"

"Well, if she were to pretty much become a little version of me, my despair would no longer be something only unique to me. But fortunately, that wasn't the case. We both love to cause dispair, but unlike me, Monaca hates to lose. As much as she tries, she can't stand experiencing despair. She can give it, but can't take it. So in the end, no one can truly appreciate despair like I do... And that's what makes me unique... That's what make me... Well, **me**."

Chiaki fell silent once again as she pondered over what she just heard. Junko noticed the expression on her face.

"Chiaki..." she said, which caused Chiaki to snap out of her pondering, "After hearing all that... You sure you still want to be friends with someone like me?"

"Junko..." Chiaki said, "What did I tell you before? I'm not going to let the past effect our friendship."

"It'll be a bumpy ride, I promise you that."

"Then I'll brace myself for it."

"...You're such a weirdo."

"Look who's talking."

The Ultimate Hope and the Ultimate Despair shared a laugh after that.

"Chiaki..." Junko began, but hesitated.

"Yeah?" Chiaki said, waiting for her response.

"...Thank you." said Junko, "Thank you... For being my friend. And thank you for accepting the real me."

"Sure... And sorry for trying to change you before."

"I know why you did it. You just wanted to save me from being executed by the Celestian Council. Changing me would be the only way to prevent that."

"Maybe... I can still talk them out of executing you."

"I doubt it. On the bright side, I'd get some despair coming my way."

"But I don't want you to die..."

"Then... If we make it out of this... Why not stay here in the Netherworld rather then go back to Celestia. You can stay with me... And be my Queen of Hope."

Before Chiaki could respond to that, Junko took it back.

"No, wait... That already happened in a different fan fiction, didn't it?" she said, "Well, forget that last part. Just stay in the Netherworld, and don't worry about Celesia."

"I can't do that, Junko." Chiaki said, "Celestia will just come to execute you if I don't return. If I go back, at least there's a chance you'll be spared."

"They want me dead either way, right?" Junko asked, "If you go back, they may punish you, too."

"I don't care about that. If I can at least save your life, then it doesn't matter what happens to me."

"...Maybe not to you." Junko said, "But I'm sure Nico and the others would disagree."

"Oh... Well..."

"I'm suppose to be the one that brings you guys despair. You're the one who's suppose to bring them hope. So... It's best you outlive me, okay."

"Junko..."

"...You wanna... Change the subject?"

"You sure? I thought you'd enjoy bringing me despair."

"Yeah, but I also told you that I'd be very disappointed if you gave in to it."

"Well, I haven't. I still have hope that there's a way to save you from Celestia."

"Good. That's my Ultimate Hope Buddy. Now, pick a subject."

"Right. Okay then..."

Chiaki gave it some thought. After a bit of pondering, Chiaki finally knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Could you tell me more... About your parents?" she asked.

"Well..." Junko said, "I didn't see my dad as much, since he spent most of his time in Celestia. But he came to visit once and a while. The one me and Mukuro really bonded with was our mother. She was a very shy succubus who was no good at seducing men, despite being as hot as hell. But, that was a good thing, because there was only one man for her."

"Your father?" Chiaki asked.

"No, Billy Zane... Of course, my father." Junko teased, "He was so kind to her, and didn't judge her for her race. He got to know her for who she was. I wish I could tell you more, but... You know, the Celestia thing."

"I know..." said Chiaki, "So what about your mother?"

"My mom was still very shy, but always encouraged me and Mukuro. She aways wanted us to be happy. Whenever we were down, she aways sing a song to cheer us up."

"A song? Can I hear it?"

When Chiaki requested that, Junko looked very uneasy.

"Oh, no, no, no! You don't want that..." she said, "I'm, uh... An awful singer. Once I sing, your ears will beg for mercy."

"Then you should be happy to sing for me." Chiaki said, "After all, it sounds like your singing would give me a little despair."

"...You saw right through me..." Junko said, "...Alright, I'll give you a verse. But promise me you won't tell anyone what you've heard... Or felt."

"Okay..." Chiaki said, a little confused by what Junko said.

Junko took a deep breath, seeming very nervous. After a pause, the words finally left Junko's lips.

 _Short steps, deep breath  
Everything is alright  
Chin up, I can't  
Step into the spotlight  
She said, "I'm sad,"  
Somehow without any words  
I just stood there  
Searching for an answer_

 _When this world is no more_  
 _The moon is all we'll see_  
 _I'll ask you to fly away with me_  
 _Until the stars all fall down_  
 _They empty from the sky_  
 _But I don't mind_  
 _If you're with me, then everything's alright_

Chiaki could not believe what she felt in her heart as she heard Junko sing. A surge of hope struck her like a dart to a bulls-eye.

"...Junko..." she said, "...Was that...?"

"Song Power?" Junko finished, as tears streamed down her face, "Yeah... It was... Ironic, isn't it? I'm suppose to be the Ultimate Despair, but I inherited my father's ability to sing Holy Songs... And of all the Song Powers to be born with... My songs... Fills anyone who hears them... With hope..."

Chiaki understood why the Ultimate Despair would hate having an ability like this. It insults everything she stood for.

"I envy you, Chiaki..." Junko said, "Your ability to fill people with hope through your songs was given to you, and you can turn it on and off whenever you want. Mine, on the other hand, was something I was born with, and I can't turn it off. Once I sing, the song power activates."

"Junko..." Chiaki said, trying to find words to comfort her friend, but was unsuccessful.

"I vowed never to sing again..." Junko said, "Because I didn't want anyone to know that I could bring hope to anyone. I wanted to be known for despair."

"Then... Why did you tell me?"

"I don't really know... Maybe because... I feel like I can tell you anything... Or something along those lines... This is kind of new for me... I never had a friend who was willing to accept me for my despair. Anyone who tried to befriend me tried to get rid of my despair..."

"What about Mukuro and Monaca?"

"Oh, them? Mukuro's my sister... And all I have left of my family. Of course **she** would accept me. As for Monaca... She wasn't a true friend. We just used each other. And in the end, she couldn't handle all the despair. She never came back after Nagisa spared her, so I bet she's given up on despair now."

"Despair is lonely... Isn't it?"

"...Yeah. It's loads of fun, and unpredictable... But it can get pretty lonely... Mukuro may accept me, but I don't think she can fully grasp despair like I can. When she joined the Fenrir Army, she bottled up most of her emotions. I have to pick on her to get any of them to surface."

"I have noticed that she has that same stern look on her face most of the time..." Chiaki said.

"Yeah..." said Junko, "It gets very boring. With that said, I still love her to death. If she were to die, I would drown into the depths of despair. But since I live for despair, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm the one who kills her."

"Please, don't do that..." Chiaki pleaded.

"Alright, fine..." Junko said, "Besides, I've already done that in our canon series, so there's no need to do it again."

"Huh...?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay... By the way... Since we're friends... Will I have to worry about you trying to kill me in order to satisfy your despair?"

"Chiaki... Don't you remember what I said earlier? In order for despair to bloom, hope needs to exist. I'm the Ultimate Despair, and you're my Ultimate Hope. You're the Yang to my Yin, the Alpha to my Omega... You get where I'm coming from? I need you, Chiaki. You... Complete my life. It took a fan fiction or two in order to realize this, but... Killing you would be foolish. You're hope will help make my despair more exciting. So f**k the canon! I can't kill you... I **won't** kill you."

"Junko..."

"Alright. I talked about myself long enough. Let's talk about you now. Maybe shed some light on how you became a gamer or something."

"Okay! Well, it all started when I played Gala-Omega in an arcade. I don't know how, but I was instantly a pro at it, and I enjoyed every moment of it. I remember visiting the arcade just to play it. Then one day, I got a Sega Genesis for my birthday, along with Sonic one, two, three, Sonic and Knuckles, and Vector Man. It was used, and whoever owned it before must have loved Sonic, but I became a huge Sonic fan when I played the games, so that's understandable. Soon, I continued to buy new games to play. I enjoyed them all, even the really bad..."

" **NERD HUG**!" Junko shouted, as she suddenly embraced Chiaki.

"Huh...?" said Chiaki, looking confused and a little embarrassed.

"Sorry..." Junko said, "You're just so adorable when you geek out like that. I couldn't resist."

Junko started to giggle, and Chiaki soon joined in.

"...Hey, Junko?" Chiaki asked, "You want to get out of here?"

"Get out of here?" Junko repeated, "How?"

"I think I have an idea..." Chiaki answered, "But I'll need your help to pull it off. You with me?"

"Well, a break out does sound fun..." Junko stated, "Alright, I'm in. What's the plan?"

* * *

Back at Feymarch, Nico and the other reached the top of the mountain. They were now in front of the palace gate.

"Eidolons are very powerful beings." Aqua said, "Be on your guard, you two."

Both Nico and Coden nodded.

"...I wonder..." Nico began to say.

"What's wrong, Nico?" Coden asked.

"Well, Igor said that these Eidolons will be the spirits of familiar faces." Nico answered, "I'm just wondering who they might be?"

"We'll find out when we face them." Aqua said.

The trio entered the castle doors. They found themselves in a throne room. Sitting on the throne was what looked like a princess. She had short, snow white hair, a clear, crystal crown, and an elegant, light blue dress. Her face was covered in the shadows, so it was hard to make out at the time.

"Are you... Shiva?" Coden asked.

"Yes." the princess answered, "I have been expecting you."

Nico knew he heard that voice before. The princess got up from her throne, and the closer she walked towards the trio, the more the shadow faded. Soon, her face was clear as day, and both Nico and Aqua let out a gasp. Aqua covered her mouth with her hands while tears developed in her eyes. Nico's eyes were also watery at the sight of the girl.

"Lord Nico... Master Aqua..." Shiva said, "I missed you both so much..."

"...I missed you too... Xion." Nico said.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I know** **I took a huge** **risk by giving Junko a back story. She was a character Kadoka intended to not have a back story at all. However, I didn't want Chiaki and Junko to say they're friends, and that's the end of it; I wanted them to bond and get to know each other better. That, and I wanted to make Junko, in a sense, more human (ironic, sense in this story, she's an angel/demon hybrid), and I felt the best way to do that was to give her a backstory. Since Kadoka based her off of Haruhi Suzumia, I used Haruhi's philosophy of life as one of the references. Then I tried to take Junko's boredom of life and her lust for despair, and tried to create a backstory that would help Junko feel more human, while not straying away from Junko's character. Whether or not I was successful, I have no idea. But, I have no regrets. I wanted Junko and Chiaki to bond, and I also wanted to make Junko more of a person then the O.P. goddess from the canon.** _ **  
**_

 **The idea of Junko having insecurities also helped. I gave Chiaki a backstory of her life of despair changing into hope as she grew up, and I thought it would be interesting to have Junko's life be the other way around. Chiaki and Junko may be considered polar opposites, but in reality, there are many ways they are similar, and I wanted them to relate to each other, despite Chiaki siding with hope, and Junko siding with despair.**

 **Making Junko a hybrid mostly came from the Monokuma design. Despite favoring despair, a Monokuma was designed to look like it's half hope, half despair. Junko even mentioned in the canon that despair needs hope to exist, so that's probably where her inspiration for the design came from. As for her secret where her song power bring hope to those who hear it... Well, there were so many reasons I wanted to put that in he story. For one, it's symbolism that despite being a Despair, she can never truly escape hope, two, the insecurity thing I mentioned earlier, three, pure irony... Okay, if I keep going, we'll be here all day.**

 **But yeah... I wanted the two to bond. I'm still worried that the backstory may not have been the best, but I found it necessary to help Chiaki and Junko bond. I hope it at least helped with that.**

 **P.S. Remember in Chapter 4 where I said that the fact that Coden's spells were similar to another character's may or may not be important to the story? Well, Jade Curtis and Ion are actually names from the Tales of the Abyss series, and although they won't appear in this story, I thought it would be a fun little mention so it makes sense why Coden can use these spells.**


	19. Chapter 19: Diamond Dust

"You sure about this?" Junko asked, "I would think Angrboda would have taken this to account..."

"That may be true, Junko..." said Chiaki, "But also remember that I was originally suppose to be in here alone. She didn't plan for you to be in here."

"I guess you've got a point..." Junko said, "But still, will it be enough?"

"The bars are made of pure darkness. It will need a great amount of light to tear them apart. If you were a pure blooded demon, this probably wouldn't work. But the fact that your a hybrid means you have some power over light. That, along with the fact that you can use song power, is all I need in order to pull this off."

"Alright. I trust you." Junko said. "But here's a heads up; We have to jump out quickly. Because this is the Realm of Darkness, once the blast is done, the bars will regenerate. We can't waste any time."

"Got it." said the angel, "You ready, Junko?"

"Yeah." the hybrid answered, "Let's do it."

Chiaki and Junko got into position. The faced the cell bars and began to chant.

" _Oh light that rains down on heaven and earth, bring the darkness to it's destined annihilation. FORTUNE'S ARC!_ "

The spell drew up in an orb of light in front of them, and then burst. The entire cell was engulfed in light, and the bars began to denigrate. Although this spell didn't seem to effect Chiaki, Junko showed some signs of pain.

"Junko!" Chiaki cried.

"I... May be part angel... But I'm still... Part demon... As well."

"I'm sorry... I didn't think this part through..."

"No worries... It's nothing I can't handle... My angel half is reducing the damage some..."

The blast was starting to fade.

"We have to hurry." Junko said.

"Alright..." said Chiaki.

The angel and the hybrid quickly sprinted out of the cell. The blast soon ended, and the bars soon began to regenerate.

"...We did it." Chiaki said.

"Nice work." Junko said.

"We should hurry and get out of here before Angrboda finds out."said Chiaki.

"I wouldn't worry about that for a couple hours." Junko said, "Right now, she's in a cocoon of darkness, and won't wake up until time is up. Once she's out, though, she'll be in her true form."

"Then I guess we'll have a head start." Chiaki said.

"So, what's next?"

"I want to be able to reach the others. I wanted to let them know I'm fine, and give them some hope before they come here."

"Then follow me." said Junko, "I know just the place to go. Just... Beware of Heartless. This place is crawling with them."

Junko and Chiaki then pressed on through the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

"Xion..." Aqua said, "Is that really you?"

"It's me, Master Aqua." said Shiva, "After I was killed, I was eventually reborn as an Eidolon."

"You were alive this whole time...?" Nico asked.

"Yes... And no." Shiva said, "As an Eidolon, I'm also a phantom. You can say I'm in between life and death. I'm not quite dead, but not quite alive, either. I'm like a ghost who can take on a physical form. It's kind of hard to explain..."

"Well, what's important is that you're okay." said Nico.

"More or less..." said Shiva.

"What do you mean?" asked Nico.

"Well, it can get lonely just sitting in this empty palace. And I had no way of leaving Feymarsh for a while. But now, because of Coden here, there's a chance I can fight by your side again."

"I have to ask..." Coden said, "How did you know we were coming?"

"We Eidolons can watch over others, such as the people we care about. I was able to watch over Lord Nico all this time. I was even able to see him in the Velvet Room."

"If you have the power to see the Velvet Room, then it's no wonder Igor wanted you to help us." Nico said.

"...Lord Nico..." said Shiva, "When I was reincarnated as an Eidolon... I also got my memories back..."

"Your memories?" said Nico, "You mean you know how you're connected to Sora?"

"Yes..." said Shiva, "...I am his clone."

Nico and the crew's eyes widened.

"His... Clone?" Nico repeated.

"I was created by a Celestian scientist named Xehanort. I was made to be the perfect replica of Sora. I was originally suppose to be nothing more then a lifeless puppet that only followed orders... But somehow... Sora's memories of his beloved Kairi entered me, and I took on her form, while obtaining Sora's power. However, the council found out about my origin, and tried to dispose of me. But a certain angel helped me the only way she knew how; turn me into a fallen angel."

"Who was this angel?" Coden asked.

"She never gave me her name, but she told me that I had the right to live. So she turned me into a fallen angel that way I'd be safe among the demons. That's was around the time I lost my memories, and was found by Axel.

"I wonder if I would have known that angel who helped you..." Aqua said, "Could you describe her?"

"Well... She was very young, and had short green hair."

"Sound's like Pea." Aqua said.

"Well, it was because of her that I was able to live a little longer... And that I got to meet you and Lord Nico..."

"Xion..." Nico said.

"But that's enough memories for now. You came to me so I can aid you, and I would gladly fight by your side. But in order to do that, you must best me in battle. Thus is the code of the Eidolons."

"Heh... I guess it'll be like old times when we trained together, huh?" Nico said.

"I'd love to say it will... However... If you wish to win this battle, you can't fight me like I'm your friend... Or like I'm your family. You'll have to fight me... Like I'm your enemy."

Shiva soon summoned a Keyblade made of ice that was dubbed "Diamond Dust" and got ready for battle.

"Please don't hold back..." she said, "Promise."

Nico was a little hesitant, but realized he had no choice. Right from the start, he activated his Overload skill. Aqua activated her Keyblade Armor, and summoned her Keyblade called "Brightcrest" and got into fighting stance. Coden pulled up his hood and summoned his scythes, while Nedoc jumped out of his shadow, ready to pounce.

"Come at me with everything you've got." Shiva said.

Crystal wings sprouted from the Eidolon's back as she charged at Nico. Nedoc got in the way and morphed into a shield, blocking Shiva's attack. However, Shiva quickly countered, knocking the shadow lynx back. Aqua then attacked Shiva with a Spell Weaver attack, which took a decent amount of damage out of her. Coden aided Aqua by using a spell.

 _"Oh maddening gale of the spirits of the earth... STALAGMITE!"_

Coden summoned a giant pillar of stone from below to damage Shiva. Almost immediately, Nedoc pulled off a spell of his own.

 _"Crimson fury, burn! ERUPTION!"_

A hole that resembled a volcano appeared below Shiva. Several waves of magma pulsed out of the ground, followed-up with fireballs raining down over the affected area she was standing in. Due to the fire attribute, this did heavy damage. After recovering, Shiva ascended into the sky.

"Now you'll see..." she said, as she launched herself like a speeding dart towards the team.

Coden and Nedoc were knocked back. Aqua countered with a Firaga Burst attack, but Shiva dodged it. Nico then got out One Winged Angel and preformed a Meteor Slash, sending Shiva flying. Aqua then flew towards Shiva and attacked with a Firestorm attack. Shiva began to look desperate, for these fire attacks were giving her trouble. However, something about this reminded her of the past, which caused her to chuckle.

"This is... Almost like fighting Axel." she said.

"Yeah..." Nico said, "It kind of is..."

The battle resumed, and Shiva used Blizzaga Spells at the group. Coden countered by shooting a Flame Burst spell, melting the ice. However, this only proved to hinder them, for the Blizzaga turned into a Tidal Wave spell, which hit the entire party.

"That was a very clever trick..." Aqua said.

"I learned from the best." said Shiva.

Aqua then launched a Spark Raid attack at Shiva, who dodged and countered with a Deep Freeze attack. Little did Shiva know that the Spark Raid was only suppose to distract her, not hit her, for she didn't realize Coden was chanting a spell until she heard him shout " _INFERNAL PRISON!_ " But by then, it was too late, and Shiva was trapped in a cage of fire. After the spell ended, Shiva got on her knees.

"Xion...!" Nico said.

Shiva put up a hand as if she was trying to say "Stop." She then got back on her feet, and the crystal wings detached from her back and fused with her Keyblade, now becoming longer in length, and had sharper edges. Shiva then started to attack with a devastating combo. The party dodged the attack, but wasn't so lucky with what came next.

"How's this?" Shiva said, as she created a giant snow ball from the tip of her Keyblade, which shattered into shards of ice that homed in on the team. This attack functioned like an ice version of Ragnarok.

After being knocked down by the attack, Nico got back up and attack with a Burning Havoc attack using Fenrir. The attack hit, but Shiva managed to recover. She then countered with a Glacier Spell, which froze the party. With a massive swing of her Keyblade, she broke the ice and knocked the team back.

"Now it's **your turn** to freeze." Aqua said, as she attacked with Time Splicer.

Time seemed to have stopped, freezing Shiva in place. Aqua then teleported and attacked Shiva in every direction. Once the attack was done, Shiva felt the full force of every attack done to her. Soon, Shiva's Keyblade shattered, reverting back to the original Diamond Dust. After catching her breath, Shiva threw the Keyblade into the air, which split into four, and morphed into giant Ice Titan arms carrying Ice Sabers. The arms orbited around Shiva, now acting like they were part of her.

"I'll take out those arms!" Nedoc said, as he tried to attack with a Blazing Claw, only to be smacked by one of the arms and knocked into a wall.

Nico and Coden came in with a double combo, but the four arms manage to block each attack. She then countered with an Ice Barrage attack, knocking them into the wall with Nedoc. Aqua attack with a Fission Firaga attack, causing some heavy damage. However, Aqua also found herself into the wall with the others when Shiva attacked with a Triple Blizzaga.

"Time to finish you off." Shiva said, as the orbiting arms attacked with a devastating combo that damaged the entire team.

"Darn it...!" Nedoc said, "At this rate, we'll lose..."

"...Not if I've got something to say about it." Coden said, as he got up on his feet and chanted, " _Oh darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through... THUNDER BLADE!_ "

It almost looked like he was going to attack with this spell until Coden grabbed the bolt, much to everyone's surprise. He then thew it back into the air, dashed towards it, and struck it with a Lightning Tiger Blade attack.

" _Behold the Storm of Judgment that will bring your defeat... INDIGNATION!_ "

That same bolt struck Shiva, and created a large dome of energy around its impact point, dealing incredible damage to the Eidolon. The arms then shattered, and the team watched as Shiva turned to ice and shattered as well.

"XION!" Nico cried.

Before anyone had time to morn, the castle began to shake and crumble. The team noticed that the floor of the castle was rising, turning into a floating battle field. Once it was high enough, The crew saw Shiva again, now in her true form. She took on the appearance of a giant angel with six crystal wings. She had a short blue dress, and her white hair was slightly longer. This form made her look more like Kairi. In one hand she held the Diamond Dust Keyblade, and in the other she held Destiny's Embrace.

"Now the **real** battle starts." Shiva said, as she got ready to attack.

"Solomon!" Nico called out, as his Persona came forth to block the attack.

"We will defeat you." Solomon told the Eidolon.

"Prove it!" Shiva told the Persona.

After many clashes from the giant entities, Shiva eventually pushed Solomon back with Ice Thrust.

"Stop holding back!" Shiva demanded, as she did combos of ice spells; Triple Blizzaga, Ice Barrage, Deep Freeze, and Glacier, all in that order.

Once the attacks were done, Nedoc countered with a spell.

" _Partake of boiling water... RAGING MIST!_ "

Nedoc summoned an opaque-white cloud of steam with a large radius around the target, searing the Eidolon. Coden then came in with another spell.

" _Oh sacred will, strike down those who would be mine enemy... DIVINE SABER!_ "

This spell created a six-pointed glyph that called forth lightning strikes at each corner before summoning a massive lightning bolt in the center of the pattern, striking Shiva with great damage. Nico and Aqua stepped in afterwards with a Thirteen Blades combo attack. With that, Shiva dished out her most powerful move.

"Get ready, Lord Nico..." she said, " _Rest in a merciless silver embrace! ABSOLUTE!_ "

This spell formed a jagged block of ice on the spot the team was on, freezing them and then smashing the ice in an explosion, dealing further damage. The crew were all on their knees.

"...Don't tell me that's it." Shiva said, "I know you can do better then that. I already told you! Stop holding back! Fight me as if I was your enemy...!"

"I could never see you as my enemy, Xion!" Nico said, leaving Shiva speechless, "You... Are my family... To see you as my enemy... It's just too much to ask of me. No matter how many attacks you dish out on me, I'm never going to see you as my enemy. With that said, I won't hold anything back, neither! Chiaki needs my help, and I need yours. So I won't fight you as an enemy, but as a warrior that has my respect... As someone I know I can go all out on...!"

Nico got back on his feet, and took hold of Oblivion; the Keyblade that was once Xion's. It was then engulfed by light, and tripled in size. While that happened, a bright light appeared before Solomon, which then turned into the legendary sword, Excalibur. Solomon grabbed it, and he was engulfed in light.

"A new power has been awoken." Solomon said, "I must make my leave for now, but will return. In the mean time, I leave you in the capable hands of the King of Camelot."

When the light faded, a new Persona appeared, taking the form of another king who also reflected the many happy memories of Nico.

"Thou hath summoned me through a memory. This memory shall become thy blade in battle, that will smite all who try to take it from thee. I am thou, thou art I. With the power of Excalibur, protect the memories thou holds dear, They shall never fade, and live forever in thine heart, as well as the hearts of those who are connected to thee."

"I understand..." Nico said, as he got ready for one final attack, "Come forth... King Arthur! _Oh sword of conviction, loose the might of your brilliant colors! PRISM SWORD!_ "

This attack produced seven crystals that appear over the target, initially arranged like a star, before shooting into the sky, quickly dropping into the ground to deal damage to Shiva. Then, in unison, both Nico and King Arthur made a final slash at the Eidolon. Shiva's body glowed, and a mass explosion of light engulfed the entire battlefield. Once the light subsided, the team found themselves back at the castle, which was mysteriously put back together. On the ground was Shiva, who reverted back to her original form. Everyone ran to her side, and she faced them. Although she was in tears, she had a smile on her face.

"You did it... All of you..." she said, "Thank you for giving it your all."

Nico helped Shiva up, and the Eidolon faced Coden.

"Coden..." she said, "Can you extend your scythes towards me, please."

"Okay..." Coden said, as he did what he was told.

Shiva touched the blunt area of the scythes, and they glowed, floated in the air, and formed into Gemini Gate. Aura surrounded Shiva's body, and a beam from her heart struck the gate, causing it to glow again, and morph into a sword, which descended into Coden's paws.

"What's this?" the lynx asked.

"That's the Key of Lorelei." Shiva answered, "It's proof that you passed my trial. You can know call for me whenever you need my help. I will always answer your call."

Coden nodded with understanding. The lynx felt a surge of power fill him afterwards, and soon realized he could use Shiva's Absolute spell.

"...Lord Nico... Master Aqua..." Shiva said, "I have gifts for you as well."

Shiva summoned Diamond Dust and Destiny's Embrace, and had Aqua touched them. She felt a surge of power, and gained the ability to wield those two Keyblades. Then Shiva stood in front of Nico. And orb of light appeared in the Eidolon's hands.

"This... Is my Overload Skill." Shiva said, "As an Eidolon, I no longer have use for it. So I want to give it to you, Lord Nico."

The orb of light entered Nico's heart, and he too felt a surge of power. His own Overload Skill and Xion's Overload Skill fused into one, becoming " _Vector of Legends."_ Nico now wear's the Sora Armor Xion wore(Looking more like a smaller version of Xion's Final Form), and was now capable of using Drive Modes.

"With these new powers..." said Shiva, "You may find fighting the next Eidolon a little easier."

"Thank you, Xion." Nico said.

Shiva nodded.

"Well then..." Aqua said, "We better hurry and get to the next Eidolon..."

"Wait, please..." Shiva said, "I know you're in a hurry, but real quick... There's someplace I'd like for us to go first."

"Where's that?" Nico asked.

"...Our special place." she answered.

* * *

Using Gemini Gate, Coden took the crew to the Clock Tower in a Netherworld known as "Twilight Town."

"Do you remember this place, Lord Nico?" Shiva said, "After our first training lesson, you and Axel took me here."

"Yeah, I remember." said Nico, "Axel called this 'the icing on the cake.'"

"Speaking of which..." said Shiva, as she got out some sea salt ice cream; one for everyone.

"This brings back so many sweet memories." Nico said.

"Yeah..." Shiva said.

Nico and the others ate their ice cream and watched the sunset.

"Remember what Axel said about why the sun sets red?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I got it memorized." Shiva said, pointing at her head and imitating Axel, "He said that light is made up of many colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

The two shared a laugh, and the others joined in. Shiva then let out a sigh.

"I really miss him." she said.

"Me too." said Nico, "Do you know where he is?"

"He's training hard in a Netherworld called 'Scorching Flame' with an Overlord named 'Red Magnus.'"

"Let's hope he finishes his training so he can come back."

"Yeah... Although, it might be a little awkward when he sees that Joshua is now your vassal."

"Huh... I guess it will be..." said Nico

"Speaking of which," Shiva said, "I've watched Joshua during his trials and tribulations to atone for his sins. I can assure you that you can trust him."

"Does this mean you forgave him?" Nico asked.

"I have..." said Shiva, "I can understand if you still can't do that right now, but at least trust that he's on your side."

"Well, he's proven that, at least." Nico said.

At this point, everyone had finished their ice cream.

"We should get going now." Nico said.

"Before that..." Shiva said.

"What is it, Xion?" asked the Overlord.

"Lord Nico..." she began to say, as her face began to get red, "Lord Nico, I..."

Nico awaited what she wanted to say, but Shiva couldn't muster the courage to tell him.

"...Never mind." she said, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Nico said, "You can tell me anything, you know."

Shiva looked into the overlord's eyes. He knew for the most part he was right, but this was a different story. This particular thing was something she realized was left unsaid. After all... There was Chiaki.

"...All I can say is... Thank you. Thank you for all you've done for me."

"...No problem, Xion." Nico told her.

Nico and the crew left Twilight Town and returned to Feymarsh.

"Where to next, Coden?" asked the overlord.

"Our next Eidolon is called Odin." said the lynx, "He's suppose to be very powerful."

"Don't worry. We can take him." Nico said, "We just have to give it our all. That, and have hope."

"Yeah..." said Coden.

And so, Nico and his party continued their journey to recruit the Eidolons. Remembering what their friend Chiaki stood for, the team held on to hope as they pressed on.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I'd like to give another shout out to FumikoMiyasaki for the creation of the Persona King Arthur. Please check out her Deviant Art page if you still haven't done that.**

 **You probably noticed that I hinted Xion having a crush on Nico in this story. Since he plays the role of Roxas in this story, it was a reference to Roxas/Xion shipping. Even Nico ships those two, which makes sense when you've played 358/2 Day. The Roxas/Namine' pairing is cute, but the Roxas/Xion pairing was more developed through their time together.**

 **The Key of Lorelei is a sword from Tales of the Abyss, not a Keyblade, by the way. I knew quite a few people who get that confused.**

 **Wow. I can't believe that Season 1 of Overlord Nico is almost done. Time sure flies when you're having fun writing. I hope you guys are having as much fun as I am. Stay classy, Picky Penguins.**


	20. Chapter 20: Awaken Aubade

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus. Some of you have probably already guessed, but it's because of my busy schedule working on my original books, and how I need to put most of my time on working on them. This chapter was originally going to be published on October 1 (Nico's Birthday), but since I couldn't finish it before then, I had to drop it until I was able to get some free time again. I may have some good news, though. I came up with a strategy that will allow me to put most of my time on the original book I'm currently working on without having to deal with the ridiculous hiatuses again, especially since we're almost done with Season One. I'll work on a chapter of this once a week, and spend the other six days working on my original books. If that works out, we'll get to the end of this season, and I can work on the Extra Chapters, Season 2, and my other Fan Fictions on the free day, so you'll have a lot to look forward to. But if it doesn't work out, and I can give up one day of the weak on this, I'll let you guys know, and see if I can work something else out. Anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

Many Shadow Heartless lurked around in Tartarus, on the lookout for prey. However, these Heartless were soon skewered by red spears of energy that were shaped like lightning bolts. After the Shadows burst into black smoke, Chiaki and Junko left their hiding spot and pressed on.

"Did we really have to hide from them before attacking them?" Chiaki asked.

"I know Shadows are the weakest form of Heartless..." said Junko, "But here in Tartarus, not only are they the most common; They're also the most dangerous. If one of them spots someone they know they can't win against, they'll call for help, and then we'd have to deal with a swarm of them... Or worse."

"What could be worse then a swarm?" asked Chiaki.

"They could fuse together into a Typhoon of Shadows. The more Shadows there are to form that monstrosity, the more dangerous it becomes."

"I see..." Chiaki said.

"So that's why it's wiser to take them out while they're still just one shadow and before they have the chance to call their buddies." Junko said, "However, we probably won't be able to take out stronger Heartless in one shot, so if we can't avoid them, we'll have to fight through them. Are you ready for that?"

Chiaki nodded.

"Good." Junko said, "Let's keep moving."

The Ultimate Hope and the Ultimate Despair continued on the path of the Realm of Darkness after the short conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Feymarsh, Nico, Coden and Aqua continued their journey to reach the next Eidolon.

"Are we almost there?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." said Coden, "He should be at that upcoming castle."

Nico and Aqua notice the castle. It was a little larger then Shiva's.

"We'll be at the entrance pretty soon." said the lynx.

The crew continued to walk towards the castle and found it's gates guarded by what looked like gargoyles. These creatures noticed them and signaled them to halt, which they complied.

"State your names." one of them commanded.

"I am Overlord Nico. This is Master Aqua and Coden Lynx."

"Ah, yes. Our Master has been expecting you." the other gargoyle said, "I'm afraid he's busy speaking with others right now, but he will be with you shortly after."

'Who would he be speaking to right now...?' Nico thought.

"We can take you to his throne room, but you'll have to wait until his business with the others is finished."

"Thank you." Nico said.

"Follow us, then." said the gargoyles.

After following stone guards, the crew were in a throne room. There, they saw a tall man with long dirty blond hair with a glow of wisdom around him. Nico and Aqua recognized him, and so did Coden.

"Isn't that... Ansem the Wise?" the lynx asked.

"It sure looks like it." said Nico.

"I heard that Odin is suppose to be a very wise Eidolon." said Aqua, "So it make sense that Ansem became Odin."

"But... Who are those two he's talking with?" Nico asked.

Coden and Aqua noticed the two as well. One was a young girl with green hair with two leaf like ahoge on top, and a small ponytail tied at the bottom. She was at least thirteen or fourteen, but her height would have others believe she was younger. The other was an older boy with navy blue semi-spiky hair, and a long red scarf with tassels that almost looked like fingers, which made his scarf look like red arms. He had to be at least sixteen. There was also something else that was odd about the both of them.

"...They're human." Aqua said.

"The girl is, yes." said Coden, "However, the boy is actually a phantom."

"He is?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. I guess ever since I became a Gemini, I can detect when someone is a phantom." Coden said, "Remember, Eidolons are phantoms, too."

"Oh, right." said the overlord.

"But what are humans doing in Feymarsh?" Aqua asked.

"Only one way to find out." Coden said, as he listened into the conversation with his large feline ears.

"...And with that, Ash..." Odin told the phantom boy, "I believe this makes you more then deserving to become an Eidolon."

"You really mean that, Sir Odin?" the boy asked.

"I do." said Odin, "If you accept, then you can become a powerful phantom warrior."

The girl smiled, but there was something sad about her tone.

"I'm so proud of you, Ash..." she said.

"Marona..." Ash said.

"I know that if you chose to be an Eidolon, you'll have to leave Phantom Isle and live here in Feymarsh... But I'll support your decision. I'll miss you, Ash..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Marona." said Ash.

Marona looked at Ash, a little surprised that he just turned down becoming an Eidolon. Ash then said faced Odin.

"I appreciate the offer, but my place is with Marona." he said, "I'm her protector, and I can't leave her side, not even to become an Eidolon."

"I can definitely respect your decision, Ash." Odin said, before shifting his attention to Marona, "You're very lucky to have a phantom like Ash on your side."

"I know..." Marona said with a warm smile.

"Well then..." Odin said, "At least allow me to give you this."

Odin pointed his hand towards Ash and Marona, and they were soon filled with power.

"I've given you each one of my spells. I hope you'll find them useful if you ever find yourselves in another battle."

"Thank you, Sir Odin." Ash said.

"You're welcome." Odin said, "And I wish you both the best of luck."

Odin was about to send them back to Phantom Isle, when Marona's pocket began to glow. She then took out a glowing keychain. After that, she looked around the throne room and noticed Nico and the others.

"Sir Odin... There's something I have to do before I go." Marona said.

"Very well." said Odin.

Marona ran towards Nico afterwards.

"Excuse me..." she said, "Are you... Lord Nico?"

"I am." Nico answered.

"Then I think this belongs to you." she said, as she handed him the keychain, only for it to turn into a keyblade almost immediately afterwards.

Nico recognized this Keyblade all too well. It was a large Keyblade that had both earthly and demonic features called "Chaos Ripper," and it belonged to a close friend of both his and Aqua's.

"May I ask... Where did you get this?"

"There was a man covered in armor who came to me. He didn't say a word, and just gave this to me before walking away. But once it was in my hand, I felt my heart saying 'find Lord Nico.' And when the keychain glowed just know, it was like it was trying to tell me that I found him."

"Well... Thank you, Marona." Nico said.

"Your welcome." Marona said with a smile.

She gave the overlord a bow, and ran back to Ash's side.

"I'm ready, Sir Odin." she said.

Odin nodded, and then used his power to send Ash and Marona back to Phantom Isle. Once they were gone, Odin had his attention on Nico and the others.

"I've been expecting you." he said, as he noticed the Keyblade in his hands, "He must have known about Marona's special power, and felt she would one day cross paths with you."

"When you say he, do you mean...?"

"Yes. Terra, of course." Odin answered, "Although, he's not entirely the same Terra as before."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"...He means the one that gave Marona the keychain was not Terra's body... But his soul." Aqua answered.

"You mean... Terra's a phantom now?" Nico asked.

"In a sense, yes." Odin answered, "However, the way he became a phantom was not by dying. His body was stolen from him by my apprentice, as well as one of Aqua's masters..."

"...Master Xehanort." said Aqua.

"Wait... Xion talked about Xehanort earlier." Nico said, "He was one of your masters?"

"Well... He was more of Ven's master then he was mine. But he did train us with Master Eraqus a few times. However... We once learned about his true intentions, and I had to fight him along with Terra and Ven... but we lost."

"That was around the time you disappeared, wasn't it...?" Nico asked.

Aqua nodded.

"And Xehahort stole Terra's body in the process," Odin said, "Leaving his soul to reside in his armor. He became the phantom known as 'The Lingering Will.'"

Nedoc jumped out of Coden's shadow afterwards and had his attention set on Aqua.

"So you **did** know something about this Xehahort after all." he said, "Coden and I noticed that you seemed uncomfortable when Shiva mentioned his name."

"I see..." Aqua said, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't know for sure if it was true." Coden said, "Plus, It didn't feel like the right time to talk about it."

"Those memories... They still haunt me to this day..." Aqua said, "I was planning to tell you when I was ready..."

"I understand why you couldn't tell us right away." Nico said, "I'm sure if I were in your shoes, I would have trouble speaking about it as well."

"I believe Terra gave you that Keyblade as a sign that he would like you to aid him and aqua when they go up against Xehanort again." said Odin, "Even though Xehanort won the battle, he hasn't completed his goal, and will act again when the time is right."

"Correct me if I'm wrong..." Nedoc said, "But it seems like **you** know more Xehanort then you let on as well."

"Perceptive as always, Nedoc." said the Eidolon, "Indeed, I do. Back when I was Ansem the Wise, Xehanort was one of my assistants. He was a brilliant mind, and had great potential. But his curiosity of the darkness clouded his mind, and soon he lost himself to it."

"I see..." said Nedoc, "And I assume he's a fallen angel know, right?"

"Correct." Odin answered, "In fact, he's also the Overlord of a Netherworld known as 'Oblivion.'"

"That's the same name as Xion's Keyblade..." Nico said.

"Well, she **is** Xehanort's creation." Aqua said.

"He did have some help from one of my other assistants." Odin said, "But yes, I do believe the Keyblade she wielded may be connected to Xehanort's Netherworld. It may even aid you in finding it. Fitting to it's name, Oblivion can only be found by certain means, and to most people, it doesn't even exist."

"Then it seems I literally have the key to reaching Xehanort." said the overlord.

"You do indeed... When the time comes." Odin said, "But for now, your enemy is Angrboda, and you've come to seek my aid in defeating her. We should remain focused on that for the time being."

"Right." said Nico.

"Now, then." Odin said, "Whenever you're ready, we'll begin."

Nico looked at the others, who nodded at him to ensure they were ready. He then faced Odin.

"Alright." he said, "Let's do this."

"Very well." said Odin, as a spear appeared in his hand.

Lightning covered the Eidolon, which became golden armor. This armor resembled the clothes he wore when he went into the Netherworld in a guise known as "DiZ." Not only was the gold color and the fact that it was armor what made it differ from his DiZ attire, but the fact that along with it was a golden helmet. In this form, he looked like a cross between a knight and a king.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you." Odin said, "But don't hold anything back."

* * *

Back in Tartarus, Junko and Chiaki continued to venture the Realm of Darkness to reach their destination. Junko took out any Shadow she saw before it had time to act.

"That's strange..." Chiaki said.

"What's that?" Junko asked.

"All I've really seen were Shadows. Where are the other Heartless?"

"So, you noticed it too, huh? Yeah, that is strange."

"What do you think it means?" Chiaki asked.

"It's possible... That the Heartless plan to ambush us"

"Ambush us?"

"Yeah. The small fries like the Shadows may act on instinct, but larger, more powerful heartless are smart enough to set traps. One of those heartless probably overheard your plan and prepared an ambush. The other heartless around this area must be it's followers."

"So... We'll have to fight them all at once?" Chiaki asked.

"If we want to reach my control room, yes." Junko answered.

"That's where we can communicate with the others, right?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah."

Junko and Chiaki walked a little further. They seem came near a gate.

"It's through there." Junko said, "Once we go through, we'll probably be attacked by the Heartless. Are you ready for that?"

Chiaki nodded.

"Alright."

Junko was about to open the door, but stopped to say one last thing.

"And don't be afraid to go all out. The Heartless here are at their strongest. If you hold back like before, you'll get hurt."

Junko then opened the gate, while Chiaki pondered over what Junko said. The two girls then walked forward, just to be greeted by Neo Shadows. They dashed at the two, only for Junko to impale them with a Nocturnal Light attack, causing them to immediately burst into dark smoke.

"Let's go." Junko said.

Chiaki nodded and the two pressed on. It didn't take long for some Dark Ball Heartless to show up, though. This time Chiaki made a move.

" _Thou who wouldst take revenge, carve here thy holy seal. ECLAIR DE LARMES!_ "

This spell formed a magic crest beneath the heartless before erupting into magical light.

"There ya go!" Junko said, "I knew you had more powerful spells at your disposal."

Dark Thorns soon showed up. They slowly walked up to them like wolves about to pounce their prey. The Heartless backed up a bit once they saw a massive ball of fire appear over Junko's head. The Overlord of Despair then faced the pack of heartless with a sadistic grin that reached from ear to ear.

" _Burn..._ " she said, as she launched the fireball at them, " _SEARING SORROW!_ "

The Heartless were engulfed in the flames until they were nothing but ash.

"Come on. The control room's not too far now."

Junko rushed forward, while Chiaki followed. Heartless came from left and right to attack them, But the Ultimate Hope and Ultimate Despair were quick to blast spells at them.

" _Oh seal of fire, strike down my enemy. FLAMME ROUGE!_ " cried Chiaki.

" _Chaotic despair, burn mine enemies in the flames of your carnage_. _CRIMSON RIOT!_ " cried Junko.

The heartless stood no chance against the two. Soon, they were at the control room's entrance.

"We made it..." Chiaki said.

"...Almost." said Junko, "We've yet to see the pack's Alpha."

right on cue, a giant Heartless appeared. It looked like a bigger, more fearsome Dark Thorn, even more so then Feral Coden. This Heartless was known as the Dark Hide. It let out a mighty roar, and glared at the two girls.

"I let it slide before." Junko said, "But this time, I **really** need you to give it everything you've got."

"Huh?"

"I know you're capable of more then that. I don't know what's holding you back, but let that weight go for this fight!"

Junko then rushed towards the Heartless. Her wings sprouted from her back, and her hair became crimson red. She then launched a Burning Havoc attack at the Dark Hide. The Heartless took damage, but was still standing. The Dark Hide then jumped and grabbed Junko with it's paws, and then pinned her to the ground. Chiaki came in and shot the Heartless with a Star Embrace attack, which made it let go of the Ultimate Despair. Junko's left arm then became as red as her hair, and took on a more demonic form. After giving the Heartless a slash, Chiaki came in with another spell.

" _Oh comets whose brilliance lightens even the most darkest of skies, favor this ground for the fulfillment of thy eternal journey... SHOOTING STARS!_ "

The Dark Hide was hit by a barrage of energy spheres, lifting it into the air while dealing several rapid hits. Junko came in and aided her with her own attack.

" _Oh ravaging tragedy!"_ Junko said, as blood red aura surrounded her, and she began slashing the Dark Hide as if she were a Heartless herself, " _FINAL FURY!_ "

The Heartless went flying into the air, but recovered and let out a mighty roar before blasting the two girls with a giant sphere of darkness. Both girls were on the ground, and the Dark Hide charged at them like a speeding bullet. Before the attack could hit, however...

" _Unyielding aegis... BARRIER!_ "

Chiaki summoned a barrier to protect the both of them. Once it wore off, Chiaki and Junko got back on their feet.

"Are... You alright, Junko?" Chiaki asked.

"Don't worry about me." Junko said, "I've been through much worst. How about you? You holding up fine?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

The Heartless walked towards the two girls, ready to pounce them.

"Chiaki... I know it's not your style, but... Don't hold anything back."

Junko charged at the Heartless, and fought it off while Chiaki stood there thinking. What Junko said to her brought back a memory.

* * *

"Nanami, are you giving up already?" Munakata said, while training a young Chiaki.

"Do I really have to learn how to use a sword?" Chiaki asked.

"If you're ever in a dangerous situation, you'll need to defend yourself."

"But... I don't want to kill anyone. Killing's wrong, no matter what."

"I know you don't like killing, but sometimes to stay alive, it will become necessary."

"...Is there a way to defend myself... Without taking one's life?"

Munakata crouched down and showed the girl his katana.

"Look at my blade, Nanami." he said, "What do you see?"

"...A tool for killing." Chiaki answered.

"If it's used that way, then yes, this blade is indeed a tool for killing..." Munakata said, "However...This tool doesn't have to be used to rob one of their future; It can be used just to insure you keep yours."

Munakata got back on his feet, and walked towards some practice dummies.

"Observe." he said, as he sliced one of the dummies' heads off, "If you use the sharp edge of the blade, strikes will be fatal, as seen on this poor soul here. However..." Munakata flipped his sword over, the reverse side of the blade now striking another dummy. Instead of cutting it in half, he knocked it on the ground, "...If you use the blunt side of the blade, you can attack your opponent without landing a fatal blow. So you see... Whether the sword is a tool for killing is up to you. I won't ask you to kill, but I at least want you to be able to defend yourself."

Chiaki looked at Munakata in awe. All this time, she only thought of weapons as tools of destruction. It never occurred to her until know that they could be used to defend oneself without ending the life of another. As she was thinking about this, Munakata came towards her and handed her a wooden sword.

"Now, then..." he said, "...Shall we continue?"

Chaiki nodded as she took the wooden sword. After that, she and her father figure continued to train.

"...You have great power, Nanami." Munakata said, "You just don't know it yet."

"Oh... I'm not all that strong..." Chiaki said.

"Believe me, you're stronger then you realize. You may not want to kill, but you can surely protect those you care about."

Munakata was silent for bit before he continued.

"When... Yukizome and I took you in, I'll admit that before I thought you were as weak as you presented yourself as. But when you bonded with Yukizome... And soon with others in Celestia, I saw so much of Yukizome in you. You're very strong, but you hide it with your kindness. The moment I started to pay more attention to you... The moment... You changed me... I was able to see your true potential."

Chiaki once again looked at her father figure. She remember how distant he was in the beginning, and how much kinder he became as the years went by.

"The time will come, Nanami, when you have to unleash your true power. Probably when you want to protect someone who's dear to you. Don't be afraid of that moment."

"I'll try my best." Chiaki said.

"That's all I ask." Munakata said.

* * *

Chiaki's mind returned to the present as she watched Junko fight the Dark Hide. After countless times the Heartless sent her friend back to the ground, Chiaki began to wonder if this was the moment Munakata was talking about. Junko was a powerful overlord, but with the added power Tartarus gives to Heartless, and as powerful a Heartless the Dark Hide was, Junko wouldn't be able to take it out on her own. It came to a point to where Junko was a little too worn out to counter, and could hardly fight back.

"Junko...!" Chiaki cried.

The Overlord of Despair was on her knees. It would seem she didn't have enough light to beat this thing, being a hybrid in all.

"I'm losing..." Junko said, "What wonderful despair..."

The Heartless then struck Junko to the ground. Junko was laughing it off, but she was clearly in pain.

"Give me... All the despair you can muster..." she said in a very weak tone.

The Heartless was about to strike her again, but it's attention altered when it heard Chiaki call out to it.

"Stop it... Leave her alone...!" she said.

Azure colored lighting started to spark around her.

"I won't... Let you... Hurt my friend...!"

The Dark Hide seemed more interested in Chiaki now, for it left Junko alone and walked in her direction.

"I won't let you hurt my friend... I won't let Angrboda hurt my friends... I'll protect them...! I'll do everything I can to protect them...!"

The lightning bolts around her got bigger and more frequent.

"I'll use whatever strength I have to protect those I care about! I won't be afraid of it anymore...! Not anymore!"

Chiaki was now surrounded by aura made of pure light. Once it cleared, her pink hair was now a silverish color, and her left eye glowed an azure color, making seem like she had heterochromia. In her right hand was what looked like a katana made of light.

"Chi... Chiaki?" Junko said, in awe at what she witnessed.

The Heartless, after seeing Chiaki's transformation, dashed towards her ready to attack. Chiaki didn't seem to move. However, when the Heartless struck, Chiaki vanished into thin air... Or at least, that's what it seemed like until the Dark Hide realized she was in the air, with her angelic wings now showing. Chiaki the let go of her light sword, which took on the shape of a spear now. She then pointed at the Heartless, and the spear struck it. She then motioned her finger upward, and the spear flew in the air. Then she motioned it downward, and the spear came down and struck the heartless again. Then she quickly motioned her finger in many different directions, and the spear went all over the place, striking the Heartless multiple times. Finally, Chiaki opened her hand, causing the spear to come to a halt. Then she closed it into a fist, and the spear exploded into a tower of light, causing massive damage to the Heartless and sending it to the ground. As Junko was watching she had a face that just screamed "I'm so proud of you." She then tried her best to get back on her feet, but found herself on the ground again.

"I'll... need to recover for a bit." she said, "Until then, I'll leave it to you, Hope Buddy."

The Dark Hide got back up and charged at Chiaki again. Chiaki just braced herself, as the sword of light returned to her hand, now in the form of a sword of fire. She made a pose quite similar to how Kyusuke Munakata would make whenever he held his katana.

'I finally understand...' Chiaki thiught, 'I finally understand what you were trying to teach me, Mr. Munakata...'

Almost as if he heard her, aura taking on the shape of Munakata stood next to Chiaki, and posed for battle as well.

'I'm... Still scared.' Chiaki thought, 'I'm... Still afraid of my own power... I'm afraid... If used the wrong way, I could hurt someone... Or even kill someone I care about. But... I'll hold on to hope. I'll believe I can master it. I don't know how I got this power, but I'll use it to protect, not kill. I'll be a guardian, not a murderer. But since this is my first time using it... Mr. Munakata... Father, please... Give me strength...!'

Chiaki and the Aura charged at the heartless. Whether it was hope, strength lent to her by Munakata, or a bit of both, she used it to preform one of his strongest attacks.

" _Oh noble conflagration, incinerate all! RAZING PHOENIX!_ "

The Aura that took on Munakata's form now took on the form of a phoenix and surrounded Chiaki. After making impact with the Dark Hide, the phoenix flew upward, carrying the heartless with it, then burst into flames. The heartless was caught in the explosion and was on it's last leg.

"...You're still holding back, aren't you, Chiaki..." Junko said, "I know you're capable of finishing that thing off..."

Chiaki walked closer to the injured Heartless. Having no energy or will to fight, the Dark Hide showed signs of fear as the awakened angel came closer. That fear became confusion when Chiaki sent the sword away.

"I'm sorry..." she said, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I know that Heartless are the dark emotions that can corrupt a heart in physical form. You're hate... You're rage..." Chiaki placed her hand on the Heartless' forehead, calming it down in the process, "...You're fear...And you're despair. Because of this, you can't understand emotions like joy, love, or hope. You're never at peace until you're defeated."

The Dark Hide looked at Chiaki with wonder. It was listening, but it was clear that those emotions were foreign to Heartless.

"If you'll let me..." Chiaki said, "I'd like for you to feel peace before you go."

After looking into her eyes a little longer, the Dark Hide bowed it's head as if it were trying to say "Very well."

"Thank you." Chiaki said before she began to sing. (You can imagine her singing anything you want, but I recommend "Ballad of the Goddess" from Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It has just the right amount of tranquility in my opinion.)

As Chiaki sung her song, the Heartless began to glow. Light filled it, and soon it's body took on the form of a giant sphere of light. Right before this happened, though, Chiaki was able to see the Heartless' face. Her attempt was successful, for she saw peace in it's eyes. As the giant sphere ascended into the sky, it broke apart into ten smaller spheres and shot out at different parts of Tartarus. The sight was like looking at shooting stars and fireworks merged together. Once it was over, Chiaki went to Junko's side.

"That was really something..." Junko said, "If it wasn't for that hope of yours, you really could have killed me with that power of yours. Not that I'm against that kind of despair."

Chiaki helped Junko to her feet. Since she was still weak from the last battle, Chiaki had to help her walk as well.

"...But you know... I still prefer hopeful Chiaki." Junko admitted, "After all... That's the Chiaki that became my best friend."

"Junko..." said Chiaki

"...By the way, all these fluffy moments are going to stay just between **us** , right?" Junko asked.

"Of course." Chiaki assured her, "You have your reputation as the Ultimate Despair, after all."

"Okay, good." Junko said, "Now, let's get to the control room and send out that message."

* * *

Nico and the others looked around, awaiting for Odin to show himself again. Nico, Nedoc, and Aqua soon took notice when Coden was struck by the Eidolon's spear. They looked in the direction it came from and saw Odin, only for him to vanish seconds after.

"This guy's way too fast..." Nedoc complained.

"If I can just get him to stand still for a little longer..." Aqua said.

"I might have something that can help." said Nedoc, "But it's going to take a lot of energy out of me. You guys will be on your own for the rest of the battle."

"Are you sure you want to use it then?" Nico asked.

"If I don't, this fight will remain one-sided. At least there will be a chance to turn things around." Nedoc then looked at Coden, who was still on the ground from the spear attack, "Besides, Codes is strong enough to support you. He won't need me to hold his hand in battle all the time. Make sure he knows that, alright?"

Nico and Aqua nodded.

"Alright. The moment he's visible, hit him with a Time Splicer." Nedoc said, as he got ready for the attack, " _Lord of Shadows, and Blasphemy Incarnate, devour those who will be thine enemy! EREBUS PRISON!_ "

Nedoc's darkness covered the entire castle, and then the shadow lynx sinked into the ground. The team saw Nedoc's eyes on the ceiling, looking around for Odin's whereabouts.

"...There!" Nedoc shouted, as two large shadow claws emerged from a wall Odin was near, "Do it, Aqua!"

At Nedoc's request, Aqua used the Time Splicer attack on Odin. After feeling the full force of the attacks, the Eidolon found himself on the ground. The shadow field began to fade, and Nedoc retreated to Coden's shadow.

"The rest is up to you guys..." Nico heard Nedoc say.

Odin got back on his feet.

"Impressive." he said, "You have some interesting tricks up your sleeves."

Odin then got ready to fight the team head on.

"That's more like it." Nico said.

Odin and Nico charged at each other, Keyblade and spear clashing. Odin then jumped back.

"Take this!" he said, " _IMPALING HEAVEN!_ "

Odin performed a low sweep using his spear before striking Nico with it.

"Now, be blown away! _SOVEREIGN GALE!_ "

Odin twirls his spear above his head and stabs it into the ground, causing a gust of wind to knock Nico upward. The overlord took advantage of this, as he entered Valor Form and dove down using an X-strike with his two keyblades. He then entered Wisdom Form and blasted Odin with many magic attacks. Aqua aided him with her own magic attacks, doubling the damage.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" said Odin, " _THUNDER LANCE!_ "

The Eidolon uppercuts Nico and Aqua into the air, and a lightning bolt strikes down to cause elemental damage.

"Now, get ready for this!" Odin said, " _Oh, mighty Zeus, aid me in mine enemy's destruction!_ _LIGHTNING TEMPEST!_ "

Odin thrusts his spear diagonally upward in front of him while a pillar of lightning rains down, centered at the tip of the spear. After being struck by the lightning, Nico and Aqua crashed into the ground.

"You can do better then that." Odin told him.

Afterwards. Everyone heard a familiar voice.

" _Suffer within this oppressive force... GRAVITY WELL!"_

Odin was crushed with intense gravitational pressure. Nico and Aqua noticed Coden back on his feet behind he Eidolon. The Gravity Well lasted a good while, until an eight legged horse appeared and struck the lynx back to the ground, ending the spell.

"Ah, Sleipnir." Odin said to the horse, "Thank you for the aid."

The Eidolon then mounted the horse, who then galloped into the air. Once he was high enough, Odin unleashed his ultimate attack.

" _Here it comes! The light of my conviction... will pierce even the heavens... to strike you down! GUNGNIR TWISTER!_ "

By spinning his spear, Odin created a powerful tornado that engulfed the team. Blasts of lightning constantly struck Nico and crew from within the tornado. Odin then thrusted his spear upward, releasing a beam that dissipates the tornado and damages the airborne team. Once the attack ended, the team fell to the ground. The attack was devastating, and the team hardly had any energy left.

"Are you finished?" Odin asked, as Sleipnir galloped back to the ground, and Odin jumped off of him, "After your battle with Shiva, I expected more from you. Don't tell me this is all you have."

"No... It isn't." Nico said, as he got back on his feet and entered Limit Form.

"Don't push yourself over your limit, Nico." Odin said, "You'll only hurt yourself more then you need to."

"We're... Not done yet..." Coden said, as he too got up on his feet, and summoned the Key of Lorelei.

"So you wish to continue then?" Odin asked.

When Aqua also got back on her feet, Odin must have taken that as a "Yes."

"Very well." Odin said, "Prove to me you still have what it takes."

Aqua summoned Diamond Dust and blasted a Deep Freeze attack at the Eidolon.

The attack made impact, but it didn't phase him much. It's what comes next that would cause some worry. Nico fired a Ragnarok attack, while Coden fired the Absolute spell. But instead of striking Odin, the two attacks made impact with each other, and transformed into a new attack; Frozen Apocalypse. The attack now took on the appearance of a giant snow ball, which then shattered into shards of ice, which homed in and struck Odin. This attack was much like Shiva's.

"Hmm... Not bad." Odin said, "But you'll need to do better then that."

"If only... I could summon Nedoc again..." said Coden.

"That's not what **he** told me." Nico said, "He told me you were just as capable, and won't need him all the time. Even if he can't help you right now, it doesn't mean it's over. He believes in you, and so do I."

"Really...?" the lynx said, "...Thank you, Nico."

"No problem, Mr. Kitty."

"It's good to have confidence in yourself." Odin added, "I do believe it raises the chance of success. However, the chance is still not one hundred percent."

"I don't need one hundred percent." said Coden, "Whatever I've got now, that'll be enough."

"Show me, then." the Eidolon said.

"I will!" said the lynx.

With the Key of Lorelei in his paws, Coden prepared for one final attack to decide the battle.

"You're finished!" said the lynx, " _Arise, resound, and become the blade of destruction! LOST FON DRIVE!_ "

With the Key of Lorelei, Coden lifts the Eidolon into the air with streams of light before slashing repeatedly, followed by a blast of light that blows Odin away. The Eidolon took massive damage, but was still standing. Coden lowered his sword, worried that he had failed.

"...It appears..." Odin began to say, "...I've been bested..."

And with that, Odin fell to the ground, and his armor vanished.

"We... We did it...!" Coden said.

"Good job, buddy." said Nico.

Sleipnir walked towards his master and nudged him to get up

"...Thank you, my friend." Odin told his horse, as he go back on his feet with Sleipnir's support.

The team walked towards the Eidolon.

"Congratulations, all of you." he said, "Now that you have passed my test, I will come to aid you whenever you call for me. Now, for your rewards."

Odin touched the Key of Lorelei, with ascended into the air and transformed into Gemini Gate. A beam from Odin's heart shot at the gate, and transformed it into Odin's spear, Gungnir. Odin then touched Aqua's Keyblade, which gave her the ability to wield Royal Radiance. As for Nico, he touched his Keyblade, which was now able to Use the Spear Form Keyblade Transformation.

"Now, then." Odin said, "I do believe your quest is almost over. All you have is one more Eidolon left."

"Bahamut..." Coden said.

"He will be the toughest Eidolon you face." Odin said, "You must be well prepared before fighting him."

"Got it." said Nico, "Thank you, Ansem."

"You're welcome." Odin said, "Best of luck to you."

Nico, Coden, and Aqua continued through Feymarsh in search of Bahamut.

"According to this map..." Coden said, "He'll be near the Mirage Keyblade Graveyard."

"Mirage Keyblade Graveyard?" Nico asked.

"I guess that means it'll be like a copy of the original Keyblade Graveyard." said Aqua.

"I don't think we need to guess anymore." said Coden, "Look."

Coden pointed to a deserted area with dead Keyblades lunged into the ground.

"Yeah... It **does** look just like the Keyblade Graveyard." Nico said, "The only difference is that castle there."

Nico and crew entered the castle.

"Bahamut!" Coden called out, "Are you in here?!"

"Indeed, I am." a nearby voice said, "And I've been expecting you."

Coming out from the shadows was a man with black hair tied in a samurai ponytail, wearing white clothes, and carrying a long Keyblade. Another noticeable trait was the scar on his face. The moment Nico and Aqua saw him, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Y-you're..." Nico began.

"...Master Eraqus." Aqua finished.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **One more Eidolon left, and then it's on to Angrboda. Are you guys excited? Also, you guy can probably guess what Season 2 will be about from this Chapter alone.  
**

 **I know I give her a lot of shout outs, but this person was one of my favorite authors on this site, and she became one of my best friends as the years went by. For those confused by Munakata being a father figure to Chiaki, this is something inspired by Vixen7117. If Chisa's the mother figure, then it would make sense that Chisa's love interest, Kyosuke Munakata would act as the father figure. Vixen does a great job writing the relationship of Chiaki and her adoptive parents so well, and I wanted to give it a shot.**

 **Chiaki's Awakened Angel form actually has inspiration from quite a few characters. See if you can spot them, and let me know your guesses in your review if you want. As for her song to the Heartless, I wanted to show off how powerful Chiaki was in this story, but also show how kind she was despite her power. I didn't want her to be a damsel in distress, So I went with the innocent heart, hidden bad ass route. Also, having the aura of Munakata by her side was inspired by the Father Son Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z.  
**

 **And one final thing, I'm once again sorry for the hiatus. I hope you understand why I can't always work on this. Hopefully with this new plan, we won't have another hiatus, and we'll get to the epic finale within a month or so. Thank you all for your support. You guys really helped turn this Fan Fiction into so much more. Stay classy, my friends.**


	21. Chapter 21: Answers

**A/N: Good news, guys. The strategy I've made is working so far, which means I'll be able to finish Season 1 in a month or less if nothing changes. Also, for the best experience reading this chapter, make sure you have the Final Fantasy 14 song, "Answers" ready somewhere. I'll let you know later in the chapter when to start playing it. We're almost there, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

A Monokuma Unit was in the control room of Junko's castle, currently on sleep mode. This Monokuma, although resembled the normal Battle Monokuma's, was different from them, for he was shorter then them, and had an A.I. That was much better then even Kurokuma (And by that, I mean he wasn't an idiot.) However, his sleep mode came to an end when he heard someone calling for him on the Mother Computer.

"Hey! Monokuma! You there?"

After shaking his head, Monokuma checked the screen and saw his Overlord, Junko Enoshima.

"Oh ho! Lady Junko. Back in the Realm of Darkness, I see." Monokuma told his master.

"Yeah. Angrboda put us here." said Junko.

"Us?" Monokuma checked and saw an angel with her, "Who's that?"

"This is my Hope Buddy, Chiaki." Junko answered.

"Hope Buddy?" Monokuma repeated, "Don't tell me you've converted."

"Oh no, I'm still the Ultimate Despair. But Chiaki's the Hope that'll counter my Despair."

"Oh, I see. To make things more fun." Monokuma said, "Good call, my lady. It'll be kind of like that one fan fiction. What's it called again?"

Monokuma quickly checked and browsed through Junko's favorite list.

"...Savior's Last Bloom... Extra Life... Room Mates... Ah, here we go! Queen of Hope! That's the one!"

"Enough about that, though." said Junko, "I need you to bring Nico and his vassals here so Chiaki can give them a message."

"What kind of message?" Monokuma asked.

"Something about hope." said Junko.

"And you're fine with that?"

"Well, Angrboda kind of got out of hand, so as much as it pains me, hope's her one weakness that can take her down. So once they're filled with hope and help me take this monster down, then I'll fill them with despair again before I die."

"What do you mean 'before you die?'"

"I'm wanted by Celestia. After this is over, they'll probably kill me at some point."

"Sounds like a great dish of despair. But I'll miss having you around."

"I'll miss being around..."

"Junko, please..." Chiaki said, "Don't give up just yet. I'm going to find a way to save you..."

"Chiaki, it's my job to be the despair side of this conversation." Junko told her friend, "So... If you're hoping I can be saved, then you keep hoping, while I dread in the despair of my untimely death. Then we'll see for ourselves who's side wins."

"She's right, you know." said Monokuma, "Looking at the not so bright side and being negative is what makes her the Ultimate Despair. You looking on the bright side and always being positive is what makes you the Ultimate Hope."

"I...Guess you're right." Chiaki said.

"But... Thanks anyway." said Junko, "You really **do** care."

"Of course." said Chiaki, "You're my friend, after all."

"Her hope really compliments your despair, Junko." said Monokuma, "No wonder she's your friend."

"Now that I think about it..." Chiaki said, as she got a good look at Monokuma, "Your design really reflects our friendship. Despite favoring despair, you're created to look like half hope, and half despair. They need each other to exist."

"Very observant." said the monochrome bear, "Yes, I love despair, but I'm still half hope. I use hope to my advantage to bring even greater despair."

"Haven't you noticed that you've done the same thing, only the other way around?" Junko asked Chiaki.

"What do you mean?" Chiaki asked.

"Well, think about your journey of trying to save me. Things continued to look hopeless, and things didn't seem to go your way. That would have been the perfect time to fall into despair. But you fought it back with your hope, and despite the odds, you believed there was a way to move forward. You used that despair to push forward and create a greater hope."

"Yeah... I guess I have..."

"And that's why hope and despair need each other. If one were to go away, eventually the other would disappear, too. You even said something like that in Chapter 15."

"Hey, you two." Monokuma said, "I know you're having a moment, but didn't you want to send out a message?"

"Oh, right." said Junko, "Check to see if Nico and the others are still in the castle. If not, then use the Mono-cams to find them."

"You got it, Junko." said the bear, as he started typing on the keyboard, "Let's see, let's see... Ah, here we go."

Monokuma saw Nico's vassals waiting in the castle. Two of them were riding around in a fire truck. However, Nico was missing from the crowd.

"Nico's vassals, but no Nico?" Junko asked, "He wouldn't leave them here without a good reason. He probably has business in the Velvet Room or something."

"The Velvet Room?" Chiaki repeated.

"It's a place between dream and reality that Nico gets to go to sometimes." said Junko.

"Do you want to wait for Nico?" Monokuma asked, "Or do you want to give your message now?"

"If you want my advise, giving them the message now would probably be your best move." said Junko, "I don't know what kind of journey Nico's on, but it can take awhile. If you give it to them now, they can pass on the message."

"Alright." Chiaki said, "I'll do it now."

"You heard the girl." said Junko, "Get those vassals over here."

"On it!" said Monokuma, who jumped out of the chair and hurried over to the throne room.

"...This might not work." Junko said.

"Well, I hope it will." said Chiaki.

"...That's my girl." Junko said.

* * *

"Master Eraqus..." Aqua said, " **You're** Bahamut?"

"Indeed." said the Eidolon, "Some time after my death, I was reborn as the Eidolon, Bahamut."

"But... I heard that Bahamut was suppose to be a dragon." Coden said.

"Think back to your fight with Shiva." Bahamut said.

Nico and crew thought about it, and remembered a crucial detail.

"You can change forms, can't you?" Nico asked.

"Yes, I can." Bahamut said, "However, my final form is not like the others. It must be unlocked through a song."

"Yeah... Igor told us about that." said the lynx.

"Why do we have to use a song to unlock this form?" Nico asked.

"Because this form is so powerful that I can't fully control it, nor can I remain in the form for too long. Think of the song as a timer. I'll have until then to remain in that form... And you'll have until then to defeat me in that form."

"You mean... If we don't defeat you within the time limit, we fail?" Coden asked.

"I'm afraid so..." said Bahamut, "But to even get to that form, you'll have to fight my other forms first. But I have faith in you. You've done well in your battle against Shiva and Odin. Plus, I've trained you well, Aqua, and you've trained Nico well. Whether you defeat me in time or not, I believe you have what it takes to beat Angrboda. And... When the time comes... Perhaps you'll have what it takes to defeat Xehanort as well."

"Well... These are battles I can't afford to lose." said the overlord.

"...Nico... Aqua... Coden..." the Eidolon said, "This will be your toughest challenge before the final battle against Angrboda. As you did with Shiva and Odin, fight me with everything you got. Don't hold anything back."

With that, Bahamut got his Keyblade ready for battle. Nico then activated his Overload Skill, and had his Sora Armor set to Master Form, and had King Arthur by his side. Aqua got her Keyblade Armor ready, and Coden got out his scythes. Nedoc hasn't fully recovered from the fight with Odin, so Coden was still on his own for the time being.

"Here I come!" Bahamut said, I he charged forward with his Keyblade charged at Nico, who blocked it with Chaos Ripper, "...I remember that Keyblade... It was the one Terra had... The one he struck me down with..."

The force of the two keyblades knocked the two of them back.

"...When you are to encounter Terra... The Lingering Will again..." Bahamut said, "Tell him... I'm sorry."

The mood quickly shifted back to battle as Bahamut attacked once again. After many Keyblade clashes with Bahamut and Nico, Aqua and Coden stepped in to help. Bahamut was able to block most of the attacks despite being outnumbered.

"You're as great as always, Master Eraqus." Aqua said.

"And you've succeeded me, Aqua." Bahamut told her.

Bahamut now switched it up. He not only attacked with melee attacks, but with light magic as well.

"Coden!" Aqua called out.

"Right!" answered Coden.

Aqua and Coden combined their toughest ice spells, Deep Freeze and Absolute to create an even more powerful spell, "Absolute Zero." When the attack landed, it froze the Eidolon for a short while, but he quickly broke free. However, the short time he was disabled was enough for Nico to counter. He stabbed Chaos Ripper into the ground for another powerful attack.

" _Gaia, unleash your anger!_ " Nico chanted, " _RENDING QUAKE!_ "

This powerful earthquake sent Bahamut to the ground. The moment he got back on his feet, Coden came in with a Dragon Shot, which blasted Bahamut into the air with a powerful eruption. The Eidolon vanished, however, only to reappear from behind Coden and preform a powerful Sonic Blade like attack. With the lynx now on the ground, Aqua stepped in, only to be shot down by a Collision Magnet attack. Nico then tried to attack from behind the Eidolon, but was hit with a Critical Impact.

"Master Eraqus... Was always good at reading his opponent's movement." Aqua said, "Anytime things looked bad for him, he can always turn the fight around after analyzing their strategy."

"But you've beaten him once... Right, Master Aqua...?" Nico asked.

"I have... But he's obviously gotten much stronger from that time." said Aqua, "He **is** an Eidolon, after all."

"You've gotten stronger, too." said Nico.

Aqua picked herself up, and looked at the Eidolon who was once her master.

"You've always taught me that there are ways to turn a battle around in my favor." Aqua told him.

"And because you understood that, you were able to win against me." Bahamut said, "I know you can do the same for this battle. That why I won't hold back."

"...Nether will I." Aqua said, as she deactivated her Keyblade Armor, and was surrounded by aquatic like aura, "Blessed Levia!"

After that shout, she had a transformation that had her clothes look like the cross of her own, her Keyblade Armor, and of a water sage, making white and light blue the main color scheme now. Like the Final Drive Form, two Keyblades orbited around her, which were Brightcrest and Diamond dust. However, what also orbited her were two aquatic spheres. She also had four wings that looked similar to the fins of a sea dragon.

"Master's... Overload Skill..." Nico said.

"It's been ages since I've seen that form." Bahamut said, "This will make the fight much more worthwhile."

Aqua and her master then clashed once again. With blasts of light spells on Bahamut's end, and blasts or water and ice spells on Aqua's end, this battle started to get more intense, especially when they suddenly switch back to melee attacks, and cause the area to shake.

"It seems I'll need to take it up a notch." Bahamut said, as he activated his Keyblade Armor.

Nico and Coden recovered a bit and were about to help out, but Aqua stopped them.

"Why don't you let me handle this one." she said, "Once we get to the final form, I won't be able to help you guys. So... I want to have a personal battle with my master one last time."

Nico and Coden looked at each other, then at Aqua, to which they nodded.

"Thank you." she said to her comrades before setting her attention back to Bahamut, "Let's make this our greatest battle, master."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bahamut said.

The clashing continued, and more spell were shot.

" _Rain down, O crystals of light."_ Bahamut chanted, _"CLUSTER RAID!_ "

Bahamut summoned a crystal orb that appeared above Aqua, shooting crystals into the ground within a modest area. When all the crystals are on the ground, they explode. Once Aqua got back on her feet, she countered.

" _Oh divine glacier, protect mine allies with a powerful wall of ice. GUARDIAN FROST!_ "

Aqua spun around her master, creating a circle of light around him. Then she thrusted her Keyblades to the left and right side of Bahamut, and icicles arise in a circle, attacking him. Before he could hit the ground, however, Aqua used Time Splicer to through in some extra damage.

"Heh... Heh heh..." Bahamut chuckled, "You've always made me so proud, Aqua."

Bahamut then got back on his feet and launched another attack.

" _Oh wrath of Heaven, cut through the darkness! SWORD RAIN ALPHA!_ "

After jumping in the air, and having his wings outspread, Bahamut summoned dozens of light clones of himself, who rained down on Aqua with powerful Keyblade attacks. Then the original finished it off with a massive Keyblade combo that ended with a giant blast of light. Aqua was once again on the ground, and struggled a little to get back up. But she managed, and was back on her feet. Bahamut then smiled, as if saying "Good job" to his apprentice. That's when the battle continued.

" _O frigid blades, pour forth! ICICLE RAIN!_ "

Aqua summoned a flurry of icicles which rained down from above Bahamut, who blocked them all with his Keyblade. That, however, was a detraction from Aqua's Ghost Drive combo. After the combo knocked the Eidolon back, he was then hit with a Prism Rain shotlock attack. Bahahut then unleashed a very powerful counter.

" _Behold the power of Light. This will end it! ANCIENT REQUIEM!_ "

Bahamut was launched into the air with a storm of light energy, then was attacked by many orbs of light from all directions. Then all the orbs stood in place, and exploded for devastating damage.

"Master Aqua!" Nico yelled, ready to lend a hand.

"No, Nico..." Aqua said, "I'm... Not done yet..." she got back up on her feet. "I still... Have one more trick up my sleeve..."

Four magic glyphs surrounded Aqua. They were all white for the time being, but once Aqua started to chant, the glyphs changed color.

" _Flames, sweep away!_ " one of the glyphs turned red, " _Water, dance and twirl!_ " another glyph turned blue, " _Wind, be my blade!_ " and another turned light green, " _Earth, my spear!_ " and yet another turned brownish yellow, " _Elements, I call thee! ELEMENTAL MASTERY!_ "

Aqua dashes forward, lunging to the ground as feathers burn behind her feet in a blazing line. She then raises her Keyblades skyward, calling forth splashes of water, turns around and swipes a blade of wind, leaps back into the air, and summons blocks of stone to strike Bahamut. Finally, with the glyphs consisting of the four elemental colors she gestured with her arms to emanate forth streaks of supreme power from them. The blast made impact with Bahamut, and sent him crashing into a wall, only to be pushed further in with the powerful blast until it finally ended. Aqua then fell to her knees, and her Overload Skill expired.

"Master Aqua!" Nico called out, as he ran to her side, with Coden following behind.

"...I'm fine." Aqua said, "That spell just takes a lot out of me."

Bahamut soon emerged from the hole, only to fall to the ground, his Keyblade Armor now deactivated.

"It seems... I was victorious." Aqua said, "The rest... Will be up to you two."

Bahamut got back up, using his Keyblade like a crutch. After catching his breath, he looked at his former apprentice, and gestured her to come his way, in which Aqua did. Nico and Coden followed her.

"Aqua..." he said, "I... Am so glad I was able to have an apprentice like you. You've made your master proud."

Bahamut then summoned a light from his Keyblade, which traveled into Aqua's hand, and turned into a Keyblade like his very own.

"You've... Earned it, Aqua." He said, "Use it well."

Aqua nodded.

"Thank you, Master." Aqua said.

"Now... I do believe we need to get to the final battle. But in order to do so... We'll need to go to a special place."

Bahamut, after catching his balance, summoned a keyhole, and used his Keyblade to open it. Once it was opened, He, Aqua, Nico, and Coden, were teleported to a place that looked exactly like the Land of Departure.

"Is this...?" Aqua began to ask.

"No, Aqua." Bahamut said, knowing what his former apprentice was about to ask, "This is merely a mirage area meant to look like the Land of Departure. The real one has been turned into Castle Oblivion.

"Right..." Aqua said.

"Come." Bahamut said, "We must enter the castle and finish this."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Velvet Room, Igor was bopping his head to the tunes DJ Bizznizzle was playing.

"Work it, Igor Man! Work it!" DJ cheered.

A little while after that, a door nearby opened up, and Margret entered the room, followed by Chisa and Mukuro.

"The procedure was a success, master." Margret said, "Chisa Yukizome is no longer a Despair."

"Ah. Very good." Igor said, "How do you feel, Yukizome."

"Much better, thank you." Chisa said.

"I'm pleased to say you've made it at a good time." said Igor, "Nico and the others are about to start there final challenge before they return to face Angrboda."

"Yeah, Blueberry Babe!" DJ cheered, "So 'em what you're made of!"

"Mr. Bizznizzle, I'm afraid Aqua won't be fighting this one." Igor told him, "She'll be singing the song that will unleash Bahamut's true form."

"Oh, right." DJ Bizznizzle said, "But did you see her before? She was kickin' ass like a badass!"

"Indeed. Aqua's skills have grown quite remarkably." said Igor

"It would seem it's up to Nico and Coden." said Justine, "And, if he recovers in time, Nedoc as well."

"You think that little cat will have what it takes to unlock the powers of a Gemini?" Caroline asked.

Justine held her twins hand before answering.

"If we were able to do it, then I'm sure Coden can as well."

"You give him too much credit, Justine. We have experience. He's a rookie."

"Nevertheless, he's made remarkable progress." Igor said, "I'm sure he'll discover the true power of a Gemini soon enough."

"Look there." Elizabeth told Chisa and Mukuro, while pointing to a TV in the corner, "If you want to see the battle, it's shown on that television."

Chisa and Mukuro looked and saw the events that were about to unfold.

"Good luck, Nico." Mukuro said.

"You too, Coden." said Chisa.

* * *

Bahamut sat on the chair that was just like his own during his time as Master Eraqus. A glyph appeared on the floor afterwards.

"Stand on that glyph, Aqua." Bahamut said, "Once the choir finishes, you may begin the song."

Aqua did as he said. As soon as she stood there, Bahamut was then incased in a moon-like sphere. Soon, Aqua, Nico, and Coden heard the choir sing. (That's the cue, guys. Start playing the song.)

 _I close my eyes, tell us why must we suffer  
Release your hands, for your will drags us under  
My legs grow tired, tell us where must we wander  
How can we carry on if redemption's beyond us? _

The choir had finished, and it was Aqua's turn to sing.

 _To all of my children in whom Life flows abundant  
To all of my children to whom Death hath passed his judgement  
The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter  
Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after _

Flames surrounded the sphere, now giving it the appearance of a sun.

 _Shining is the Land's light of justice  
Ever flows the Land's well of purpose  
Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe...  
The Land is alive, so believe... _

The choir returned, and spouted many words, like fear, honer, and value. Aqua chimed in as well. During that time, the sphere began to shake and crack. Bahamut was about ready to emerge. Nico and Coden got themselves ready as the music became more intense. Two large dragon wings broke out of the sphere, which then shattered into pieces, revealing a giant armored dragon. The castle then turned into a battle field. Coden and Nico clashed with Bahamut, while Aqua continued the song.

 _Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated  
Still deaf to our cries, lost in hope we lie defeated  
Our souls have been torn, and our bodies forsaken  
Bearing sins of the past, for our future is taken  
_

 _War born of strife, these trials persuade us not  
(Feel what? Learn what?)  
Words without sound, these lies betray our thoughts  
(See what? Hear what?)  
Mired by a plague of doubt, the Land, she mourns  
Judgement binds all we hold to a memory of scorn  
Tell us why, given Life, we are meant to die, helpless in our cries?_

Bahamut shot a Mega Flare at the two, only for Nico and Coden to counter with a combo attack.

" _Light of Celestia!_ " Coden chanted.

" _Darkness of the Netherworld!_ " chanted Nico

" _Come together and form this mighty attack!_ " They chanted in unison, " _SYNCHRONIZE CHAOS!_ "

Coden shot a massive wave of light, while Nico shot a massive wave of darkness. The two blasts merged into one, creating a chaotic energy wave twice as big. Bahamut blasted his own energy wave from his own mouth, and the two blasts clashed into each other. Now, it was like a Ki-Blast battle seen in many shonen anime. Nico and Coden worked together and use their remaining energy to fource the blast towards Bahamut while Aqua sung the last verse.

 _Thy Life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow  
To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow  
In one fleeting moment, from the Land doth life flow  
Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow  
In the same fleeting moment  
Thou must live  
Die  
And know _

Nico and Coden's blast overpowered Bahamut's, and hit the mighty dragon with powerful force, sending him to the ground. Bahamut tried to get back up, which would be a problem since the song was now over. However, Bahamut found himself back on the ground, and revered to his humanoid form. Nico and Coden made a sigh of relief.

"We did it, Nico." said the lynx.

"Yeah..." said the overlord, "We did."

Nico and the others went to Bahamuts side, who was now laughing.

"That was a fantastic battle." he said, "Aqua has trained you well, Nico. And Jade has done a great job with you, Coden."

"Thank you." Coden and Nico said together.

"Now that you've bested me in battle, you may call for me whenever you need me. And with the power of Gemini Gate, I will be able to enter my true form at will." Bahamut then stood on his feet, "Aqua already received her reward. Now I shall give you two yours."

Bahamut touched Coden's scythes, and transformed them into Gemini Gate. A beam shot out of the Eidolon's heart, and the gate transformed into a katana known as "Draco." After taking the swaord in his paw, Coden was filled with power, and learned Ancient Requiem. Bahamut then gave Nico an orb of light that gave him an all new Drive Form, Drake Mode, which gave his armor dragon like qualities, such as large dragon like wings, and the ability to transform his Keyblade into a arm cannon shaped like a dragon's head. This form also came with a new Keyblade called "End of Pain," which had a demonic like look, but had a angelic butterfly like keychain.

"Now that you defeated all three of us, it's time for you to fight Angrboda. Call for us if you need us to aid you in the battle."

"I will." Coden said.

"Now, you must make haste." said Bahamut, "Angrboda's awakening draws near. Make sure you can get there on time."

"Alright." Nico said, "But first, we need to get to the Velvet Room to pick up Mukuro and Yukizome. Can we get back there through Gemini Gate?"

"I'm not sure." said Coden, "But I can try."

Coden summoned Gemini Gate and had it open. They were immediately greeted by one of the sisters of the Velvet Room. However, this was one who the team haven't seen before.

"Well done." she said, "You have defeated the required Eidolons.

"You're a new one..." Nico said.

"I am Lavenza." the sister said, "I have yet to show myself to you... At least... Not **this** form to you."

"What do you mean...?" Aqua asked.

"She means that we only saw them separated." Coden said.

"So, you were able to figure it out." Lavenza said, "But then, you are a fellow Gemini yourself."

Lavenza then glowed and split into two, becoming Justine and Caroline.

"Wait... You two are Gemini?" Nico asked.

"Of course we are." said Caroline, "I'm Lavenza's darkness, while Justine's Lavenza's light."

"That explains so much..." Nico murmured.

"It is about time we get you back to Junko's castle so you can fight Angrboda." said Justine.

The twins gestured the crew into the door, and the crew followed them inside.

"Good luck... All of you." Bahamut said as they left.

* * *

"Yeah! Blueberry Babe! You did it!" cheered DJ Bizznizzle.

"You've all did a fantastic job." said Igor, "With the powers of Shiva, Odin, and Bahamut by your side, your fight with Angrboda will be a little easier."

"Thank you for your help, Igor." Nico said.

"Of course, my friend." Igor said, "Now, I will send you back to Junko's Castle. Once there, head to her control room. Chiaki and Junko will give you directions there."

"Wait... Chiaki and Junko escaped?" Nico asked.

"Well, they're still in Tartarus, but they've escaped their cell by working together." Igor told him, "Now they are in the control room in Tartarus communicating with the control room in Junko's castle."

"I see..."

"Now then..." Igor said, as he summoned a door to the castle, "Go and defeat Angrboda with all you have. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks again, Igor." Nico said, before setting his attention to his comrades, "Are you all ready?"

Coden, Aqua, Mukuro, Chisa, and DJ Bizznizzle nodded to the overlord.

"Then let's go, everyone."

The crew entered the door and were sent to the castle.

* * *

"I brought everyone!" Monokuma said.

Chaki and Junko saw Nico's vassals coming in from the door of the control room.

"Good to see you're alright, Chiaki." said Godot.

"Junko didn't do anything despairingly bad to you, did she?" asked Komaeda.

"No, she didn't." Chiaki answered, "In fact, I wouldn't have made it out without her."

"Are you kidding? You were the biggest badass there." said Junko, "All I really helped you with was getting out of the cell."

"Chiaki, a badass?" said Seven, "Man, I wish I got to see that."

"Anyway, there's something I need you guys to do for me before we go fight Angrboda." Chiaki said, "I need you all to hold on to hope, and not let despair win."

"Well, duh, Chiaki." said Seiko, "We've been holding on to hope since we've been looking for you. We're not going to stop that now."

"Yes... I believe in all of you.." Chiaki said, "But I needed to remind you because hope is what will defeat Angrboda, the Omen of Despair."

"She's right." Junko said, "Despair is her power, and despair is all she knows. She will do everything she can to drive you into despair. If you want to win, then you've got to resist it and fight back with hope."

"It's weird hearing that from you, Junko." said Riku.

"Look, don't get the wrong idea. I haven't converted or anything..." the Ultimate Despair said, "That's just how Angrboda works. Despair strengthens her, while hope weakens her. Unlike me, she can't understand how to use hope to her advantage, so all she can do is drive you to despair."

"So don't let that happen." Chiaki said, "Don't let her drive you to despair, and you'll win against her."

"Of course we won't give into Angrboda's despair." said a familiar voice.

Chiaki, Junko, and the others looked out the door of the control room, and saw Overlord Nico, along with Coden, Aqua, Chisa, and Mukuro.

"With you by our side, Chiaki, despair can't touch us." the overlord said.

"...Nico." Chaiki said with a smile.

"Let's take Angerboda down." Nico said, "Together."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Good job to anyone who correctly guessed that Answers would be the song to awaken Bahamut's Dragon form. It was a little difficult to make Bahamut's battle in his dragon form as exciting as when he was fighting as Master Eraqus since I had to match it up with the song. I hope it wasn't too bad, though.** _ **  
**_

 **The list of fan fictions I referenced in the beginning of this Chapter were Danganronpa X3: Savior's Last Bloom by Ace Nero, Extra Life by The Apocryphal One, and Roommates and Queen of Hope, both by Vixen7117. All of them are great reads, so please give them a look when you have the chance.**

 **Can you believe it guys. I think we've only got two or three more chapters until season one is complete. Time sure flies when you're having fun. Look forward to the next chapters. I know I'll look forward to writing them. Stay classy, everyone.**


	22. Chapter 22: Omen of Despair Part 1

**A/N: We're almost done, everyone. I hope you're as excited as I am. Now, before you read this chapter, it will be a good idea to have Koko and Lizz's English Cover of the Madoka Magica song "And I'm Home" ready. Like before, I let you know when to play it later in this chapter.**

* * *

Deep in the darkest depths of Tartarus, a large black cocoon sat near an ominous alter. However, it soon began to shake, and a crack appeared, which grew bigger as the cocoon shook even more. Once the hole was big enough, a giant demonic goddess-like creature emerged from the cocoon.

"I am Angrboda, the Omen of Despair." she announced, "And I have regained my true form."

Angrboda looked at her hands, and then clutched them into fists.

"But... I want more..." she said, "Even in my true form, it's not enough... I was so close to gaining more power... But that power... Chiaki Nanami... Has left my reach... And it's all because of that blasted overlord, Nico!"

Despite the angry tone, the demonic giantess grinned.

"The ironic this is... Nico may also be the key of taking over Chiaki once again. After all, he seem to be very important to her. If anything happened to him, it could bring so much despair to her fragile little heart. And once I destroy him and his worthless little vassals, Chiaki and her powers will be mine... And I will become the true Ultimate Despair!"

Angrboda then let out a maniacal laugh after her little speech.

* * *

"No Heart Alter?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." Junko answered, "That's where she was created, and that's where her cocoon is. So that's where she'll have the battle."

"Alright. Now all that's left is to go to Tartarus." said Nico.

"Leave that to me." Monokuma said, "I know the way to Junko's shortcut here in this castle."

"That's... Incredibly continent." Coden said.

"But it also makes a lot of sense." said Joshua, "To have a place where she can go to and from Tartarus would be less of a hassle then to have to go all the way to the main gate in order to create Angrboda."

"Not to mention being able to call Heartless at will." said Riku, "To do that, you need a gateway to Tartarus."

"Correct." said Mukuro, "It took a lot of time to create the gateway, but once my sister finally finished, she was able to travel to Tartarus anytime she wanted to."

"The gate's pretty close to the control room I made here in the Realm of Darkness." Junko said, "We'll be able to meet up after you enter."

"Alight, everyone. Are you ready to enter the Realm of Darkness?"

Nico looked at all his allies, who nodded at him. He then faced the monochrome bear again.

"Yeah. We're ready." Nico answered.

"Alright, fellas." said Monokuma, "Let's go!"

Nico and crew followed Junko's little henchman to the gate to Tartarus. Where it was located was...

"Junko's bedroom...?" Nico said uncomfortably.

"Well, sure. It's somewhere she'll go everyday." Monokuma answered.

"Never thought we'd ever come to **this** part of the castle..." said Kazuichi with a chuckle.

A blade was near the Metal Shark Overlord's throat the moment he said that.

"If you're thinking dirty thought about my sister, I'll kill you without a second thought." Mukuro promised.

"Hey, come on! I've already got a girl." Kazuichi said nervously.

"Doesn't mean you won't think about other girls at times." said Godot.

"Yeah, you got me there." Kazuichi admitted, only to feel the knife getting closer to his throat, "B-but not Junko! I swear!"

Mukuro gave him a cold glare before retracting the blade. Kazuichi sighed with relief afterwards.

"Well, now." said Monokuma, "As much as I love watching you all kill each other, we have a mission to accomplish, you know."

"Everyone be careful." Riku said, "Tartarus will be swarming with Heartless. It's their territory, after all."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Joshua said, "We can do this if we work together. You watch my behind, and I'll watch yours."

"Ugh! Don't say it like **that!** " Riku said.

"Yay! Yaoi!" cried Maya.

"I f***ing knew it." said Nico, looking at Joshua.

"Great! **Now** look what you've done!" Riku yelled.

"Calm down, dear." Joshua teased, "We've got to focus on Angrboda right now."

"Yeah... He's right." said Nico, "Let get going, everyone."

* * *

Meanwhile in Tartarus, Chiaki and Junko walked towards the gate to meet up with the others.

"...You excited to see Nico again?" Junko asked.

"Yeah..." Chiaki said, "...A-and everyone else, too."

Junko giggled.

"What's so funny?" Chiaki asked.

"The fact that once again, an angel has fallen for a demon." Junko answered.

"What do you mean...?" asked Chiaki, although she had a pretty good idea what she was talking about.

Recalling a certain event that happened while watching the Mono-Cams, Junko put her hands behind her back and imitated a certain lynx.

"I've seen how you look at him sometimes." the Ultimate Despair answered, "Why don't you just tell him already?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Chiaki said, looking away while blushing and puffing her cheeks.

Instead of pressing on her friend some more, Junko just giggled again. Around this time, the two friends were near the gate. It did not take long for Nico and crew to enter.

"We're here!" said Monokuma, "Welcome to Tartarus!"

"Lady Chiaki!" Coden called out waving.

Nico noticed the angel as well and walked up to her.

"I'm glad you're safe." he said.

"You too." said Chiaki.

Nico then looked at Junko.

"Never thought I'd ever say this..." he said, "But... Thank you, Junko. Thank you for keeping Chiaki safe."

"Yeah, well... You know..." Junko said, "I had to keep her safe if I want despair to be more exciting."

"Didn't you say something about Chiaki taking a level of badass earlier?" said Seven.

"Yeah, I did." Junko answered.

"Did she really need your protection then?" asked the badass.

"...She was holding back at first." said Junko, "So I had to give her a push."

"A push?" Chiaki asked, "What do you mean?"

"I did what you did; I held back."

"Held back... Wait. Are you saying you weren't in any real danger?"

"Of course I was. I just could have stopped it by actually giving it my all. But if I did that, I wouldn't have seen a glimpse of your true power."

"Junko, that's so mean!" Chiaki said, her puffy cheeks returning, "Don't you know how worried I was?"

"Um... **Yeah**. That's why I did it." Junko said, "But in all honesty, I was also afraid you'd catch on that a mere Heartless wouldn't really be strong enough to overpower me. After all, you've proven to be quite perceptive. But I guess I was right to believe that when you are too worried about a friend's safety, you don't think as clearly, and act a bit rash to protect them."

"That's..." Chiaki began to say, only to fall silent.

As Chiaki put her head down, Chisa came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder, prompting Chiaki to set her attention to her mother figure.

"She's right, you know." she said, "Ever since you began making friends, they became your first priority... Other then video games. You always look after them and try to help them without thinking twice. It's a weakness of yours... But it's also a strength of yours as well."

"Yukizome's right." said Nico, "Because you put your friends first, you don't let anything stop you from doing what you need to do to help them. That what makes you the person I love."

"Huh?" Chiaki said, looking kind of shocked.

"Uh... Well, you know..." Nico said, turning the other way to hide his embarrassed expression, "Because you're my friend. And I love all my friends..."

"Oh... I see." said Chiaki.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was facing the other way, Nico may have noticed how disappointed Chiaki looked.

"Should we tell them?" Coden whispered to Godot.

"It's best if we let them figure it out on their own." Godot whispered back.

"A-anyway..." Nico, said, "We better get to the alter before Angrboda thinks we bailed on her."

"Can't we do that technically?" asked Nagisa, "Since Chiaki's safe, we don't really have to fight her when she's practically powerless outside the Realm of Darkness, right?"

"But if we run, she'll just go and possess someone else." Nico answered, "She'll probably come looking for us, and will probably repeat this event. The difference being she might actually kill someone as a motivation rather then kidnap them."

"And besides..." Chisa said, "I wouldn't want anyone else to go through what I have with Angrboda. When I was possessed, I was able to see, hear, and feel everything Angrboda did, but had no control over my body. I had to watch her interact with the ones I cared about, not know what she would do to them. As a Despair, it was like heaven... But now that I'm cured... It was the most horrible thing I have to remember... If I were myself during those times, I would have... I would have..."

Chisa couldn't contain herself, and she was on her knees. Tears developed in her eyes, and she looked about ready to cry.

"Miss Yukizome..." Chiaki said.

"Please..." Chisa said, "We can't let anyone else go through the kind of hell I had to. We can't let this thing go roaming free around Celestia or the Netherworld. We need to put an end to that monster..."

"My thoughts exactly." said Nico, "Angrboda needs to be stopped."

"Agreed." said Junko, "This failed experiment is unbalanced and unstable. And if left unchecked, she could possibly destroy all worlds. Sound like fun and all, but if there aren't any worlds, then that'll be the end of my career in despair."

"Glad to see you have your priorities straight." Nico said statistically.

With that, Junko lead the others to the alter; The battle field in which they would face Angrboda.

* * *

The Omen of Despair waited and waited. Soon, the ones she waited for have appeared.

"You're late." she said, "You tested my patience with your delay."

"Angrboda?" Nico asked, a little unsure.

"Yes. This is my true form I can only obtain in the Realm of Darkness." she answered.

"Then why don't you just stay here in Tartarus?" Nico asked.

"Because I can't spread despair in a world that's made up of it. My powers here are meaningless when I can't even use them with any sort of purpose. However, today's different. I can now use my powers to destroy you. As much as I hate you, Nico, I still need to thank you for finally giving me a reason to use my true power."

Junko just chuckled. Angrboda took notice of this.

"So... You escaped." she said, "I had a feeling that with you with her, you would have tried to escape since the boredom would get the best of you."

"And yet you didn't do anything?" Nico asked, "Junko told me you were unstable, but she failed to tell me you were incompetent."

"Why, you little...!" Angrboda began to say angrily.

Junko was suddenly in her teacher persona.

"Allow me to shed some light on the subject." she said, "As my creation, Angrboda isn't an idiot. In fact, she has an analytical mind that can rival my own. You see, it wasn't that she didn't think to do anything; She knew there was nothing to worry about."

"Why not?" Ace asked.

Junko was now in her kawaii persona.

"Because Lil' Angy and I know each other so well. She's practically my daughter, after all."

"I knew that even if she escaped the cell, she wouldn't try to escape Tartarus." Angrboda said, "She hates being bored, but she loves despair far to much to try to escape it. This is one of her reasons of making Tartarus so easy to access. Whenever she needs to feel any sort of despair, she comes here and gets herself into some trouble."

"But don't the Heartless follow her command?" Riku asked.

"When outside of Tartarus, maybe." Angrboda said, "But here, they're even more dangerous, and don't have a master. They do as they please. And if they can't beat one with strength, then they'll beat them with numbers. They don't play fair, and they're only purpose is to destroy any who stumbles in here."

"So even Junko could have some trouble here, despite her strength." said Godot.

"Indeed." said Junko, who was right back to her teacher persona, "The Heartless may not have anything on me in terms of strength, but they become more feral in the Realm of Darkness, and get a boost in power while they're here. I can't hold off a horde of Heartless on my own forever. Eventually they'll become to much for me, and I'll find myself in a state of exhaustion that will give the horde the upper hand. Then I'll find myself under the Heartless' mercy, and they'll give me an extraordinary amount of despair."

"Then why aren't you dead?" asked Ace.

Junko was now in her rockstar persona.

"Cuz I'm Junko Eno-Mother F***ing-shima! And if I don't wanna die, then I f***ing don't!"

"It makes no sense, and yet it explains so much..." Nico sighed.

"I am Despair Incarnate, so I know Junko's despair all too well. If it were anyone else, then a break out might have caused a problem for me. But since it was Junko, I could count on her to not leave just yet."

"For someone who hates Junko, you know so much about her." said Nico

"Well, you know what they say; Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." said the Omen of Despair, "And since I have no friends, I guess I'm very close to everyone, aren't I?"

"Now, now, my dear." said Junko, who was now in her queen persona, "You may know how I operate, but as your creator, I know how **you** operate as well. Like why you chose to imprison Chiaki of all people. You had an alternate motive for trapping her in that cell."

"She did?" Coden asked.

"Yep yep, Mr. Kitty!" said kawaii Junko, "Lil' Angy here hasn't given up on our precious lil' Chiaki just yet. She believes she can still drown her into despair and make her the vessel she wants."

"And how did she plan to do that?" Monomi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Komaeda asked, seeming more serious then usual, "By destroying us... Or more specifically... Destroying Nico."

Everyone looked at the jester, kind of surprised of his change in character.

"You see, Angrboda says she hates Nico for ruining her plans, but in truth, Nico's life is the key to Chiaki's despair. If Angrboda were to be successful in killing Nico, then Chiaki's would drown into despair, and Angrboda's plan to have her vessel would continue. But just killing him isn't enough. She wants Chiaki to watch him suffer. More then she herself had, in fact. Angrboda will have Nico watch as all his vassals die one by one, putting him into a state of despair. Then, she would kill him slowly, only giving him permission to die when she's satisfied with his despair. And once he's dead, Chiaki would snap at the horror she witnessed, and would fall into the abyss of despair so great, it would kill the Chiaki we came to love and leave an empty husk of despair. The perfect plan from Despair Incarnate."

Nico and his vassals' jaws dropped at that amazing explanation Komaeda came up with. He sounded less like a jester, and more like a genius. That didn't last long, as the Komaeda they were used to suddenly returned.

"Ha ha! But little does she know that our shining hope is far too great. Her despair won't touch us, for our hope will cut through every ounce of despair she tries to through at us. Bring us down, and we'll come back stronger. It doesn't matter what she throws at us; Pain, sorrow, or even waffles! We will not loss to her, because we have our strength, our friendship, and most importantly... BAGELS!"

After that speech, Komaeda grabbed thirty bagels and threw them at Angrboda. The Omen of Despair looked quite annoyed by what was occurring right now.

"...Your jester's an idiot." she told Nico.

"I know..." said the overlord.

"Eat my hope filled bagels, you fiend!" said Komaeda, who was still throwing bagels at Angrboda.

The Omen of Despair had enough, and flicked the jester away. She thought at first she was rid of him, but instead he came back like a boomerang, and snacked her in the face, sending her crashing into the ground.

"What the **hell?!** " she complained, "That's just plain **bullsh*t!** "

"I know, right?!" said the jester.

"Enough of this!" Angrboda said, "I had you come so I can destroy you! And that's exactly what I'm going to do!"

Angrboda powered up, and prepared for battle.

"I'll admit... I haven't given up on making Chiaki my vessel. I don't just want to rule Tartarus; I want to rule all worlds. And the only way I can do that is by obtaining the perfect vessel filled with the perfect despair. That way I can walk outside Tartarus using my true power instead of taking on that feeble form." Angrboda then looked at Chiaki. "I originally planned to have you watch while you were in the cell, but having you watch it up close will be more despair inducing. Watch as I destroy those you care about right in front of your eyes!"

"We won't let that happen." said Nico.

Chiaki nodded to what Nico said.

"Everyone, get ready!" said Coden.

"Sink into despair, you feeble cretins!" said Angerboda, as she launched a blast of darkness at the team.

Everyone moved out of the way. The blast hit the ground, and left an enormous crater. Nekomaru stared at the crater for awhile.

"That blast must be as strong as my SHIIIIIIIIIIII...! (Big Sh*t Count: 13)" he said.

"It's been a few chapters since we heard that." said Godot.

"My turn." said Coden, as he summoned Gemini Gate, " _Princess of Ice, come forth! Shiva!_ "

The gates opened, and out came the Eidolon of Ice. Nico's vassals recognized her immediately.

"Xion...?" said Riku.

Instead of an answer, Shiva just smiled at him before turning her attention towards Angrboda.

"Ready, Shiva?" Coden asked.

"Let's go, Coden." said the Eidolon.

With the Key of Lorelei in his paw, Coden teamed up with Shiva to preform a combo move. It was an ice version of "Thirteen Blades" known as "Thirteen Crystals." The powerful attack did damage to the Omen of Despair, but she still stood her ground.

"Is that all you've got?" Angrboda asked.

"How's this?" said Shiva, as she shot a Frozen Apocalypses blast at Angrboda.

This attack sent Angrboda back to the ground, where Riku and Aqua attacked her before she could get back up.

"Don't move!" Riku said.

Both he and Aqua entered the Blade Charge Command Style, and performed massive combos simultaneously.

"Say goodbye." Cloud said.

With Mukuro's help, the two solders came in to attack as well, combining an Omi-Slash combo with an Inferno combo. After that, Monomi attacked with her wand, while Monokuma shot Angrboda with an RPG.

"Upupupupu! I love this thing!" Monokuma cheered while raising his RPG proudly.

"Leave some for the Lord of Darkness." said General Gundham.

Gundham lunched a Demon Stampede Fist attack that was accompanied by Nagisa's Totenkreuz attack.

"Hey, Badass!" Ace called out to Seven, "Think you could lend me a hand again?"

"A'ight! Let's go, Old Man!" said the badass.

Seven and Ace preformed a Demon Fist Barrage, and Maya used a Giga Ice spell, which froze the Omen of Despair.

"You cold?" Seiko asked, "Let me fix that for you."

Seiko hit Angrboda with a Giga Fire spell afterwards, which melted the ice.

"Keep going, everyone!" said the adviser, "If we keep this up, we'll take her down!"

Godot shot his lazer, Joshua used his Jesus powers, Komaeda threw more Hope Bagels, Mean Dino attacked with his Chainsaw, Kazuichi used his Gargantuan Land Shark, Chisa used some Celestian Magic... Attacks here and there hit Angrboda, sending her back to the ground each time. Once the attacks were done, Angrboda got back up.

"That was nothing." she said.

Although the force was enough to knock her down, from the looks of things, the attacks weren't doing much damage to Angrboda.

"I knew she'd be strong..." said Nagisa, "But I didn't expect our attacks to be no effect."

"If we were able to knock her down, then I'm sure we'll do some damage if we keep trying." said Nico.

"I don't know..." said Maya, "If we just continue to attack, we might exhaust ourselves for nothing..."

"We can't give up..." said Nico, "Remember what Chiaki said; We have to hold on to hope if we want to beat Angrboda."

The Picky Penguin Overlord then activated his Draco Drive Mode and flew towards Angrboda. He then got out Oblivion, and transformed it into an arm cannon, and shot a Mega Flare at the Omen of Despair's face. However, this did not faze Angrboda.

"That's not good enough." she said before smacking Nico back to the ground, "There's no point in continuing if you can't win the battle."

"Well... It's a good thing we can win this..." Nico said, "Because I'm not giving up..."

"...You're hope sickens me." Angrboda said, as she launched another attack, " _Sink in the abyss of despair... MISERY MIST_!"

Black mist surrounded Nico and his team. Upon breathing it, their energy drained, as well as their hope.

"She's... Too strong, my lord..." said Godot.

"We... Can't... Give up..." said Nico, who was using every ounce of his strength to resist the mist.

"But... What can we do?" asked Monomi.

Junko watched as the mist was taking it's toll on Nico and his vassals.

"She must be testing their hope..." she said.

Chiaki, who was by her side, looked at the Ultimate Despair with wonder. As if she had asked a question, Junko continued to explain it to her.

"Do you remember when Angrboda said that your hope is contagious?"

Chiaki nodded.

"Well, this mist is made to weaken one's hope. But it can't get rid of hope entirely. Observe." Junko pointed at Nico before she continued, "See how Nico's resiting it. How he's not letting go of hope, despite the influence of the mist?"

"I do..." said Chiaki.

"Nico's hope is strong, but it won't last forever as long as he breaths in that mist. His despair is trying to fight back, and it's getting stronger by the minute."

"What should we do?" Chiaki asked.

"...Do what you always do, Chiaki." Junko said, "Give them some of that hope of yours."

Chiaki had a pretty good idea what she meant.

"...A song?' she asked.

"It works every time, right?" said Junko.

Chiaki nodded.

"Alright. I'll counter Angrboda's despair with my hope." said Chiaki.

"... **We'll** counter her despair with your hope." said Junko.

Chiaki's eyes widened.

"We...?" she said, "You mean...?"

"Yeah, I'll give you a hand. Angrboda's my responsibility, after all. I know I can manipulate people to do my work for me... But those were my pawns. You are my friend."

"...They might find out your secret if you do this..." Chiaki said.

"...Maybe." said Junko, "Or maybe I'll be lucky, and everyone thinks all the hope's coming from you, while I'm just singing along as a friend. Besides, they'll need all the hope they can get if they want to defeat Angrboda."

"I guess that's true." said Chiaki.

"Plus, the more hopeful everyone is, the more fun it'll be to drive them into despair once this is all over." Junko added.

Chiaki began to giggle.

"This'll be... My first duet." she said.

"Mine, too." said Junko, "So, what kind of song of hope are we going to sing?"

"Actually..." said Chiaki, "Instead of a song about hope... Why not a song about our friendship?"

"Our friendship?" Junko repeated.

"Yeah." said Chiaki, "It'll be a song about hope **and** despair. But more importantly, it'll be a song about how our friendship never wavering, whether in times of hope, or in despair."

"I see..." said Junko, "Sprinkling some despair in the song for me? You're such a sweetheart."

The two friends gave each other a smile before setting their attention to Angrboda.

"...Are you ready?" Chiaki asked.

"...No." said Junko, "But let's do it anyway."

The Ultimate Hope and the Ultimate Despair spread out their wings and flew into the air. Angrboda soon took notice of this.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

Instead of an answer, the two friends began their song. (It's time, guys. Get " _And I'm Home_ " ready.)

Chiaki: _A heart that beats in time with mine  
Here in our soundless lives  
What world is seen through your eyes?_

 _I'm looking for the girl that said_  
 _"See you again, my friend"_  
 _Looking over and over again_

Junko: _Just look behind  
You're sure to find  
A lonely person that  
has been crying for all this time_

Chiaki: _A harsher place_  
Junko: _A lonely face_  
Both: _But then  
It all changes when you're holding my hand_

 _No matter how you hide  
your feelings deep inside  
Remember that I'll always hold you here_

Even with these mistakes  
No, I wont break  
I'll be stronger by your side

 _The tears and all the hate  
A sigh I let escape  
But this is where we are, you're here with me_

A normal day  
We'll laugh and play

I pray  
I pray  
Please stay…

"What is this!?" Angrboda cried. " **Stop it! Stop singing**!"

Junko: _A lie I say to me and you  
and while my voice, it shakes  
The dreams end with my mistakes_

 _I'm holding myself as I sway_  
 _and soon my vision fades_  
 _So I'm falling and falling again_

Chiaki _: If it's the way  
it has to stay  
Then come what may,  
I guess our exit is the final play_

Junko _: And in this place, I still have faith_

Both _: For now,  
Smiling if I'm looking into your eyes_

 _With a simple face_  
 _You know we will embrace_  
 _these feelings that have been bent out of shape_

 _Although we're lost again_  
 _well, even then_  
 _I feel safer here with you_

 _But even if I call_  
 _You wont answer at all_  
 _Not knowing cause the future is unclear_

 _I just can't let you go_  
 _it hurts, you know?_  
 _Every time I hear your name_

 _I'm right here by your side_  
 _I'm right here by your side!_  
 _So wont you please just_  
 _please come back to me?_

 _Never ending these feelings inside_  
 _even if they're left behind_

* * *

Nico's hope increased with every note from that song.

"Everyone...!" he said, "Don't lose hope!"

"Yes, my lord." said Godot, "We can't give in to despair."

"We will continue to move forward, no matter how strong this foul monster is!" said Gundham.

"Yes..." said Komaeda, as he began to hold himself and tremble, "So much hope..."

Everyone noticed Komaeda's trembling.

"I think he may have gotten an overdose of hope..." said Kazuichi.

"Yes... I can feel it..." said the jester, "This sensation of hope... It will be my power...! It... Will... TRANSFORM ME!"

Komaeda was then engulfed in bright light, and transformed into a... Wait, **what**?! (Um, hold on audience. Let me see if I'm reading this right... Yep, it's no mistake.) Komaeda turned into a hope version of Optimus Prime!

"What the hell!?" yelled Seven.

"K-Komaeda?" asked the overlord.

"No, Nico." said the hope robot, "I am now... Hopetimus Prime."

"This just takes bullsh*t to a whole new level..." said Godot.

"You're all suppose to be driven into **despair!** " said Angrboda, "I'll... I'll tear your hope into pieces! I'll make you all drown into so much despair, there will be no escape from it!"

"And we will fight your despair with our shining hope, Omen of Despair!" said Komae... I mean Hopetimus, "One shall stand, one shall fall."

Hopetimus then got out his Sword of Hope and his Shield of Bullsh*t, and posed for battle.

"Hope buddies..." he said, " **Roll out!** "

" **JESUS CHRIST** , KOMAEDA!" Nico yelled.

Nico and crew, now powered by the hope from Chiaki and Junko's song, charged at Angrboda.

" _Oh darken storm cloud, lose thy blade and run my enemies through... THUNDER BLADE!_ "

Coden shot a sharp lightning bolt at Angrboda, and it was doing some damage this time.

"Why... You little!" yelled the Omen of Despair.

Angrboda tried to lash at the lynx, but his shadow stood up and defended him.

"Nedoc?" Coden asked.

"Hey, Codes." said the shadow, "Did you miss me?"

Nedoc, who was now back in action, knocked Angrboda away and attacked with another spell.

" _Oh roar of the earth, bring forth the fangs of the mighty dragon... GROUND DASHER!_ "

The powerful fissure made a direct hit, and sent the Omen of Despair to the ground.

"Riku!" Joshua called out.

"Let's do it!" said Riku.

Together, the two performed a combo move. Joshua created towers of light, while Riku created towers of darkness. The attack trapped Angerboda while doing heavy damage. Chiaki then came to help out, and Junko aided her.

" _The light of hope,_ " chanted Chiaki.

" _And darkness of despair!_ " chanted Junko.

" _Join in chaos!_ " they chanted in unison, " _CHAOS BLOOM!_ "

Chiaki produced a sphere of light in her right hand, while Junko made a sphere of darkness in her left hand. They then merges both spheres together and crushes them, creating a shock wave that shatters the floor below Angrboda and damages her. Chisa then launched an attack of her own.

"Angrboda, you have wronged me!" she said, "And for that, here's your justice! _BINDING ORDER_!"

Chisa drew out paper with Celestian markings on them and sent them up, thereafter descending and surrounding the Angrboda. Two chains surround the Omen of Despair, immobilizing her from moving like a cage. Chisa then pushed another sheet of paper toward the trapped Angrboda, causing the cage to contract around her before she's blasted away by a powerful force.

"Come, my comrade." Komae... I'm sorry, **Hopetimus** told Mean Dino, "Let's take down this despair together."

Mean Dino nodded as he got his chainsaw ready. The hope transformer and the T-rex then went after Angrboda and performed multiple slash attacks. Mean Dino then let out a mighty roar as turned the beam blade to max level and made a slash so powerful, it created a shockwave that sent Angerboda flying. Hopetimus quickly went behind the Omen of Despair and unleashed his ultimate attack.

" _This hope of mine glows with an awesome power..._ " he chanted, " _It tells me to defeat you... SHINING HOPE!_ "

Hopetimist's hand glowed, and he struck Angrboda with his palm.

"It **burns!** " Angrboda shouted.

Coden then activated Gemini Gate again.

" _King of Asgard, grant me your wisdom. Come forth, Odin!_ "

The gate open, and the Eidolon who was once Ansem the Wise came out riding his eight legged horse.

"Help him out, King of Camelot!" said Nico, " _Come forth, King Arthur!_ "

Nico's Persona came out of his shadow, and aided Odin.

"Gungnir Twister!" Odin shouted.

"Prism Sword!" shouted Arthur.

The two attacks of the kings combined into one.

"Know your place, vile creature!" the Persona and the Eidolon said in unison, "Typhoon Excalibur!"

Angrboda was trapped in the twister, and multiple swords impaled her from within. Then the twister was stuck by Excaliber from above, which struck Angrboda and caused an explosion of light.

"No..." said Angrboda, "I won't lose to scum like you!"

The Omen of Despair created two large spheres of darkness and threw them into the air.

" _Behold the wrath of true despair! It shall bring your demise! GRIEF'S OUTBURST!_ "

The black spheres clashed to the ground, and created an explosion of darkness that engulfed everyone. Now trapped in this despairing abyss, black banshee like creatures appeared and let out terrifying screeches before attacking anyone near them. Then a giant blast from the ground hit everyone, including the banshee creatures. After that terrifying attack, Nico and the others found themselves back on the battlefield, but had trouble standing.

"Give up!" Angrboda demanded, "Fall into despair already! You're on my turf! As long as we're in Tartarus, you can't win!"

"You may... Think so..." said Nico, "But... We will never... Lose to you..."

"Fine." said Angrboda, "I'll just make you suffer even more. You'll fall into so much despair, you'll wish you were dead."

Angrboda then shot beams of darkness at the crew multiple times. Then she switched to throwing giant energy spheres. Then she threw sharp blades of darkness. She began to laugh as she heard the cries of her victims.

"Yes... The despair! It fuels me with more power the more you're in despair. Continue to shout! Continue to cry in agony! You're just making me stronger."

Coden activated Gemini Gate once again.

" _Warrior... Dragon of... Legend_...Hrk! _Obliterate my enemies... Bahamut!_ "

The Eidolon that was once Master Eraqus came out the gate in his dragon form. He then shot a Mega Flare at Angrboda to stop her from attacking. He then descended and offered Aqua a lift.

"We were able to battle before. Now let's work together." he said.

Aqua nodded as she hopped on his back. The dragon then took flight and charged at Angrboda.

" _Oh countless falling stars, come forth!"_ Aqua and Bahamut said in unison, " _Meteor Storm!_ "

Many meteors fell from the sky and struck Angrboda, causing explosions as they hit her.

"Everyone! Lend me your energy!" Nekomaru shouted, "Spirit SHIIIIIIIIIIII...!(Big Sh*t Count: 14)"

A giant brown energy ball formed from Nekomaru's rear end and launched at Angrboda, causing a massive explosion and sending her to the ground.

"...That's disgusting..." she murmured.

Nico finally got back on his feet, and the others were getting back up one by one.

"Is everyone alright?" the overlord asked.

"We're fine, my lord." said Godot.

"Yeah, that attack was tough, but we're tougher, yo!" said Seven.

"Angrboda will not weaken our hope." said Hopetimus Prime.

"I've been through worse despair then this." said Junko.

"We better finish this..." said Nico, "We can't risk granting her more despair. She'll just feed off of it and get stronger."

Angrboda got back up.

"I've had enough of these shenanigans!" she said, "I'm tempted to just finish you off right here and now!"

"You're the one who's finished!" said Nico, as he spread out his wings and flew towards the Omen of Despair. As he flew a little closer, he noticed someone was flying by his side.

"Chiaki?" he said.

Nico noticed she looked a little different. Her hair was silver, and she had a blue glowing eye, as well as a katana of light in her hand.

"Let's do it together, Nico." she said.

Nico nodded. As they came in closer, Chiaki began to perform her Razing Phoenix attack. However, the phoenix fused with Nico rather then Chiaki. Fueled with the power of Chiaki's attack, the overlord was ready to launch the final blow.

"Prepare yourself for a blinding storm!" Nico said, "This is the full power of our combined hope! Take this! _BRILLIANT OVERLORD!_ "

Nico summoned a Keyblade using the power Chiaki lent him. This Keyblade looked like a katana covered in solidified light, and was dubbed "Aubade." Using his new Keyblade, Nico slashed the air multiple times and sent waves of energy flying toward Angrboda. He then pauses for a moment and releases several more energy waves before the phoenix flew out and struck Angrboda. The Omen of Despair then exploded and became a puddle of darkness.

"Never fight a battle you can't win." said the overlord, throwing Angrboda's words back at her.

"Did we... Win?" Chiaki asked, as she walked closer to the puddle.

Suddenly, a black mirror lunged out of the puddle, right in front of Chiaki. After unleashing a blinding flash, the mirror sunk back into the puddle. Then emerging from that puddle was what looked like a dark clone of Chiaki. Her hair and attire was black, and she had glowing read eyes and demonic wings. The dark clone looked at the original with a twisted grin.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted your body..." the Dark Chiaki said, "But it'll have to do until I can drive you into despair."

"A-Angrboda...?" Chiaki asked.

The Dark Chiaki chuckled before answering.

"Yes. I am Angrboda, the Omen of Despair, and this... Is my ideal form. But once I have you and your amazing power... Once I have the real thing, I will become the most powerful being in the universe. And I will drown all worlds into despair."

"We won't let that happen." said Nico, who was now at Chiaki's side, "We'll put an end to you."

"Go ahead and try." said Angrboda, "You're failure will only bring you more despair, and bring me more power. You're only delaying the inevitable."

The Dark Chiaki then summoned a katana of darkness that rivaled Chiaki's katana of light. She then pointed the blade towards Nico.

"At the end of this, you will all be destroyed by your own despair." she told him.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Only one or two more chapters, everyone, and Season One will be complete. I still can't get over how this fan fiction became so much more then it was originally meant to be.  
**

 **All I can do right now is thank you all for your support. I'm glad so many people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I hope you're excited for the next chapter. Stay classy, everyone.**


	23. Chapter 23: Omen of Despair Part 2

**Would you look at that. This chapter beat Chapter 12's record of being the longest chapter of season one. But since this is the chapter before the epilogue, I felt it was necessary. I hope this will be an exciting closing to the battle of the Omen of Despair, and I hope you'll be excited for the epilogue when I complete it. Hopefully it won't be as long as this chapter. Also, it'll be a good idea to get To the Moon's "Everything's Alright" ready somewhere. It'll be obvious when it time to play it.**

* * *

"A-Angrboda...?" Chiaki asked.

The Dark Chiaki chuckled before answering.

"Yes. I am Angrboda, the Omen of Despair, and this... Is my ideal form. But once I have you and your amazing power, I will become the most powerful being in the universe. And I will drown all worlds into despair."

"We won't let that happen." said Nico, who was now at Chiaki's side, "We'll put an end to you."

"Go ahead and try." said Angrboda, "You're failure will only bring you more despair, and bring me more power. You're only delaying the inevitable."

The Dark Chiaki then summoned a katana of darkness that rivaled Chiaki's katana of light. She then pointed the blade towards Nico.

"At the end of this, you will all be destroyed by your own despair." she told him.

Nico and Chiaki prepared themselves as Angrboda tried to slash them. Nico quickly blocked it with his Keyblade, while Chiaki counter with her own sword. After being knocked back from the attack, Angrboda shot a dark energy blast at them, only for a giant shadow wall to appear before them and protect them. Nico and Chiaki soon seen familiar red eyes appear on the side of the wall they were facing.

"You two alright?" the wall asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Nedoc." said Nico.

Nedoc returned to his lynx form and attacked Angrboda with an Infernal Prison spell.

"Burn the witch!" Maya yelled, as she assisted Nedoc with her own fire spell.

Despite the combined efforts, the attacks did minimal damage. Despite her smaller size, Angrboda seemed much stronger while she was in her Dark Chiaki form.

"My turn." Angrboda said, as she prepared an attack, "Let this be a lesson to you. _DESPAIRING DEMISE!_ "

Angerboda summoned a tidal wave of darkness that swept up everyone in it's wake. Once it grabbed everyone, it morphed into a hurricane that spun in high speed. The spell ended with the hurricane exploding, sending everyone crashing to the ground.

"Now, do you see my power?" Angrboda taunted, "It won't be long until I have the real thing."

Chiaki stood up and faced the dark doppelganger.

"...Coden..." she said, "Shoot a Thunder Blade at my sword."

"A-alright." Coden said, as he began the spell, " _Oh storm cloud, loose thy blade... THUNDER BLADE!_ "

The sharp bolt of lightning struck Chiaki's katana, and she used it to perform a move done by a hero in one of her video games; Azure Striker Gunvolt.

" _Sacred sword agleam! Barbarous and bathed in blue! Cleaving right from wrong! Azure Strike: LUXCALIBUR!_ "

A giant electric blade appeared in front of Chiaki and struck Angrboda. This attack did heavy damage this time.

"Was that a Gunvolt reference?" Junko asked.

"Yeah, it was." Chiaki answered.

"NERD HUG!" cheered Junko, embracing her Hope Buddy.

"You little...!" said Angrboda, glaring at Chiaki,"You should be lucky I need you alive, otherwise I'd kill you right now."

"Like you could even do that." Junko said, "Now that Chiaki can use her hidden power, you don't stand a chance."

"I don't need to defeat her. I just need to drive her into despair." Angrboda said, "I need to kill everyone she cares about."

"I won't let you!" Chiaki said, before turning her sword into a spear, and shifting her attention at Chisa, "Ms. Yukizome! Use a Binding Order and direct it at my spear."

Chisa nodded and did what she was told. The spear was now covered in chains.

"Coden! Nedoc! Both of you shoot Thunder Blade attacks at it."

Coden and Nedoc both shot Thunder Blades simultaneously. The attack was ready, and Chiaki began to chant.

" _Bolts of Rebellion! A thunderous voice in his heart speaks of one true law! Azure Strike: VOLTAIC CHAINS!_ "  
Multiple electric chains struck Angrboda, trapping her in the attack.

"Stop it with the stupid Gunvolt attacks!" Angrboda complained.

"You're calling them stupid, yet they're mopping the floor with you." Nedoc said.

"Okay." said Chiaki, "I'll stop the Gunvolt references."

Immediately after she said that, Chiaki's blue eye glowed, and she grabbed Angrboda using telekinesis. She then slammed her into the ground, and multiple light spears impaled her while she was still grounded. Then Chiaki rose her back in the air and then slammed her into the alter, where more spears struck her. Then Chiaki summoned light cannons that looked a lot like the ships from Gala-Omega, and blasted Angrboda with powerful lasers.

"...Undertale?" Coden asked.

Chiaki nodded.

"I added Gala-Omega into the mix, though."

"I noticed." said Coden.

"I don't remember anything like that in Undertale." Nico said.

"It's a Genocide Route thing." said Junko.

"Genocide...? Wait, you've completed the..."

"I couldn't push myself to do the Genocide Route." Chiaki said, cutting off Nico, "I got a little too attached to the characters. Especially since Toriel reminded me of Ms. Yukizome. So I just looked the boss up online."

'God, I love this girl.' Nico thought to himself.

"I'm getting so sick of you...!" said Angrboda, "You have such amazing power, and you waste it on game references?!"

"It's her power! She can use it however she wants." Nico snapped, "And being the Ultimate Gamer she is, this fits her perfectly."

"Once that powers mine, I'll use it properly!" said the Omen of Despair.

"Good luck with that." said Nedoc, "From what I'm seeing, Sonic's going to be using Chiaki's powers before you do."

"That reminds me..." said Chiaki, as she got out her light weapon, that was now in the form of a Spin Ball.

The ball dashed at Angrboda and attacked her like a certain blue hedgehog. Then, after yelling "Chaos Spear," The Spin Ball turned into arrow-like projectiles that struck Angrboda.

"This ones for you, Coden." Chiaki said, as the light weapon now took on the appearance of item boxes, which she launched at the Omen of Despair.

"Silver reference!" Coden cheered, "Thanks, Lady Chiaki!"

"You're welcome, Coden." Chiaki giggled.

"That's **enough**!" Angrboda yelled, "I will **not** be defeated by the likes of **you**!"

"You might look like me..." said Chiaki, "But I know you're just a fake."

"Let's see which one of us is the fake, then." said Angrboda.

Everyone just blinked before bursting out into laughter, save Angrboda.

"What the hell's so funny?!" she asked.

"You said you were sick of the game references, and yet you helped Chiaki recite lines from 'Shadow the Hedgehog!'" said Coden, "Talk about ironic!"

"Sh-shut up!" said Angrboda, "Shut up, or I'll crush you feeble Maverick Hunters!"

Everyone laughed harder.

"What the **hell**!?" Angrboda shouted.

"The copy mirror technique's taking it's toll on you, isn't it, Lil Angy?" said Kawaii Junko, "Sure, it gives you a portion of Chiaki's powers, but it's also giving some of her personality. You're practically turning into Chiaki!"

"Damn it! How annoying!" Angrboda complained, "I just want your power and your body! I don't need your personality!"

"She... Just wants Chiaki for her body..." said Kazuichi, "...Yep. That sounded provocative."

"Shut up!" Angrboda yelled, "Don't you dare mock me! I am the Ultimate Life For... **Son of a bitch!** "

The Omen of Despair charged at Nico and the others and launched a dark energy blast. Nico blocked the attack with Oblivion, allowing him to preform a Shadow Counter attack. Afterwords, Junko came in for an attack with the aid of Chisa.

"Take this!" Chisa said, as she began sweeping Angrboda in the air with paper marked with Celestial writing, which then scatter around the air as Chisa formed a magical glyph beneath the Omen of Despair.

"No mercy!" said Junko, as she advances and slashes Angrboda with her Hell Claw while ascending by jumping on the scattered papers.

As the Angrboda begins to fall, the magical glyph is fully formed, and Angrboda lands on a glowing sphere, propelling her back into the air. Eight ephemeral blades then form around Junko, landing on circles around the glyph as she descends to stab Angrboda down into the glyph.

" _This is your judgment, and your fate!_ " Chisa and Junko said in unison, " _INNUMERABLE WOUNDS!_ "

At the center of the glyph, energy expels in a cross shape of darkness while the surrounding circles that were stabbed earlier by the ephemeral blades release pillars of light energy. Angrboda found herself on the ground after the attack. After picking herself up, she then used her dark katana to counter.

"I'll cut you to pieces!" she said, " _MISERY'S MASSACRE!_ "

Angrboda passed Chisa and Junko with great speed. Soon after, the two felt the pain of a thousand slashes, before Angrboda made one final slash at them, now sending **them** to the ground.

"Everything hurts..." said Junko, "This despair is exquisite!"

"The feeling's... Not mutual here..." said Chisa.

Angrboda was about ready to gloat, but was soon attacked once again by Coden, who borrowed power from the Eidolon, Bahamut.

"Give me strength!" Coden said, " _Flicker, Oh light of the morning star... HEAVENLY BLADEWING!_ "

A glyph appears below Coden, erupting light energy. Coden then spun Draco and gave it a charge of white light. The glyph then begins sending a tornado of light upward, in which Coden directs the sword's light upward. Once the cyclone vanishes, Draco is seen to be in two "parts", with the bottom part becoming pure light, and the second half highly resembling a feather. Coden then slams the blade down onto the Angrboda, dealing a single strike of massive damage. The light then spreads out to deal one more hit before finally vanishing afterward.

"Know true fear!" said General Gundham, as he prepared an attack, " _Oh mighty shadows, answer the call of your Dark Lord... WICKED RAMPAGE!_ "

The bandages on Gundham's left arm fell off, revealing a shadowy arm. He then pointed his palm towards Angrboda, and an army of shadow animals came out of the ground and stampeded towards the Omen of Despair, slashing and biting her before disappearing. After the stampede was gone, Gundham then punched the ground with his shadow arm, which summoned a giant maw below Angrboda that ate her before exploding. She was back on the ground, and the attack concluded, prompting Gundham to wrap his arm with the bandages once again.

"You little..." Angrboda said, as she prepared another attack, " _TORMENT'S RISING!_ "

Many shadow hand emerged from the ground and grabbed Nico and the others. A surge of electricity shot out from the hands before bashing their victims into the ground.

"Give in to despair, Chiaki!" Angrboda said, "Let me have your body!"

"Geez! At least ask her out to dinner first." said Junko.

"Didn't we already use that joke?" Nico asked.

"Joke around all you want." said Angrboda, "You won't be able to joke around once you're under my mercy."

Angrboda then created a dark sphere of energy that shot smaller energy beams at Nico and the vassals rapidly. They let out screams of agony as the attack commenced.

"Enough!" Nekomaru said, as he pointed his behind at the Omen of Despair, "Special Beam SHIIIIIIIIIIII...! (Big Sh*t Count: 15)"

A large brown wave shot out of Nekomaru's rear end and gained on Angrboda.

"Not again...! **NOT AGAIN!** " Angrboda panicked, as she jumped out of the way, forcing her own attack to cancel itself, "YOU'RE **DISGUSTING!** "

"Seven." said Hopetimus, "Wanna ride the Hope Mobile?"

Hopetimus Prime immediately transformed into a truck that had the word "Hope" written on it.

"Badass!" Seven cheered, as he hopped in and drove the Hope Mobile towards Angrboda. But not before turning on some tunes and singing along with them.

" _I can't wait for you to shut me up and make me hip like badass! I can't wait for you to shut me up! Shut it up!_ "

Everyone was well aware that they needed to cover their ears, and already had the earplugs ready. Everyone except Angrboda, who was covering her bleeding ears. Too distracted by Seven's awful singing, she didn't have time to move out the way, and was run over by the Hope Mobile.

"Everything hurts..." said the Omen of Despair.

Junko let out a sigh.

"I can't decide whether that more satisfying coming from **her mouth** , or **mine.** " she said.

"I know what you mean, Boss Lady." said Monokuma.

Angrboda began to get back on her feet.

"I will not lose...!" she said, "I'm going to have my vessel! I'm going to have Chiaki! I have a portion of her strength! I should be enough to kill the lot of you!"

"...You're a 'Ditto.'" Chiaki said.

"What...?" asked Angrboda.

"You're a copy of me with only a portion of my power. You're like the Pokemon, Ditto. I just realized it."

"Don't compare me to that slime ball!" Angrboda snapped, "I'm clearly the Mewtwo to your Mew."

"Actually, there's a theory that Ditto were failed Mew clones, while Mewtwo was the successful one." said Junko, "And with you being a failed experiment, you're more accurately a Ditto..."

"Shut up...! **Shut up...! SHUT UP!** " yelled the Omen of Despair, before blasting a dark energy wave at Junko.

The Ultimate Despair retaliated by shooting her own energy wave. Hers was as red as Monokuma's lightning eye.

"I'll show you! I'll show **all** of you! I'm not a Ditto! I'm a **Mewtwo!** "

Angrboda continued to rant as she put more energy into her attack.

"You're not dropping the Pokemon thing." said Junko, "You really **are** turning into Chiaki."

"You know what?! I don't care anymore! I'll know all of Chiaki's favorite video game trash once I have her body anyway! I originally plained to drop the act and be myself while I took control of Chiaki... But now... I think I want to fool everyone else and make them think I'm the real Chiaki, and then drown those who cared about her in glorious despair. So I might as well embrace the small amount of Chiaki's personality I have right now. It'll make the acting so much more superb."

"What a brilliant plan!" Junko complimented, "Too bad it'll never happen."

"Oh, it will happen!" Angrboda said, "And once it does, I'll enjoy every moment of it. Celestia will praise me as the hero who killed Junko, the Ultimate Despair. Then it'll fall into chaos once I begin to slaughter every last angel one by one... Slowly... Painfully... And I'll save a special someone for last... Kyosuke Munakata..."

In a flash, Chisa Yukizome rushed towards Angrboda and punched her in the face. This resulted to her blast weakening, and Junko's getting the upper hand. Junko's crimson energy wave soon blasted Angrboda into the alter. Angrboda tried to get back on her feet, but Chisa grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and glared at her.

"If you lay a hand on him...!" she said.

Angrboda chuckled.

"You'll do what?" said the Omen of Despair, "You'll **kill** me?"

Instead of answering, Chisa continued to glare at the fake Chiaki.

"But you wouldn't do that, would you?" Angrboda mocked her, "Not to someone with this face..."

"You don't have the right to bear that face...!" said Chisa, "A monster like you does not have the right to take on Chiaki's form...!"

"You're so cute when you're mad..." Angrboda said, "I almost miss possessing you..."

"You'll never take me again!" said Chisa.

"Of course not." said Angrboda, "I'll be taking Chiaki..."

" **NEVER!** " Chisa yelled, as she threw Angrboda back into the alter and continuously blasted her with energy beams coming from her celestial papers.

This went on for several minutes, and only stopped when Chisa was low on energy. She fell to her knees, while still glaring at the grounded Angrboda.

"...Feel better now?" Angrboda asked mockingly.

"S-shut up..." Chisa said weakly, trying to shoot another energy beam at her, but lacked the energy to do so.

The Dark Chiaki got back on her feet, acting unharmed from the attack, though her wounds proved otherwise. She walked up to Chisa and kicked to the ground as a bit of payback for the previous attack.

"Miss Yukizome...!" Chiaki called out.

"I'm... Fine... AHHH!"

Angrboda blasted Chisa with a dark energy beam. More followed afterwords.

"Isn't there a saying in Celestia that goes 'You reap what you sow?'" Angrboda asked.

The Omen of Despair continued to fire at Chisa until she felt something strike her from behind.

"Who...?!" she asked, before she was sent flying by another attack.

"You leave her alone!" said Angrboda's attacker, Chiaki Nanami.

"How did you...?!" but before Angrboda could finish, she felt another strike from behind.

Chiaki was standing next to Chisa at the time, so it couldn't be her who attacked her, could it? Angrboda looked for herself and saw what looked like an azure phantom double of Chisa Yukizome.

"What the hell...?!" Angrboda was struck again in mid sentence.

"What is that...?" Chisa asked, as Chiaki helped her up.

"I don't really know for sure." Chiaki said, "It appeared last time when I was thinking of Mr. Munakata. And know... When you were on my mind... It's taken the form of you."

"I guess... It takes on the form of whoever you're thinking about." said Chisa.

"I guess so..." said Chiaki, "...I wonder..."

The Ultimate Gamer began to concentrate on the phantom double. She had an idea, and wanted to see if it worked. As she concentrated on it, the phantom double stopped and began to change it's appearance. In it's new form, the phantom double now looked like a young elf with a sword and shield.

"What the...?!" said Angrboda, "Is that Link...?"

The phantom double slashed Angrboda with a spinning attack before morphing again. It know took on the form of Samus, who blasted Angrboda with her arm cannon. Then it morphed into Mega Man X and attack with Nova Strike. Next, Mario with fire balls, then Super Sonic with a Chaos Strike, then Lucas with a P.K. Fire, then Pikachu with a Thunderbolt... Angrboda was constantly being attacked by many video game characters Chiaki could think of. It seemed the Omen of Despair had trouble keeping up.

"It seems... Whoever you're thinking about... Doesn't have to be real." Chisa said.

"Then it looks like I have a whole roster of characters at my disposal." said Chiaki.

"What would you call that phantom thing?" Junko asked.

" _A Guardian Angel?_ " Coden said.

"Crap." said Junko.

" _A Copy Phantom?_ " Coden said.

"Crap." said Junko.

" _The Apocryphal One?_ " Coden asked.

"That's pretty good." said Junko, "But it's **taken!** "

"I remember the Apocryphal One." Chiaki said, "She gave me an _Extra Life._ "

"...I got it!" said Coden, "That phantom double is Lady Chiaki's _Virtual Valkyrie!_ "

"You know what, I like that one." Junko said.

"Me too." said Chiaki, "Good job, Coden."

The lynx rubbed his head and blushed a bit due to Chiaki's praise.

"Thank you, my lady." Coden said.

* * *

As that was going on, Angrboda was still having her ass handed to her by a bunch of video game characters. At this moment, she was being slashed by Kite from ./Hack, before he ended with a Data Drain attack.

"This is **ridiculous!** " Angrboda complained, "I am **Angrboda** , the **Omen of Despair!** I won't be beaten by a bunch of game cameos...!"

Angrboda was cut off due to being eaten by Kirby, who then spit her out into the ground.

"...Damn it!" she yelled.

The Virtual Valkyrie then took on the form of Mewtwo, who Mega Evolved into Mega Mewtwo Y, and blasted her with a Psystrike.

"Now you're just **mocking me!** " yelled Angrboda.

The Virtual Valkyrie took on the form of Ryu, and was about to shoot a Hadoken at her, but then became fuzzy, and soon disappeared. Angrboda then looked in Chiaki's direction, noticing she was now on her knees and breathing heavily. She looked weakened. She must have used up most of her energy.

'Perfect...' Angrboda thought, 'She's a sitting duck now.'

The Dark Chiaki then got back on her feet and walked a little closer to the crew.

"Out of juice, Chiaki?" she mocked the Ultimate Gamer, "Good. Now it's my turn."

Angrboda pointed her dark katana at Chiaki.

"I may not have a Virtual Valkyrie like you do." said the Omen of Despair, "But this little toy should be suffice."

The Dark Chiaki then transformed the katana into a Gala-Omega ship and blasted laser at the original Chiaki. The Ultimate Hope cried as she was attacked.

"Chiaki!" yelled Nico, as he tried to stop Angrboda. Everyone else stepped in as well.

"Stay out of this!" said Angrboda, as she turned the dark weapon into a giant baseball bat and smacked them away.

"Everyone!" Chiaki cried out, before the bat was pointed at her face.

"I'd worry about myself if I were you." Angerboda said.

The bat then turned into a dark Pac-Man and ate Chiaki before exploding. After being sent to the ground, Chiaki was then attacked by a bunch of Tentris pieces.

"How does that feel?!" Angrboda said, "Being attacked by your favorite video games! It hurts, doesn't it?! Well here's your payback! After all, it's like that old saying; Revenge is a dish best served **immediately**!"

"...That's not how it goes..." Chiaki said weakly.

"Well, that's how **I** say it." said Angrboda.

The dark weapon Angrboda had morphed into a dice, which rolled into a six. The dice then began to flash.

"...Number Man's Doom Dice...!" Chiaki said, before it exploded on her.

"Well, what do you know..." Angrboda said, "Having a portion of your personality's actually working to my advantage! I'll have you drowning in despair in no time...!"

Angrboda was suddenly punched in the jaw by Nico and sent to the ground.

"Did you think your little baseball trick would keep us away for long?" he asked.

"...Long enough." Angrboda said, "I needed a little pay back."

Nico punched Angrboda in the gut after that remark.

"Do you... Really want to hurt me...?" the Dark Chiaki asked, "When I have... A face... Like this...?"

"You don't wear Chiaki's face all that well." Nico said, as he kicked her away and rushed to Chiaki's side soon after.

* * *

Chiaki lied on the ground without making any movements. The poor girl was badly hurt from Angrboda's attacks.

"Chiaki..." she heard someone call out to her.

Chiaki slowly opened her eyes and saw the overlord.

"...Nico." she said.

The overlord heard the others show up soon after.

"Oh, Chiaki..." Chisa said.

"I failed to protect you again..." said Coden, as he put his head down.

"No..." Chiaki said, "I was the one who was careless. I should have known I was using up too much energy."

"Like mother like daughter, huh?" Junko said, while looking at Chisa.

Chiaki tried to sit up, but found that difficult. She let out a cry of pain with every attempt.

"Lady Chiaki, please...!" Coden said, "Don't force yourself..."

"I... Have to be... The one... To stop Angrboda..." Chiaki said, as she made more attempts, only for the same result to occur.

"Chiaki, you need to rest." said Chisa, "Leave Angrboda to us..."

"I can't do that..." Chiaki said, "That's... Exactly what Angrboda wants. She wants... To kill you all first... She wants to... Take away... The people that I care about..."

"We know that..." Nico said, "But we're not going to let that happen..."

"I can't... Let you guys... Get killed..." said Chiaki, "I can't... I can't lose any of you..."

"You won't..." Chisa tried to tell her.

"Everything... Everything that's happening right now..." Chiaki said, "It's all because of me..."

"No, Chiaki..." said the overlord, it isn't..."

"It is...!" said Chiaki, "Don't you see... It's me Angrboda wants... And I was the one who lead her to you... And now... She'll kill you just so she can drown me into despair..."

"Even if that happens..." Nico said, "...I know you'll be strong. I know you won't give in to despair..."

"You're wrong..." Chiaki said.

"...What?" said the overlord.

"...You're wrong, Nico... She found it... She found my weakness. If Angrboda succeeds... Then I will... I will fall into despair..."

"Don't talk like that, Lady Chiaki..." Coden said, "Even in the toughest times, you never lost hope. Today won't be any different..."

"But it is different this time..." said Chiaki, "Before, I was sure you'd all be safe... But now... I'm not so sure... Angrboda's more powerful then I thought... I was able to see that after she attacked me... But I could tell... She was holding back. I was too valuable for her to kill... But I know... Even if she's holding back for all of you... It's to make you suffer... And I don't want that... I don't want you to suffer... I don't wan't you to die...! I don't... I don't want to be lonely anymore! I don't want to be alone!"

Chiaki cried her heart out. It occurred to her that Angrboda wanted her to think like this. But deep down, she knows she was right. She could always have hope because she was never lonely anymore. But if all that were to change, the reason to hold on to hope would disappear. She wouldn't be able to stand going back to that lonely life of despair she once had. Every friend she would make was precious to her. Yes, death was natural, and she would eventually have to watch a friend die... But Angrboda was going to kill them **all**. She knew that once Angrboda killed everyone here that if she didn't give into despair, she wouldn't stop there. Angrboda had a portion of her personality... A portion of her mind. That, combined with the memories of Miss Yukizome she had from possessing her would give away every friend she had, and Angrboda would go after them one by one. She wouldn't be able to handle that... Even if Junko calls her the Ultimate Hope, she was more vulnerable to despair then she realized. All she had to do was become lonely again, and the despair would return to her life. Angrboda knew this all along. This was her end goal, and Chiaki couldn't let that happen. She couldn't be alone again. She needed her friends and family.

"I'll... Keep fighting..." Chiaki said, "Even if... It kills me..."

"...Then you'll just fall right into Angrboda's alternate trap." Junko told her, "Don't you get it? In Angrboda's mind, if she can't have you, no one can. She not only knows your weakness; She also knows how you're death would effect everyone. If you were to die... Then everyone who cared about you... They would fall into a great despair. Everyone you care about will be under Angrboda's control. She'll be able to move around Celestia and the Netherworld because of their despair. You don't want that, do you?"

"...No..." Chiaki answered, "...Of course not..."

"Then you can't let yourself get killed. Keep fighting, but don't be careless. Keep those who are precious to you safe, but value your own life as well. You've held on to hope for this entire journey, even when you were scared. You had faith that you could prevent the worst from happening. And you gave hope to those you became close to. So don't stop now. Don't let Angrboda drive you into despair. Despair is my thing. Hope is yours. Be that Chiaki everyone knows and loves. Be the Ultimate Hope."

"I feel like we should have asked this in an earlier chapter, but...What about Naegi?" Monokuma asked.

"He's not in this story." said Junko.

"Oh, right..." said the bear.

Chiaki and the others heard a crash nearby.

"Kazuichi!" Nico cried, as he walked to his former vassal's side.

"Heh... Heh heh..." Kazuichi chuckled, despite clearly being in pain, "The others are trying to stall Angrboda so you can continue to give Chiaki the hope she needs... But... I don't know how long we'll last. She pretty much toying with us."

"No..." Chiaki said, "You don't have to do that for me..."

"We know we don't **have** to..." said Kazuichi, "But the thing is... We **want** to. You're someone worth protecting. You're our hope..."

Kazuichi groaned in pain, but then tried to laugh it off.

"Man... Mahiru's gonna kill me if I die on her. Seriously, she'll drag me out of the afterlife and kill me again..."

"Gee..." Nico said, "I remember when you were too afraid to be on the front lines. Now here you are volunteering to fight to protect someone else. You've really grown, Kazuichi."

"Yeah..." the Metal Shark Overlord said, "Mahiru said the same thing. I never thought she'd fall for someone like me... But... I found myself _Improving_ because of her... It's because... Of the person I care about that I grew so much... And that's why I'll do everything I can to protect Chiaki. Because she's the one my own overlord cares about. And for that, I care about her too..."

Everyone soon saw Gundham, Ace, and Riku knocked back similar to how Kazuichi was.

"Looks like... I better give them a hand..." Kazuichi said, as he tried to get back up.

The Metal Shark Overlord struggled, but was back on his feet.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Kazuichi..." said Nico, "I'll back you up if you need me to..."

"No... You need to be at Chiaki's side." Kazuichi said, "I'll be fine... I hope."

Kazuichi tried to make his way back to Angrboda. He stopped midway to say one last thing.

"...But if I **don't** make it out of this... Promise me you'll keep Mahiru safe."

"...I promise." Nico said, "But for the record... You will make it out of this alive. That's an order."

"Heh heh... Looks like I'm still your vassal after all." said Kazuichi, as he joined his comrades into battle.

Chiaki forced herself to sit up, despite the pain, and watched as Nico's vassals were fighting off Angrboda. They didn't stand a chance. At this point, Angrboda got the hang of using the portion of Chiaki's powers she copied, and was beating them down effortlessly. And yet the vassals still continued to fight. They would continue to suffer in order to prevent her from reaching Chiaki. They were suffering because of her.

"They... They need to stop..." Chiaki said, "They'll die if they keep this up... They don't have to keep suffering for me..."

"You can tell them that all you want, and they'd still fight for you, Chiaki." Junko said, "Just as you'd give up your life for them, they'd give up there lives for you. But don't you see what else they're doing?"

The Ultimate Despair pointed at the vassals who were fighting Angrboda. The ones who got knocked down got back up again if they could. If they couldn't, then someone else would protect them.

"They're still fighting to stay alive. Not just because they don't want to die; They don't want their deaths to drive you closer to despair. They know how much it would hurt you, so they're fighting as carefully as they can."

"...I need to help them somehow..." Chiaki said, trying to get back up.

"You're in no shape to fight..." said Nico.

"But... I can still sing..." Chiaki said, "I can sing my song of healing..."

"No, Lady Chiaki!" Coden said, "If you sing that kind of song while your in this shape, it could kill you!"

"But... I can't let them suffer like this and do nothing." said Chiaki.

"...General Gundham!" Nico called out, "Do we have any more of Mayuri's medicine?"

"I'm afraid we gave the last bit to Mukuro." Gundham said, "And the medicine we bought at Beelzeberg won't instantly heal her."

"Damn it..." said Nico, "...Yukizome, can you sing for Chiaki?"

"I wish I could..." said Chisa, "But I foolishly used up all my energy..."

"Right... I forgot." Nico said, "Damn! Looks like all we can do is wait..."

"No...! We can't wait any longer...!" Chiaki said, "I don't want to risk losing someone...!"

"Please, Chiaki..." said Chisa, "I know you want to help, but right now the best thing to do is rest and regain your energy."

"She has a point, though." said Junko, "At this rate, whoever's fighting Angrboda will eventually get themselves killed."

"I'll help my vassals..." Nico said, before he was stopped by Junko.

"You need to stay by my Hope Buddy's side." she said, "She's gonna need someone to help her keep that hope of hers. And you're the best choice for that."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Nico.

"I'm going to have a little fun with my failed experiment." the Ultimate Despair answered.

Junko began to walk towards Angrboda, her hair turning crimson red.

* * *

One by one, the Omen of Despair took down anyone who stood in her way. Just to pour salt on their wounds, she began to sing a little parody song to them.

 _Peaceful young races with fire on their houses,_

 _Millions of voices all silenced like mouses,_

 _Watching the cowards cry as their wounds sting_

 _These are a few of my favorite things..._

 _When the sword cuts_

 _When the gun shoots_

 _When your pain's so bad_

 _I watch your despair! It's my favorite thing_

 _Cuz it makes me feel_

 _So glad!_

"Damn it...!" said Nagisa, "How'd she get this strong in such a short time...?"

"It's because Chiaki got weakened..." said Monokuma, "That mirror technique's not just to make her look like Chiaki; It's also a balancing act in a way. It may only be a portion of Chiaki's power, but it seems to be enough to make her grow overwhelming more powerful if the original is to weak. Think of it like a Sayian's Zenkai Boost, only it's the original Chiaki's body that has to get weakened."

"Toying with you has become boring now." said the Dark Chiaki, "I think I'll just finish you off..."

"Hey!" said a voice that was all too familiar.

Angrboda looked in the direction the voice came from and saw her creator, Junko Enoshima.

"Their fates are no longer your concern." she said, "You're fight's with **me** now."

"Oh?" said Angrboda, "Are you actually defending these weaklings?"

"I still want to bring them despair later." she said, "But that'll be tough if you kill them on me."

"I want you to be one of the last people I had to kill in front of Chiaki." said Angrboda, "It's too early to kill you now."

"Face it, Lil' Angy." said Kawaii Junko, "You just can't wait to kill me. That how I wired you, after all."

Angrboda chuckled.

"I hate how right you are." she said.

The Dark Chiaki charged at Junko, who's kawaii smile suddenly became a more serious expression. The Ultimate Despair just stood there until Angrboda was close enough, to which she punched her in the face and sent the Omen of Despair flying.

"I welcome the despair you'll bring me." Junko said, "But it doesn't mean I'm gonna make it easy for you."

(Cue the RWBY O.S.T.: "I Burn" playing in the background.)

Junko was now the one dashing at Angrboda. Once close enough, Junko grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. Angrboda then grabbed Junko by the pigtails and slammed her into the ground with her. The Omen of Despair got back on her feet and tried to slash Junko with her dark katana, but Junko grabbed the blade effortlessly, and snapped it. It didn't do much, for the blade would just regenerate, but it was detracting enough to where Junko was able to punch Angrboda in the gut only seconds after.

"You little...!" Angrboda tried to say.

Most of the wind was knocked out of her, so she couldn't finish her sentence. Before she had time to recover, Junko kicked her to the ground.

"I know you can do better then that." Junko said.

Angrboda growled at Junko. She then got back on her feet and jabbed her knee into her stomach. Junko, though clearly in pain, began laughing.

"Yeah, that's it!" she said, "That's the despair I'm looking for!"

Angrboda used an uppercut attack similar to Ryu's Shoryuken attack. Then she spin kicked Junko into the ground and blasted her with a dark energy wave.

"Once you're gone, the title of Ultimate Despair will belong to me!" Angrboda said.

"You wouldn't make a very good Ultimate Despair, though." Junko said.

"Of course I will!" Angrboda barked, "I am despair incarnate!"

"You're despair without hope to back it up..." said Junko, "Without any hope, despair is nothing... **You** are nothing..."

" **Shut up!** " the Omen of Despair shouted, as she pummeled Junko deeper into the ground.

Junko eventually drove Angrboda away with a kick, then used burned her with a Searing Sorrow attack. She then smirked at the enraged Angrboda.

"You...!" Angrboda said, "You... And Chiaki's blasted hope are what's preventing me from getting the vessel I want! I'm going to enjoy killing you. Not just because you wired me to, but because you've been a thorn in my side for getting in the way of my plans! And believe me, I'll make you suffer so much, not even you can handle the despair."

"Don't underestimate my despair lust." Junko said.

The Ultimate Despair and the Omen of Despair soon clashed once again.

* * *

Chiaki watched the battle from afar. Despite the fact that Junko seemed to have the upper hand, she was still worried about her friend, and was upset with herself for being unable to help her. Chiaki tried once again to get up, but was still too weak to do so.

"Chiaki, don't force yourself." Nico said.

"There's... Got to be a way... I can help her..." Chiaki said.

"I'll give her a hand." Coden said, as he rushed towards the fight.

"Coden, wait...!" Chiaki called out.

"I'll be fine!" Coden called back.

Nedoc jumped out of the lynx' shadow soon after.

"He's got me to back him up, after all!" the shadow lynx called out.

As Coden and Nedoc got closer to the fight, Chiaki heard chuckling nearby. She looked in the direction it came from and saw a grounded Joshua. He must have been beaten by Angrboda judging from the shape he was in.

"I'm proud of you, Coden." he said, despite the lynx not there to hear it, "I don't know if you've completely forgiven Junko... But at least now... You've given up your hatred for her..."

Chiaki was proud of Coden, too. She thought back at the time when they first came to Nico's castle. Before, he had so much hatred for Junko, and was ready to kill her without a second thought. Now he's willing to fight by her side. He's probably doing this for Chiaki's sake rather than Junko's, but this was still a step up for Coden. Chiaki was proud of him for that. She was proud of him for having hope for Junko once again. She was proud for how much the lynx had grown. He was one of many friends she was glad to have known. That's why...

'I have to find a way to help him...' she thought, 'I have to think of a way to help everyone... I have to find a way to end this...'

* * *

"Junko!"

The Ultimate Despair heard a nearby voice. She turned around and saw Coden and Nedoc.

"We've got your back." Nedoc said.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" said Junko, "I didn't know you cared..."

"Hey... Let's get one thing straight." Coden said in a calm tone, "I'm doing this for Lady Chiaki, not you. Whether I like it or not, you're important to her, and I'm not going to let you die on her. I don't know if I'll ever get the image of the torture you've put Chiaki through out of my mind... I don't know if I can truly forgive you for what you've done... But at the very least... You've proven me wrong. There really was hope for you after all."

"You didn't have to say that **last part!** " Junko complained.

"So, you want some too, huh?" Angrboda said, "You still sore from me turning you into that monster?"

"This isn't about vengeance anymore." Coden said, "This is for Lady Chiaki, someone who's dear to me. Her hope shines brighter then anyone I've ever known. I won't allow a monster like you to taint it. I won't allow her to fall into despair! I won't allow the one who helped me move forward fall into your hands!"

Coden called upon all four Eidolons, including the phoenix, and got ready for battle.

"We've watched your journey with Nico..." said Shiva.

"That is how we know that Chiaki is someone worth protecting." said Odin.

"So we will fight for her sake as well." said the phoenix.

"You will not make Chiaki you vessel, Angrboda." said Bahamut.

"I've been able to take down all of Nico's puny little vassals." Angrboda bragged, "You'll be no different!"

Angrboda lunged at Shiva, who blocked her attack with her Keyblade and made a powerful counter attack. The phoenix then flew above the Omen of Despair and blasted a wave of fire at her. Odin attacked using Gungnir Twister, and Bahamut entered his dragon form and blasted her with a Mega Flare. Nedoc then slashed Angrboda with a speedy combo attack, ending it with a slash uppercut. Then Coden and Junko came together to attack.

" _Oh raging storm, devour those who would be mine enemy. TYPHON'S JAWS!_ "

With the combined power of Thunder Blade and Devil's Maw, the former enemies to create a colossal sea serpent made of lightning and ate Angrboda. It then flew into the air and crashed back to the ground like a lighting bolt, disappearing and leaving a damaged Angrboda on the ground. The Omen of Despair got back on her feet and let out a loud shout of anger.

"Know your place!" she said, "Know what true power is! _FRAGMENTED END!_ "

Once the attack was activated, a glyph appears on the ground, from which six red and blue spherical objects rise, damaging anyone who happens to be touching them. From there, they settle around Angrboda, who then rises up, taking the spheres with her. The spheres turn vertically and connect with each other to form a circle, before Angrboda fires a series of energy blasts from the balls. Following this, a larger glyph appears in the center of the circle, from which a large, multi-hitting energy laser fires, accompanied by smaller lasers from the six spheres. After this finishes, the spell ends and Angrboda drops back down to the ground.

"I will have my vessel!" she said, "And anyone who gets in my way will die!"

"Then... You're gonna have to try harder then that..." Junko said, as she got back on her feet, "Cuz we're not dead yet..."

"Figures." said Angrboda, "But oh well. I'll savor the moment torturing you. It may help speed up the process of drowning Chiaki into despair."

Angrboda then prepared a dark energy ball, only to get shot by another Mega Flare from Bahamut.

"We will not let you win." he said.

Angrboda was then hit by a Frozen Apocalypse attack.

"You'll never have Chiaki!" said Shiva.

"And we will never let you drive her or the world into despair!" said Odin, who charged at her with his spear.

"Fine." said the Omen of Despair, "Try to stop me, you feeble Eidolons."

"Hey..." said Junko, "Can you still fight, Mr. Kitty?"

"...Yeah." Coden said, "I have to... For Lady Chiaki's sake."

"We may not be able to beat her..." said Junko, "But I'm hoping we can stall her long enough until Chiaki can recover. In this form, Chiaki's the only one who can really stop her."

"...'You're hoping?'" Coden chuckled, "I thought you hated being the hopeful one."

"...Doesn't mean I don't know how." said Junko, "Besides... Despair's nothing without hope, remember?"

"Yeah..." said Coden.

Nedoc came out of Coden's shadow soon after.

"It's like how there's always shadow wherever there's light." he said.

"Exactly." she said, "Come on. Break time's over."

"Right." said Coden.

Junko and the two lynx then joined the Eidolons to fight Angrboda.

* * *

"...I have to help them..." Chiaki said, trying to pick herself up again.

She managed to get on her knees this time, but still couldn't quite stand.

"I know how you feel, Chiaki." said Nico, "But you need to recover first."

"...Look, Nico." Chiaki said, as she pointed to the fight, "See how tired our friends are, while Angrboda's not even breaking a sweat? They'll just get themselves killed if they keep fighting."

"And so will you if you fight in this state." aid the overlord.

Chiaki then looked at Nico. Judging from his expression, he must have noticed. Despair was beginning to effect Chiaki. Her friends were fighting for her, and she currently couldn't do anything.

"...Useless." she said, "I'm so useless."

"Chiaki...!" Nico said, "You're not..."

"Look at me, Nico!" Chiaki snapped, "I'm not healing fast enough! I can't do anything to protect those I care about! I'm useless!"

"Chiaki, please...!"

"Maybe... Maybe it would have been better if I were alone..." Chiaki said, "Maybe... If I never made any friends... If I never got close to anyone... If I never had any hope... Then no one would ever fight for me... No one would ever die for me... I might have been alone... But then... I wouldn't lose anyone either..."

Nico looked horrified. He had a face that was a mixture of fear and disbelief. He must have been unable to comprehend what he was witnessing. Chiaki predicted this would be his reaction. But since she had no way to fight, there was nothing else she could do. Nothing but...

"Don't!" Nico said, "Don't give in to despair, Chiaki! Please!"

"...I'm sorry, Nico..." said Chiaki, "But I don't know what else to do..."

* * *

Angrboda fought off Junko and the others effortlessly. Soon, however, she noticed Chiaki's face.

"...That's..." she said, "The look of despair... She's finally given in...! I'll finally have my vessel!"

Junko and the others looked in Chiaki's direction. Even the Ultimate Despair had a face of horror.

"No...!" she said, "Chiaki, **what are you doing**!?"

Angrboda then dashed towards Chiaki while laughing maniacally.

"Don't let her reach Lady Chiaki!" Coden cried.

It was useless though. Angrboda's body became black smoke. Even if they caught up with her, they couldn't touch her. She was eventually only inches away from her destination, and everyone's faces were in even more horror.

"NO!" Nico cried.

"You're mine, Chiaki!" Angrboda said, "All mine!"

The Omen of Despair finally entered Chiaki's body, who screamed in agony in the process.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Nico.

* * *

"I did it...!" Angrboda said, "I finally did it! I have my perfect vessel!"

Angrboda laughed aloud until she was interrupted.

"Hello, Angrboda." a familiar voice said, "I've been expecting you."

Angrboda turned around and saw Chiaki, who was just standing there smiling.

"Why do you look so happy?" Angrboda asked.

"Because I have you right where I want you." Chiaki answered.

"What are you talking about?" Angrboda asked, "I'm here because you gave into despair. I'm now in control."

"...Are you?" Chiaki asked.

"Of course." said Angrboda, "Because you gave in to despair."

"...Did I?" Chiaki asked again.

It was at this moment that Angrboda felt like a complete fool.

"...You tricked me..." she said, "You never really gave in to despair at all, did you?"

"No, I didn't." Chiaki answered, "In fact, I was afraid you'd see right through me..."

"But... Your face..." Angrboda said, "It was the complete definition of despair!"

"I guess it's a good thing I paid attention to Junko's despair face then." Chiaki said.

"No!" Angrboda, "No, no, no! This can't be!"

Angrboda tried to run away, but felt Chiaki grab her arm.

"I can't let you leave." Chiaki said.

"What are you doing!?" Angrboda panicked.

"...Junko said that you were despair without hope." Chiaki said, "So I thought I'd finally add hope to the equation."

Chiaki then embraced the Omen of Despair.

"You need to know first hand why hope is important." she said, "And I'll help you see it..."

* * *

"...Why isn't she waking up?" Chisa asked.

"Isn't Angrboda supposed to have taken her over, Junko?" Monokuma asked.

Junko didn't say a word. She just looked at Chiaki's face. It looked so peaceful, contrast to the face of despair she was wearing before. She could hardly believe it. Chiaki looked so happy when only minutes before, she was wearing a face Junko would wear... A face... Junko would wear.

"...Oh my gosh..." Junko said, as she began to smile, "Chiaki... That's so mean... That's so mean...!"

And with that, Junko burst into laughter.

"You really had me going there, Hope Buddy! Somehow you had me fooled!"

"Junko, this is no time to laugh!" Nico said.

"This is the **perfect** time to laugh!" Junko said, "Look at her face! Look at Chiaki's face!"

Everyone did as Junko said. They seemed to have noticed it as well.

"She looks... Happy?" Monomi said.

"I don't get it..." said Nico, "She had a face of despair before... She had..."

"My face." Junko cut him out, "She was wearing **my** face."

"What are you saying?" Coden asked.

"...She tricked me..." Junko answered, "...She tricked all of us..."

Right after Junko said that, she heard the sleeping Chiaki sing. The moment she heard the song, tears fell from her eyes. (That's the cue, everyone.)

 _Short steps, deep breath  
Everything is alright  
Chin up, I can't  
Step into the spotlight  
She said, "I'm sad,"  
Somehow without any words  
I just stood there  
Searching for an answer_

 _When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright_

"...Oh, Chiaki..." Junko said, as she held her friends hand, "You're trying to get back at me for tricking you before, aren't you?"

Junko then sung the second verse.

 _Why do my words  
Always lose their meaning?  
What I feel, what I say  
There's such a rift between them  
He said, "I can't  
Really seem to read you. "  
I just stood there  
Never know what I should do_

Chiaki and Junko: _When this world is no more  
The moon is all we'll see  
I'll ask you to fly away with me  
Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky  
But I don't mind  
If you're with me, then everything's alright  
_

 _If you're with me, then everything's alright_

* * *

"...What... Have you done to me...?" Angrboda asked... "What is... This feeling...? Could this be...?"

"...Yes." Chiaki answered, "It's hope."

"It's... Warm..." Angrboda said, "It's... So peaceful... So reassuring... I hate it..."

"All you've ever known was despair. That's was all you were created to know. You hate hope because it's foreign to you..."

"No..." said the Omen of Despair, "I hate hope... Because I am Despair Incarnate."

"Despair can't exist without hope." Chiaki said, "To hate hope, you're accentually hating what gives despair purpose."

"That's... So unfair..." Angrboda broke down in tears, as her body began to glow, "All this time... Junko was right... I really am nothing..."

"Angrboda...?"

"See...? My body's rejecting the hope. It's destroying me..."

"No... This wasn't what I wanted... I just wanted you to understand what hope was... Why you needed it to truly understand despair..."

"And now I do..." Angrboda said, "Now I see why hope is so important in order to bring despair... It took my demise to finally see it..."

"Angrboda..." Chiaki said.

"Heh heh... The Omen of Despair... Dying in a peaceful... Hopeful way... What a cruel way to go..."

And with those final words, Angrboda was no more.

* * *

Chiaki opened her eyes and saw everyone surrounding her.

"Lady Chiaki...?" Coden said.

"Are you alright?" said Nico.

"...Coden... Nico... Everyone..." Chiaki said.

"Are you really Chiaki...?" Monomi asked nervously.

"Yeah... It's me..." she said.

"Then... Where's Angrboda?" Nagisa asked.

"She disappeared." Junko answered, "Chiaki had her feel hope for the first time, and it destroyed her from the inside out."

"I wanted to save her..." Chiaki said.

"In a strange way, you did." Junko said, "Kind of like that giant Heartless from before. She finally understood hope, and died peacefully."

"Then... We're victorious?" Chisa asked.

"...Yeah." Nico answered, "We are."

* * *

Everyone left the Realm of Darkness and returned to Junko's castle.

"...I'm sure gonna miss this place." Junko said.

"What do you mean?" Chiaki asked.

"You still got a job to do, Chiaki." Junko answered, "And I have to answer for my crimes."

"I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you mean..."

"I know that, Hope Buddy... But we got to do something, or else you'll get punished too."

"...You know..." Chisa said, "Chiaki **did** suggest a trial for Junko."

"What's that going to do?" Junko asked, "Even if the Celestial Council agrees, I'll still be found guilty. A trial's just going to delay my execution."

"Maybe..." Chisa said, "Or maybe... You'll receive a different punishment."

"Maybe you'll end up like Joshua." Riku said, "You'll just have to work for your crimes."

"I doubt I'd get something that generous..." Junko said, "But... If this works out, then who knows... I could get a punishment **worse** then death! That would bring me so much despair, but I'd still be around to be with my Hope Buddy! That's a win-win!"

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure we can get you that trial." Chisa said, "It's the least I can do for you, Chiaki."

"Um... What about me?" Junko asked.

"...You turned me into a despair, put Chiaki in a death trap, and got us involved in your mess." Chisa answered, having a stern expression, "If I wasn't doing this for Chiaki, I wouldn't be helping you at all."

"Solid Burn!" Rockstar Junko said, "That's what I like to hear!"

She then faced Mukuro, and shifted to her queen persona.

"Sister! Restrain me!" she said.

"What?!" Mukuro said.

"Put me in cuffs! Wrap me with chains! Make sure I can't escape! Make me look like a prisoner!"

Mukuro looked a little puzzled.

"That's an order, Mukuro!"

"Y-yes, my lady!" Mukuro quickly said, as she ran to get the restrains.

* * *

Nico and crew were now near the Celestial Gate. Junko was more restrained then necessary, but enjoyed the despair of it, so no complaints on her end. Everyone was saying their goodbyes to each other before the angels and their supposed prisoner were to leave.

"You're still going to come back and train with us, right kid?" Ace asked.

"Of course." Coden said, "And it'll be a lot easier to come and go to the Netherworld with the help of Gemini Gate."

"You think you can just stop by and visit sometimes?" Joshua asked, "It's nice to have a friend around."

"You can bet on it, Joshua." the lynx said.

"Take care of the castle while I'm gone, okay sis?" Junko said, "While I'm gone, you're the new overlord of Black Tear. Forever, if I'm dead."

"I am...?" Mukuro asked, "You're making me the new overlord...?"

"You may be a flat chested good-for-nothing, but you're still my sister, and therefore next in line for the throne."

"Y-yes, my lady! I understand! I'll make you proud!"

"I'll be doubling our rations of Despair Waffles in honer of you, Junko." Monokuma said, "Breakfast, lunch, and dinner! It'll be BUBBLING!"

"That's so sweet of you, my little des-bear." Junko said.

"So, then..." Nico said, "I guess... This is goodbye."

"Only for now." Chiaki said, "I'll come back to visit... If I'm not punished from doing so."

"Why not let me come with you?" Nico asked, "I can help testify..."

"I appreciate it... But I think it's best you stay with your vassals. They'll need their overlord."

"Chiaki!" Chisa called out, "We need to get going."

"Okay!" Chiaki said, "I'll be right there."

Chiaki looked at all her demon friends, and then looked at their overlord again.

"I'm so glad I got to know all of you." she said, "I'm glad I got to meet such wonderful demons... And such wonderful friends."

"And we're all glad we got to know you as well." Nico said, "You're a splendid person, and our greatest hope."

"I hope... We'll meet again soon..." Chiaki said, "And if we do... Then maybe..."

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"...No... It's nothing." said Chiaki, "Goodbye everyone."

Chiaki then walked towards the Celestial Gate. Once there, Junko stopped her.

"I think you forgot something." she said.

"Forgot what?" Chiaki asked.

"I think you know." the Ultimate Despair said.

Chiaki looked at the ground as if pondering, but then gave Junko a smile before she rushed back towards Nico.

"Chiaki?" he said, "Is everything ok...?"

Chiaki stopped him from talking... By quickly kissing him. It was short, but sweet. Once it finished, Nico looked at Chiaki with a shocked expression, while Chiaki smiled at him. The both blushed heavily, having faces so red, it made Monokuma's left eye pale in comparison. Without another word, Chiaki ran back to the Celestial Gates.

"...That's my girl." Junko said once she got back.

Coden looked at Nico and gave him a thumbs up. Afterwords, the angels and Junko entered the gate.

* * *

"Way to go, Boss Man!" Seven said.

"There was so much hope in that kiss." said Komaeda, who was finally back to normal.

"I think this means her feelings are mutual." Joshua giggled.

Nico didn't say a word. He just stared at the gate. This continued until he felt his advisor's hand on his shoulder.

"You'll see her again, my lord." he said.

"...I know." Nico said.

The overlord and his vassals then headed back to the castle, awaiting the results of Celestia's decision. But they held on to hope. They all knew that someday, sooner or later, they would see their friend, and their hope once again.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Well, this chapter went longer then I hoped, but I still had fun. I hope this was a good conclusion to the fight. I wanted Chiaki to be the one to deliver the final blow, but I didn't want it to be a killing blow exactly. I kind of used the scene from the Awaken Aubade chapter, but also took inspiration from a scene from one of my favorite cartoons (I won't say where since it would reveal major spoilers, but feel free to guess.)  
**

 **Special thanks to Vixen7117 and The Apocryphal One. On a review of Awaken Aubade, Vixen mentioned how the Azure Phantom Double of Munakata reminded her of Weiss' Summoning ability, which gave me the inspiration to have Chiaki be able to summon game characters with her power. That wouldn't have been in here without her. And as for the Apocryphal One, read Extra Life if you haven't already! It's a fantastic Chiaki Lives fan fiction that has become the new canon to Danganronpa 3. (Take that, Kodaka! I love you and all, but that was no way to treat Chiaki, so shame on you!) But remember to read Queen of Hope by Vixen and Savior's Last Bloom by Ace Nero, too, for they're also great Chiaki Lives fan fictions. It just goes to show how much love Chiaki has.  
**

 **Well, then. Only one more chapter, and then Season One will be complete. But don't worry. Overlord Nico will be here for a long time. Remember that there will be extra chapters (Which I'm calling "Post Chapter:) afterwords, and Season Two is already confirmed. I think it's safe to say we'll have a Season Three as well. Thank you, everyone, for sticking around and for your support. I'm having so much fun with this story, and I'm glad you can enjoy it with me. Until we get to the Epilogue. Stay classy, everyone.**


	24. Chapter 24: Our Hope Lives on

It's been three days since Chiaki and the others took Junko to Celestia. Everyone waited as patiently as possible, especially Overlord Nico. Chiaki has been on his mind ever since. That girl was his hope and his inspiration. Many would say that Nico was a great overlord, but Nico believes that Chiaki made him an even better overlord. Three day, and yet it felt like an eternity. But Nico held on to hope. He would see Chiaki again. And he believed everything would be okay.

Some time at noon, Nico got up from his throne and approached General Gundham, who was bowing to his overlord.

"General..." Nico said, "You done a great job leading my armies, and you've always treated your comrades as if they were your family. That is why I believe you'll do great command your own vassals now."

Gundham quickly looked at his overlord.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, Gundham." Nico said, "It's time. I hereby bestow upon you the title of overlord. We've prepared a Netherworld called 'Wicked Eye' for you to rule."

"This is... A real honor, my lord..." Gundham said, "...May I... Make a request?"

"You want to take Mayuri with you. Is that it?" Nico asked.

"Yes." Gundham said, "She's my Queen of Darkness, and I'd like for her to remain my queen."

"Already done, General..." said Nico, "Well... I guess I can't call you that anymore."

"I thank you..." Gundham said, "And despite being an overlord now, you will always be 'Lord Nico' to me."

Nagisa soon enter the throne room.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Nico?" he asked.

"Welcome... General Nagisa." the overlord said.

"General?" the alchemist repeated.

"When I talked to Gundham about who he'd chose to replace him if he ever retired, he had his eyes on you."

"He did...?" Nagisa said, "...Wait! Does that mean...?"

"I've been promoted to overlord, and you've been promoted to general." Gundham said.

"But... I'm still so young..." said Nagisa.

"So is Laharl, and yet he's doing a decent job ruling **his** Netherworld." Nico said, "And if Gundham believes you can be a general, then so do I."

Nagisa bowed.

"This is a real honor you've bestowed upon me, Lord Nico." he said.

"Take care of our comrades." Gundham said, "Remember that they are not just your tropes, but your family as well."

"I will." Nagisa said.

Gundham then looked at his former overlord.

"I hope this doesn't make things difficult, since I'll be taking the nurse with me."

"Don't worry." Nico said, "I got a call from someone earlier. Our replacement nurse should be arriving anytime now."

Right on cue, the doorbell rang.

"That must be them now."

Nico answered the door, and saw a familiar little girl with pink hair and a black school uniform.

"Hello, Raspberyl." he said.

"Please, just call me 'Beryl." she said, "I brought you Miss Tsumiki. I'm sure she'll have a better time working for you then those numskulls over at Beelzeberg."

Mikan Tsumiki then poked her head out from behind the doorway.

"Will that... Be okay?" the nurse asked.

"Of course." said Nico, "We'll be happy to have you."

"Take good care of her." Beryl said.

"Will I see you again, Rasberyl?" Mikan asked.

"Probably not at Beelzeberg." Beryl said, "I don't see myself doing volunteer work there again anytime soon. But I'm sure I'll see you again. I do plan on having a fundraiser with Kotoko. We'll be sure to stop by the castle."

"Thank you for everything..." said Mikan, "Thank you for being my friend when I had no one else in the Netherworld."

"No problem." Beryl said, "You take care of yourself... Mikan."

"You too... Beryl." Mikan said.

Beryl left the castle after a wave goodbye. Suddenly, as if they had some sort of sixth sense, Nico's musicians appeared.

"Ooh! Is this our new nurse?" one of them asked, "Ibuki thinks she's super cute!"

"You're right, Ibuki." the other one said, "But she just got here, so don't scare her off."

"Ibuki knows that, Yui." said Ibuki, "Ibuki just wanted to see her."

"Give her space, you two." Nico said.

"Yes, Lord Nico." said the hyperactive musicians.

It didn't take long for Seiko to appear.

"I thought I was going to be upset when Mayuri leaves..." she said, "But this new nurse has a nice rack, too. Looks like I'll have someone to motorboat after all..."

"BACK OFF, SEIKO!" Ibuki yelled, "SHE'S IBUKI'S! AND IBUKI WILL FIGHT FOR HER!"

"YOU'VE PROVOCATIVELY TOUCHED MY QUEEN!?" Gundham yelled, "YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED BY THE DARK LORD FOR SUCH CRIMES!"

"Ruh roh, Raggy!" Seiko said, as she ran off in a cartoonish style.

The musician and the former general then chased the mage around the castle.

* * *

A few hours later, Nico sat on his throne pondering a bit.

"Nyeh... Are you okay, Lord Nico." someone said.

Nico looked to see his Junior Mages, Vivi and Himiko.

"You seem down, Mr. Overlord." Vivi said.

"If you want, I can cheer you up with my MAGIC." said Himiko.

"No... I'm fine, you two." Nico said, "I'm just... Waiting for someone."

"You mean the angel we've heard so much about?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah." Nico said.

"Nyeh... She'll be back." Himiko said, "At least, I **hope** so... I kind of want to meet her."

"You will, Himiko." Nico said, "You will."

The door bell rang.

"Maybe that her right now, Mr. Overlord." Vivi said.

Nico and his junior mages headed for the door. When they opened it, they saw a familiar white haired boy with glasses, and the janitor, who was trembling.

"Oh... Hello Mao." Nico said.

"Hee hee hee! My experiments have been absolutely wonderful!" Mao said, "I must thank you for allowing me to borrow your janitor."

"Anytime Mao." said Nico, "So long as he's not busy cleaning."

Mao then looked at Morishige one last time.

"I'll be seeing you soon, my friend." he said, "Very soon... Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Morishige looked horrified, and ran into the castle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled.

"Until next time, Nico." Mao said, as he pulled out some kind of strange contraption, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to test **this baby** out!"

Mao then ran towards some random demons. Nico, Vivi, Himiko, and soon Morishige, watched from the doorway.

"Alright!" Mao said, "Which one of you mother f***ers wants to try out my new invention?! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

But instead of giving them a choice, he forced the invention on them, and the demons screamed in agony, while Nico and the others watched in horror.

"What kind of invention **is that?** " Vivi asked.

"I think it's best not to ask..." Nico said.

"Yes! It works!" Mao cheered.

"MY ASS!" yelled one of the victims.

"Nyeh... What's gonna happen to those guys?" Himiko asked.

"They'll never walk again..." Morishige answered, "...Or was it **work again?** I don't know. I didn't really like the victim of his prototype."

Nico and his vassals then went inside the castle and closed door.

"So, did you have fun with Mao?" Nico asked mockingly.

"No, I didn't have fun!" Morishige yelled, "I had to discover that not only am I immune to radiation, acids, and magma; I'm also immune to anesthetics! I had to feel every single surgery that psychopath gave me because of it!"

"You explode for a living." Nico said, "I'm sure it wasn't **that** bad."

"YOU WOULDN'T THINK THAT IF **YOU** CONSTANTLY HAD A GUY INSIDE YOU!"

Everyone's eyes widened after Morishige said that. Soon, the janitor realized how wrong it sounded.

"No... I didn't mean it like that...!" He tried to defend himself.

Right on cue, Maya appeared.

"It really was yaoi!" she cheered.

"Son of a **BITCH**!" Morishige cheered.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Mean Dino came into the throne room and gobbled up the janitor and took off.

"Oh Lucifer, **WHY?!** " he said within the T-rex' belly.

"Nyeh... So he's immune to acids... No wonder Mean Dino can't digest him." Himiko said, "He's living corn... Gross."

* * *

Nico sat on his throne, still waiting for that certain someone. Even though there was no guarantee that she'd show up today, Nico kept telling himself "Today's the day."

"You still waiting for her, Nico?" said his little dragon pup, Bernie, as she jumped into his lap.

"Yeah... I am." said the overlord, as he stroked Bernie's ear.

"I don't know why..." said Bernie, "But I've got a good feeling she'll come back soon."

'Somehow, Chiaki...' Nico thought, 'Your hope has effected my entire castle.'

Soon, Nico's maid, Kirumi, appeared in the throne room. Along side her was Joshua, now dressed like a butler, and his hair now combed back. Seeing Joshua like this made him look far less douchey in Nico's opinion.

"Lord Nico." Kirumi said, "Joshua has done a splendid job on his duties."

"Good to know." Nico said, "Keep it up, Joshua."

"Yes... Sire." Joshua said, "If it's alright to call you that."

"Well, it's not as bad as hearing you call me 'Lord' or 'Maser'." Nico said, "Plus, in your current position, it seems more appropriate. I guess I'll roll with it."

"I have to add..." Kirumi said, "He makes a dashing butler."

"You're probably not his type, Kirumi." Nico said.

"Oh. What a shame." Kirumi teased, "Now then, shall we get back to work?"

"Very well." Joshua said, as he followed the maid out of the throne room.

"Looks good on you, Joshua." Godot said as he passed them by.

The adviser then approached his overlord.

"Lord Nico." he said, "Laharl is on the phone. There's something he'd like to discuss with you."

"Very well." Nico said, as he picked up the phone nearby, "Laharl?"

"Hey, Nico." said a familiar Barbra Goodson voice on the other end, "I've got some good news, and a bit of bad news."

"Alright." said Nico, "Start with the good news."

"The good news is that this party is going to be bigger and better after what I just did."

"And what's that?" Nico asked.

"Oh... Just raided Togami's mansion is all."

"You did **what?!** " Nico said, "That... Is so awesome! Please, tell me all about it!"

"Oh, do I have the tale for you..." Laharl said, "I had to get some help from the overlord of Two-faced Lie, but after the outcome, it was well worth it."

Laharl then continued to tell the story.

* * *

Togami sat on his throne, when his servant, Dio, came to him.

"Phone call, sir." he said, handing him the phone.

"Hello?" Togami said on the phone.

"Why, hello, Togami." said the voice on the other end, "Enjoying your riches as you acted like a douche to everyone who comes your way?"

"Excuse me?" Togami said.

"Always bragging about how rich you are, since you're always one step ahead of everyone? Life must be grand for you, eh, Donald Chump?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh ho! Oh ho ho! Wouldn't you like to know? But there's know way you'll ever figure it out..."

"Is that you, Kokichi?"

The voice on the other end was silent for awhile. After some time, it spoke again.

"Your d*ck's the size of a tic-tac."

"MY D*CK IS THE **PERFECT SIZE** , THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Togami yelled that so loud, that all of the castle heard him. Now all eyes were on Togami, much to his embarrassment.

"W-well, it **is**..." he said awkwardly.

Out of nowhere, Genocider Sho appeared in the throne room.

"And I have pictures to prove it!" she cried, holding photos with big black censor bars on them.

"HOW'D YOU EVEN **TAKE THOSE?!** " Yelled Togami.

As security were trying to get the crazy serial killer out of the castle (They were very unsuccessful.), Kokichi had more to say.

"By the way, Bitchy Rich. While you were distracted by this phone call, my buddies are currently stealing your priceless golden Baal statues."

(Note: Baal is pronounced the same way as Ball. This'll be important later.)

"They're doing **what**?!" Togami cried.

"Oh, yeah. There's only five in existence, and you currently have four. If you don't do something, you'll soon have zero."

"KOKICHI, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Togami yelled, before shifting his attention to his servant, "QUICK, DIO! GRAB MY BAALS!"

The whole castle burst into laughter the moment he said that.

" **STOP LAUGHING!** " Togami demanded.

* * *

"That's hilarious!" Nico said, "I kind of wish you actually stole the statues, though."

"We had to set his attention elsewhere if we wanted to successfully raid his place." Laharl said, "while he was distracted by both the phone call and guarding his Baals... (Heh heh!), He didn't notice us stealing his other treasures. By the way, I had Kokichi upload that embarrassing phone call on NetherTube for you."

"Aw, thanks, buddy." Nico said, "I gotta check it out soon."

"Now, about the bad news..." Laharl said hesitantly, "...I won't be able to have the party at my castle."

"Why not?" Nico asked.

"Well..." Laharl said, as he began to tell the story.

* * *

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are!" Laharl said, "You'll never defeat me, and you'll never take my throne!"

"Scram, boys!" said one of the challengers, "He's too powerful!"

"Be thankful that I'm sparing your lives after such an offense against me, the supreme Laharl! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

After his trademark laugh, Laharl's castle crumbled and fell due to the amount of damage it took from the battle.

"...Etna!" he called out to his vassal, "My castle fell down again! Fix it, okay?"

"Um... No." Etna said, "You broke it, so you should be the one to fix it."

"Hey! You're my vassal, so you have to do what I say!"

"Oh, fine..." Etna said, as she pulled out a megaphone, "Come here, Prinnies!"

No one showed up, to which Etna pulled out a knife.

"Now, you're not going to make me say it again, are you?"

"WE'RE COMING, MASTER ETNA!" the Prinnies panicked, as they immediately started working on repairing the castle.

* * *

"...So, yeah. Apparently the Prinnies won't be able to fix the castle in time for the party. So if it's alright... Can we have it at your place instead? This is your story, after all."

"Alright, you can have it here." Nico said.

"Thanks." Laharl said, "By the way, is the P.F. Changs coming along nicely?"

"It looks like the Prinnies you sent here are almost done." said Nico, "And since my Prinnies were willing to help out, it's getting done much faster."

"Gee, Nico. You spoil your Prinnies, yet they still remain loyal vassals to you." Laharl said, "Anyway, I'll stop by on Thursday so we can make the preparations."

"Sounds good." Nico said, "See ya then."

* * *

Nico took a walk around his castle, his dragon pup following close behind. He was soon greeted by the Picky Prinnies.

"Hello Lord Nico, dood." one of them said.

"Hey, Prinnies." said Nico, "What's up?"

The large eyed Prinny named Bagels stepped forward and wrote on his notepad. Once he was finished, he showed it to his overlord.

" _We brought you something, dood._ " the notepad read.

One of the other Prinnies stepped forward and gave him a P.F. Changs carryout.

"The P.F. Changs is almost done, but we thought we'd give you some early, dood." she said, "And Chef Teruteru made it, so you can expect it to be delicious, dood."

"Thanks, you guys." Nico told the plush penguins.

" _Miss Chiaki will be back, dood._ " Bagels wrote in his notepad.

"I know..." Nico said, "It's just a little hard to wait sometimes."

"Are you going to tell her how you feel about her, dood?" another Prinny asked.

"I'm sure I will..." Nico said, "After all... She sort of confessed to me first."

The Prinnies began to giggle.

"You're a lucky guy, dood!" one of them said.

"To know someone as wonderful as her could fall for me... I guess I really am." Nico said, "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen. I'll get you guys some sardines."

The Picky Prinnies cheered as they followed their overlord to the kitchen.

"What about me?" Bernie asked.

"I'll get you some food too." Nico answered.

Wagging her dragon tail, Bernie followed Nico to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm ah so glad you liked it, my lord." Chef Teruteru said, "I made it with a lot a passion, I did."

"I can tell." Nico said.

"I can't ah wait to meet this Chiaki when she ah comes back." Teruteru said, "I have ah something special for her when she does."

"And what's that...?" Nico asked skeptically.

"A delightful, zesty dish that I call 'My D*ck.'"

The chef found himself into a wall after being punched in the face by his overlord.

"Not gonna happen." Nico said, "Your dish sounds... **Undercooked.** "

"It was just a joke, my lord..." said a dazed Teruteru.

"Well, excuse me for not laughing." Nico said.

"S-so sorry, my lord." said the chef, "It won't ah happen again."

"I doubt that." said the overlord.

* * *

After the meal, Nico took another walk. However, he heard the doorbell, and rushed to the door.

'Is that her...?' He kept asking himself.

Nico opened the door, only to see the mail man.

"Oh... Hi, Mr. Drippy." he said.

"Nico, my boy." he said, "I have the mail for ya right here."

Mr. Drippy gave Nico his mail.

"Thanks, buddy." he said.

"Sure thing, my boy." Mr. Drippy said, as he was about to leave, only to be stopped by Morishige.

"Wait!" he said, "Is there something for me in there."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

Mr. Drippy put his hand in the bag, only to fling it out and smacking the janitor in the face.

"That's from your mother!" said Mr. Drippy.

"I recognize her handwriting..." Morishige said.

"Nice one, Mr. Drippy." Nico said.

"I'll be seein' ya lads later, then." said the mail man, as he went on his way.

* * *

Nico continued his stroll around the castle. As he wondered around, so did his mind. He continued to think about Chiaki, the angel who brought so much hope to whoever she meets. He couldn't get her off his mind, and as much as he had hope he would see her again, waiting was still very difficult. Being by her side was such an extraordinary experience for the overlord, and it hurt him greatly when she had to leave.

'But I'll see her again...' Nico kept telling himself, 'Very soon, I'll see her again.'

As Chiaki continued to consume Nico's thoughts, there was another knock on the door. After so many false alarms, Nico had a feeling it was anyone but Chiaki. And sure enough, he was right. When he answered the door, he met eyes with the most badass freakin' overlord in the entire cosmos. Next to him was a little girl kind of dressed like him.

"Are you... Lord Zetta?!" Nico asked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! That is correct!" said the badass overlord, "And you are Lord Nico, I take it?"

"I am..." Nico said.

"I understand that a warrior named Seven happens to be one of your vassals. We once had a grand battle, and he became my new badass rival."

"Ah, yes. Seven told me about that."

"I thought he would. It's a great accomplishment to provide me with such a fantastic battle. Your vassal has amazing skills in being a badass."

"That's true." said Nico.

"Anyway, I told my daughter about him, and now she wants to meet Seven in person. I hope that's not a problem."

"Not at all." said Nico, "I go get him for you."

Once Nico brought his badass vassal to see the badass overlord, the little girl cheered.

"Are you Uncle Seven?" the girl said, "I'm Petta, daughter of the most badass freakin' overlord! It's an honor to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Petta." Seven said, "But... Why am I 'Uncle Seven?'"

"Because you and daddy are brothers in badassery!" Petta cheered, "I heard you gave daddy the most badass battle ever! I wanna see! I wanna see!"

"What do ya say, Seven?" asked Zetta, "Wanna go another round?"

"Boss man?" Seven asked, looking at his overlord."

"Go ahead, Seven." Nico said, "Have fun."

"Alright! You're on, Zetta!" Seven said.

"Wonderful!" said the badass overlord, "Let's make this battle put the last one to shame!"

"Yay! This'll be so badass!" cheered Petta.

* * *

Seven, Zetta, and his daughter then exited the castle and prepared for battle.

Night time came. Nico began to think that she wasn't coming. At least, not today.

"There's always tomorrow, right?" he said aloud.

"I would have thought they would have made their decision by now..." said Godot, "I should know. Before becoming your advisor, I was a prosecutor."

"I remember that." Nico said, "You helped one of my vassals who were falsely accused."

"And when I found myself in a jam, you took me in." said Godot.

"Yeah..." Nico said, "Anyway, I assume that maybe Chiaki has to take care of some stuff before she comes back and tell us how things went."

"Let's hope so..." Godot said, "It would be a real shame, though, if things didn't go in her favor..."

"Hey, don't say that." Nico said, "Have some hope. Things are going to work out."

"Forgive me, my lord..." said Godot, "I was just worried is all."

"Yeah... Me too." Nico admitted, "After all, I haven't forgotten about Metatron. He might make things difficult for us if he's holding a grudge. However, I have hope that even if he tries to pull something, it will fail, and things will go Chiaki's way in the end."

"So much hope!" Komaeda said, appearing out of nowhere.

The jester then headed for the kitchen, grabbed thirty bagels, and ran away.

"Should we call it a day, my lord?" the advisor asked.

"...Yeah, I suppose." Nico said, "It's getting late, after all. Got to be ready if Chiaki shows up tomorrow."

Nico was about ready to go to bed, when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Nico asked.

"Isn't Seven still outside fighting Zetta?" Godot asked.

"Oh, right." said the overlord, "He probably finished up. I wonder who won this time."

Godot answered the door, and there was Seven as expected.

"Hey, Boss Man!" he said, "I was this close to beating him this time! So badass!"

"Nice." Nico said.

"Oh, by the way..." Seven said, "There's something I've gotta show ya."

Seven moved out of the way, and Nico found himself speechless. There at his doorway was the hope that had been consuming his mind all day. There stood Chiaki Nanami. She was just as radiant as the last time he saw her. The only real difference Nico could see was that she traded her white hoodie with a turquoise one.

"Hello, Nico..." she said, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Chiaki..." Nico said, "...You're here."

"Yeah..." said the angel, "We were able to have the trial, but had to wait a few days before getting a verdict."

"I see..." said Godot, "It must have been a difficult decision for the Celestail Council to make."

The head of a familiar lynx popped out from behind the doorway.

"It was." he said, "They continued to argue amongst themselves about what was the right thing to do."

"Coden." said the overlord, "Hey, buddy."

"I assume Yukizome had your back during the trial?" Godot asked.

"Yeah." Chiaki answered, "And so did Mr. Munakata."

"Mr. Kizakura had our backs too, as expected." Coden said, "He's always been a pretty cool guy. However, I was surprised who else supported us..."

"And who was that?" Nico asked.

"It... Was Metatron." Chiaki answered, "He said he had to repay a dept, and had my back for the entire trial."

"He did...?" Nico asked, "Wow... I guess that guy has a heart after all."

"I hope you guys had a good lawyer." Godot said.

"One of the best." Coden said, "We managed to get Phoenix Wright."

"You got Nick?!" shouted a familiar voice.

Maya soon showed up.

"He's a great attorney!" she said, "He helped me out once, and I'm forever grateful to him."

"That's right. Phoenix is a very special lawyer." Godot said, "Despite being an angel, he helps out demons, too. I even had to go up against him a few times."

"So, you had a good lawyer, and some good back up..." Nico said, "But what was the verdict? What happened to Junko?"

"...About that..." Chiaki said, looking down at the ground.

"Chiaki...?" Nico said, "The verdict... Was in your favor, right...?"

"Well..." said the angel, who was now looking away.

Chiaki fell silent, so Coden continued for her.

"Lady Yukizome did everything in her power to convince the rest of the council that Junko had some good in her. Whether or not we convinced them, I can't say for sure. But it was clear that her crimes couldn't be excused. They found her dangerous, and couldn't allow her to run free anymore."

"That's why..." Chiaki tried to say, only to fall silent again.

Suddenly, the angel was embraced by a girl with strawberry blonde pigtails coming from behind the doorway.

"That's why they sentenced me to be Chiaki's pet, so to speak." she said.

"Junko...?" Nico said, "...Wait, what do you mean by 'pet?'"

"Like I said before..." the lynx answered, "They couldn't allow Junko to run around free. And so, Chiaki was tasked to keep an eye on her."

"Yep. I've got my rights taken away, and I've been demoted from overlord, to Chiaki's vassal." Kawaii Junko said, "They even gave me this snazzy shock collar just incase I misbehave. (And I don't even think this is my first fan fiction getting one.) To think that I had it all before, and now I'm pretty much a slave. I get a small dose of despair, but I also get to be by Chiaki's side forever! A win-win situation! Though, I personally wish I got a little more despair then just this..."

"That... Sounds like a pretty decent win in my opinion." said Nico, "So... Why did it seem so hard for you to say, Chiaki?"

"Because... In order to carry out my duty of watching over Junko... I have to say in the Netherworld."

"They banished you?" Nico asked.

"Not exactly." Chiaki said, "They just needed Junko to stay here in the Netherworld. They didn't want her walking around Celestia. As for me, I can go back to visit my friends and family once in awhile, so long as Junko is being watched by someone trustworthy. Like someone who defeated her more then once..."

"Someone like me?" Nico asked.

"Yeah..." Chiaki said, "Miss Yukizome asked the council to allow you to watch Junko whenever I go back to visit. And Metatron backed her up. He told them that if anyone could handle Junko, you can."

"I see..." Nico said, "So what, you were afraid to ask me if it was okay?"

"A little." Chiaki said, "We did arrange this without your consent, after all."

"I told her a big softy like you would understand." Junko said, "Now, can you please tell her that yourself? You know I don't like being the one giving people hope."

"Yeah, Junko's right." Nico said, "I would have excepted anyway."

Chiaki smiled.

"I kind of figured I had nothing to worry about."

"Now, then..." Coden said, "Since Lady Chiaki has to stay in the Netherworld in order to watch Junko..."

"Say no more..." Nico said, "Chiaki's welcome to stay here."

"Thank you Nico..." Chiaki said, "I promise I won't be a burden. I'll do my best to be a good vassal..."

"Who says you're going to be my vassal?" Nico said abruptly, "Yes, I want you to stay, but not as my vassal."

Nico then knelt before continuing.

"Chiaki... You mean so much more to me then that... You've been the best friend I've ever had... And you're the best person I've ever known... You bring hope everywhere you go... You inspire people you meet, and you help them become better people. But that's why... You mean so much more to me then just a friend."

Chiaki let out a small upon hearing that. Nico then held her right hand before he went on.

"That's why... If you stay here... I'd like you to stay... As my queen."

Chiaki put her left hand over her mouth, Her eyes shown signs of watering.

"Do you... Except?" Nico asked.

The tears began to run down Chiaki's eyes. Because her hand was over her mouth, Nico couldn't tell if she was smiling or sad. After that kiss, it seemed clear that she felt the same way he felt about her, so he told himself it was the former.

"...Nico..." Chiaki finally spoke, "Many angels in Celestia believed that demons were evil and vile creatures... But you are living proof of how wrong they are. There are many good demons here... And you are by far one of them. You're an overlord, yet you treat your vassals like your family rather then your servants. You helped inspire and change people too, you know. It's because of you that Metatron wanted to help us. You have great power, but you don't let it effect your heart. Even to those you don't like, you want mercy to be your first course of action. You... are truly splendid, Nico. Your vassals love you... And so do I. So yes... Yes, I'll be your queen..."

With a smile, Nico got back on his feet and embarrassed the angel, to which she embraced him back. Coden, the nearby vassals, and even Junko smiled at the outcome.

"You **hoping** over there, Junko?" Coden teased.

"Don't get use to it, Mr. Kitty." Junko answered.

"Were happy to have you as our queen, Chiaki." Godot said.

* * *

The next day was a day for celebration as Chiaki was crowned Queen of the Picky Penguin Netherworld. All the vassals cheered. There was hope all over the castle. Some overlords even showed up to congratulate them.

"Such a glorious sight." said Overlord Gundham, "I wish them both great happiness for days to come."

"So does Mayushi!" said his queen, "Tuturu!"

"Way-da-go, Lord Nico!" Kazuichi cheered.

"I need to get a picture of this." said Mahiru, before snapping a photo, "That's a keeper!"

"This is as sweet as a glazed donut!" cheered Asahina.

"Are you crying, Laharl?" Kokichi asked.

"N-no!" Laharl lied, "I just... Got something in my eye."

"Yeah, that's definitely a lie." said the Ultimate Supreme Leader, "Just admit you're happy for them."

"Me? Happy for them? Ha! I'm am the Supreme Laharl! I'm the greatest, most evil overlord of the Netherworld! I have no time for this emotional crap!"

"Then why did you show up?" Kokichi asked.

"Oh! He's got you there, Prince." Etna said.

"W-well... It's so Nico can hurry up and play Disgaea!" said Laharl, "If I show these acts of kindness, he'll want to pay me back by finally playing my game! It's the perfect evil plan to have my way! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You're such a tsundere, Laharl." said Kokichi.

"You shut up!" Laharl barked.

* * *

Later, Chiaki got to meet the rest of her vassals. They were as happy to meet her she was was to meet them.

"We've heard wonderful things about you, my lady." said Vivi.

"I'll use my MAGIC to bring you both eternal happiness." said Himiko.

"Ibuki and I will make a song in honor of you!" said Yui.

"Ibuki will do the vocals!" said Ibuki.

"Heavens, no!" Kirumi said.

"Gonta may not be too bright... But he knows Chiaki is good person. Gonta glad to have you as queen."

Bagels the Prinny began writing something on his notepad.

" _You're every wonderful thing Nico said, and more, dood._ " he notepad said.

"Yeah! What Bagels said, dood!" said another Prinny.

"We all love you, dood!" said yet another Prinny.

"Thank you, everyone." Chiaki said, "I'll do my best to be a good queen..."

"Just be yourself." Vivi said, "That's what Nico does, and he makes a great overlord."

"Yeah." said Himiko, "But if you still feel like you need a little help, then I'll back you up with my MAGIC."

Chiaki smiled. She knew that she'd be surrounded by wonderful friends from days to come. She'd never be alone again.

"You are all so wonderful..." Chiaki said.

She and her vassals had a group hug afterwords.

Nico smiled as he saw his new queen spreading hope by just being her wonderful self around the castle.

'I love her so demon much...' he told himself.

And he meant that. Chiaki was his hope... And now that she was his queen, that hope would stay with him forever.

 _ **A NicoB Adventure: Overlord Nico END.**_

* * *

In a world made of nothingness, a tall, dark skinned man with yellow eyes and silver hair looked out the window of his castle, viewing the false Netherworld outside.

"...My first attempt to make the perfect clone of Sora may have failed me..." he said, "But things will be different this time. The X-blade will soon be mine..."

The silver haired man then looked at a pod containing a boy in a mask.

"...Isn't that right... **Vanitas?** "

 _ **The story will continue in Overlord Nico 2: Stairs of Oblivion.**_

* * *

 **We did it, everyone. We made it to the end. This was so much fun, and I have to thank you all for you wonderful support. If it wasn't for you guys, I don't know if this story would have gotten this far. I'm glad you stuck with me a,d enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
**

 **As you all know, though, the story is not over yet. Soon enough, I will upload Season 2. You probably already guessed, but it will be uploaded separately from this one. What will still show up on this fan fiction are the Post Chapters I promised. I think you all know what the first one will be about.**

 **Again, thank you all for your support. You've all been so wonderful, and I'm so glad I got to write this. Through this fan fiction, I was able to see how much I love writing stories, and I even improved my writing skills as the chapters went on. I hope that you'll read my original books when they're ready, and I hope you'll join me through the adventure of Overlord Nico, Queen Chiaki, and the others in the next season. Thank you, everyone, and stay classy.**


	25. Post Chapter 1: Overlord's Party Part 1

**Welcome to the very first Post Chapter of Overlord Nico. As I said before, these are basically extras that don't advance the plot much, but are still canon nontheless. Because of this, there are chances that Disgaea characters may get slightly bigger roles because of that, so Disgaea fans rejoice. Some will be mostly comedy, while others are secret boss fights. I hope you enjoy Part 1 of the Overlord's Party!**

* * *

Laharl was currently at Nico's castle speaking to someone on Nether-Scype.

"Are ya sure you can't make it, Emizel?" he asked.

"Sorry, but our workload's over here is massive. To many people died, which leads to a ton of paperwork."

"Wow... Sounds like being a Grim Reaper's a real pain..." Laharl commented.

"It's kind of like working at the DMV, only **slightly** less horrifying." said Emizel, "Still, I can't believe the death tolls skyrocketed all because of one girl."

"And who was that?"

"A former overlord named Junko Enoshima..."

"Did someone call my name?"

Junko appeared behind Laharl in the blink of an eye.

"WHAT THE HELL IS **SHE** DOING OVER THERE?!" Emizel panicked.

"Wait... I remember you..." Junko said, while leaning a little closer to the screen, "You're President Hugo's son, aren't you?"

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to keep your voluptuous body away from me!?" yelled Laharl.

"Sorry, but you're so cute when you're in despair." Junko told him, "I can't help it!"

"Laharl, please explain to me why the bane of every Grim Reaper's existence is at Nico's castle!" Emizel demanded.

"This psychopath came back from a trial in Celestia a few days ago. They made her Chiaki's pet or something. I don't really know the full details."

"Yeah. See the shock collar?" said Junko, who was currently pointing at it.

"So **now** you're on a leash?!" said Emizel, who was very livid, "If this happened some time earlier, I could have been able to take a break and relax at Laharl's party! But **no!** I'm stuck doing tons of paperwork for all the souls you sent over here! You've ruined most of my social life, Junko Enoshima!"

"Oh, did I?" Junko said mockingly, "I'm so sorry."

Emizel began to growl.

"Seriously! Both of us don't want to see you right now, so get lost!" Laharl demanded.

"Fine, fine..." Junko said before leaving.

Both Emizel and Laharl let out a sigh of relief after she left. As if that was a jinx, she immediately came back after all.

"Oops! Almost forgot something."

Junko suddenly embraced Laharl.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! NO! GET OFF ME! GET YOUR GIANT BOOBS OFF ME!"

"Ah! Nothing like a little despair to brighten my day." Junko said, as she finally let Laharl go and went her way.

"Curse that blasted woman!" Laharl said.

"Please tell me you'll keep her under control..." Emizel said, "I don't want to find out that we'll be getting another load of souls coming."

"She's not my responsibility, Emizel." said Laharl, "She's Chiaki and Nico's. But I think it's safe to say they'll be watching her."

"Good." said Emizel, "Because it's not just me. Father and the other reapers have been getting sick of her madness, too. We have lives we'd like to get back to, ya know."

"Well, good luck over on your side."

"You too, Laharl."

The conversation between the demon prince and the Grim Reaper's son ended, and Laharl logged out. It was at that moment Nico showed up.

"Couldn't make it, huh?" he said.

"Nope." said Laharl, "You can thank Junko for that. Apparently, she single-handedly added to the reapers death tolls and paperwork."

"Why am I not surprised?" said Nico.

Godot then appeared before them.

"Lord Nico. Prince Laharl." he said, "I'm pleased to announced that we've successfully prepared everything you asked for."

"Really? That's awesome!" said the demon prince, "I can't wait to see how the Grape Dungeon turned out."

"Um... ' **Grape Dungeon**...?'" Godot repeated.

"Yeah. It's like a wine-press, but in a dungeon." Laharl answered, "Makes it feel more evil and fitting for an overlord."

"Uh..." Godot looked horrified for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Laharl asked.

"I... Think we might have **misheard** you..." Godot said nervously.

"What do you mean...?" Nico asked.

"Well..." the advisor said hesitantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Not-Grape Dungeon, a prisoner inside screamed as if he were being violated.

"MY ASS!" he yelled, "IT BURNS!"

"Shut up, bitch! You like it!" said his cellmate.

* * *

"YOU DID **WHAT?!** " Laharl and Nico yelled in unison.

"S-so sorry for the misunderstanding..." the advisor said.

"Well, don't just **stand there** , Godot!" Nico panicked, "Release that poor man, and get him a **cushion** to sit on! And an **apology!** "

"And some **grapes!** " Laharl added.

"...And some grapes." Nico said.

The advisor scurried along to fix the mess at the Not-Grape Dungeon.

"So much for that..." Laharl said, "I guess we'll just have to buy some wine for those fancy overlords."

"I'll send Kirumi and Joshua to get some." Nico said.

"Well, on the bright side, everything else is ready." said the prince, "...Unless of course, your advisor misheard something else."

"I'll help double check to make sure." said Nico, "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Alright." Laharl said.

* * *

Everything was good to go. The party was set up, and now all Nico and Laharl had to do was wait for the big day tomorrow.

"This Overlord's Party's going to be awesome!" Laharl cheered.

"Yeah..." said Nico, "So long as nobody tries to mess it up."

* * *

Junko began moaning while laying on a couch.

"How am I suppose to quench my hunger for despair..." she asked aloud, "Childish pranks can only satisfy me for so long..."

Suddenly, she saw a giant gate appear nearby. Coming out from the gate was a familiar lynx. It didn't take long for him to notice Junko.

"You don't look happy..." he said, "Not getting enough despair?"

"You read me like a book." Moody Junko said, "What brings you here, Mr. Kitty?"

"I was going to train with Joshua and Ace." Coden answered.

"Oh... Okay..." Junko said, "Have fun..."

Coden was about to walk off, when Junko found something else to say.

"Hey, about your wings..." she said, "Did your mom, like, f**k a duck, or something?"

The lynx turned to face Junko, looking quite irritated.

"I've got wings because I'm an angel." he said, "And you already know that."

"But every time I see those wings, I can't help but wonder if your cat mom... I don't know... Made love to a dove, spread the eagle, swallowed sparrow splosh, took the toucan in the can, fiddled the falcon, gave the bluejay a B.J., pounded the pidgeon, skydived with a..."

" **JUNKO!** " Coden shouted.

"Tee-hee!" laughed Junko, "One more?"

"Ugh...! Fine." Coden moaned.

"Skeet skeet with a parakeet. Okay, I'm done." Junko said, "...Though I could have just said 'She went **Black Hawk Down** ,' but that of been too easy..."

Coden ran off screaming after that, prompting Junko to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, that made me feel a little better." Junko said, "But I'm still going to need more then that to please my despair fetish..."

* * *

It was the day of he party. Guest were going to arrive soon. There was just one thing to do now.

"...Who's going to wake up Chiaki?" Nico asked nervously.

The vassals were all silent.

"I know this is difficult, but Chiaki needs to be up for this..." Nico said.

"Nyeh...Can't we just let her sleep in?" asked Himiko.

"I have to agree..." Laharl said, "I like sleeping in, too. Even on important days..."

"Guys, she needs to be up for this." Nico said, "She wanted to meet the other overlords."

"It's too bad she's not a morning person..." said Bernie.

Junko soon entered the scene wearing a herd hat and holding a hammer.

"Ah, it's so nice to see so many gloomy faces." she said.

"What's with the hammer?" Vivi asked.

"Oh, I'm just preparing the Chapter Preview Theater for Season Two." Junko answered, "So, what's got you guys down in the dumps?"

"We need to wake up Lady Chiaki..." Nagisa said.

"Oh, yeah. My Hope Buddy's not much of a morning person, is she...?" Junko said.

"It's **much** worse than that..." said Seven.

"Really?" said Junko, "Then let me give it a try."

"You might regret it..." said Himiko.

"Is that so? Then challenge accepted." Junko said, as she walked to Chiaki's room.

* * *

There she was. Queen Chiaki was peacefully sleeping like a baby. It would almost be criminal to wake her right now. Even Junko was amazed at how lovely she looked when she was asleep.

"Sleeping Beauty's got nothing on you, Hope Buddy." Junko said.

Junko looked at her friend with a friendly smile, which soon morphed into a twisted one as she slowly held up an air horn.

* * *

Junko found herself flying through seven walls in a row. The eighth one finally stopped her, but the impact was still devastating.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Chiaki cried out from the other side.

"...That... Was awesome..." Junko said, "I need to wake up Chiaki more often."

" **THANK YOU!** " shouted everyone in the castle.

* * *

Chiaki entered the throne room.

"Hey hey, everyone." she yawned.

"Good morning, Lady Chiaki." said the vassals.

"I'm still getting use to **everyone** calling me that..." Chiaki said, "Usually it's just Coden."

"Lady Chiaki, look." Gonta said, as he showed her a blue beetle, "Gonta find new friend outside. Gonta named him 'Heracross' after the bug you showed me on one of your games."

"That's so sweet, Gonta..." Chiaki said.

"NERD HUG!" Junko said, as she embraced Chiaki.

"Bugs are cool and all, Gonta." said Laharl, "But we need to be prepared for the guest who will be arriving soon."

"I have the list ready." General Nagisa said.

"And we have the doors." said Kirumi and Joshua.

"And we have the MAGIC." said Himiko, as both she and Vivi held up their staffs.

"I have the ah food," Teruteru said.

"I got the jokes!" said Komaeda.

"We got the music!" Ibuki and Yui said.

"If anyone's hurt... I'll fix them up..." Mikan said timidly.

"And I have to take a SHIIIIIIIIIIII...! (Big Sh*t Count: 16.)"

"Use an outhouse, Nekomaru." Nico said.

The Berserker immediately ran out the castle. There was a huge explosion outside minutes afterwards.

"Nekomaru's sh*ts can alter the shape of the Netherworld..." Laharl said.

"I know." said Nico.

"I won't be surprised if his sh*t comes to life one day..." said Etna.

The doorbell soon rung.

"Is that our first guest?" Kirumi asked.

The maid and the butler opened the door and saw Detective Gumshoe and a younger detective with him.

"Hey there, Nico." he said, "I hear you're having a party."

"It's actually Laharl's party." said Nico.

"I see." said Gumshoe, "Well, I'm here to deliver something to you. And by **something** , I mean **someone.** "

The younger detective stepped forward.

"Gr-greetings, Lord Nico." he said.

"Shuichi." Nico said, "How'd your detective training go?"

"I believe it went well..."Shuichi said, adjusting his hat.

"I'll say." said Gumshoe, "He has the skills to be the Ultimate Detective."

"Is that so?" Nico said, "I knew you had it in you."

"Thank you, Lord Nico." Shuichi said.

"Well, now that that's taken cared of, I better..." But before Gumshoe could leave, he noticed a certain Despair Diva in the castle, "What the..!? Is that **Junko Enoshima**?!"

"The one and only!" Junko said proudly.

"By order of the Netherworld Police, I hereby arrest you!"

"You can't arrest **me**!" Junko said.

"And why not?!" asked Gumshoe.

"Because... **You're** under arrest."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll just arrest myself then... HEY, **WAIT A MINUTE!** I ain't fallin' for that! **You're** under arrest!"

"You can't arrest **me**! I **am** the arrest!"

"Well, that makes **perfect sense.** Well, I'll just escort myself out... HEY, **WAIT A MINUTE!** You cut that out! **You're** under arrest!"

"You can't arrest **me**! Your mother **grounded** you from arresting."

"She did? Then I better go home and find a corner to stand in... HEY, **WAIT A MINUTE!** Stop that! Stop that **right now!** **You're** under a...!"

"So, how have **you** been?" Junko asked abruptly.

"Oh... Um, good, thank you." Gumshoe said.

"You make the Netherworld proud with your services." said Junko, as she saluted him, "Keep up the good work!"

"Will do, ma'am!" Gumshoe said, as he saluted her back, and then went his way, "Wow. What a nice lady."

Gumshoe went out the door, as Junko began to count down.

"And three... Two... One..."

"HEY, **WAIT A MINUTE!** " yelled Gumshoe, as he ran back into the castle, "YOU DID IT **AGAIN**! WHY DO YOU KEEP **DOING THAT**?!"

"Cuz it's funny." Junko answered.

"... **YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!** " Yelled Gumshoe.

"You can't arrest..."

" **Alright.** that's enough, Junko." Nico said, cutting the Ultimate Despair off, "You don't need to arrest her. Celestia put her under my queen's custody."

"Really?" Gumshoe said, "And this one's not another trick?"

"No, it's not." Chiaki said, "I promise you."

"Just by looking at you, I can tell you're sincere." Gumshoe said, "Alright, I leave her in your hands. But don't think I'll forget you making a fool out of me Junko! I'll **never** fall for your tricks again!"

"Don't you have a corner to stand in?" Junko asked.

"Oh, you're right! I gotta go!" Gumshoe said, as he rushed out the door.

"...And three...Two...One..."

"HEY, **WAIT A MIN**...! Oh, forget it..."

Gumshoe left with that.

"How the hell does that guy keep his job?" Etna asked.

"No idea." Laharl answered.

Himiko then gave Shuichi a hug.

"You're back!" she cheered, "We all missed you!"

"Yeah. I'm back for good this time." Shuichi said, "I'll be a much better detective for you guys."

"But you were a **great** detective." Himiko said, "You didn't have to leave us..."

"...If my detective skills weren't enough to save **her**... Then there was a lot I needed to learn."

Himiko put her head down after Shuichi said that. That's when Vivi stepped in.

"Meet our new queen!" he said.

Vivi took the detectives hand and walked him towards Chiaki.

"This is Lady Chiaki. She's the new Queen of Picky Penguin."

"Nice to meet you, my lady." Shuichi said.

"Hello." Chiaki greeted, "You said you were a detective, right? You remind me of someone back in Celestia..."

"You don't mean Miss Kirigiri, do you?" Shuichi asked.

"You know her?" said the queen.

"She once helped me with a case when she came to the Netherworld. She was one of the angels who inspired me to move forward."

"One of them...?" Chiaki repeated, "Who was the other?"

"Her name was Kaede Akamatsu." Shuichi said.

Chiaki's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"...You knew her too, didn't you?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes..." Chiaki said, "There were times we sung together while she played the piano... She was so kind and always believed in people, just like Miss Yukizome. Then one day she went to the Netherworld, and I never saw her again... And some time later, there was news that she..."

Chiaki's eyes began to water.

"...Yeah..." Shuichi said.

It looked like his eyes were about to water as well.

"Hey... Come on..." Laharl said, rubbing his eyes, "We're about to have a party. This is no time to be gloomy..."

"You look like you're about to cry yourself..." Junko said.

"I am **not** , you **eyesore!** " Laharl yelled.

"Laharl's right, though." Nico said, "We all miss Kaede. But we can't let the past bring us down. We have to keep moving forward. That's what she would want."

"Yeah... You're right." Shuichi said.

* * *

After around a half hour, some guest began to enter the castle. First came the Overlord of Yakuza Fist, as well as the Overlord of Hustle Gansta.

"Hey! Kiryu! Majima!" Nico said, "Glad you guys could make it!"

"Good to see you, Nico." said Kiryu said.

"I'm ready to do the Hustle up in here!" Majima said.

* * *

Next came the Overlord of Disco Stew.

"T.K., you beautiful man, you!" Nico said.

" _It's been a long day without you, my friend._ " T.K. Quoted.

"Hey, T.K.!" Yui called out, "Are we going to see your awesome dance moves?"

"Believe it!" answered T.K.

* * *

Next came the young princess of Toto Bunny, along with another familiar rabbit.

"Usalia! Usami!" Chiaki said, "You made it!"

"Chiaki!" cheered Usalia, "It's so great to see you again, plip."

"...Oh my." said Monomi.

"What is is, Usami?" asked Chiaki.

"It would seem Lady Usalia has an admirer." the rabbit said.

She then pointed at a blushing Nagisa, who looked away the moment he was caught. This prompt the girls to giggle.

* * *

Next came the most badass freakin' overlord in the entire cosmos, as well as his daughter.

"Hey! Zetta Man! Lil Petta!" Seven called out.

"Well, if it isn't my brother in badassery!" Zetta said.

"Uncle Seven!" Petta cheered.

"You two ready to have a badass time?" Seven asked.

"You know we are!" said Zetta.

"Yay!" Petta cheered.

* * *

Next came the Overlord of Two-faced Lie.

"Hey, everyone! Ready for me to crash this party?" Kokichi said, "Don't worry. That was a lie."

Evil Academy's Highest Honor Student showed up moments later.

"No freakin' way!" he said, "Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, in the flesh?!"

"If it isn't Mao, the Highest Honor Student of Evil Academy!" said Kokichi, "What an honor this is! And that's no lie."

"The honor is mine, Kokichi!" Mao said, "You taught us so many things about being a truly evil demon! And a great liar!"

"My reputation proceeds me." Kokichi said.

It would seem the Honor Student and the Supreme Leader would be best friends from here on out.

* * *

Next came the overlord of Luminous Stars.

(Cue Disgaea OST "Oh Comrade" playing in the background.)

"The Luminary of the Stars makes his appearance!" he announced.

"Kaito!" said Shuichi.

"Hey, sidekick!" Kaito said, "You're back from Detective Training. I was afraid I wouldn't see you here."

"Yeah. I finished just in time." Shuichi said, "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if I'm only here for plot reasons."

"Well, what matters is you're here." said the Luminary of the Stars, "So this party just got ten times better. Now all we need is..."

Right on cue, a girl with long black hair and red eyes showed up.

"Hey! Maki Roll!" Kaito said to her.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" the girl said.

"I heard the big news." Kaito said, ignoring Maki's last comment, "You were promoted to Overlord. I'm so proud of you!"

"It's no big deal..." said Maki, "I just continued to do my job, and my formal overlord promoted me. Anyone can do that."

"Now all that's left is for Shuichi to be promoted." Kaito said.

"Actually, I think I'll stick to being a detective..." said Shuichi.

"I said 'promoted,' not 'become an overlord.'" said the Luminary of the Stars, "I know how much being a detective means to you, so I'm sure you'll be some sort of Chief Detective or something like that in the future."

"Chief Detective, huh...?" Shuichi repeated, "Maybe someday I can achieve that rank.

"That day **will** come!" Kaito said, "Because I believe in you, sidekick!"

"...Yeah..." Maki said, "...I believe in you, too..."

"Thanks, you guys..." said Shuichi.

* * *

Red Magnus. The overlord of Scorching Flame showed up. However, it was the one who was with him that Nico soon recognized.

"Axel!" he said.

"Hey, Lord Nico." said the red head, "It's been a while."

"It has..." Nico said, "Are you just here for the party, or...?"

"Nope. I'm here to stay. Big Red here helped me get strong enough to keep my friends safe. So I'll be able to put the beat down on Joshua the next time we see him."

"Um... About that..."

"Oh, so you already beat him? Ah, no worries, man. At least Xion's been avenged, right?"

"...Not in the way you think..." Nico said, as he motioned his head as if telling someone to get over here.

Nico's new butler made himself known. It took a little bit of time for Axel to recognize him. Then a little more time for him to process the situation.

"...What's going on?" he simply asked.

"Joshua... Is now my vassal." Nico answered.

Axel just stood there silent, but then finally spoke up.

"I always knew you were a softy, Lord Nico, but I never thought you'd show mercy to scum like this."

"Heh heh... Neither did I..." Joshua said.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, scum." Axel said, "Got it memorized?"

"Um..." said the lynx coming their way, "Perhaps I can help settle this..."

Using Gemini Gate, Coden summoned Shiva.

"Axel..." she said, "...Or do you prefer 'Lea' now?"

"Wait... Xion?" Axel said.

"Yes, and no." Coden said, "In her past life, she was indeed your friend Xion. But she's been reborn as the Eidolon, Shiva."

"Please..." Shiva said, "Joshua's been through too much, and he did everything in his power to right his wrongs... So please... Don't be so hard on him."

"...I still can't forgive him..." Axel said, "That face he had when he broke into our castle... I could tell he wasn't going to show any mercy. He had every intent to kill us all..."

"I know..." Shiva said, "I'm not asking you to forgive him... Just trust that he's sorry for what he's done, and trust that he's on your side now."

"...Well, if Lord Nico can trust this guy... I guess I can give it a shot."

"Thank you, Lea." Shiva said.

"Wait, so you're going by 'Lea.' now?" Nico asked.

"Oh, yeah. During my training, I met a guy with the same name as me, spelling and all, and he was kind of an idiot. And so I wouldn't be associated with that guy, I went with using my original name, Lea."

"Looks like we'll have to get that memorized." said Nico.

* * *

Mukuro, the new overlord of Black Tear, showed up with Monokuma.

"SISTER!" Junko cried, dashing towards Mukuro and hugging her, much to her surprise.

"Isn't this usually the time where you try to kill me?" Mukuro asked.

"Yeah... I kind of promised Chiaki I wouldn't kill you in this universe in one of the main story chapters. Besides, you need to stay alive if you're to take care of Black Tear for me."

Mukuro just tilted her head, as if she was expecting Junko to pull a fast one or something.

"...Don't get use to me saying this..." Junko said, "But... I love you, big sister..."

Mukuro's must have been touched by Junko's words, for her eyes began to water, and she embraced her sister back.

"I... I love you, too..." Mukuro said.

After a short while, Junko retracted her hug.

"Okay, enough of the mushy stuff." she announced, "I need your help to satisfy my despair fetish. I haven't been getting a healthy amount of it while I was here."

"I'm down with that!" Monokuma said.

"Whatever you say, Junko..." Mukuro said.

"Hey!" Junko said, "You're an overlord now! Start acting like one!"

"Y-yes, Junko!" Mukuro said, "...Oh, I mean...!"

"Oh, forget it. Old habits die hard." Junko said, "Just practice acting more like a leader when you get the chance."

"Okay..." Mukuro said timidly.

"For now, let's get down to business!" Junko announce, "Operation: Despair Party is in order!"

* * *

Many more overlords showed up to the party, but do you seriously expect me to list them all one by one? There's way too many for a Post Chapter.

"Wimp!" Junko told the Narrator.

SHUT UP, JUNKO! (A-hem) Anyway, with all the Overlords in one place, the party soon commenced.

"Hey, everyone!" Laharl said, "Are you ready to party your asses off?!"

Everyone cheered.

"Cue the music!" Laharl commanded, prompting Etna to turn on some tunes.

 _Party Rock is in the House Tonight!_

 _Everybody's gonna have a good time!_

"Wait, that can't be right, dood..." said a Prinny, who switch the record over.

 _Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!_

" **THE F**K'S THIS SH*T!?** " yelled one of the demons, as many others started to rampage.

"God damn it, **no!** " said Laharl.

Etna then threw the Prinny, who exploded on impact, and switched the record over again. This calmed down the demons a bit.

"What was that all about?" Coden asked, " _Let it Go_ isn't a bad song."

"It's a known fact that most demons hate that song." Joshua answered, "Prinnies, however, love it to death."

"Don't we also have Karaoke?" Nico asked.

"Sure do, Nico Bizzle!" said DJ Bizznizzle, "Just say the word, and we can take requests!"

"In that case..." Nico began to say.

The lights went off, and the spotlight was on the overlord of Tengu Pride.

"This one's for you, Akechi." said Nico, who was now on stage and began to sing.

 _You can pour_

 _You can bite_

 _Having the meal of your life_

 _Ooh ooh_

 _See that boy_

 _Watch that taste_

 _Dig in the Pancake King_

Everyone started clapping afterwards.

"Thank you, Nico." Akechi said.

Shuichi, Kaito and Maki began chatting after that.

"Isn't that the guy who once back-stabbed Nico?" asked Kaito.

"Yeah, he was..." Maki said.

"Don't worry. He's gotten his act together." Shuichi assured them.

* * *

Outside, Monokuma set up some Helicopters so demons could go for a joyride. However, things went south rather quickly, for most of the demons didn't know how to fly them.

"That was fun and all..." said one of the demons in a helicopter, "But I think we should get down now..."

"I can't..." said the other demon, "I don't know how this thing works..."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean I really don't know how to fly this thing!"

"THEN HOW DID WE GET AIRBORNE?!"

"I JUST STARTED PRESSING BUTTONS!"

The demons within the helicopter screamed as the airborne vehicle crashed into Nico's castle and exploded. It's a good thing they were demons, otherwise they probably wouldn't survive that.

"Stop crashing helicopters into my castle!" Nico demanded.

"Alright! Helicopter rides have been revoked!" Monokuma said.

"No way! We still want to ride!" said one of the demons.

"Oh my goodness. Some of these demons are imbeciles..." Valvatorez commented.

"That is why one day, you must rule all Netherworlds and bring order to them, my lord." said his stuart.

"Fenrich, I already told you. I'm content with being a Prinny Instructor. Plus, we have overlords like Nico who can set these demons straight. Now, fetch me some more sardines, if you would."

"Very well..." Fenrich said, "All is for my lord."

As Fenrich went to fetch his master some more sardines, Junko came outside with a rocket launcher.

"I'm hearing that the helicopter rides have been revoked!" Rockstar Junko said, "So I'm here to blow this taco stand!"

She then pointed the Rocket Launcher at the helicopters, and glanced at the audience.

"This is totally necessary." she told them, before blasting all the helicopters while laughing maniacally.

The demons who still wanted that joyride watched in horror as one by one the helicopters were being blown to bits.

' _Hello darkness, my old friend..._ ' They all thought.

* * *

After the fiasco that was the helicopter joyride, everyone went back inside the castle. All except the overlord of Vulgar Steel, Miu Iruma. She was currently using an outhouse so she could... Well, um...Make a sample. Anyway, she had her assistant, an android named Kibo, take a photo of it.

"I still don't comprehend why we have to keep doing this..." Kibo said.

"It's all part of a woman's beauty." Miu said, "Come on. Let get a better look outside this sh*t house."

Miu and Kibo came out the outhouse to see a speeding Nekomaru coming there way.

"Outta the way! Outta the way!" he said, "I really gotta SHIIIIIIIIIIII...! (Big Sh*t Count: 17)"

The potty mouth and the robot quickly moved out of the way, and Nekomaru stormed into the outhouse.

"Um... Lady Miu..." Kibo said, "Did you remember to flush?"

"No. We were taking a picture of it, remember?" said Miu.

The two heard a massive explosion inside the outhouse, which was soon destroyed.

"...So **that's** why there are so many spares..." Kibo commented.

"...Um, guys..." Nekomaru said, "You might wanna take a look at this..."

Miu and Kibo looked into the crater that Nekomaru created to find a living poo monster. It seemed to be an infant.

"What **is** that?!" Miu asked, "How the hell is it **alive?!** "

"I think..." Kibo began, "When Nekomaru released feces on top of yours, it somehow mutated into..."

" **Living sh*t!** " Miu finished, "We just created **living sh*t!** "

Despite being disgusting (I mean, come on! It's a poo monster, for crying out loud!) It's big, child-like eyes gave it a minimal amount of adorableness.

"...Mama..." it said, looking at Miu while pointing it's stubby little poo arms.

The inventor overlord's eyes widened. Sure, this creature was a poo monster... But it was **her** poo monster.

"People always told me if I ever had a child, they'd be a real piece of sh*t." Miu said, "Well, this brings a whole new meaning to that."

"Child...?" Kibo repeated.

"Yes, Baby Poo's my child. I helped create it, so I'm his mother."

"Wait..." Nekomaru said, "Does that make me...?"

"That's right, Tree Trunk D*ck, you're his father! Which means you have to help me take care of him!"

"Yeah, I thought so..." Nekomaru said.

"What a bizarre turn of events..." Kibo said.

* * *

Oh... It seems Miu and Kibo weren't the only ones who stayed outside. Junko and Mukuro were still outside, too.

"So... How come we're not using the front door like everyone else?" Mukuro asked.

"Because my idea's more despair inducing!" Junko said.

Currently, Junko was tied to a rocket.

"Light it up, sister!" she demanded.

Against her better judgement, Mukuro lit the fuse. It was fast burning, and soon the rocket took off to the sky. Junko looked at the horizon intensely, until the rocket exploded, sending her body flying and crashing through the roof of the castle. She landed on the ground hard, but got up like it was nothing.

"Aww... It still wasn't despairing enough..." Junko said.

"Hey, little lady." said a talking horse, "You're just in time for a game of Fruit Ball!"

"Alright. So long as I'm on the losing team." Junko said.

Immediately after that, Mukuro came crashing down from the roof and landed on the floor next to Junko. Unlike her sister, she did not get up from it.

"I didn't say you had to follow me in the same way, you know..." Junko said.

Mukuro just moaned in pain.

"You okay?" Junko asked.

"Everything hurts..." Mukuro said.

"I know, right?!" said Junko, before calling the nurse.

"We-we'll get you fixed up, Mukuro..." Mikan said, leading her to the recovery room.

"Now, who's ready for some Fruit Ball?!" asked the horse.

* * *

The two teams currently playing were as follows:

Team One: Junko, Kokichi, and Mao.

Team Two: Laharl, Komaeda, and Himiko.

Because of Komaeda's Bullsh*t Powers, they had to Nerf his team by making them have five goals instead of one, and they were three times as big. Despite this, the opposing team couldn't make a single goal.

"This game is **stupid!** " Mao complained.

"Then stop playing." Laharl said.

"NEVER!" shouted Mao.

Mao then proceeded to spike the ball into one of the goals. However, the ball made a U-turn and went into their own goal instead before spontaneously combusting.

"WHAT?! THAT'S **BULLSH*T!** " Mao yelled.

"I know, right?!" Komaeda said.

"Hey, Junko." Kokichi said, "What's the scouter say about Komaeda's Bullsh*t level?"

Junko was suddenly dressed like Vegeta.

"It's over 9000!" she yelled, crushing a toy scouter in her palm.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different universe, an unhappy Vegeta was looking through his wardrobe.

"...Alright, **who's** been in my closet?!" he yelled.

* * *

Back at the party, Maki and Kaito walked over where the game of Fruit Ball was taking place.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Kaito asked.

"Playing a losing game of Fruit Ball." Junko answered.

"Seriously? Fruit Ball?" said Kaito, "Who'd wanna play that?"

"Wanna give it a try, Kaito?" Kokichi asked.

"You're on!" said the Luminary of the Stars.

"...Have I said that I'm surrounded by idiots?" Maki asked, "Because I really feel like I should of by now."

"You're always such a sourpuss, Maki Roll." Kokichi said.

Maki then glared at the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

"Don't Call me that." she said.

"Aw, but it's such a cute nickname, Maki Roll."

"Do you want to die?"

"C'mon, Maki Roll. I thought we were friends."

"You know what be really nice right now...?" Maki said.

"Going to space!" Kaito called out.

"Um, no..." said Maki, "I was going to say..."

"Despair!" Junko said.

"Pulling pranks!" Kokichi said.

"Using MAGIC!" said Himiko.

"Fighting a final boss!" said Laharl.

" **Experimenting** on a final boss!" said Mao.

"Going to an amusement park?" suggested Himiko.

"Eating bagels!" said Komaeda.

"Riding a space roller coaster while eating a bagel!" said Kaito.

"Pulling pranks on an experimented roller coster based on a final boss!" said Mao.

"Prank the final boss, ride the bagel, eat the roller coaster!" said Himiko.

" **What?!** " said Laharl.

" **I don't know! I'm so lost!** " said Himiko.

Some time later...

"Alright, so we're all in agreement with this?" said Kaito, "We're in a magic amusement park flying in space that has a final boss theme. There's a food court that serves anything, including bagels. You can also pull despair pranks and do despair experiments on people, but only when you wait in the despairingly long line that leads you to despair section. We good?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Laharl said.

"Agreed." said Mao.

"Bagels!" said Komaeda.

"But wait..." Kokichi said, "What if we run out of food?"

"It's a MAGIC amusement park!" said Himiko, "It'll **never** run out of food!"

"Yeah! What Himiko said." Kaito commented.

"But what if we run out of magic?" said Junko.

"Uh..." Kaito was at a loss on that one.

"Why were we discussing this in the first place?" Maki asked.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to know what would be really nice?" Kaito asked.

"I was going to suggest Kokichi losing his voice." said Maki, "Now, I'm almost tempted to say that **all of you** should lose your voices."

Everyone was silent after Maki said that.

"...Nope. The amusement park thing's definitely nicer." said Kaito.

"Agreed." said Laharl.

"I couldn't enjoy the despair as much if I couldn't hear you all waling." said Junko.

"Hearing your cries lets me know the experiment is working. Mwa ha ha ha!" said Mao.

"And everyone loves hearing my voice." said Kokichi.

"Yep. I'm surrounded by idiots." said Maki.

* * *

At one point of the party, Coden was on stage with a mic.

"Um... Can I have everyone's attention, please?" he said, "My Eidolons wanted to put on a show for you."

There was a lot of chatter amongst the crowd after he said that.

"Eidolons are going to preform for us?" one demon said.

"What's an Eidolon?" said another.

"I think they're suppose to be Personas used by angels or something." said yet another.

"That kitty's really cute." said a female demon.

That last comment made Coden blush a little.

"Um... Moving on." Coden said, "Let's begin the show."

Coden opened Gemini Gate and all his Eidolons flew out. Shiva used her ice spells to create giant snowflakes that exploded like icy fireworks. Odin rode upon Sleipnir and twirled his spear as he rode along. Bahamut and the Phoenix flew in the air and did many acrobatic tricks.

"Great job, everyone!" Coden called out.

He was going to say more, but Nedoc soon jumped out his shadow.

"Can I take this one?" Nedoc asked.

"Sure." Coden answered.

"Give 'em the finale, Phoenix!" Nedoc called out.

The Phoenix did more acrobatic tricks. But this time, a rainbow appeared when it flew. The phoenix then covered itself with it's wings and did a spiral spin in the air. It's body began to glow brightly until it spread it's wings once again. It's... Or rather, her appearance changed once this occurred. Instead of a colorful bird of fire, she was now a beautiful young woman with a colorful dress. She descended slowly to the ground and stood in front of Shuichi, who could not believe his eyes.

"...Kaede?" he said.

"Hello, Shuichi..." the Eidolon said, "I've missed you."

As that was going on, Chiaki walked on the stage to talk to Coden and Nedoc.

"Did you two know she was Kaede all this time?" she asked.

"Actually, Phoenix kept it a surprise to us as well." Nedoc said.

"She was the one who gave us the idea to have the Eidolons preform." said Coden, "To tell you the truth, this is the first time we saw her human form."

The moment with Shuichi and the Eidolon who was once Kaede Akamatsu.

"You've become a much stronger person since we last met..." Kaede said, "I'm so proud of you..."

"But... How could you be...?" Shuichi said, "You died because of my failure... If I were a better detective..."

Phoenix put a finger on Shuichi's lips to shut him up.

"Didn't I tell you not to blame yourself?" she said, "And for the record, you were a great detective. And you continued to become greater as the days went by. You always try so hard, and you always do your best. You've helped so many people with your skills. You've helped angels like me... And you've helped demons like yourself. You continued to blame yourself for the my death, but don't give yourself credit for the people you saved. I always believed in you... Everyone's believed in you..." Phoenix then embraced the detective. "So please... Believe in yourself."

Tears flowed from Shuichi's eyes as he embraced her back. So many emotions filled him as he held her.

"...I love you..." Shuichi suddenly said without thinking.

Phoenix smiled.

"...I love you, too." she said.

* * *

There were mixed feelings amongst the demons who watched Shuichi's reunion with Kaede. Some found this scene beautiful, others found it too sappy for their taste. And then there were some who were indeed touched by the scene, but didn't want to admit it do to being both a demon and a tsundere. Right, Laharl?

"SHUT UP!" Laharl yelled at the narrator.

Then there was Junko, who felt this scene was a little too hopeful when she wanted to see some despair.

"You don't look too happy..." said the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

"Of course not..." Junko said, "There's not enough despair in this party."

The Ultimate Despair soon saw Mao on her other side.

"You know..." Mao said, "Kokichi and I know a thing or two about despair."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Junko said with a smile.

"Yes..." Kokichi said, as his face became more demented and demonic, "Let's team up!"

 ** _To be continued in Post Chapter 2..._**

* * *

 **It was obvious that I wouldn't be able to put the entire party in one Post Chapter, so it seems my first Post Chapters will be connected. There's also a chance that this will be a three-parter.**

 **Now, for some other notes, please listen to the Disgaea OST "Oh Comrade." Once you do, you'll probably realize how much that theme matches Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars.**

 **And as for me teasing a ship between Usalia and Nagisa, this is just like the thing with Gundham and Mayuri. This ship is only in this universe, and in the Disgaea 5 universe, I do ship Usalia and Zeroken. but for this universe, after the whole Monaca thing, poor Nagisa needs someone.**

 **And then there's Junko. Yes, she's technically "More Behaved" at this point, but you got to remember that she's the Ultimate Despair, and she's going to need to feed her despair fetish as much as possible, so you can still expect her to be a trouble maker for the rest of the series.**

 **Anyway, I had a lot of fun, and I can't wait to continue. It may take awhile, though, since I'm putting a little extra time in my original series, Gemini Gates, coming soon to Amazon. If you enjoy Overlord Nico, I think you'll enjoy that story, too. Until next time, stay classy, everyone.**


	26. Post Chapter 2: Overlord's Party Part 2

**WARNING: Due to the act of inspiration, a majority of this Post Chapter will be done in musical format. Reader's digression is advised.**

* * *

Junko checked on her sister, who was currently recovering from her big fall due to the rocket from the first Post Chapter.

"Hey, sis." Junko said, "How you doing."

"Better, thanks to Tsumiki." said Mukuro, "It's a good thing I'm not human in this story, otherwise I'd probably need a full body cast."

"Yeah, I can totally see that in a different fan fiction." Junko said, as she then looked at the audience and started waving, "Hi, Vixen! How are you, sweetie?"

"So, how's Operation: Despair Party going?" Mukuro asked.

"I think it's going to be superb!" said Junko, "Mao and Kokichi offered to help out, and Monokuma said he had something special planned.

* * *

Meanwhile, on stage, Monokuma started singing while it was raining waffles.

 _Oh it's been getting so hard_

 _Livin' with the things I've done to you_

 _My paws are getting sweaty_

 _Thinking about the despair I've handed you_

 _Well, there's a bear in the back, as a matter of fact_

 _He's got an eye as red as the sun_

 _And the rabbit in the corner, let no one ignore her_

 _Cause she thinks she's the valorous one_

 _Ah yeah, it's shaped like lightning_

 _Now everyone's fighting_

 _As the waffles are falling_

 _In the midst of the mauling_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Then the bear in back said,_

 _"Everyone attack!"_

 _And it turned into a Despair Blitz_

 _And the rabbit in the corner said,_

 **Monomi:** _"Boy I wanna warn ya!_

 _"It will turn into a Despair Blitz!"_

 **Monokuma:** _Despair Blitz,_

 _Despair Blitz,_

 _Despair Blitz,_

 _Despair Blitz_

The demons started to dance at first, but then out of nowhere, they started beating each other up.

"What's going on here?!" Coden asked.

"It's the Despair Waffles!" Komaeda said, "The Despair Waffles are causing them to be driven into despair, and it's making everyone fight each other!"

"Yeah..." said Kokichi, "And Mao's new invention has nothing to do with it."

"Mwa ha ha ha!" laughed Mao, "Wonderful! It works! My Rage Generator is a success!"

"I must stop this despair!" said Komaeda, "This looks like a job for...!"

Komaeda quickly transformed into the Hope Transformer from the Season Finale.

" **Hopetimus Prime!** "

Hopetimus then started to shoot Hope Bagels at Monokuma.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Monokuma, "Feel the wrath of...!"

Now Monokuma became a Transformer! Good lord!

" **Monotron!** "

"Oh no, **MONOTRON!** " yelled Morishige.

"How do you like the upgrades I gave to Monokuma?" said Mao, "Mwa ha ha ha!"

The two parody Transformers then duked it out, as the demons began watching the show and placing bets on who would win.

"My money's on Monotron!" said one demon.

"As if! It's obviously going to be Hopetimus Prime!" said another.

"Ha ha ha! Oh boy! This is becoming much more fun then I expected." said Kokichi.

"Mwa ha ha ha! Indubitably, Kokichi." said Mao.

* * *

Back with the Despair Sisters...

"So, do you think you're well enough to lend us a hand?" asked Junko.

"Yes... I think so." said Mukuro.

"Good to hear!" said Junko, "This is going to be the best party **ever!** "

* * *

The battle with Hopetimus Prime and Monotron continued until Mean Dino intervened and knocked Monotron with his tail. After the T-rex, as Overlord Yusake would say, beat Monotron's rubbish mentality into submission, he turned back into Monokuma. Some of the demons were upset because nobody one the bets. Others were just impressed to see a T-rex joining the fight. A demon was currently on stage doing some karaoke, and had a sudden song change once he saw Mean Dino.

 _Holy f***ing sh*t!_

 _It's a dinosaur!_

 _Jesus Christ!_

 _What the f**k!_

 _Oh my f***ing God!_

 _F***ing dinosaurs!_

 _Holy sh*t!_

 _What the F***-***-***K!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Miu and Nekomaru were still taking care of Baby Poo. The little poo monster has already grown three sizes bigger, and speaking more.

"Sweet corn!" he said, "Bring me sweet corn!"

"You heard him, Sh*t for Brains!" said Miu, "Bring our baby some sweet corn!"

"On it!" said Nekomaru, as he ran to get some corn for Baby Poo.

"He's growing at a terrifyingly fast rate..." said Ki-Bo, "He might reach adulthood much sooner then I thought."

"They grow up so fast..." said Miu.

"Up! Up! Up!" said Baby Poo.

"Oh no..." said Miu, "The towel we used to carry him is already ruined. And I can't carry him with my bare hands."

"Up! Up! Up!" Baby Poo said again.

Morishige soon entered the room.

"I can't believe a Michael Bay movie's taking place in the Throne Room!" said the janitor, as he finally noticed Baby Poo, "OH, LUCIFER! WHAT IS **THAT**!?"

"...Tw*t!" said Baby Poo, who was pointing at Morishige.

"What did you call me, you little sh*t?!" said the angry janitor.

"Aww! Good job, Baby Poo! You found the tw*t!" said Miu.

"Son of a **BITCH!** " yelled Morishige.

Baby Poo then thew some of his own sludge at Morishige's face and began to giggle. Miu laughed hysterically afterwards.

"Hey, Sh*t Face!" said Miu, "Hold my baby! He wants to be held!"

"Why don't **you** hold him!" said Morishige, "That abomination's **yours** , anyway!"

"Did... Did you have to be so mean...?" Miu said, as she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey! Hey, buddy!" said Baby Poo, who was starting to use more sentences all of a sudden, "Have you ever been punched in the d*ck with a cactus before?"

"Um... No." said Morishige.

"Talk to my mama like **that** again, and that'll be the **least** of your worries." Baby Poo said.

Morishige's eyes widened the moment he realized he got threatened by SHIIIIIIIIIII...! (Big Sh*t Count: 18).

"Now, pick me up, tw*t!" said Baby Poo.

"Couldn't I get gloves first?" said Morishige.

"I can't wait any longer!" said Baby Poo, "Pick me up **now!** "

"Seriously, it'll only take a few minutes..."

"I think **someone** wants to be punched in the d*ck with a cactus."

"PICKING YOU UP, NOW!" Morishige panicked, as he picked up the poo monster.

The janitor felt a chill down his spine as he held Baby Poo.

"Thanks, tw*t." Baby Poo said, as he threw another pile of poo in Morishige's face and started to giggle again.

"Son of a **BITCH!** " yelled the janitor.

* * *

Back at the party, Junko and Mukuro rejoined Mao. But it seamed the Ultimate Supreme Leader was missing.

"Where's Kokichi?" Junko asked.

"I'm over here." said Kokichi's voice.

It came from the nearby table. When Junko and the others looked in that direction, they saw a pickle with Kokichi's face, hair, and bandana.

"Hey, look!" said the pickle, "Mao turned me into a pickle! I'm Pickle Kokichi!"

"Oh my God, a _Rick and Morty_ reference!" said Junko, "I didn't know the author watched that show."

I don't. I just couldn't escape the meme.

"Gotcha!" Junko told the narrator, before shifting her attention to Mao, "Alright. Change him back."

Mao zapped Pickle Kokichi with his machine, and turned him back to normal.

"Whew! That was fun!" Kokichi said, "So, what are we going to do next?"

"Well, from the looks of it, Hopetimus and Monotron are rapping up their fight." Mao said, "So I thought of another plan to spread some more despair..."

The Number One Honor Student then held up what looked like a bomb.

"As much as I miss ruining the lives of grim reapers, we can't kill anyone." Junko said.

"And I may be the Ultimate Supreme Leader, but I'm against killing." said Kokichi.

"You misunderstand..." said Mao, "We aren't going to actually **kill** anyone. We're just going to **scare** them. We'll have them evacuate at the last minute, and then I'll defuse it."

"Ah... The despair of thinking you're about to die... The moment your whole life begins to flash before your eyes, and your mind is in panic and chaos... Ooh, I **love** it!"

"Now, then..." said Mao, as he activated the bomb, "I set this to explode within an hour and a half. This will allow us to pull some more acts of despair while we wait. We have to make sure that we remember to evacuate everyone so I can defuse it, otherwise we'll go too far."

"I'll be sure to remind you, Mao." Kokichi said.

"Do you think I can borrow that for a second?" Junko asked.

"May I ask why?" said Mao.

"There's a certain group I'd like to give some despair to, if you don't mind."

"Oh... I think I know who you're talking about..." Mao said, "Alright, Junko. But be careful with it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Land of the Dead, a Grim Reaper named Ryuji was interviewing a poor soul who lost his life.

"Now, let's see here..." said Ryuji, "You're name's Leon Kuwata, right?"

"Yeah, that's me..." said the soul, "But what's going on?"

"Well, according to this, you're dead." said Ryuji, "And you were killed by (Oh, that's no surprise...), Junko Enoshima. Cause of death... Oh, wow..."

"What is it?" said Leon.

"Um... You're the Ultimate Baseball Player of Counter Strike, right?" Ryuji said.

"Yeah, that's right..." said Leon.

"Well, it says here you were pelted to death by a thousand baseballs. Talk about death by irony..."

"In the end, baseball is what killed me..." Leon said, "Damn, that Junko! I don't even like baseball!"

"But you're pretty damn good at it!" said Ryuji, "I was a big fan of yours when you were still alive."

"So... What happens **now**?" Leon asked.

"Oh, right. We need to find out what kind of afterlife you'll receive." said Ryuji.

"I hope it's reincarnation..." said Leon, "I'd like to come back as a rockstar!"

"I'll see if we can make that happen." said Ryuji, as he looked over his shoulder, "Emizel, could you come here for a second?"

A young demon boy with a green hoodie came by.

"What's up, Ryuji?" said the boy.

"Well, Leon's soul wanted to know if he can be reincarnated into a rockstar." said Ryuji.

"Although I can't make any promises about being a rockstar, I'm sure we can work out reincarnation." Emizel said.

"Alright. I'll just make sure I set my path to become a rockstar." Leon said.

"That's the spirit!" Ryuji said, "Enjoy your rebirth, Leon."

Ryuji then sent the soul to be reincarnated.

"You did good, Ryuji." said Emizel, "Why don't you take a break."

"Sounds good." said Ryuji, "Although I wish I could have gone to that Overlords Party."

"You and me both." said Emizel.

As Ryuji left to take his break, Emizel's Video-Phone began to ring. When the young reaper answered it, he saw the face of a certain Ultimate Despair on the screen.

"Oh, God. It's you..." said Emizel, "You're the **last** person I want to see right now."

"I know... I made you miss the Overlords Party, and I feel so bad about that. So I thought I'd give you a little gift to help you cheer up."

"You better not have...!" Emizel began to say, for he already had a good idea what it was.

"BOO-YAH!" Junko said, as she held up a bomb, "Sending some fresh souls your way, so the party can come to **you**! Aren't you **happy**?! Tee-hee!"

"JUNKO, I WILL **END YOU**!" Emizel screamed.

"Bring it on, bitch!" said Rockstar Junko, "I welcome your despair!"

After laughing maniacally, Junko broke contact.

"GOD **DAMN IT**!" Emizel yelled, as he threw his phone to the ground and ran off, "REAPERS! SHE'S AT IT AGAIN!"

* * *

Back at the party, Junko laughed some more as she held her stomach.

"Oh, he's totally gonna kill me...!" said the crazy Despair Diva, "What wonderful despair!"

"You told Emizel?" said Kokichi, who was right behind her, "Nice!"

"I know, right?!" said Junko, "Now we have despair **outside** the party!"

"He's totally gonna kill you." Mao said.

"I know." Junko said, "Isn't it great?"

"No, it isn't!" said a familiar voice nearby.

The Despair Crew looked in the direction the voice came from to see Coden walking their way.

"If you die, how do you think Lady Chiaki will feel?" he asked, "You may have been sentenced to be her vassal, but she still thinks of you as her friend, and even her equal."

"Hey, don't worry, Mr. Kitty." Junko said, "When I say 'Kill Me,' I don't mean **literally**. I just mean I'm getting a real beating once he gets here."

"Fine, but what about that bomb?" asked the lynx, "Are you really going to blow this party up? Because then I'll have to stop you..."

"It's fake." said Mao, "This is just some fireworks and some alarm clocks I taped together."

"It's fake?" Junko asked, "What a letdown..."

"Oh..." Coden said, "Well, if it's fake, then I guess we have nothing to worry about."

"You don't mind keeping this fake bomb a secret, do you Coden?" asked Kokichi.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone." said Coden, "I know Junko needs her despair, and this prank is relatively harmless."

The lynx then walked away from the despair crew.

"Bravo on that lie, Mao." Kokichi said.

"I learned from the best!" said Mao.

"Oh! So that bomb **isn't** fake after all?" said Junko.

"Of course not!" said Mao, "I wouldn't waste my time making a **fake bomb**! This is the real deal! If I don't defuse it, then we'll have a catastrophic blast that will wipe out everyone here!"

"So that means remembering to evacuate everyone and defusing the bomb is mandatory." said Mukuro.

"Yeah... My despair is sort of limited with this shock collar on..." Junko said, "And besides, my Hope Buddy's here. If she's dead, my despair can't be countered, and will lose all meaning. I can't have that!"

"So, what do we do now?" Mao asked, "We still have some time before we have to evacuate everyone."

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something..." Kokichi said, as he made his demonic face.

* * *

On the stage, Majima and T.K. began doing the hustle.

"Yeah, man! Get your groove on, guys!" DJ Bizznizzle cheered.

"I haven't seen Majima do the hustle in, like, forever!" said Nico.

"Did someone say ' _Forever_?" said T.K., as music started to play.

The overlord of Disco Stew got ready to sing a B.E.R. Song called "Forever Mine." Despite this song being sung in the controversial show known as "Teen Titans Go," even people who hate the show loved this band inspired by the 80s.

 _It's hard to sleep_

 _Cuz your mind is playing tricks on me_

 _I'm trying to keep_

 _My hope filled heart from missing a beat_

 _And I'm trying to let you know_

 _How your love makes me wanna go, go go!_

 _And I'm trying to make you see_

 _How much you mean to me, me me!_

 _Forever, forever!_

 _Forever_

 _Mine, mine mine!_

"Deez beats be pumpin'!" said DJ Bizznizzle.

Many demons were bopping their heads to the tune.

* * *

Back with Miu and Baby Poo, we see that the poor janitor still has his hands full.

"Of SHIIIIIIIIII...!" (Big Sh*t Count: 19) said Nekomaru.

"More! More!" said Baby Poo, "Bring me more sweet corn!"

"If I'm not mistaken..." Ki-Bo said, "It seems like he's gotten even bigger."

"I'm going to miss Baby Poo being a baby..." said Miu.

"I'm kind of nervous..." said Nekomaru.

"I know." said Ki-Bo, "If he gets too big, he might be hard to handle..."

"No, I mean what if Akane finds out about this?" said Nekomaru.

"Oh, right. You're dating that amazon girl with the impressive set of knockers, aren't you?" said Miu, "Well, I wouldn't worry. Just because you're Baby Poo's father, doesn't make you my boyfriend. And it's not like Baby Poo was conceived by you f***ing me, right?"

After some thought, Miu quivered.

"Actually, that would be horrifying..." the inventor said.

"Does it even make any difference?!" Morishige said, "You two are both busty women voiced by Wendy Lee!"

Baby Poo then threw some more sludge at Morishige's face and giggled some more.

"Son of a **BITCH**!" yelled the janitor.

"Shut up, tw*t!" said Baby Poo, "And bring me more sweet corn!"

"I can't believe I'm being ordered around by a piece of sh*t!" Morishige complained.

"Chop chop!" said the poo monster, "Or do you want your d*ck to meet Mr. Cactus?"

"I'M GOING! I'M GOING!" the janitor paniced.

"I think he inherited your potty mouth, Miu." Ki-Bo said.

"I know..." said Miu, "Isn't it adorable?"

"Don't call it cute, mama!" complained Baby Poo, "I'm not a baby anymore."

"You'll always be my little baby, Poo." Miu said, "I'd pinch your cheeks, but..."

"I know, I know. I'm made of sh*t." said Ba... I mean **Poo.**

Morishige finally made it back.

"I got the sweet corn..." he moaned.

"Gimme! Gimme!" said Poo.

* * *

Joshua was doing his usual butler work and serving the guests at the party. He was a little surprised that the demons didn't hold a grudge on him, but after some thought, he realized that other then with Nico, he always worked behind the scenes back when he was a tyrant, so no one would recognize him, or even know who he was other then Nico and his vassals. As he was serving more drinks, he saw a familiar face.

"Tee-hee. Long time, no see, Sally." the familiar face said.

"Pram..." said Joshua, "It's been awhile."

"The butler look's nice on you." said Pram, "I should have thought of it myself when you were **my** vassal."

"Didn't you see this coming, Miss Oracle?" Joshua laughed.

"I know I brag about seeing and knowing everything..." said Pram, "But... You're one of the few people I've told that my powers are more limited then I let on..."

"You still do a pretty good job seeing the future." Joshua said, "And you're good at acting heartless, too."

"Who said it was an act?"

"Hey, I've gotten to know you when I was your vassal. You act like you want nothing more then to use others as your play-things. But in reality, when you get close to someone, you really care about them."

"C-care?! Me?! Don't be ridiculous! I'm a demon...!"

"And I'm an angel. Yet that didn't stop me from being consumed with hate and bringing forth unspeakable evil."

"Well..." Pram was at a loss of words.

"You know..." said Joshua, "I really missed you, Pram."

Pram's face got a little red.

"I... Missed you too." Pram said, "...Because I missed teasing you. Nothing more."

Joshua giggled.

"I know." he said.

"...You big dummy..." said the oracle.

* * *

"And that's why, to grow healthy and strong, you must harness the power of SARDINES!" Valvatorez said to some other demons.

"How does he make sardines sound so powerful and intimidating?" one demon asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go eat some!" said another.

"Very good!" said the Prinny Instructor, "Soon, you will become a much stronger demon with the help of these amazing fish!"

Soon, however, there was a chuckle nearby. Then came the female voice the chuckle belonged to.

"My my, Valvatorez." said the voice, "You're still on about those fish, aren't you?"

"That voice..." Valvatorez said.

"Damn it! **She's** here..." said Fenrich.

Suddenly, a bunch of bats came from all over the place, and then clustered together until they formed into a girl with a Gothic dress and two drill-shaped pigtails.

"Celestia Ludenberg..." said Valvatorez, "If that really **is** your name."

"You still doubt me, Valvey?" said the other vampire.

"Of course!" said the Prinny Instructor, "What demon parents in their right mind would name their daughter after the realm of angels?"

"What do you want with my lord, Ludenberg?" Fenrich asked.

"Can't I say hi to an old friend?" asked Celeste.

"Friend? You spout nothing but lies!" Valvatorez barked, "You gambled my own life to get what you want! That is the act of a common demon, but **not** the act of a friend!"

"I thought we'd let bygones be bygones." Celestia said, "Besides, didn't I help you out in the end...?"

"I'm grateful that you came back to help me, don't get me wrong. And maybe you **do** want to make amends for your crimes against me... But you did something I can't easily forgive! You broke a promise! You must **never** break a promise, or else you will feel the full weight of it in the end!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Valvey." Celeste said, "You were always so strict about promises. But wasn't it because of a promise that you couldn't drink human blood and lost most of your power?"

"That may be true, but even if I can never drink blood again, I will never break my promise! Besides, I have SARDINES!"

"I really wish you could just forget about that promise and go back to your former glory, my lord..." Fenrich said.

"Until I can uphold my promise, I will never drink blood again!" Valvatorez said, "That is final!"

"Very well..." said Fenrich, "All is for my lord."

"And as for you, Ludenberg..." the Prinny Instructor said, "Because you broke your promise, I can't easily forgive you. But if you can promise me that you will never break a promise again... And you **keep** that promise, then I can still call you my friend. We'll just have to work things out is all."

"And you trust that I'd keep this promise?"

"It's difficult to trust someone like you. But because I **want** to trust you, I'm giving you the chance to earn it."

"Oh, Valvey... You really are a softy..." Celeste then held her hands up, "Very well. I promise never to break a promise to you..."

"Or **anyone else!** " Valvatorez cut in.

"...Or anyone else. And as you can see, I did not cross my fingers. This is a real promise."

"Good." said the Prinny Instructor, "Now that that's out of the way, let us enjoy the party."

"Here, here!" said Celeste.

"I'm glad that they finally made up." said a Prinny, "I was afraid things would get ugly..."

"Repeat what you just said, Prinny!" Valvatorez snapped.

"I-I said I was afraid things would get ugly..."

"You **fool!** " said the Prinny Instructor, "You didn't follow the most elementary of directions! Prinny Rule #1: You will always include the word 'dood' in every line you say!"

"I-I'm sorry, d-d-d-dood...!"

"It's too late!" said Valvatorez, "We will have to reteach you from the ground up! You're going back to Hades!"

"No, dood! I won't forget to say dood anymore, dood!"

DJ Bizznizzle then showed up.

"Hey, Valvas Presley!" he told the Prinny Instructor, "This is a party! I've got a better way to teach this Prinny how to dood like a Prinny without sending him back to Hades. You dig?"

"...Very well." said Valvatorez, "Show us **your** way to reteach this Prinny."

"Yeah, man!" DJ Bizznizzle cheered.

The floating music note had one of the Picky Prinnies get the song ready, while the others were on stage. But when the song played...

 _Beep beep I'm a sheep  
I said beep beep I'm a sheep  
Beep beep I'm a sheep  
I said beep beep I'm a..._

DJ Bizznizzle had to cut it off.

"The **instrumental** version, man." said DJ.

"Sorry, dood." said the Picky Prinny.

After fixing the mistake, the Picky Prinnies began singing **their** version of that song.

 **Prinnies** _: Dood, dood, Prinny, dood  
I said dood dood, Prinny dood  
Dood, dood, Prinny, dood  
I said dood dood, Prinny dood  
Dood, dood, Prinny, dood  
I said dood dood, Prinny dood_

 _Dood, dood, Prinny, dood  
I said dood dood, Prinny dood_

 **DJ Bizznizzle:** _Yeah, now some of you might be wondering  
How exactly does one dood dood like a Prinny?  
Well, here's how you do it!  
Step one  
Flap your flippers  
Then do a little hop  
Step two  
Here's what to do  
Start twirling like a top  
Step three  
Just bounce around  
and show you're in the mood  
Step four  
To say hello  
And go "dood dood, Prinny, dood!"_

 **Prinnies:** _Dood, dood, Prinny, dood  
I said dood dood, Prinny dood  
Dood, dood, Prinny, dood  
I said dood dood, Prinny dood  
Dood, dood, Prinny, dood  
I said dood dood, Prinny dood_

 _Dood, dood, Prinny, dood  
I said dood dood, Prinny dood_

 _Dood, dood  
You've got to  
You've got to  
Dood, dood  
I said dood, dood, Prinny, dood  
Dood, dood  
You've got to  
You've got to  
Dood, dood  
I said dood, dood, Prinny, dood_

 **DJ Bizznizzle:** _Yeah, so you know how to say dood like a Prinny, I see  
But is that all you can do?_

 _Usalia, please come to the stage!_

 _Step one  
Throw your paws up  
And point them to the sky  
Step two  
Drop to the floor  
And hop from side to side  
Step three  
Just bounce around  
And move your bunny hips  
Step four  
Go crazy now  
And say "plip, plip, bunny, plip!"_

 **Usalia and DJ:** _Plip, plip, bunny, plip  
I said plip plip, bunny, plip  
Plip, plip, bunny, plip  
I said plip plip, bunny, plip  
Plip, plip, bunny, plip  
I said plip plip, bunny, plip  
Plip, plip, bunny, plip  
I said plip plip, bunny, plip_

 **Everyone:** _Dood, dood  
You've got to  
You've got to  
Dood, dood  
I said dood, dood, Prinny, dood  
Dood, dood  
You've got to  
You've got to  
Dood, dood  
I said dood, dood, Prinny, dood_

 _Dood, dood!_

"Dood, dood, Prinny, dood! I said dood, dood, Prinny, dood!" singed the Prinny Valvatorez previously scalded.

"I see... If the song gets stuck in their head, no Prinny would ever forget to say 'dood' in every line they say. I should use this in my teachings!"

"You got it, Valvas Presley!" said DJ Bizznizzle, "I'll send you a CD the Picky Prinnies and I recorded."

"Dood, dood, Prinny, dood! I said dood, dood, Prinny, dood!" the Prinny sung again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Junko and her gang continued more of their despair pranks.

"Excuse me, sir." Kawaii Junko said to a demon, "There seems to be something on your face..."

Out of nowhere, Junko punched that demon in the face.

"IT WAS **PAIN**!" said Rockstar Junko, as she ran off laughing.

"CURSE YOU, JUNKO!" yelled the demon.

"Here, sir." said Kokichi, who had his hands on a chair, "You must have a headache. How about you have a seat?"

"Thanks, I could really use one..."

But as the demon sat down, an airbag popped out of the seat and launched him into the ceiling.

"Yes! It works!" cried Mao, as he gave Kokichi a high five, and they both ran off laughing.

"DAMN IT ALL!" yelled the demon, who's head was stuck in the ceiling.

* * *

Nearby, another demon was getting annoyed as well. That demon was the Overlord of Rich Prick himself, Byakuya Togami.

"Hey, look!" said a nearby demon, "It's that douche, Togami! I wonder if he still needs someone to 'grab his **Baals**!'"

He and some other demons burst into laughter afterwards.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come here, sir..." said Togami's servant, Dio.

"I know..." said Togami, "But I really thought people would forget about that..."

"I would think it would take some time after your death before anyone forgets about **that.** " Dio said, "Besides, the video's on NetherTube."

"Curse that Kokichi!" said Togami, "If I had the will and energy, I'd find a way to get back at him..."

"That would be quite the feat, sir." said Dio.

"I know..." said Togami, "That's why I'm not going to waste my time right now... I'll just enjoy my wine..."

But as Togami took a drink, he immediately spit it out.

"The **hell?!** " Togami said, "This isn't **wine!** It's..."

" **Vinegar!** " he heard Kokichi's voice say from a distance, and afterward, his laughter.

"CURSE YOU, KOKICHI!"

* * *

Junko and Mukuro were near one of the cakes some demons were enjoying. Mukuro was currently pointing a rocket launcher at it.

"Do I really need to do this...?" Mukuro asked, "It's such a nice cake..."

"For the sake of despair, yes!" said Junko, "Blast that cake into everyone's faces!"

"I don't know if I can go through with this..."

"Then I'll help you." said Junko, "Think of someone you really can't stand, and pretend they're the cake."

"I can't think of anyone..." said Mukuro.

"Pretend it's someone who killed Naegi..."

"He's not in this story..."

"Oh, right... Pretend it's someone you had to kill back in the Fenrir Army..."

"That was a life or death situation, unlike right now. And that cake doesn't look treatening in the slightest..."

"Alright, you leave me no choice..." Junko said, "Think of how Kodaka treats you as a character..."

With a loud scream, Mukuro pulled the trigger and blew the cake into smithereens. The demons who were enjoying it looked very upset. However, the true despair came from Mukuro herself, who just broke into tears.

"WHY DOES KODAKA **HATE** ME SO...?!"

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Junko said, as she patted her sisters back, "There there, sis. Let I all out..."

"AM I ONLY A PLOT DEVICE TO YOU?! IS THAT ALL I AM?! SOMEONE JUST TO KILL OFF FOR A PLOT TWIST?! I DIDN'T EVEN GET AN OFFICIAL UNDESGUISED SPRITE, OR THE SCREENTIME I DESERVED!"

"You're not the **only** character Kodaka did that to..." Junko said.

"BUT I WAS THE **FIRST** CHARACTER HE DID THAT TO!" cried Mukuro, "I'M HARDLY SEEN AS A **CHARACTER** IN KODAKA'S EYES! I'M PRACTICALLY JUST A **PROP**!"

Mukuro cried some more, while Junko comforted her, despite enjoying her sisters despair.

* * *

"More sweetcorn!" Poo yelled, "Bring me more sweetcorn!"

Poo grew significantly. He was about the size of a refrigerator now. And what's worse, he was going through his rebellious stage.

"You heard my baby!" said Miu, "Bring him more sweetcorn!"

"We're all out!" said Morishige, "The only sweetcorn we have left is the ones that became the sh*t-heap's teeth!"

"This is getting more and more bizarre by the minute..." said a nervous Ki-Bo.

"I want sweetcorn **NOW**!" said Poo, "BRING ME MORE SWEETCORN!"

As if his anger was effecting him, Poo began growing again, and at a rapid pace.

"Oh God, **no**...!" said Morishige.

* * *

"Alright, everyone..." said Mao, "We have less then an hour left until the bomb goes off. We better do our last set of pranks before we evacuate everyone."

"The pranks were fun and all, but just didn't have the amount of despair I was looking for..." said Junko, "I want to see terror and fear in everyone's eyes. I want to see the expression of everyone wanting to run away as if they were in danger. I want to see them all screaming..."

As if on cue, Miu ran out of a room screaming. Following was Ki-Bo flying out with his jetpack.

"Emergency! Emergency!" he yelled.

Next was Morishige and Nekomaru.

"EVERYBODY, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Nekomaru yelled.

"What?! What is it?!" asked Nico.

"It's SHIIIIIIIIIII...!" (Big Sh*t Count: **ERROR! ERROR! MALFUNCTION DETECTED! IN NEED OF REPAIR!** )

Next, breaking through the doorway was a colossal monster made of poo. He had corn for teeth, and an angry expression. All the guest looked absolutely terrified.

"...That'll work." Junko said.

"Looks like we'll have to evacuate everyone a little early." Kokichi said.

"Agreed." said Mao.

" **EVERYONE, OUT OF THE CASTLE!** " the three of them yelled in unison.

Everyone ran out of the castle screaming. Morishige was the last one out... Or at least he would have been, if Nico didn't slam the door into his face.

"Morishige, you stay in there and clean up that mess!" Nico said.

"What?!" said Morishige, who tried to open the door, only to discover it was locked, "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH THIS THING!"

The janitor then noticed a huge shadow over him, and he began to turn around slowly and meet the eyes of the giant poo monster, who then cleared his throat and did some vocal exercises before showing off his surprisingly great singing voice.

 _I am the Great Mighty Poo_

 _And I'm going to throw my sh*t at you!_

 _A huge supply of tish_

 _comes from my chocolate starfish._

 _How about some scat_

 _You little tw*t?_

The giant poo monster then took a large supply of sludge and threw it at the janitor.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Morishige, as the giant glob struck him, and the Great Mighty Poo let out a malicious laugh.

 ** _Can Morishige stop the Great Mighty Poo, or is the janitor literally in deep sh*t? Find out in Overlord Nico Post Chapter 3: Morishige vs The Great Mighty Poo!_**

* * *

 **Well, things got real crazy, didn't they? It seems Part Three of this story ended up having it's own name. The janitor will have to clean the biggest mess of his life, and his name is the Great Mighty Poo.**

 **Now, If you're wondering were I stand on the fandom of Teen Titan's Go, I'm personally not a fan, but I'm not a complete hater, either. I only enjoyed 5/200 of the episodes, and the rest were either bland, disgusting, highly offensive, and/or just plain stupid to the point to where it insulted my intelligence. But I'm not going to keep bashing on it's existence anymore, especially since I can enjoy watching the original Teen Titans whenever I want. Plus, since Teen Titans Go introduced me to B.E.R., and had one episode that wasn't just good, but absolutely fantastic, I can appreciate the show a little bit.**

 **Where the idea of Miu and Nekomaru raising Baby Poo, who would soon grow up to be the Great Mighty Poo, actually came from a friend of mine who played Conker's Bad Fur Day, and joked about Nekomaru one day making his own Great Mighty Poo. As for why Miu's the mother, well that's because the Great Mighty Poo is foil-mouthed, and Miu has a strange habit of taking pictures of her stool, so it seemed like the perfect choice.**

 **Now then, there's only one more Post Chapter for this arc, but there will be more Post Chapters for different arcs, so this won' be the end of the Post Chapters. However, there's a good chance that after part three and most likely after I finished up Gemini Gates, I might get to work on starting Season 2. We'll just have to see how it all works out. But until then, stay classy, everyone.**


	27. Post Chapter 3: Morishige vs GMP

_I am the Great Mighty Poo_

 _And I'm going to throw my sh*t at you!_

 _A huge supply of tish_

 _comes from my chocolate starfish._

 _How about some scat_

 _You little tw*t?_

The giant poo monster then took a large supply of sludge and threw it at the janitor.

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Morishige, as the giant glob struck him, and the Great Mighty Poo let out a malicious laugh.

* * *

"A state of the art Security System that locks from both the inside and out..." said Mao, "I recognize this kind of tech anywhere. Kazuichi's responsible for this, isn't he?"

"That's right!" said Kazuichi, "This wasn't the first time we had to lock something inside the castle. Let's just say a certain dragon-pup had a bit of a frenzy when she first unlocked her Persona."

"Yeah. Cerberus was tough to control back then." said Bernie.

"Hey, Shark Boy!" Miu called out, "Could you and Mao stop yapping and help me fix Nekomaru's Big Sh*t Counter?! It's still broken from the last Post Chapter!"

"Alright. Be right there." Kazuichi said.

As the Metal Shark Overlord and the Number One Honer Student helped Miu out, the demons began to get gloomy.

"What do we do now?" one demon said, "Noe that we have that sh*t monster in the castle, we can't have our party..."

"That's not necessarily true." Nico said, "P.F. Changs, anyone?"

* * *

Back inside the castle Morishige, who was covered in crap, ran from the Great Mighty Poo. The giant pile of faeces trudged all over the throne room to chase him, leaving a trail of scat wherever he went. He then sung some more to further taunt the janitor.

 _Do you really think you'll survive in here?_

 _You don't seem to know which creek you're in_

 _sweet corn is the only thing_ _that makes it through my rear._

 _How do you think I keep this lovely grin?_

The Great Mighty Poo then smiled, showing off his corn teeth. He then took another heap of sludge from his body.

"Have some more caviar." he said, as he lunged it towards Morishige.

The slab of poo barely missed him as he went into another room and shut the door.

"You cannot escape the Great Mighty Poo!" the giant dung monster said, as he crashed through the room, only to see Morishige was gone, "Hmm... I don't know where you disappeared to, but you can't hide from me forever, tw*t! I **will** find you!"

Morishige managed to hide in one of the secret passageways of the castle. He took that opportunity to wash himself off.

"I can't believe I'm running from a literal piece of sh*t!" he complained, "This is a nightmare..."

"Now, now, Morishige..." said a mysterious, yet familiar voice, "You can overcome this trial..."

Suddenly, a glowing light soon appeared before Morishige, which soon formed into... Oh, you've got to be kidding me! *Takes a deep breath* It formed into... The floating head of Micheal Jackson! There, I said it! We've got the floating head of Micheal Jackson in this story! As if this story couldn't be any crazier! *Get's up from from his chair* That's it! I need a break! I've got a headache from all this, so I'm going outside to take a breather. *Leaves the booth and slams the door*

(Two hours later...)

...Alright, I'm back. Let's get on with this crazy story.  
"Oh, it's you again..." said Morishige, "You're that crazy hallucination that visits me ever since Mao experimented on me."

"I've already told you, I'm no hallucination." said Micheal Jackson, "I'm just living in your heart so I can spread my music around the world once again. You're the chosen one, Morishige."

"Why would someone like me be the chosen one?" Morishige asked.

"...Good question." said Micheal Jackson, "Maybe you really **are** hallucinating."

"Thanks..." said the janitor, "So, what do you want?"

"I'm here to remind you that cleaning messes are your job, so there's no need to be afraid of a giant poo monster."

"None of the other messes were alive!" said Morishige.

"Alive or not, that poo can be cleaned up, can't it?"

"But it's so big..."

"You cleaned up after Nekomaru for a living. Sure it may take some time, but once you're finished, this castle looks as good as new. On your good days, even better."

"Huh... I guess you're right." said the janitor, "Even Lord Nico recognizes my cleaning abilities..."

"This Great Mighty Poo will be no different from any other mess you cleaned up..." said Michael Jackson, "Well, besides the fact that it talks and sings, but you get the idea, right?"

"I think so..." said Morishige, "But what am I suppose to clean him with?"

"Oh, there's many ways to clean up doo doo." said the floating head, "Just think like a janitor, and show him who's boss."

Morishige began to think of how to defeat this giant poo monster. Then something occurred to him.

"I have an idea!" he said, "Follow me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the P.F. Changs, Nico and the others resumed the party.

"I never thought this place would become **this** useful for the story." said Laharl.

"Me neither." said Nico, "But I can't complain if we're having a P.F. Changs party."

"This food is so good!" said one demon.

"I ah know! I'm the ah Ultimate Chef!" said Teruteru, "Although today, I allowed a little help..."

Two other demons were giving Teruteru a hand. One of them was the Home Economics teacher of Evil Academy.

"Mr. Champloo." said Mao, "Fancy seeing you here."

"I couldn't pass up the chance to cook alongside other great cooks." the Home Economics teacher said, "These two definitely cook from the heart! Hiya hiya hiya hiya! Boom!"

The other was a familiar face Chiaki, Monomi, and Usalia knew.

"Mr. Killia!" said Chiaki, "It's so good to see you again."

"And you as well, Chiaki." Killia said.

"I told Lady Usalia about how you helped us." said Monomi, "That's when she told me the stories of how you helped her in the past. And that you can make a mean curry."

"Killia's one of the best cooks I've ever known, plip." said Usalia, "Every bite is paradise!"

"Really?" Chiaki said, "Then I can't wait to try some of your food, Killia...Oh!"

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" Killia asked.

"No, nothing's wrong." said Chiaki, "It's just that your determined look reminded me of someone, and I think I just figured it out. You remind me of Lucario. He's one of my favorite Pokemon in a game I play."

"I see..." said Killia, "Is this Lucario strong?"

"Very." said the gamer.

"I don't know what this 'Lucario' is, but it sounds like a reference." said Mao.

Kazuichi soon came by.

"Hey, Mao..." he said.

"Right, right..." said Mao, "You still need my help with Nekomaru's counter?"

"Actually, I was gonna tell you we just finished." Kazuichi said, "I think it'll last longer thanks to the upgrades you put in."

"Wonderful!" said Mao, "Hey Nekomaru! Did you test it out yet?"

"I'm about to." Nekomaru said.

The Big Sh*t Counter was currently on 20, until Nekomaru let out a loud scream of "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!" (Big Sh*t Count: 21)

"Everything seems to be in working order." Mao said, "So it's safe to say we'll see it again in Season 2." "Awesome!" said Nekomaru.

* * *

Back with Mushirige and M.J...

"Hey! Why did we have to cut back to the scene with Nico and the others if this Post Chapter is about me fighting that giant Sh*t Monster?!" the janitor complained.

"It was necessary." Michael Jackson said.

"How?" Morishige asked.

 _Cuz this is **FILLER!**_

 _**FILLER TIME!** _

_That dreaded writer's block Can really stump creative minds!_

 _So they write **FILLER!** _

_**TO FILL THE SPOT!** _

_And use it to distract you until_

 _they get_

 _back to_

 _The Plot!_

"...Thank you, Michael Jackson." Morishige said sarcastically, "Anyway, we're here."

Morishige opened the door to a room filled with many gizmos and gadgets.

"This is an interesting place..." Michael Jackson said.

"This is all the stuff Kazuichi made back when he was Lord Nico's mechanic." the janitor said, "He left them behind so we can use them whenever we need to."

"So, you're going to use these against the Great Mighty Poo?" asked M.J.

"Well, it's a big mess." said Morishige, "So I'll need to scrub him down **extra hard.** "

Morishige then started taking some cleaning supplies and loading them into cannon like inventions in the room. During the montage, he sung a parody song of "Eye of the Tiger."

 _Rising up, to clean this mess  
Take the soap, and disinfectant  
From a distance, I will wash up that pest  
Just a man and his will to survive_

 _When he grew, it happened too fast  
Truly thought I was in deep sh*t  
Can't lose my grip from the trials of the past  
I must fight if I wanna stay alive_

 _It's the wrath of the cleaner  
It's the janitor's might  
Cleaning crap, and making Nico's place look neater  
And that corn-eating sh*t face  
Will be crying tonight  
As he suffers the ultimate wrath of the cleaner_

Morishige was now dressed like the Terminator, and put on a pair of shades. He then took what looked like a backpack combined with a vacuum cleaner, a large bazooka-like gun in his hand, and other gadgets he placed in his pockets.

"Looking good, Morishige." Michael Jackson said.

"...Feeling good." Morishige said.

Morishige then started walking in dramatic slow motion towards the battlefield, with a determined look on his face. It was as if he's taken a level of badass now.

 _It is time to take down that poo  
Got my gear, and sunglasses  
Odds are against me, but I'll somehow pull through  
With my will and my skills to survive_

 _It's the wrath of the cleaner  
It's the janitor's might  
Cleaning crap, and making Nico's place look neater  
And that corn-eating sh*t face  
Will be crying tonight  
As he suffers the ultimate WRAAAAAAAAAATH _

Morishige slipped on some soap on the floor and fell on his back. He then quickly got up and tried to recover his cool after that awkward moment, and continued to walk in dramatic slow motion again.

 _...Of the cleaner_

 _The wrath of the cleaner_

 _The wrath of the cleaner_

 _The wrath of the cleaner_

 _The wrath of the cleaner_

Morishige burst through the doors of the throne room and once again met the eyes of the Great Mighty Poo. He then clicked the giant gone in his hands. "Hasta la vista, Sh*tty." he said in a bad Arnold Schwarzenegger impression.

"...Really?" the Great Mighty Poo asked.

"Come on! I thought it was cool..." said Morishige.

"Enough!" said the giant poo monster, "Have you come to meet your sh*tty doom?"

"No, I'm here to clean you up!" said Morishige, "In case you didn't know, I'm a janitor, and it's my job to clean messes like you!"

"You think you can clean a mess as big as me, tw*t?" the poo monster taunted.

"Oh, please..." said the janitor, "I've clean up messes **twice** as big as you!"

After one last stare down between the janitor and the poo monster, the battle soon commenced. The Great Mighty Poo threw a large slab of brown sludge at Morishige, who countered by throwing a suds grenade at it, turning it into nothing but soap.

" _What the hell?!_ " The Great Mighty Poo sang.

Since his mouth was wide open, Morishige took this opportunity to shoot his giant gun, which shot out jumbo toilet paper in the poo monsters mouth. The Great Mighty Poo almost choked and quickly spat it up.

"You little...!" the poo monster said.

But before the Great Mighty Poo could finish, Morishige took out a slightly smaller gun from his trench coat, and shot bars of soap at the poo monster. "Stop this!" the Great Mighty Poo yelled. Morishige answered by taking the hose attached to the machine on his back and blasting the Great Mighty Poo with disinfectant cleaner. This showed to be very effective at doing damage, and making the poo monster very angry.

 _Now I'm really getting rather mad!_

 _You're like an iggly, tickely, sh*tty little tag nut!_

 _Once I knock you out with all my bab_

 _I'm gonna take your head, and ram it up my butt!_  
 **Morishige:** _Your butt?_  
 **GMP:** _My butt!_  
 **Morishige:** _Your butt?_  
 **GMP:** _That's right, my butt!_

 **Morrishige:** _Eew..._

 **GMP:** _My butt!_

 **Morishige:** _Ugh..._

 **GMP:** _MY BUUUUUUUUTT!_

The Great Mighty Poo then started to throw more slabs of poo at the janitor, while Morishige countered with his cleaning gadgets.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the P.F. Changs, Kaito took Maki out to see the stars.

"Isn't it beautiful, Maki Roll?" Kaito asked, "Seeing the stars like this always makes me motivated to go out to the far reaches of space one day."

"I'll admit, it **is** beautiful." Maki said, as she began to blush, "...When you go out to space... Don't be gone for too long..."

"Are you going to miss me, Maki Roll?"

"N-no...! Well... Maybe a little..."

"Then... Why don't you come with me?"

"What?"

"We could see the mysteries of space together! Just you and me! What do you say?"

Maki looked away, her face becoming even redder.

"...Yeah." she said, "That would be nice."

The tender moment was cut short when an angry mob of Grim Reapers lead by Death Emizel came their way.

"Where's the bitch!" Emizel asked them.

"If you mean Morishige, he's trapped in Nico's castle fighting some weird faeces monster." Maki answered.

"Does it look like... I give a f**k... Where Morishige is?!" said a ticked off Emizel.

"Well in that case, she's inside the P.F. Changs next door." Maki said.

"Thank You!" said Emizel, who stormed into the P.F. Changs.

The other reapers followed, save for one that recognized Kaito and Maki. He was a very diminutive demon wearing a hat that had his horns sticking out, and a very deep voice despite his appearance.

"I always knew you two would be together." he said.

"I-it's not like that...!" said a very flustered Maki.

"Anyway, were you two aware of Junko's plot to kill everyone?" said the small reaper, "Using a bomb and all?"

"Kill everyone?" Kaito repeated, "I know she was the Despair Tyrant back then, but right now she's Queen Chiaki's vassal. Not to mention an ironic friend. She wouldn't try to kill everyone with a bomb anymore... Would she?"

"Knowing her and who she teamed up with, she'd probably prank people into **thinking** there's a bomb in the castle." Maki said, "But given how that giant feces monster appeared, if that did happen, then their plan was ruined."

"So you're saying... This was all just a prank?!" said the small reaper.

"Possibly." said Maki.

"...Well, damn. We've been had..." said the small reaper, "Looks like we still got a ways to go."

"Hey, Ryoma..." Kaito told the small reaper, "Now that you guys are here, why don't you enjoy the party with us?"

"I don't know..." said Ryoma, "Once this is situated, we'll probably have to go back and finish reaping the other souls."

"Aw, that's a shame!" said Kaito, "You came all the way here, and then you have to go back immediately afterwards?"

"You can blame Junko's past activities for that." said Ryoma, "There were just too many souls to reap."

"With all that hard work, you guys need a break." said Kaito, "There's gotta be something we can do..."

* * *

Inside the P.F. Changs, Junko talked to her comrades in despair about her next plan.

"So, for a little inspiration, I looked at the review section of this fan fiction, and got a brilliant idea." she said, "I can always count on Vixen."

"Before that..." said Mao, "I've come to realize something a little too late..."

"What's that?" Junko asked.

"...He never defused the bomb in Nico's castle." Komichi answered for him, "During the rush of trying to escape that giant sh*t monster, it slipped his mind to defuse it, and must have slipped our minds to remind him..."

"Oh... So that means it'll still go off in Nico's castle?" Junko asked.

Mao and Kokichi nodded. They all just stared at each other, then burst into laughter.

"Oh my god!" said Junko, "Nico's going to be absolutely livid when he sees his entire castle is covered in sh*t!"

"Not to mention a majority of his castle will be destroyed!" Mao said, "And the Prinnies will be upset that they'll have to fix yet another castle!"

"And it looks like they'll have to live in the P.F. Changs until the castle get's finished." said Kokichi, "Did our mishap become our ultimate prank?"

"I think it did!" said Mao, who high-fived Kokichi.

"But it's not over yet, boys!" said Junko, "Since everyone here loves this food so much, I took the liberty to drop something in the food to make this party more interesting."

Junko revealed a bottle to the other two. Mao then took it to take a closer examination.

"This is..." he began to say.

"Uh huh..." said Junko.

"Where'd you get this?" Mao asked.

"I stole it from Terueru." Junko answered.

"That'll make everyone intoxicated once it kicks in..." Komichi said.

"Hey...!" Mao said, "Didn't **we** eat some of the food, too?" Mao asked.

"Don't worry." said Junko, "I also ate some food, so I'll be joining in this fun."

"This'll be interesting." said Kokichi, "I wonder if there's any way to kick it up a notch?"

"Leave it to me!" said Mao, "I'll make something that'll make this party crazy epic before the intoxication kicks in!"

The three trouble makers soon heard nearby yelling.

"JUNKO!" the voice said.

"Uh oh. Looks like Emizel and the other reapers made it here." said Kokichi.

"Exit, stage left!" Junko said, as she dashed off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Emizel yelled, as he chased after her.

The other reapers, however, looked around confused.

"Why is everyone here still in one piece?" asked Ryuji?

"Oh, because the bomb threat was just a prank." said Kokichi, "We weren't planning on blowing anyone up at all?"

"So we formed an angry mob for nothing?!" asked another reaper.

"Yep. Pretty much." said Mao, "Of course, calling you guys here was Junko's idea. If you want to beat her up for wasting your time, she'll appreciate the despair."

"Nah... It's not even worth it..." said Ryuji.

Ryoma soon showed up.

"Hey, guys..." he was about to say.

"If you're going to tell us this was all just a prank, we already know..." said Ryuji.

"Well, is anyone going to tell Emizel?" asked Ryoma.

"Let's have Junko feel his wrath first." Ryuji said.

"Tuturu!" said an adorably cheerful voice coming their way.

"Is that Lady Mayuri, the former reaper?" Ryoma said.

Indeed, it was. And beside her was Gundham Tanaka, the new overlord of Wicked Eye.

"Hello, everyone!" said Mayuri, "Have you come for the party?"

"We wish..." said Ryuji, "Right now, we're just waiting for Emizel to finish up so we can get back to work."

"That doesn't seem fair..." said Mayuri, "Mayushi heard you've all been working so hard. Mayushi thinks you should stay and take a break."

"I don't think Lord Death would let us..." Ryoma said.

"You leave that to Mayushi!"

Mayuri then took out a video phone and called Lord Death himself.

"Hello?" said Lord Death Hugo.

"Hello, Mr. Huey! Tuturu!"

"Ah! Mayuri! It's been so long. How have you been."

"Mayushi's doing good. She's now the queen of Wicked Eye."

"Ah! And I assume the overlord is Gundham Tanaka?"

"Yep! Tanashi was made into an overlord a few days ago."

"I see. Originally, I was upset that you falling for Nico's general had me lose such a a valuable employee. But now that I see how happy he's made you, I'm very glad you two met."

"She is the light that brightens my darkness." Gundham said.

"Anyway, Mayushi has a favor to ask Mr. Huey."

"And what would that be?" "The reapers have worked so hard, and Mayushi feels they need to take some time to have some fun. Can they stay here at Laharl's party?"

"Oh my! That would be difficult! After all, there's still a large load of souls that..."

"Please, Mr. Huey?" Mayuri asked with large, adorable eyes.

"Oh... I can't say no to you, Mayuri." said Hugo,"And besides, you're right. They have been working very hard, and deserve a proper break. I'll take care of the rest of tonight load of souls, and the other reapers can relax at the party."

"Thank you, Mr. Huey! Tuturu!"

"You have fun, now. It was nice hearing from you, Mayuri."

After Lord Death hung up, the other reapers cheered.

"Finally! A proper break from all that soul reaping!" said Ryuji.

"Thanks for the help, Lady Mayuri." Ryoma said.

"No problem. Tuturu!"

* * *

Back in the castle, Morishige continued to fight the Great Mighty Poo with his modified cleaning gadgets, while the giant poo monster continued to through more sludge at him. The janitor would either dodge them, or blast them with a suds bomb.

"Wow..." said Micheal Jackson, "I'm amazed you're doing **this** well against him."

"I thought you said you believed in me!" Morishige said.

"I did." said the floating Pop-Star head, "I just didn't expect you to turn into a badass all of a sudden. It's kind of baffling."

"Shoot jabs at me in a different chapter!" said the janitor, "Right now, I need to focus!"

"Who the hell are you talking too?" the giant poo monster asked.

"Just some hallucination of Michael Jackson's floating head." Morishige answered.

"...I thought there was something wrong with you." said G.M.P.

The Great Mighty Poo then took another slab of crap and threw it. Morishige tried to counter with a suds bomb, only to find he was all out. So he switched to using the hose. The water washed up the poo, but soon was emptied as well.

"Ha ha ha ha haaaa...!" the Great Mighty Poo laughed, only to start chocking again when Morishige shot some more toilet paper in his mouth.

"Damn it! I'm running low on toilet paper, too!" the janitor said, "If I don't think of something, I'll be a sitting duck!"

"What are you going to do?" Micheal Jackson asked.

"I'll need to retreat and restock!" said the janitor.

However, the Great Mighty Poo already spat out the toilet paper that was making him choke, and was quick to chase the janitor.

"I will get you for this, tw*t!" he said. The giant brown sludge monster started to gain on him, using the water on the floor to help him accelerate.

"It seems some of your cleaning supplies have become your misdoing." said Micheal Jackson.

"Son of a **BITCH!** " yelled Morishige, "If only I were faster... If only... If only..."

Something soon occurred to the janitor. At the time Mao was experimenting on him, he gave him something special... Something that could be useful to him. "Of course...!" Morishige said, "My 'Running Morishige Powers!'"

At the click of his teeth, Morishige suddenly let out a burst of speed as if he were Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What in sh*tty blazes...?!" the Great Mighty Poo said.

Morishige continued to run at high speed and tried to reach the room where he could restock on supplies, only to notice something before hand.

"Michael... I've got a better idea." Morishige said.

The janitor suddenly made a U-turn towards the Great Mighty Poo, who looked like he was going to ram him. Once he was close enough, Morishige revealed something he picked up before coming back; a bomb that only had ten seconds left on it before exploding.

"What...?!" said the giant poo monster.

At that moment, Morishige threw the bomb in the Great Mighty Poo's mouth.

"Hasta la vista, sh*tty." Morishige said.

"NOOOOOOOOOO...!"

The Great Mighty Poo exploded afterwards, sending brown sludge everywhere. Morishige then walked away in dramatic slow motion as his theme song played in the background.

 _The wrath of the cleaner_  
 _The wrath of the cleaner_  
 _The wrath of the..._

A large pile of crap fell on top of the janitor soon after.

"Son of a **BITCH**!" he complained.

* * *

Back at the P.F. Changs, the party started to go a bit insane since many of the guest were drunk at this point.

"Hey (hic), Himiko." said Kokichi, "You smell like Upsexy!"

"Nyeh... What's Upsexy?" Himiko asked.

"Oh, nothing much. (hic)" Kokichi said, "And you?"

After a pause, Himiko just burst into laughter and patted Kokichi's shoulder.

"You're... (hic) funny, Kokichi..." said the mage.

Himiko then walked off talking about MAGIC. That's when Junko showed up.

"The stuff's working..." she said, "Everyone's acting like their brains took a vacation."

"Heh heh... You look terrible, Junko...(hic)" Kokichi said.

"Yeah, Emizel beat me up pretty badly." Junko asked, "The other reapers had to spill the beans about it being a prank right when I was about to get some of the most splendid despair, though."

"I see..." Kokichi said, "By the way... Any news on Mao's something or other project?"

"Nothing, yet..." said Junko, "I hope the process doesn't slow down since the serum's taking effect. Might be difficult to work when you're drunk."

"Aw, well..." said the drunk Supreme Leader, "I guess I'll just troll some more people while I wait."

"Make Kodaka proud, Kokichi." Junko said.

"I always do..." said Kokichi, as he walked off a bit wobbly.

"Tee-hee..." said Junko, "It's so fun to see how everyone acts when they're drunk... Ooh! I wonder how my little Hope Buddy's doing!"

* * *

Upon checking on Chiaki, Junko discovered that she was sleeping. It seemed the drug she used knocked her out rather early.

"Aw... How disappointing..." Junko said, "I really wanted to see what a drunk Chiaki was like."

Like always, Chiaki looked peaceful while she was sleeping. Upon seeing this, Junko couldn't help herself. So she pulled out a whistle and blew it in Chiaki's ear, only for the Ultimate Gamer to fling upward and punch Junko due to her reflexes. This sent the Ultimate Despair into a wall.

"Take... That... Ganondorf..." Chiaki mumbled as she fell back to sleep.

"...I owe her a big Nerd Hug." Junko said, while still stuck in the wall.

* * *

More crazy hijinks took place at the party as many of the guests where drunk as well.

"And that's why... (hic) I the only main character the Disgaea series needs...!" said a drunk Laharl, "I always show up in every game one way or another...! It's (hic) obvious that's I'm the best main character Disgaea ever had...! HAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I have to... Disagree with you on that one..." said a drunk Valvatorez, "Disgaea 4 was (hic) a fan favorite, and many said it had the best cast and story. You may be one of the most reoccurring characters to show up, but that's because (hic) you were the first main character... Besides, your game didn't teach the great values of SARDINES!"

"That is (hic) correct..." said a drunk Fenrich, "Any game that has my lord as (hic) the main character is the best Disgaea game in history..."

"HA! You think so...?" said Laharl, "Then answer me this; Did your game get a direct sequel? Is their a Disgaea 4 D2 anywhere? Because I haven't seen any? I haven't seen any of you other has been protagonists get their own sequel! Nippon Ichi only gave me a sequel because I'm the best main character in all of Disgaea! HAA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Still, which cast showed up as Post Game unlockable characters in your direct sequel?" Valvatorez said, "And which cast always has it's entire main cast show up rather then just a portion of them like all the other games?"

Laharl was at a loss of words.

"Laharl, do not... (hic) get me wrong. You are a good main character, and Nippon Ichi realized that. But when it comes to favorite cast, the fans usually pick Disgaea 4."

"D-damn it..." Laharl said.

"With that said, you still win as the most reoccurring character, as well as the only main character who got a direct sequel. So please don't feel like you've been defeated."

"Yeah... You're right...! HAA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Laharl marched off triumphantly afterwards (Although his steps were a little wobbly due to being intoxicated)

"Despite your victory...(hic) You still brought him up when he was down." said Fenrich, "You are indeed a noble demon, my lord."

"I was only being fair." Valvatorez said, "We both won in certain areas, and I couldn't turn a blind eye on his accomplishments..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ki-Bo was very concerned about how everyone was acting all of a sudden, so he scanned the area.

"Hmm... Sensors indicate that there's a large amount of alcohol levels... But how did everyone get intoxicated so fast...? And all at the same time, too...?" Suddenly, a drunk Miu showed up, and was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Ki-Bo, sweetie..." she said, "How's my favorite (hic) robot...?"

"I see you fell victim as well." Ki-Bo said, "Not that I'm surprised or anything..."

"Hey, Ki-Bo..." said the drunk inventor, "Do you know what my shirt is made of?"

"Cotton, right?" Ki-Bo said.

"Girlfriend material!" Miu answered.

"...No, I'm pretty sure it's cotton." said the robot.

"You're no fun, Ki-Bo!" said Miu.

"Also, shouldn't you be worried about your... Um... Poo child?"

"Ha! Like a tw*t like Morishige could do anything to my little Poo! If anything, we should be worried about Morishige. But of course... (hic), No one's worried about t **hat guy.** "

"That's just harsh..." said Ki-Bo.

"Aww, you really **are** an adorable cinnamon bun!" said Miu, who embraced the robot, "But you better watch how cute you get! It's illegal to be cuter then me..."

"Whelp, **I'm** going to jail!" said Kokichi from a distance, before running off laughing.

"YOU LITTLE SH*T!" yelled Miu, as she chased after him, "GET BACK HERE!"

"...Now that I think of it..." Ki-Bo said, "...Miu's not all that different when she's intoxicated..."

* * *

Back at the castle, Morishige started washing the place down after he got back with more cleaning supplies.

"I'm proud of you, Morishige." said the floating head of Michel Jackson, "You took that pile of poo down so epically."

"Yeah... I can hardly believe it myself..." said Morishige, "I'm usually the but of everyone's jokes, yet I was able to have such a badass moment. Does this mean I'm no longer the Butt Monkey?"

Ha ha! Ha ha ha! You're funny, pal. But seriously, Morishige's still has Butt Monkey status in this series.

"Son of a BI...!"

But before he could finish, Morishige felt sudden pain right where the sun don't shine. He tried his best to hold in his scream as he looked to see what the source of his pain was, which was discovered to be a small cactus.

"And **that's** how it feels to be punched in the d*ck with a cactus." said a high pitched voice.

Morishige looked in the direction where the voice came from and saw the Great Mighty Poo. However, he was tiny now. He didn't turn back into a baby; He just shrunk.

"That's for blowing me up and washing away most of my body!" Tiny Poo said.

After pulling the cactus away from his... You know... Morishige threw the cactus somewhere, and marched towards the tiny turd.

"Ow...Ow... Ow... Ow..." he said as he walked, for the needles were still stuck there.

The janitor grabbed some toilet paper from his stash and used it to pick up Tiny Poo.

"What are you doing!?" the turd asked. Instead of answering, Morishige headed for the bathroom, dropped the small poo monster in the toilet, and gave it a flush.

"Arrgh, you cursed tw*t! Look what you have done! I'm flushing, I'm flushing! Oh what a world, what a world. Who would've thought a weak little boy like you could destroy my beautiful clagginess? Oh, I'm going! Ahhh, no! AHHHHHHH!"

The tiny poo monster was sent to the abyss of the toilet drain after his Wizard of Oz parody speech.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the P.F. Changs, Miu suddenly let out a gasp and put a hand on her heart.

"...My baby..." she said, "MORISHIGE, I'M GONNA F***ING KILL YOU!"

* * *

Back at the castle, Morishige began continued to clean the rest of the sludge that was all over the castle.

"...Aren't you going to say a witty one liner?" Micheal Jackson asked.

"Kind of not in the mood since my d*ck's been punctured by cactus needles, and it hurts to walk."

"Then... Can I say it?" asked Micheal.

"Sure, whatever." Morishige answered.

"Now that's what I call a **bowel movement**."

"...You could have come up with something more original, like 'your plan went down the toilet' or something. We don't need to copy everything from Concur's Bad Fur Day."

"I suppose. By the way, that was smart to make him eat that bomb. If it went off in the castle rather then in his stomach, it might have destroyed the castle."

"Yeah... As a Nuclear Imp, I'd survive it no problem. But the castle... Nico would be so mad if it destroyed the castle."

Eventually, the janitor finished cleaning up all the poo, and made the castle spotless.

"Well, now that we're finished here, what do we do?" Morishige asked,"We're still locked in here."

"But that also means you have the castle all to yourself." Michael Jackson said, "You can do whatever you want."

"Right now, I just want to relax." said Morishige, "Sit on a the couch, watch a good anime, eat some snacks, that sort of thing."

"That's a good idea." said Michael Jackson, "Well, then. I best be on my way. I've got a musical number to produce up in Music Heaven. See you again when you're hallucinating."

As Michael Jackson disappeared, Morishige just relaxed for awhile. And after all that happened, it felt pretty good to have a break like this.

* * *

A commotion soon took place at the P.F. Changs.

" **Whales**!" said one drunk demon, "Why'd it have to be **whales**?!"

Junko headed in that direction to check it out. There, she saw an army of massive mechanical whales, one of which were lead by a drunk Mao.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! (hic)" laughed Mao, "Foolish peons! Prepare to feel the wrath of the Mao-Whales!"

"Oh no!" said a drunk demon, "What do we do?!"

"You... (hic) Idiots!" said a drunk Maki, "We're demons! Just tear them apart!"

"But they're **whales**!" yelled a drunk Kaito.

"Are they... MAGIC whales?" Himiko asked.

"They're obviously robot whales, flatty..." said a drunk Miu.

"Oh... so they're MAGIC **robot** whales..." said the mage.

"We might not make it out alive..." said a drunk Mahiru, "Kazuichi... Let's take another picture together just in case..."

"You've got it, babe." said a drunk Kazuichi.

"Now, my lovely whales..." said Mao, "Attack!"

The robot whales started to shoot missiles out of their mouths. Despite the fact that all the missiles missed (Mao did that on purpose), the drunk party guests still panicked as if they were in danger.

"Why'd it have to be **whales**?!" a drunk demon said again.

Ki-Bo looked around a bit confused.

"I fail to see the point in trying to attack the guests with whales..." he said.

Ki-Bo soon felt something tug at his arm. It was Chiaki, who was still half asleep.

"...X." she said, "You need to... Stop the mavericks..."

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me for another, Miss Chiaki..." Ki-Bo said.

"Please, X..." Chiaki said, "Save the Reploids from Sigma's control..."

"It seems you are practically sleepwalking..." said Ki-Bo, "...Very well. I shall stop this Sigma you speak of, and save the Reploids."

"Thank you, X..." said the sleepy gamer. Ki-Bo then activated his arm cannons and jetpack and flew towards the robot whales. (Cue Mega Man X: Command Mission OTS: "Fight, X!" playing in the background.) Ki-Bo began shooting rockets, charge shots, and other projectiles at the whales, destroying them one by one.

"We're saved!" said a drunk demon.

"My hero..." Miu said almost romantically.

The sleepy Chiaki smiled at the robot, and then looked at her overlord.

"...Nico." she said, "...I wanna adopt him."

"Anything for you, Chiaki..." said Nico.

"Fool!" said Mao, imitating a stereotypical villain, "You may have defeated my army, but can you defeat... The Whale Lord!?"

A colossal robot whale that made the others look like insects in comparison made itself known soon after. Mao then jumped on top of it.

"ALL HAIL THE WHALE LORD!" said a bunch of random drunk demons.

"Someone find a Poke-Ball..." said a sleepy Chiaki.

"It's not that kind of Whale Lord!" said Kokichi.

"ALL HAIL THE WHALE LORD!" said the random demons.

Ki-Bo tried firing more projectiles at it, but soon realized it wasn't working.

"Mwa ha ha ha!" laughed Mao, "Your puny bullets can't harm the Whale Lord!"

"ALL HAIL THE WHALE LORD!"

"You leave me no choice, then!" said Junko, who for some reason started to play hero, "I'm using my secret weapon... I'M USING THE PLANK!"

The Ultimate Despair then pulled out a plank with a smiley face drawn on it with crown, and threw it at the Whale Lord.

"ALL HAIL THE WHALE LORD!"

This had little to no effect.

"...Whelp, I'm out of ideas." said Junko, "Good luck, Ki-Bo."

"Some Ultimate Analysis **you** turned out to be..." Ki-Bo said.

"HEY! I'M DRUNK! CUT ME SOME SLACK!" Junko yelled.

Distracted by Junko, Ki-Bo was soon down by the giant mechanical whale, knocking him out in the process.

"No...! My Reploid child...!" said Chiaki.

"Do you feel the despair, knowing you will all meet your demise by the Whale Lord?!" Mao asked.

"ALL HAIL THE WHALE LORD!"

"Damn it...!" said Laharl, "I don't know what's gotten into you, Mao..."

"He's drunk, Prince." said Etna.

"Oh, yeah." Laharl said, "Anyway, if you think you can (hic) scare us with your Whale Lord..."

"ALL HAIL THE WHALE LORD!"

"...Then you've got another thing coming! We're overlords! We are the most powerful demons in the Netherworld! So you better believe that we can take down your puny Whale Lord..."

"ALL HAIL THE...!"

" **SHUT UP**!" Laharl yelled.

"Oh my..." Junko said, "I'm actually a little inspired by that. Am I going soft... No, wait. I'm just drunk."

"But... It's a Whale Lord..." said Kaito.

"ALL HAIL THE..."

Laharl knocked out those chanting demons with a Meteor Impact attack.

"...Okay, I don't usually do this..." Junko said, "But I'll help you guys gain your confidence back."

"You sure you wanna do that?" Kokichi asked, "I thought you wanted to watch everyone's despair?"

"I've seen their despair, Kokichi." said Junko, "The demons were horrified and thought they were going to die." Junko then whispered in the supreme leader's ear, "But it'll get dull if Mao continues to fake attack the demons. It'll be more fun if the overlords attacked back."

"I guess you're (hic) right." said Kokichi, "It was an honor being able to team up with you, Junko. Let's do it again sometime."

Junko then went on to the stage and began singing "Lost One's Weeping."

"I... I don't know why..." said Majima, "But I'm filled with so much hope right now. I feel like I can do anything!"

"Yeah! We're overlords!" said Red Magnus, "We are super strong, and we can take a stupid Whale Lord super down!"

"Then let us beat that rubbish Whale Lord into submission." said Yusuke.

The overlords all teamed up to fight the Whale Lord.

"Oh ho ho! Overlords banning together to fight a giant villain? Oh this is just like my studies when I wanted to research the power of heroes. How wonderful! How exciting! I'm ready to go all out now! Mwa ha ha ha!"

The Number One Honor Student then pulled a lever, and the Whale Lord suddenly had an unusual face,

"IMMA FIREIN' MAH LAZER!" the Whale Lord said, "BWAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A massive laser beam shot out of the Whale Lord's mouth and towards the overlords.

"I don't think so." said Kiryu, as he activated his Overload Skill, "Dragon of Dojima!"

Kiryu's Overload Skill was an attack skill rather than a transformation skill. It caused blue aura to surround him, allowing him to fire dragon shaped Ki-Blast from his fists. This attack collided with the Whale Lord's laser, but was too small to push it back.

"Let me give you a hand!" said Majima, as he activated his Overload Skill, "Dog of Shimano!"

Majima's Overload skill was similar to Kiryu's, only his aura was red, and his Ki-Blast were shaped like dogs. Despite the combined efforts, it still wasn't enough.

"Come on, everyone!" said Nico, "Let's work together to defeat the Whale Lord!"

The Overlords came together and began shooting attacks and Overload Skills at the Whale Lord.

"Aquatic Acrobat!" yelled Asahina, as she shot dancing water.

"Kyubi Arts!" yelled Yusuke, as a blazing nine tailed fox came from the slash of his sword. "

Disco Devastation!" yelled TK, as he pulled of some dance moves that caused energy music notes to fire.

"Cosmic Comrades!" yelled Kaito, as he glowed like a star, and four star clones appeared, each shooting beams of star energy.

"Dance of the Assassin!" yelled Maki, as she created many shadow clones attack that attacked the Whale Lord at high speed.

"Ground Zero!" Yelled Bakugo as he punched the ground, and many exploding blasts attacked the Whale Lord.

"Impaler Prince!" Valvatorez shouted, as he morphed into an army of bats, and than a giant maw of fangs once he was close enough to the Whale Lord, taking a huge bite.

"Macrocosm!" yelled Killia, as he fired a powerful energy wave.

"Great White Lie!" shouted Kokichi, as he punched the ground, creating a massive white shockwave, and a blast from the sky out of nowhere.

"Zetta Beam!" yelled Lord Zetta, as he fired laser beams from his eyes.

"Petta Beam!" yelled Petta, as she fired laser beams alongside her father.

"Atrocious Prince!" yelled Laharl, as he summoned a massive broken piece of a dead planet, and had it collide with the Whale Lord.

"Livestream Lux Cannon!" shouted Nico, as he fired an electrified energy wave at the Whale Lord.

"Awaken... Aubade..." said a still sleepy Chiaki, as she transformed into her awakened form and summoned her Virtual Valkyrie to attack.

More attacks came from the other overlords, and the laser was shot back into the mouth of the Whale Lord, causing it to start overloading.

"Well, my beautiful creation..." Mao said, "I had fun building you, but it seems your time has come... Consider this a mercy kill."

Mao jumped off his Whale Lord and landed the final blow.

"Shine Beam!" he shouted, as fires an energy blast at the Whale Lord.

The mechanical whale was destroyed with a massive explosion.

"...Well, that was fun." said Mao, "Good job, team."

The other demons looked at the Number One Honor Student with anger, but soon passed out afterwards.

"Looks like the combined forces of using too much energy and being intoxicated took it's toll on them." said Mao, before he passed out as well.

"...Oh, my." said Junko who had concluded her song, "Looks like that stuff was pretty strong."

"...No kidding." said a familiar voice.

Junko looked in the direction it came from and saw Joshua.

"How come you didn't pass out?" asked the Ultimate Despair, "I could have sworn you helped out back there."

"I did." said Joshua, "The only difference was I wasn't intoxicated."

"Say what now?"

"Pram warned me about your little scheme, so I didn't eat any of the P.F. Chang food."

Junko noticed a certain demon girl dressed in a poofy white dress nearby, who then waved at her the moment she was noticed.

"Is that so...?" said Junko, "But then why didn't you guys warn everyone about it?"

"Well, you needed your despair, right? And this is relatively harmless compared to your past actions. Besides, I wanted to make sure of something that's been bothering me."

"Oh...?" said Junko, "And what would that be?"

"...If you could sing Holy Songs." Joshua answered, "Specifically, the Hope Serenade."

Junko's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"Pram told me that this little stunt would lead to you singing. She had no way of knowing whether or not you'd have the Song Power, so I had to see... And listen for myself."

"...And?" Junko asked nervously.

"You definitely have it." Joshua said, "At first I only speculated, but now I know for sure. Your power's similar to Sarai's, so I recognized it."

"...Whelp..." said Junko, "Secret's out, I guess."

"Not necessarily." said Joshua, "I was able to figure it out because you sung alone today, and I know a lot about Holy Songs being an angel myself, especially this one. However, the demons don't really have a full grasp on how Holy Songs work, so that's probably why they didn't figure it out when you sung with Chiaki during our fight with Angrboda."

"But they'll know once you tell them..."

"Who said I was going to tell them?" said Joshua, "I have no reason to squeal on you. I'm just here to tell you to be a little more careful. Sure, the demons don't fully understand how song power works, but they're not stupid. Sing enough times, and they might put two and two together. I'm well aware that this is something you don't want anyone knowing, being the Ultimate Despair and all."

"Your secret's safe with me, too." said Pram, "I mean, I know this would make great blackmail and all, but after such an interesting, I'm feeling quite generous today."

Joshua and Pram then walked away. However, Junko stopped them real quick.

"Hey... Thank you." she said. The two just glanced at her and smiled, then continued to walk away.

"...Well, that was fun." Junko said, "It may not have been the most despair inducing incident in the Netherworld, but I had some good moments of despair." she then walked up and picked up the plank from before. "Alright, little guy. Time to head back home."

* * *

Taking place in a different universe, a bald kid with a white shirt and blue jeans ran around the cu-de-sac frantically.

"Plank!" he yelled, "Where are ya, buddy?!"

something suddenly hit him on the head. He soon saw a plank with a smiley face drawn with crayon on the ground.

"Oh, there you are!" the boy said, as he picked up the plank, "Where've you been?"

After a long pause, the boy continued to speak.

"You were Kidnapped by a hot demon girl...? She took you to an Overlord's Party...? She had huge what...? Plank, you lucky rascal, you!"

* * *

The next day, everyone got up with a huge headache.

"Anyone remember what happened last night?" Laharl asked.

"It had something to do with a whale, I think." said Kaito.

"What is up with this hangover?!" complained Togami.

"I don't even remember drinking at the party, plip..." said Usalia, "Heck, I don't drink at all..."

"I've got a feeling Junko had something to do with this..." Nico said.

"Good morning, sleepy heads!" Kawaii Junko said, "Did you enjoy yourselves last night?"

Everyone just moaned.

"Good! That's what I like to hear!" said the Ultimate Despair.

"How come you don't have a hangover like the rest of us?" Kokichi asked.

"Oh, I do." Junko answered, "But since I've been through all sorts of despair inducing torture in the past, hangovers are nothing to me."

Everyone just moaned again.

* * *

The overlords returned to their Netherworlds one by one, although most of them needed Nether-Taxis due to the lack of energy. Laharl and Etna still had to stay with Nico since his castle was still being repaired.

"I hope Morishige took care of that poo monster." Nico said, as he unlocked the door.

Upon opening it, they saw that the place looked as good as new.

"Was this... Morishige's doing?" Seiko asked.

"I thought for sure this place would be destroyed..." said Junko.

The janitor, who was dressed like the terminator for some reason, soon greeted everyone.

"Hello, Lord Nico. And everyone else. How was the party?"

"It was great until these hangovers a certain Ultimate Despair gave us." said Nico.

"Tee-Hee!" laughed Junko.

"I see..." said Morishige, "Anyway..."

But before the janitor could continue, Miu came out of nowhere and began beating him up.

"YOU FOUR-EYED JACKASS! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BABY! I'LL RIP YOU YOU A NEW ONE...!"

Ki-Bo came and grab Miu and fly her back to her Netherworld.

"Sorry about that, everyone." said Ki-Bo, as he flew off.

"Bye, Reploid Child..." said Chiaki.

"What's **that** all about?" asked Lea.

"...I'm... Not too sure..." Chiaki answered.

"...Great..." said Morishige, "Now I need a nurse for both the cactus needles and being beat up."

* * *

Nurse Mikan managed to fix Morishige up.

"You've really been through a lot, haven't you?" said the nurse.

"You eventually get use to it." said Morishige, "Doesn't stop it from getting annoying, though."

"By the way... How did you get cactus needles... There?"

"The poo monster threw a cactus at me. Thanks for getting the needles out. And sorry for making you feel uncomfortable for having to see my... You know..."

"I-it's okay..." said Mikan, looking around blushing, "...I must say, it's impressive..."

"Well, I'm a janitor." said Morishige, "I've got a knack for cleaning castles."

"Y-yeah... Cleaning the castle..." said the blushing nurse, " **That's** what I was talking about..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Junko was placed in the castle dungeon as punishment for her schemes during the party. "And you added electrified jail bars?!" Junko asked, "What despairingly wonderful touch!"

"You can thank Mao for that." said Nico.

"Can I do it now?" Laharl asked Nico.

"Yes!" Junko answered instead, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Laharl, who currently had the remote for Junko's shock collar, pressed the button with a mischievous smile. This in turn caused the Ultimate Despair to be electrified.

"I doubt she'll learn her lesson from this since she's enjoying it..." Coden said.

The electrocution lasted for awhile.

"...Okay! That's enough!" Chiaki said.

"Fine, fine..." said Laharl, as he released the button.

"...Best... Party... Ever..." said Junko, before fainting.

 _ **Overlord's Party Post Chapter Arc: End**_

* * *

Five days after the party, Laharl got a call that his castle was repaired.

"Thanks for letting me crash here, Nico." Laharl said.

Sure thing, Laharl." Nico said, "And try to be more careful with your castle next time.

A loud knock on the door occurred a few seconds afterwords. Godot opened the door, but soon called for Lord Nico the moment he saw who it was.

"...Bakugou?!" Nico said, "What's going on...?"

"...I f***ed up big time, Nico..." Bakugou said, "...I need your help..."

 _ **Tune in to the next Post Chapter Arc: Death God's Rampage!**_

* * *

 **And that's the end of the Overlord's Party arc. This was a lot of fun and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
**

 **Those who are new to NicoB might be asking some questions about Morishige's hallucination of Michael Jackson's floating head. This is a reference to Nico's "Toilet in Wonderland" Let's Play. It's a hilarious parody game that Nico managed to make even funnier, so I recommend you check it out. (Michael Jackson also appears in the Council of Voices, so check that out as well.)**

 **Those who keep up with Nico may be asking questions about why I made a completely new parody song for Morishige instead of just using "Nyah of Morishige" instead. Well, I felt like the lyrics to that song wasn't going to match, so I had to create my own for the moment, thus creating "Wrath of the Cleaner." And personally, I'm glad I did.**

 **I need to give a special thanks to you guys for your support and reviews. You guys are the reason this series continues to grow, and I love working on it. However, I'm afraid I'll have to take a break from Overlord Nico for a bit and give my other fan fictions some love. I'll be focusing on Gemini Gates for the most part, but for that once a week fan fiction, I'm going to try working on Pokemon: Hope and Despair. (Yep, that's what the Lucario reference was all about.)**

 **Shout Out to DarthMaine for pointing out the joke about Mayuri being a retired Reaper (See Nico's Let's Play of Undertale to understand) I had trouble incorporating it in the story, but after he mentioned it again, I decided to re-explore it, and managed to put the reference in. Thanks again, DarthMaine.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the party. Stay classy, everyone.**


	28. Post Chapter 4: Death God's Rampage Pt1

"So, let me get this straight..." Nico said, "You let your anger get the best of you, and now your Netherworld may get destroyed if you lose a duel to a God of Destruction."

"Yeah..." Bakugou said.

"And this God of Destruction..." said Laharl, "Is none other than Gig."

"Yep..." said Bakugou.

"And you need our help to take him down." said Nico.

"Well, he proved to me that I couldn't take him down myself." said the Raging Blast Overlord, "I hate admitting this, but I had my ass handed to me when I tried to fight him off."

"I had to fight Gig a few times..." said Laharl, "I used a full party, and even that proved difficult to put a dent in him."

"When was this?" Nico asked.

"I'll tell you off page so I don't spoil the audience." said the demon prince.

Soon enough, a certain Despair Diva entered the room.

"My Despair senses were tingling, so I thought I'd drop by... Oh, hi Baka-Kun!"

"DON'T **CALL ME THAT!** " Bakugou yelled.

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb us?" Nico asked.

At that time, Kirumi entered the room.

"Lord Nico, I'm terribly sorry." she said, "I tried to stop her, but when I pleaded, she merely responded with (and pardon my French) _'F**k the police!'_ She then proceeded to tilt every painting she passed through on her way down here."

Junko let out a maniacal laugh immediately after Kirumi said that.

"Oh, God..." said Nico, "Going down that hall is gonna give me such a headache now..."

"Speaking of headaches..." said Kirumi, "When I received the mail from Mr. Drippy, I received a curious letter. Something about... Um... Magazines..."

"What?" said Nico, "Let me see..."

Kirumi handed her overlord the letter, and Nico began to read it.

"Thank you, Nico B, for subscribing to us. You will be receiving an issue of Despair in Bed Hentai Magazines every week..."

Nico slowly turned his head towards Junko and made a glare at her, to which she gave him a smile in return.

"...I'm not apologizing." she said.

" **Damn it** , Junko!" said Nico, "How do you keep getting access to my debit card! This will be the third time I'll have to change my pin number!"

"Don't expect it to be your last." Junko said with a grin.

"Can we focus on the issue at hand here?" Laharl said "We need to figure out who will help us fight Gig. As much as we need all the help we can get, we don't want a bloated cast. The was one of the few flaws of Season One."

"Right..." said Nico, "We should limit it to at least five people. This is just a Post Chapter, after all..."

"Hey, did I hear you correctly?" Junko asked, "Did you say you were going to fight _Gig_?"

"Yeah..." said Nico.

"Than count me in!" said Junko, "I've heard so many despairingly wonderful tales about that guy, and I always wanted to fight him!"

"Can we even bring you in your condition?" Nico asked, "Not only does that collar shock you if you misbehave, it also weakens your power quite a bit."

"That just means I'll be more likely to have my ass handed to me." Junko said, "Which will be such wonderful despair!"

"Filthy masochist!" said Bakugou.

"And besides, even if most of my power is sealed, I can still hold my own with this handicap."

"So it's Valvatorez Syndrome..." said Laharl.

"Yeah, something like that." said Junko, "Only I crave despair, not sardines."

"I vote no." said Bakugou, "She'll just lose on purpose and make the fight harder for us."

"Shows how much you know about me, Baka-kun." said the Despair Diva, "As much as I love experiencing despair, I don't make it easy for someone to give it to me. It's more fun to earn it than to receive it on a silver plater."

"I still vote no." said Bakugou.

"Aww, why do you have to be such a meany head, Baka-kun?" said Kawaii Junko.

"I SAID **DON'T CALL ME THAT!** " Bakugou yelled.

"I have to agree with Bakugou on this one." said Laharl, "Not only will she be an annoyance; she'll probably try to hug me with that voluptuous body of hers again."

"Oh, yeah... I forgot you had that problem." said Nico, "Well, that's two votes for no. You may be out of luck, Junko..."

"Junko...?!" a familiar serene voice called out.

Now entering the room was Queen Chiaki.

"So this is where you ran off to..." she said, before noticing Nico and the others as well, "Oh, Laharl. You're still here? Does that mean your castle's still not fixed?"

"No, it's fixed." said Laharl, "I'm just stickin' around to help Nico and Bakugou take on the God of Destruction. After all, since Mao, Kokichi, and this bitch stole my spotlight in the last three Post Chapters, I'm making up for that in this one."

"I see..." said Chiaki, "Sorry it took several mouths to finish."

"What are you talking about? It only took **five days**." said the demon prince.

"It has...?" Chiaki asked, "Than... Why does it feel like several months has passed?"

"Because the author took his sweet time to update this chapter." said Junko.

"Well, you be carful, Nico." said Chiaki, "I have hope you can stop this God of Destruction, but I don't want you to be reckless."

"I'll be carful. I promise." Nico reassured her.

"And you can count on me to watch his back." Junko said.

"You're going, too?" the queen asked, "...Hey, that might not be such a bad idea."

" **Come again?!** " Laharl and Bakugou said in unison.

"This might be the perfect opportunity for Nico to get to know Junko a little better and see her as more than just the Ultimate Despair. And while he's doing that, I can spend some more time getting to know all the vassals in the castle."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Nico said, "I would like the vassals to get to know their queen better..."

The overlord looked at Junko, let out a sigh, and back at his queen.

"...Alright, she can come with us."

"DAMN IT!" Laharl and Bakugou said in unison.

"Thank you, Nico." Chiaki said.

"Grrr... Whatever!" said Bakugou, "Just make sure our next member isn't as annoying as this Harley Quinn ripoff!"

"I'll have you know, Harley Quinn **wishes** she was me!" Junko said.

"I think I have that covered." said Nico, "There's a friend of mine who resides in the human world that may get a kick out of this. You two may know him."

"Resides in the human world...?" Laharl repeated, "...Wait! You don't mean..."

"Are you talking about Dante, son of Overlord Sparda?!" Bakugou said.

"The same Dante from Devil May Cry?!" said Junko.

"The very same." said Nico.

"What a glorious idea, my good sir!" said Queen Junko, "Having such a cameo in this long awaited chapter will be a smashing time!"

"Alright, I'm sold." said Bakugou, "Having him by our side, we may have a chance."

"I'll give him a call, and tell him to meet us at Legion Mountain. You two..."

" **A-HEM**!" Junko said.

"...*sigh* You **three** better get yourselves prepared." Nico said, "Bakugou's Netherworld is at stake, after all."

"I'll grab the Yoshitsuna sword for this battle." Laharl said.

"Sis let me borrow some of her weapons." said Junko, "They might come in handy."

"And I'm going to blow some stuff up to let out some steam." said Bakugou, "Let me know when you guys are ready to go."

The overlord of Raging Blast went outside afterwards. Junko and Laharl went to prepare as well. Before Nico could prepare, he noticed his queen was a little uneasy.

"You alright, Chiaki?" he asked.

"Ye-yeah..." she said, "I'm just a bit nervous. I'm still getting used to his queen thing, after all..."

"Hey, you'll be fine." Nico said, "The vassals already love you, and just being yourself will work just fine."

"I know, but..."

"Just remember what I said about being an overlord..."

"...Treat your vassals like family, not servants." Chiaki said.

"That's right." said Nico, "You're going to be just fine."

"I can speak for Lord Nico as well, Lady Chiaki." said Kirumi, "You are well loved in the castle."

"...Thank you." Chiaki said, "I'll do my best..."

"I know you will, Chiaki." Nico said.

The Overlord kissed his queen and went his way.

"...Be careful, Nico." Chiaki said.

"Iwill." Nico told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of Legion Mountain, the mighty God of Destruction waited as for his challengers. Despite his youthful, scrawny appearance, a fierce aura surrounded him, as he smirked with his hands in his pockets. Soon, that smirk became a chuckle, and then finally a maniacal laugh.

*Cue the Soul Nomad OST: _Rocking Rocks_ playing in the background*

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! BRING AN **ARMY**! BRING **LEGENDARY HEROES OR OVELORDS**! BRING ON **OVERLORD BAAL** FOR ALL I CARE! YOU'LL **NEVER** BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE INVINCIBLE GIG! YOU'LL **PAY** FOR THAT INSULT, BAKUGOU! AND THEN I'M GONNA **DESTROY** YOUR SH*TTY NETHERWORLD! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

Chiaki took a deep breath. Despite the encouragement Nico gave her, she still couldn't help but be nervous. This'll be the first time she spent time with the vassals without Nico by her side. And even thought this was her idea to begin with, actually going through with it is suddenly putting her in a lot of stress. Beloved or not, she had no idea whether or not she had what it takes to be a good queen.

"Are you alright, Lady Chiaki." said a familiar smooth voice.

Chiaki noticed the royal advisor, Godot, heading her way.

"Yeah... I think..." Chiaki answered.

"You look nervous." Godot said, "But that's normal. I heard Nico was the same way when he first became an Overlord, and look at him now."

It was true. Nico was a great benevolent overlord. It was the reason she fell for him.

"My lady..." Godot said, "Do you remember why Nico asked you to be his queen?"

Chiaki gave it some thought. She remembered the day she returned to Nico's castle, and the kind words he used to describe her.

"...I do." she answered.

"Than you have nothing to worry about." said Godot, "With that said, if you are still unsure of something, feel free to come to me. I am your royal advisor, after all."

"Okay." said Chiaki, "Thank you, Godot."

The advisor nodded, and went his way. Chiaki decided she'd walk around the castle as well. Upon doing so, she noticed Coden training with Joshua and Ace.

"Alright. Give it another try." Joshua said.

The lynx closed his eyes and prepared to cast the spell.

" _Oh divine spear, run my enemy through!_ _ **Holy Lance!**_ "

Although the spell connected, it only shot out three spears, as opposed to five or ten, depending on the power input.

"You're getting better, Coden." Joshua said, "Keep it up, and you may be able to use it's alternate form, Cluster Raid."

"Maybe..." the lynx said.

Chiaki made herself known when she started clapping.

"Good job, Coden." she said.

"Oh... Thank you, Lady Chiaki." said the lynx.

"I heard you were going to be here without Lord Nico." said Ace, "You nervous?"

"It's easy to tell, isn't it...?" Chiaki said.

"Well, when it's written all over your face, pretty much." said Ace.

"Looks like Coden's not the only one who's getting nervous." said Joshua.

"My lady, you have nothing to worry about." Coden said, "Don't you know everyone here adores you...?"

"Maybe that's why I'm so nervous..." Chiaki said, "I think everyone adores me a little too much. They think I'm this amazing person... But I'm not even an archangel. I'm a normal, middle class angel... Who just happened to become an Overlord's queen."

Ace began to chuckle.

"You really are the perfect girl for Lord Nico." he said.

Chiaki tilted her head, wondering what he meant by that.

"As you probably know, Lady Aqua was Nico's master, even before he was an overlord. Back then, he wasn't even the strongest of demons. He was someone who always questioned his abilities, and felt any praise given to him wasn't deserved. He's come a long way from his older self, and I'm sure you'll do the same."

"...How did he do it?" Chiaki said.

"...By being himself." said Ace.

"With the respect you're giving him, it's surprising you ever betrayed him." Joshua said.

"That's because I was kind of the opposite of Nico." said Ace, "Any praise I receive I not only accepted, I also let it go to my head. Soon enough, I began to think I was a better fit to become an overlord than a less than confident Nico. But that... Was what made me unfit, apparently. I was arrogant, and didn't think about the people around me. I only thought about myself..."

"Maybe that's why Nico forgave you and made you his vassal again." Chiaki said, "He knew that deep down, you had what it takes to become an overlord in the future. And because you realized your flaw and want to better yourself, you're a step closer to achieving that."

"Heh heh... That's the same thing Nico told me." Ace said.

"Are you sure you should feel nervous, Lady Chiaki?" Coden asked, "You're already showing us how great of a queen you are."

"How so?" Chiaki asked.

"By how supportive you are." Coden said, "By how you're always looking out for others... By how you give those around you hope. It was something you've done before you came to the Netherworld... Before I became your bodyguard... Before you even knew I existed."

"Really...?" Chiaki asked.

"Of course. You were the talk of Celestia, after all. There were many angels you brought hope to, whether you realized it or not. You remember that time you started singing Stars of Time when playing ./Hack? It gave me hope when I was down. It became one of my favorite songs when I heard it being sung by the one I always looked up to..."

"My singing brought you hope?" said Chiaki, "But I didn't even receive Sarai's song power back than..."

"Lady Chiaki..." Coden said, "You didn't **need** any song power to give others hope. It just came naturally."

Chiaki fell silent upon hearing that.

"Believing in others is easy." Joshua said, "But believing in yourself... That's the hard part. But fortunately... When someone believes in you as well, it makes it a little easier. If you continue to support your vassals, they will continue to support you."

"I suppose..." Chiaki said.

"You've given so much hope to us, Lady Chiaki." said Coden, "So we're all going to return the favor. We'll give you the hope you need to move forward."

"...Thank you, everyone." Chiaki said.

"Now, than..." Ace said, "Let's get back to training your defenses, kid."

Coden groaned.

"This is always my **least** favorite part of training..."

Nedoc jumped out of Coden's shadow afterwards.

"You'll live, Codes." said Nedoc, "You always do."

"Well, I'll leave you to it, than." Chiaki said, "I'll see how everyone else is doing."

Chiaki went her way. After some time, she heard a loud smashing sound from the area she left.

"Hey, you're still standing!" she heard Ace say, "You're getting better, kid."

A thud came afterwards.

"Coden, are you alright?!" she heard Joshua say.

"I'm fine..." said Coden, "Just... Let me lay down for a bit."

* * *

 **Note: This next skit will contain spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War. If you haven't seen the movie, and/or haven't been exposed to it's meme, I suggest skipping to the next skit.**

" _The three heroes, and the lovely Despair Diva proceeded their way towards Legion Mountain. Fear and despair filled their hearts, minds, and souls with every step of the way. The foe they would face would be one of the most powerful cameo bosses to date in this fan fiction... And it's also their first. Will this end up being their last as well? Will Nico make his queen cry in despair because he couldn't come back home? Will Baka-Kun's Netherworld be destroyed? Will Laharl ever get over his phobia of busty women? Will Junko ever stop being the best part of this fan fiction? Will we...?_ "

Junko, what are you doing?

"Narrating, of course." Junko said.

But that's **my** job!

"Yeah, but you tend to make the story either sappy, or hopeful. Usually both. I, on the other hand, will make this fan fiction fun, more action packed, and much more exciting. Throw in some despair, and some sexy scenes, and we'll have one heck of a fan fiction..."

 **No!** Absolutely not! This will **not** be a NSFW fan fiction! The Grape Dungeon joke is as far as I'm going, and even now I'm kind of regretting it!

"See that? You're a wimp! I'm obviously more qualified for the job."

 **More qualified?!** **I'm** the narrator, not **you!** **I'm** the most qualified for this job!

"Too bad I'm just so much better. I even helped extend a chapters length, and everyone loved it..."

 **That's it!** I've had it with you always stepping in and making my job more difficult! I'm putting my foot down, Junko! If you're going to continue to act like you have more authority over this fan fiction than I do, then I'm going to make you **regret it**!

"Ooh... And what could you possibly do to make me regret it?"

Well, for one, I can **snap my fingers**.

"Snap your fingers? What's that going to do... Wait, I don't feel so good..."

Junko soon notices her hand was denigrating into dust.

"What the...?! **THANOS!?** " she said, "OH, YOU **MOTHER FU...!** "

Junko has completely disintegrated.

"...Finally, some peace and quiet." Laharl said.

"Hey, wait..." said Nico, "If you could have done that the whole time, why didn't you do that in Chapter 14?"

Because there wouldn't be much of a story if I did.

"True..."

Besides, this is only temporary. She'll be back in you next skit.

"Well, I'm both relieved and disappointed." said Nico, "For one, I won't have to go home explaining to Chiaki that Junko suddenly turned into dust, but on the other hand... The peace and quiet is only temporary."

"I second that." said Bakugou.

"Third." said Laharl.

"Anyway, let's enjoy thepiece and quiet while we have the chance." Nico said, "We're almost at Legion Mountain'sentry way. Dante's bound to be there by now. Don't want to keep him waiting."

* * *

Back at the castle, Chiaki noticed a certain badass talking to the daughter of Lord Zetta, who he was currently babysitting.

"So you still haven't beaten daddy yet?" she asked.

"They don't call him the most badass freakin' overlord in the entire cosmos for nothing." said Seven.

"Still, it's so cool how you keep trying even when you keep losing." Petta said.

"But that's the thing about being a badass." said Seven, "The first rule is that you never lose. You either win, or you learn. Every defeat is an opportunity to learn and get better. But once you give up, only then do you truly lose. Which goes along with the second rule of being a badass..."

"Never give up?" Petta asked.

"Never give up." Seven answered.

Chiaki always knew Seven was more than just a foul mouthed gangster like some people call him, but seeing this moment with was proof of that.

"So, you've learned from each battle you had with daddy, Uncle Seven?"

"Yep. But the thing is, so does Zetta. When ever I feel like I'm getting closer, he shows me what he's learned about me, and turns the tables on me. But you know what? That's what makes challenging your dad so much fun."

"Will you stop challenging him once you finally win?" Petta asked.

"Hell, no!" said Seven, "Even when I finally beat him, Zetta's gonna learn from that defeat, and come back even stronger, making the battle much more fun!"

The daughter of Zetta giggled.

"That's why you're daddy's brother in badassery!" she said, "It takes more than just strength to be a badass; You also have to know what it means to be one."

"Yeah, there are a lot of posers out there who give themselves the badass title just because they're tough. The problem is that once they're defeated, they don't learn from it, and instead either make excuses of why they lost, or give up. Because of that, they can't improve and get stronger, so they're not a true badass."

Chiaki gave this some thought. She didn't plan on becoming a badass or anything, but there was something to gain from what he was saying. Even upon defeat, never give up and learn from it.

"...Oh! Hey, Boss Lady!" Seven said, "Didn't notice you there for a second."

"Hello, Seven." said Chiaki, "I'm sorry for intruding."

"Naw, you're not intruding. Just givin' lil' Petta here some advice about being a badass like her father and me."

"I noticed." said the queen, "You're really smart, Seven."

"I don't know about smart, but I know what I'm talkin' about, at least."

"Well... Keep it up, Seven. You're doing a splendid job."

"Thanks, Boss Lady. I will."

Chiaki went her way. She could still hear the conversation as she walked on.

"Would you tell me another badass story, Uncle Seven?"

"How 'bout I tell about the time I fought Dark Lord Valvolga?"

"Yay!"

Chiaki chuckled as she walked on.

* * *

Nico and crew finally arrived at the entryway of Legion Mountain. There, they saw a white haired young man with a read jacket and a sword.

"...Hey, Nico!" he said, "You made it! Looks like the party's gonna start, soon!"

"Good to see ya, Dante." Nico said.

"Same." Dante said, before shifting his attention at Laharl and Bakugou, "Hey, Laharl. Kat-chan. You guys ready to rock?"

"You better believe I am!" said Bakugou, "That damn Gig insulted my pride, and had to put my Netherworld at stake! I'm gonna make him pay!

"And I'm ready for some extra page time in this fan fiction!" said Laharl, "Plus, I can settle the score with Gig. It's killing two birds with one stone."

Dante began looking around.

"...Hey. Wasn't there supposed to be another person on the team?"

Oh, right! Almost forgot. (Not really.)

*A portal from the sky appears, and Junko falls out of it and hits the ground.*

"I've been falling... FOR **THIRTY MINUTES NOW**!" Junko complained.

Dante whistled.

"Well, hello." he said, "I heard a lot about you, Junko. The Ultimate Despair Diva, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Junko said, as she got up and dusted herself off, "And you're Sparda's son. I've heard a lot about you, too."

"Let's stop with the introductions, and get to Gig already." said Bakugou.

"Right." said Nico, "Come on. Let save Bakugou's Netherworld."

The crew reached the top. There waiting for them was Gig, who quickly let out his maniacal laugh.

*Cue the Soul Nomad OST: _Rocking Rocks_ playing in the background*

"WELL, IT'S **ABOUT F***ING TIME** YOU SHOWED UP!" he shouted, "So, is **this** the band of misfits you're sending after me? I'm surprised you didn't bring an **army!** "

"We wanted to avoid having a bloated cast." Bakugou said, "But it'll be enough to take you down, Gig!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! **SOMEBODY'S** CONFIDENT! WELL YOU BETTER DELIVER! If you bore me with this fight, THAN YOUR NETHERWORLD'S F***ING **TOAST!** "

The shoulder pad like glyphs near his shoulders formed around his arm and became a scythe blade.

"DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO DEFEAT THE THE INVINCIBLE GIG?!" he shouted.

"Get ready everyone!" Nico said.

* * *

Chiaki began pacing back and forth. So many thoughts were running through her head right now.

 _Maybe I could spend time with everyone by playing video games with them? But then again, do we have enough controllers for such a large amount of people? I suppose they could all take turns... But what if some of them get impatient...? Or worse... Some of them don't_ _ **like**_ _video games? And what if I come off as selfish because I'm suggesting what_ _ **I**_ _want to do...? Maybe we should have a vote or something? But what if they pick something I'm no good at? What if it makes me look like a fool, and everyone thinks I'm..._

"Is everything alright lady, Chiaki?" asked a familiar boyish voice.

Nearby was General Nagisa, who must have walked in the room while Chiaki didn't notice.

"Ye-yeah... I'm fine..." Chiaki said.

"...You're nervous about whether or not you're fit to be queen, aren't you?" Nagisa asked.

"H-how did you know?"

"Because I did the same thing when I first became general. After all, I'm still just a kid. I ask myself whether or not the others would take me seriously, or expect me to be just like Lord Tanaka..."

"Nagisa..." Chiaki began to say.

"I know, I know..." Nagisa said, "I should be my own person, and not try to be exactly like Lord Tanaka. I can follow his example, but I should still stay true to myself."

"Ye-yeah... That's right." Chiaki said.

"We both know that, and yet we're still worried..." said Nagisa, "I guess it always feels like the would will criticize us for every single mistake we make, making us too afraid to take action at all and second guessing ourselves."

"Yeah... That's exactly how I feel."

"...Lady Chiaki... Do you not trust us?" Nagisa asked.

"Wha...?! Of course I trust you guys! You're like family to me..."

"Then be a little more confident in yourself. If you make a mistake, we're not going to chastise you for it. We all know that you're trying your best."

Chiaki fell silent. She tried to speak, but didn't know what to say.

"Lord Nico's not perfect, either." Nagisa said, "But we couldn't ask for a better overlord. So don't act like you have to be perfect in order to be our queen."

"Okay..." Chiaki said, "I'll try..."

"Good to hear..." said the general, as his face began to turn a little red, "Now... What I **really** wanted to see you for was..."

But before he could finish, a the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be...?" Nagisa asked, "Nico's powerful, but could he have defeated Gig **that fast?** "

Nagisa went to answer the door, and Chiaki followed. Upon answering, they saw three demon girls dressed as girl scouts; Rasberyl, Usalia, and Kotoko.

"U-Usalia?" Nagisa said, his face immediately getting even more red.

"Hi, Nagisa." said Usalia, "I'm helping Rasberyl with her fundraiser, plip."

"Th-then I'll help however I can!" said the general, "We'll buy the maximum amount of whatever you have...!"

"Slow down, Nagisa." said Chiaki, "Let's not be too hasty."

Kotoko began to squeal.

"What a totes adorbs crush you have, Nagisa!" she said, "I'm glad you moved on from that treacherous Monaca..."

"Crush?! What are you talking about? I'm just doing this from the kindness of my heart is all..."

" **Right...** " Kotoko said sarcastically.

"Now, than..." said Beryl, as she pulled out a magazine from her bag, "Here's what we're selling. We have a wide variety, and we deliver quickly. Free shipping and handling, too."

"Alright. Let's have a look..." Chiaki said, as she took the book and looked through it, "...Huh? How come Mao's name's crossed off here?"

"Because the last time he actually decided to help us do volunteer work was... Disastrous..." Beryl answered, as awful memories ran through her head.

Some time ago, when Mao and Beryl worked as interns at MgRonalds...

* * *

"Welcome to the great and all powerful MgRonalds, pathetic peon!" said Mao, "And what type of crap would you like to shove down your throat today?"

"...What?" said the costumer.

Beryl soon called out to Mao from the kitchen.

"Hold on a second..." said Mao, as he called back, " **WHAT**?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU **WANT**?!"

"Did you put something in the microwave?" Beryl asked.

"YEAH! A TON OF TINFOIL! WHY ARE YOU ASK...!?"

MgRonalds exploded immediatelyafterwards.

* * *

"So many lawsuits..." Beryl said, "But that's what we get for inviting the Number One Honor Student of Evil Academy. I should have known better, even if he was my childhood friend..."

"I see..." said Chiaki, as she looked back in the book, "...There sure are a lot of things to pick from. I wonder if the others may want something..."

"You can keep the book if you want." said Beryl, "We have plenty of copies. And here's our card. Call us when you've made your decision, and we'll deliver it to you right away."

"Sounds good." said Chiaki.

"Alright, girls." Beryl said, "Let's continue our work! There's still many more Netherworlds to visit."

"Yes, m'am!" Usalia and Kotoko said in unison.

The trio of girl scouts went there way. Usalia made sure to wave at Chiaki and Nagisa before they left, causing the general's face to become a little redder."

"So..." Chiaki said, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about...?"

"N-never mind..." Nagisa said, "It's nothing important..."

Nagisa tried to head out the room as fast as he could pace-walk. However, Chiaki called out to him before he could leave."

"...Just be yourself, Nagisa." she said, "Usalia will like you for who you are."

"You got the wrong idea...!" said the general, "B-but regardless, thank you for the advice, my lady..."

Nagisa left afterwards. This gave the queen some time to think.

 _need to do the same... Stop focusing on being perfect... And just bemyself..._

* * *

"TAKE **THIS!** "

Gig shot a shadowy black energy ball at the party. Everyone spread out to dodge it, but the shockwave of the blast was powerful enough to send them flying regardless.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU WEAK LITTLE SH*TS! IF YOU DON'T UP YOUR GAME, THEN I'M GONNA BLOW UP THE HELL OUT OF **ALL** YOUR NETHERWORLDS!"

"God, that guy's loud..." Nico said.

"Maybe I can shut him up if I introduce him to the girls..." Dante said, as he pulled out his guns and pointed them at the God of Destruction, "Gig... Meet Ebony & Ivory!"

Dante continued to shoot bullets at Gig, but the God of Destruction caught all the bullets and started to flick them back at Dante's direction. Fortunately, he managed to dodge with a stylish backflip.

"That doesn't usually happen..." Dante said.

"Stop using your little toys, and come at me **head on!** " said Gig.

"...With pleasure." said a voice from behind.

Gig turned around, only to be engulfed by a pointblank explosion from Bakugou.

"...Boom." Bakugou said proudly.

"...Is that all ya got?!"

Coming out of the explosion's aftermath was an unharmed Gig, who retaliated by blasting Bakugou with a pointblank dark blast, which sent him to the ground.

"You guys are starting to bore me..." Gig said, "YOU GUYS BETTER START MAKING THIS FUN, OR ELSE...!"

"We know, we know... You'll destroy our Netherworlds..." Junko said.

"Er... Yeah. What the hottie said." Gig commented.

Bakugou got back on his feet and looked at Laharl.

"Hey, brat!" he said, "Do a combo move with me!"

"I'm **not** a brat!" Laharl yelled, "But fine! Let's do it!"

Laharl and Bakugou jumped in the air to reach Gig's level.

" _ **Overlord's Wrath!**_ " Laharl said, as he summoned a bunch of energy balls that surrounded Gig.

" _ **Grenade Hell!**_ " said Bakugou, as he launched an attack similar to Laharl's.

"Are you kidding me?" said Gig, "These moves are both ripoffs of that green guys attack from Dragon Ball Z. Now what was it called...? _Hell-Zone Gre...?_ "

Both attacks were launched at Gig, creating a large explosion.

"...You'll have to do better than that...!"

Gig was suddenly pushed backward by an explosive blast from Bakugou, sending him Laharl's way.

"Behold the Overlord's power!" said the demon prince, as he summoned a storm of meteors Gig's way.

Many of the meteors struck Gig, while the explosive blast still sent him hurling.

"Take this!" Laharl said, as a piece of a dead planet came flying toward Gig,

Gig was now trapped between both Laharl's and Bakugou's attacks. To finish it, both Laharl and Bakugou shot another attack.

" _ **Blazing Knuckle!**_ " Laharl said.

" _ **C4 Fist!**_ " said Bakugou.

The final attacks hit Gig, and caused a massive explosion. The maniacal laughter of both Laharl and Bakugou could be heard soon after.

"Ooh... Fireworks..." Kawaii Junko said.

As the explosion cleared up, Gig was visible again, this time showing some signs of damage."

"Heh heh... That's more like it..." he said.

Dante got Ebony and Ivory ready, and then looked at the Ultimate Despair.

"Excuse me, miss." he said, "Care to do a combo move with yours truly?"

Junko took out two pistols, one white, one black.

"With pleasure." she said.

The son of Sparda and the Despair Diva fired a storm of bullets at Gig.

"Seriously?! This again?!" Gig said, as he caught all the bullets in his hands, "Don't you guys ever learn?!"

After he caught all the bullets, he sent them back to where they came, only to see that Junko and Dante were gone.

"What the...?! Where'd they go?!" Gig said, looking around for them.

"Delivery for Mr. G!" a voice from behind Gig suddenly said.

The God of Destruction turned around to see Junko, now dressed like a familiar DC jester girl, before getting bashed with a hammer, and sent back to the ground.

"Bye bye, puddin'!" Junko said mockingly.

"God damn it, Junko!" said Bakugou.

Gig got back up and created a large dark energy ball in his left hand. Smaller arrow shaped beams started to shoot out of the ball, and at random places. Some manage to hit Nico and the rest of the crew.

"HERE COMES THE FINALE!" Gig yelled, as the energy ball grew, and exploded like a bomb.

The blast had a wide radius, making evasion near impossible. Everyone got a taste of that attack.

"I'm getting bored again...!" Gig said, "Take this seriously, ya wimps!"

Junko sat up, obviously damage, but acting like it was nothing. You know, the usual.

"Hey, guys! You still alive?" she asked.

"Heh... I've had worse..." Said Dante, as he picked himself up.

"That's because he's hold back." said Laharl, "He's toying with us."

"Damn it..." said Nico, "If he's not even using his full power, than how are we going to beat him?"

"...I don't think beating him is a necessity." Junko said.

"What do you mean by that." said Bakugou.

Junko introduced a new persona of hers while she explained. She was now dressed like a detective, and like the Queen persona, had a heavy English accent.

"Elementary, my dear Baka-kun." she said, "You see, what this God of Destruction craves is excitement. Anytime he has to use more of his power, he finds the battle more fun. If at the end of this battle, we force him to use at least eighty percent of it, we'll win this battle even if we lose the fight."

"That makes no sense..." Bakugou said.

"What Despair-Locke Holmes is trying to say is that we don't need to win the fight; We just need Gig to use most of his power." said Nico

"Hey, I plan on winning this thing!" Bakugou said.

"Bakugou, if you want to save your Netherworld..." Nico said, "Then you'll have to put your pride in the back seat."

Bakugou growled before looking away.

"...Fine." he said, "I don't want to let my Netherworld down."

"Alright." said Nico, "Let's give this everything we've got!"

Everyone was on their feet and faced Gig.

"You guys done with your little pep-talk?" he asked, "THEN COME AT ME!"

Nico burst forward and unleashed his Overload Skill. He grabbed Oblivion and Oath Keeper and started slashing at Gig, to which the God of Destruction blocked with his hands, which took the form of scythe blades.

"A Keyblade Master..." Gig said, "I always wanted to fight one of those!"

Nico had the other Keyblades around him attack Gig simultaneously while still slashing with Oblivion and Oath Keeper, giving Gig a bit more trouble.

"You're pretty good with those...!" Gig said, "But I doubt you can do this forever..."

"I don't have to." Nico said.

Gig suddenly felt a slash on his back. He glanced over his shoulder to ses the son of Sparda, who was now in his demon form.

"Let's rock, baby!" Dante said, as did a hammer kick on Gig, once again sending him to the ground.

With Gig's guard now down, Dante took out Ebony and Ivory, and successfully shooting him as he continued to fall. However, Gig was being forced back up, for Junko was shooting him from behind. Gig was now going back and forth from the force of the bullets. Soon after, Laharl and Bakugou were on opposite sides of Gig, blasting him with energy balls. Nico came in and surrounded the God of Destruction with Keyblades, and slashed him with each of them.

"...Now, everyone!" Nico said.

Everyone ceased their shooting, and each let out one of their strongest attacks.

"Jackpot!" everyone yelled.

The blast was enormous and devastating. As the smoke cleared up, Gig was badly injured.

"That hurt... That **really hurt!** " he said.

But instead of anger, Gig laughed with excitement.

"HA HA HA HA! YES! THIS WAS THE BATTLE I WAS WAITING FOR! A BATTLE WHERE I CAN GO **ALL OUT**!"

As his badass theme music played in the background, dark purple aura surrounded the God of Destruction, and his wounds began to heal. His strength was immense compared to his previous strength, and it began creating shockwaves in the battlefield.

"I'm at a hundred percent of my power now!" Gig said, "Keep fighting like ya mean it, OR YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"You hear that, guys?" said Dante, "He's at full power now. Mission accomplished, right?"

"No, this could be bad..." said Junko, "Instead of eighty percent, he jumped straight to a hundred. If we can't win this, there's a good chance we won't survive this..."

"Which means..." Nico began.

"Yeah..." said Junko, "It's do, or die."

"Well, if we go out, at least we go out with a bang!" said Dante.

"MY NETHERWORLD IS ON THE LINE HERE!" said Bakugou.

"Hey! I'm just trying to be positive." said Dante.

"Let's give it our all, everyone." Nico said, "That's all we can do."

Everyone nodded, and charged at Gig. Nico summoned his Persona, King Arthur, and attacked with Prism Sword. Dante came in and slashed Gig with his sword, and then used a bunch of his other Devil Arms, such as the Cerberus Nunchucks, and the Ifrit Gauntlets, and the Sparda Blade. Laharl sent a storm of meteors towards Gig, and Bakugou spammed a bunch of explosions on him. Junko helped by shooting energy waves at Gig; A dark, demonic wave from her left hand, and a white, angelic wave from her left. Despite their efforts, however, they were hardly putting a dent in him.

"Don't tell me that's all you guys can muster!" Gig said, "COME ON! GIVE ME A REAL FIGHT!"

Gig flew near Dante so fast, it was as if he teleported. He grabbed him by the neck and dove into the ground, slamming him into it in the process. He then went for Laharl, grabbed him by the scarf, spun him around, and tossed him into the air, before shooting a black energy ball at him. He then went for Bakugou, who was about to hit him with an explosion, but Gig sent it right back at him. Gig then slowly turned to look at Nico before zipping towards him.

"Don't tell me you all made me so excited for nothing..." he said, "I was hoping you guys would give me a good time... To let me blow off some steam... But it looks like you guys may be at your limit."

Gig raised a hand towards Nico, and prepared to launch an energy ball at him.

"Didn't I warn you...?! GIVE IT YOUR ALL, OR YOU DIE!"

The large blast fired towards Nico, who didn't have much time to react. It seemed he would get hit, when he felt a force push him from his left. There, he saw Junko, about to take the blast for him.

"What are you doing...?" Nico asked her.

"...Who's death do you think will bring my Hope Buddy more despair?" she asked, "Her best friend... Or the man she loves?"

Before Nico had time to give an answer, the blast consumed Junko, creating a massive explosion. Once it cleared up, all he saw was a creator."

"Junko...!" Nico said.

No reply. Just silence.

"Did Gig just...?" Laharl started to say, but was unable to finish.

Gig just smirked as he looked at the crater. Nico, however, wasn't ammused.

"Junko..." Nico said, "You were always so hard to kill... You were as persistent as a cockroach... Every time I thought I finished you off, you always found a way to come back... SO LIKE HELL, I'M GONNA BELIEVE AN ATTACK LIKE THAT DID YOU IN! STOP PLAYING AROUND!"

"...Aw, you're no fun!" said Junko's voice from within the crater.

"I got a pretty good idea what you were really trying to do..." Nico said, "And I'll get angry about that later. But for now, you have my permission."

"Permission to do what, my dear Nico?" Junko said.

"...To unleash hell."

At first, there was only silence. But then, childish laughter came from the crater, which soon morphed into a more diabolical laugh. The ground began to shake, and massive shockwaves of despair began resinating from the crater.

"Such power..." Gig said, "It's not coming from that chick, is it...?"

"Nico... Is that Junko's power?" Bakugou asked.

"Yep..." Nico said.

"But how?!" Laharl said, "That collar was suppose to suppress her power. She shouldn't be able to have this much with it on... Unless... Nico... Did she..."

"Yeah..." Nico said, "I'm afraid so..."

*Cue the Disgaea D2 OST: Dramatic Devil Story*

Junko emerged from the crater, now having her crimson red hair, and a sadistic smile from ear to ear. Her power continued to rise every second, and her collar... Was cracked and deactivated.

"THE ULTIMATE DESPAIR IS **BACK, BITCHES!** " Junko shouted, before letting out another maniacal laugh.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. As you've probably already guessed, I was busy with my original book, and had to put a lot of extra time on it. It's also been revamped and had another name change. You see, I was originally going to have it be connected to the Asperger Agent series, but that proved to be near impossible. So I decided that it would instead take place in an alternate universe from the Asperger Agent series instead. It's now called Zodia Chronicles: Sacred Shackles. It's been smooth sailing ever since I made this change, and I'll be sticking to this story. I've made a profile on Fiction Press, and I'm planning on putting the first five chapter on there as a preview so you can see if it'll be a story your interested in. (The first five chapters will also be on Amazon, and will even have illustrations in them. They'll cost $0.99 each, though. Chapter 1 is already out, if you want to see it with illustrations.) Please be sure to give me your feedback when I get to putting them down on Fiction Press. I want to do everything I can to become a better author, and your critiques will really help.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to try to put some time in Overlord Nico again. Only a few Post Chapters left, and we'll be getting into Season 2. And don't worry to those who have been reading Pokemon: Hope and Despair. I'll be putting time into that one as well, if I have the chance. Just remember that my original book takes priority, and I'll have to put most of my time on that one. Anyway, Picky Penguins, until next time, Stay Classy.**


End file.
